Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules
by cimple
Summary: Raven knew X from the inside out, he equally knew her from dorment history to current secret. Taking advantage of the situation to complete a personal vendetta, things get messy when a child is involved ... rated for safety
1. Find the Difference

**Summery: **_It is a well known fact that Raven and Robin share a special mental link, one that they both share in knowledge of what one another feels, possibly know what the other is thinking, even glimpse at one another's past. This bond, this link is inseparable and becomes very helpful in certain dire situations. Neither take advantage of this gift and rather embrace it to be something special between just the two of them._

_So, what happens when this special bond, this link of sorts is shared not only between close friends, but with a criminal that the Titans of Jump City have been wishing to get their hands on for years ever since his appearance. Well, for one thing, Raven never thought this accidental incident would ever have accrued to begin with! Sure she may hold the identity, location, possibly have an insight to what the thief is up to as well as what he may be planning his next move to be. Those were the obvious perks she'll have over the thief, but the downside to it all was simple, where she knew him from the inside out._

_Red X would know her from dormant history, to current secret, and to make matter's worse, he'll use this to his great advantage just to get what he wants. To be able to finish a personal vendetta long since dreamed up from his childhood past. Dragging Raven along for the ride, things get complicated when a child is involved._

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Find the Difference-**

"Whasup dudes?" Beast Boy shrugged while jogging into the Common Room where every one of the Teen Titans from Jump City were located, gathered around the main computer to oversea some kind of a report. Beast Boy jumped over the couch to join his friends and scooted next to Raven who eyed her green changeling of a friend for a moment then directed her full attention towards Robin.

The leading commander of the group who betrayed no emotion as he turned back to the computer in order to inform his teammates, "Okay, we're all here. Good. Now listen up, I've just received an anonymous tip saying that some kind of Chrysoberyl gemstone AKA the Cat's Eye(1) within the History's Mysteries Museum is in danger of being stolen."

"We get calls like this from many other Museums within the city," Cyborg shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest with a shrug, "Maybe the owners just paranoid … so what's the difference?"

Robin shot a narrowed glance at Cyborg, then pressed an enter button to pull up a certain profile of a certain someone that the other Titans knew all to well to never let their guard down. Starfire took a breath and shuttered, remembering the time when she had come into contact with the Red X. Aggressive and oh-so forward she gulped at the memory and unconsciously scooted closer to her now boyfriend Robin.(2) Wrapping an arm around his, he returned the gesture by placing a hand on one of hers for reassurance.

The movement never went unnoticed by the others, and to be honest, they were all still trying to get use to seeing the couple being so public about their affections. Not that they were offended, or the couple themselves were become too much to bare … it was just turning out to be very odd in seeing a couple within the hero world period.

However, moving back to the subject, Raven blinked away from the two and looked up to the screen and raised a question everyone else was wondering, "Red X robbing the History's Mysteries? That's a very specific accusation; I wonder who the person was."

"They were disguising their voice when I received the web recording," Robin sighed and looked around to his team, "you guys ready to go?"

Beast Boy whined, "Man … Red X … doesn't that guy **ever **quit? Every time he pops up he ends up doing something good other than completing his first mission! He's a confused insane person!"(3)

Raven scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I never knew there was a difference."

Robin turned off the computer and headed for the garage, "Enough of the jokes, let's move out Titans, Formation Delta."(4)

"Formation Delta?" Beast Boy jerked his head back then glanced back at Raven and jerked his thumb to their leader, "Is he serious? I thought he said that was an unstable formation?"

"This is Red X, Garfield, you know how Robin is when it comes to the thief or Slade." Raven sneered and floated after her leader leaving Beast Boy to seethe after Raven when she used his real name. Their conversation fell on deaf ears, with Robin's focus on capturing a thief; Raven's comment never reached him.

However Starfire **did **here it and shot Raven a scrutinizing look of annoyance, which was new considering Starfire's not really that deep when it came to negative emotions. Raven, felt her annoyance, but thought nothing of it, Starfire wasn't the problem; it was a robbery in progress that was the problem. Petty feelings will only get in the way of the assignment.

**-History's Mysteries Museum-**

_"East Wing, check in."_

Starfire flew in from an open widow above the History's Mysteries Museum dropping down and looking around every corner and every display for a chance at ambush. Sensing none she flew down the hall and stopped leaning up against the wall taking a peek around the corner. Seeing nothing that showed further signs of unusual activity she took out her communicator and responded, "East Wing, no signs of activity. Everything's quiet."

_"West wing, check in."_

With his shoulder light on and shining at it's full capacity. Sonic cannon locked and loaded, Cyborg walked around the west wing of the Smithsonian Museum and checked of everything was as it should be. Quiet and in place he sighed and called in, "West Wing secured, nothin' happenin' over here."

_"North Wing, check in."_

In a mouse form Beast Boy leaped and scampered in every little crawl space that might have held a potential threat. Or in this case a hotshot thief looking to earn a few street cred in points, transforming into a dog he sniffed around for any signs of their target. Though he picked up nothing, Beast Boy concluded that the thief hadn't have come through this way.

In his human form he checked back, "Everything's cool over here dude, quiet as a mouse."

_"South Wing, check in."_

In her lotus form she sat in the center of her section. Chanting ever so quietly she lifted her head up and out went her soul-self. Twisting and turning, tumbling through the ventilation shafts then phasing through the walls to come back, the raven hovered over its owner's body for a moment. Then disburse and scattered through out the south wing. Nothing was observed except small traces of an aura that had traveled down the south wing heading to the center vault.

Raven called herself back and checked in, "South Wing secured, what's your status Robin?"

Robin hid in the shadow's of the vault where he didn't have to look around in order to find what he was looking for. Because he was already at his own target, glaring daggers and clenching his fist tight as he gritted his teeth ready for an unavoidable fight. He had every confidence in his team that this time around this thief was going down.

Everything was preplanned from an anonymous tip saying that the item on the podium rested a single small gemstone of great meaning and mystery. Said to be the only clue to a lost treasure hidden deep within the Jungles of India where riches beyond anyone's dreams lay dormant. Untouched by man for over – as the scientist guess – 5,000 years, it was the Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye, and it was in jeopardy.

Acting on the tip Robin felt that this was as lucky as anyone could ever get.

The very thief that was stealing this priceless treasure was sure enough the infamous Red X. Calling in before acting Robin answered, "I'm right on target, no one moves unless I say so, understood?"

_"Understood friend."_

_"I feel ya man."_

_"Hear ya loud and clear dude."_

_"Let's just get this over with."_

Clicking off the communicator, Robin pulled out four smoke bombs and threw them at the oblivious thief. Exploding on impact Red X had no time to react disorientated by the flash explosives and the mask not fast enough to filter out the smoke filling his lungs with smoke. He stumbled backwards only to feel his back smashed with Robin's staff. Feeling his body impact with the glass podium of the gemstone, X groaned out of pain when he felt the glass shatter and sharp edges of the glass embedded themselves though his suit and into his arm.

Robin probably didn't here it and so it gave the thief enough time to snatch the object up and put it in his pocket. No matter how much his body protested moving at the moment. The lead Titan could have cared less with his dead serious tone, "You know what they say X: someday you'll get yours and that's tonight."

_Oh please, spare me the heroics, _X coughed in thought with his disoriented mask and staggered to his feet; glaring at Robin he heaved heavy breaths from the cleared smoke, "Sorry, but my mommy never was around to teach me right from wrong."

"What a shame," Robin sneered and attacked, X ducked down and leaned back, hands on the ground behind him he kicked up and connected foot to staff as he jumped to his feet. Then scampered out of the vault exit, Robin following close by took out a disk and sliding it on the ground towards the thief. It split open and spun like a boa to his feet. As if anticipating the attack he jumped over it and continued to run.

Robin pulled out his communicator, "He's coming down the North Wing! Beast Boy, take care of it!"

From the ceiling a bat dropped down then transformed into a cheetah roaring as it took off at lightening fast speed towards the approaching thief. Rounding the corner he leapt in the air and lashed out at Red X who imitated a baseball player sliding to home and dropped down to the ground. Skidding under the green changeling and using the polished ground for leverage, the momentum of his speed help boost his slide.

Beast Boy dug his claws into the slippery ground after landing on his paws to help stop and reroute his position to pursue the escaping thief. He had a hard time even finding his ground as he slid, lost balance and nearly collided with Robin. Thinking fast Robin jumped straight over the crashed changeling and pulled out two bird-a-rangs, throwing them at the thief that had some how gotten back on his feet never skipping a speedy beat.

The two weapons whizzed passed his head and embedded into the wall where he was going to turn into. However grinded to a stop and changed places going down the opposite hall with Robin close behind, and shouting into his communicator again, "Cyborg, we're headed your way!"

No sooner had he said that did an explosion down the hall erupt and shatter the marbled wall, "Booyah! Boy you ain't gettin' pass me!"

Red X stopped in the middle of the new room from which held all the collective dinosaur bones and far more historical findings of the prehistoric days. A lot of places to hide … and a lot of things for a hero to risk cracking if he played his cards right. Dodging an attack from behind do to Robin's staff, X rolled to the side and behind a display glass. Noticing that it could be moved X smirked – not that any one could see it – and kicked the podium holding the priceless artifact towards Robin.

Taking the time it used the Boy Wonder to catch, stable, and look around for the thief that had run off. X was almost to the other side of the room when Cyborg came out of nowhere and landed a hard punch to the side of his head. Down he went skidding halfway across the room, back hitting the stage that the triceratops was displayed on. Cyborg walked up to the thief expecting him to be knocked out cold, but got the shock of his life when he sprung up and flipped onto the displayed dinosaur!(5)

"How'd you – "

"I've always wondered if you had a funny bone under all that metal, head's up." Punching down the juncture of the neck behind the triceratops, the body shook and rattled then the head gave way just before Red X jumped off and watched as Cyborg was forced to catch and try to maintain the perfectly preserved dinosaur head.

Distracted from his entertainment Red X barely had time to lean back and flip into chase mode when Robin swiped his staff at him again. Running down another hall X prepared for the next Titan to stop him, Starfire. Under the mask he smirked and chuckled, _My haven't they've gotten incredibly organized. _Leaping forward and rolling just before Starfire's green fist collided with his head and shatter the marble wall. X got to his feet and took steps back, "Whoa there cutie, sorry I haven't been calling, I've been busy."

Starfire blinked; for a moment confused with his statement and with the added plus of the speed he possessed she turned around and growled. Glowing ever brighter as her name suggested, Starfire hovered into the air and threw him unlimited amounts of ammunition from her hands. Green balls of energy struck nothing, but the ground he once stood on as he jumped and missed every shot flawlessly.

The rapid-fire alien flew after him raining balls of energy from every point. Finding the chase had gone on long enough he rerouted his direction and ran for Robin. Seeing the thief coming his way, Robin charged and brought down his weapon on the human, but was shocked when he just vanished!

No not vanished.

Like playing leapfrog, Robin felt pressure on the top of his head push him down as X just jumped straight over to his last hope of escape. Starfire still firing never saw Robin until last minute and screamed when one of her bolts flew to her boy, "Robin! Look out!"

Too late to turn and see the danger, the energy struck with an alarming rate of a speeding bullet. The impact to his chest not only winded him, it burned and knocked him off his feet. Plus with the velocity he was running at, these things just didn't go so well together. Skidding along the ground until he stopped with the wall, he coughed and gasped a gulp of much needed air. That was something so not expected! It hurt like hell!

Starfire looked down the hall to the escaping villain, then back to her injured friend. There was no contest. Robin came first, taking out her communicator she gave the order that'll end the mission, "Cyborg, this is Starfire requesting immediate back up Robin has been injured. Raven, the Red X is coming you're way … good-luck."

Luck?

Raven scoffed at the mere thought, luck was not something she believed in.

Luck was a religion all it's own to where mindless, hopeful, idiots like the Red X prayed on for success on things such as money, power, love, and everything else in between. Luck wasn't something that just happened, as people then labeled them as miracles. Luck was something only people who wish, dream, pray and used to explain the unexplainable.

Red X, she knew believed in luck.

Today – er, **night **his belief was to be shattered, cause as people usually say to those that loose there winning streak.

His luck has finally run out.

Still hovering in lotus form in the middle of the South Wing corridor of her watch point she closed her eyes and gathered all her chakra calling forth her inner soul once more for the final time this night. Everything vanished, everything melted away and she could hear it. His rapid beating heart, his pulsing veins, and especially his desperate rundown of the hall to escape what he knew would most likely be his last encounter of the Titans.

Then … her chance came when he entered her dwelling. Calling forth the power of the cosmos, asking permission form the worlds in the universe to give her strength, she got her wish every time she chanted her mantra. "Azarath –" calling from the power within her home, her own inner strength, "Metrion –" calming control to balance and release as much emotion as she let out before the final most powerful word to combined it all, "Zinthous!"

Out her soul-self leaped once more and the raven screeched as it whipped and darted about from side to side confusing her enemy as she went slowly. Then in lightning speed, faster then he could think flew forcefully into his chest. Overwhelming and overpowering his own soul to submission, she never gave him the luxury of getting use to her possession. She felt him calm, felt his struggle seize, and finally his body relaxed as his heart slowed to steady beats equivalent to that of sleep.

When she was sure he was out, she pulled back and reentered her own mind very slowly making sure to shake off anything that'll somehow connect him to her as she was to Robin. That was how their bond was made anyway; she was kicked out too soon to sever their contact fully. Inhaling ever so slowly until she felt her soul-self reentering her body carefully … but just when she thought everything was going well Red X's soul; did something unexpected.

It suddenly pulsed with a sudden powerful serge of adrenaline and before she knew it his soul fought back! Not expecting the move she screamed when she was knocked off her concentration and nearly knocked on unconscious altogether. The thief groaned back to life, how, no one would ever be sure, but he looked up at and around to be sure of his surroundings and wondering why he was even on the ground to begin with.

He noticed Raven and remembered he was still in danger of being caught; no mercy was spared at her expense. To make sure she stayed knocked out he charged, acting fully on instinct, Raven finally opened her eyes, but saw in swirls. She was still connected to the thief and was actually sensing his instincts telling him what to do. She knew what it was, but she was still shocked he was even moving!

Without warning he sun around and jumped round housing the side of her head and not only knocking her out of the air, but sent her skidding across the marbled floor. Gathering her bearings, Raven felt the rest of her soul reenter her body after feeling it threatened, she jumped to her feet just in time to block an attack that X had intended to impact her ribcage. Using her powers she held out a palmed hand and slammed X with the powerful force of her energy. Throwing him across the museum, he skidded and hit the far wall, groaning he growled and put a hand on his head, and shouted, "That hurt!"

"That was the point, where's the Cat's Eye, give it here." Raven scoffed and struggled to stay on her feet, the severed connection having taken a lot out of her, meaning her only line of defense was hand-to-hand. Not one of her strong points and … damn it all!

She knew that Red X knew that part all too well; he even showed it off when he leapt to his feet flawlessly and sank into the perfect fighting pose, "I'd like to see you try and take it from me."

Raven scowled, _I don't get it … what went wrong?_ She thought with great hesitation, lighting her eyes up to that bright gloomy white, she sank into her own fighting style of taijutsu, (6) "Your funeral. **_Azarath. Metrion. ZINTHOUS!_**"

With everything she had she cracked the floor in a perfect straight line towards the thief he jumped and rolled out the way before the ground beneath him shattered, but he didn't stop there. He couldn't afford to when Raven spared him no suspense and brought chunks of the roof down to crush him, pulling out his rotating blades he ran out of the way of the chunks and the smaller ones that he couldn't dodge he sliced away. Flipping, cart wheeling, and stopping in a crouch he spun around, still crouched and launched him self closer to Raven.

Seeing his advancement she jerked herself back then picked up small rubble of the chucks she took out and flung them at X with the speeds of a flying bullet. He dodged them all expertly and skidded to a stop from his running when he noticed she was about to bring up the ground to abruptly stop him. Predicting her next move, the floor came up, and she moved to the left, when she did he launched a barrage of X blades her way.

Raven came to a screeching halt when she saw at least six blades whizzing towards her, and the only thing that came to him was: block. Bring up a black shield she felt the force of all six blades cutting at her shield. Throwing them to the side she gasped when Red X appeared in front of her and without mercy grabbed the clip of her cape and with a jerk sent her flying high over his head with the full intent of slamming her back to the ground.

Raven found herself and grabbed a hold of his wrist in mid-flight, correcting her body, she landed on her feet and with as much physical strength she could muster with the grip on Red X's wrist firm and tight she threw **him** instead to the ground. Still holding onto his wrist she twisted it and subdued him, straddling his back she took a deep breath suddenly realizing she was out of breath she gulped and gritted her teeth, "You lose … now give up the Cat's Eye."

The thief grunted, "Getting a little ahead of ourselves now aren't we, forget who I am? Let me remind you." Raven gave out a yelp when she felt Red X suddenly switch positions within a flash of a second actualizing giving Kid Flash a run for his money. She blinked and tried to move her hands but found them bound to the ground high over her head by one of his red x sticky tapes. Raven gulped when she felt him loom over her, straddling her lower waste she bit down on her tongue to keep herself from overreacting and held her breath when she felt the cold unfeeling tip of a red X blade pressed to her neck. "No offence babe, but I like to be on top."

"Bastard!" it slipped, she wasn't supposed to say it, it just slipped and the moment it did he slapped an adhesive on her lips to further prevent her form talking – even chanting her mantra.

"You got a mouth for someone with little words," he chuckled, Raven's glare darkened, feeling her powers building up with rage she watched him look up from her towards any of the halls and had to wonder if he was looking for the rest of her teammates. Speaking of which … where were they?

"Raven – owww … my head hurts …"

"Friend Raven!"

"Raven where are you girl!"

X snickered and looked down at Raven with white slit eyes, "You're a cool bird chickadee, hope to see you around."

With that he was gone, leaving Raven literally tapped to the floor for hr friends to find and by the time they did free her she was cursing Red X black and blue and suddenly having a strange strong craving to chew ice cubes. Which was weird considering the fact that she didn't like soda all that much and Dr. Pepper was starting to seep into her taste buds.

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Info Center: **

_1. Just a little tip, this gemstone is actually really called the Cat's Eye because it looks exactly as it's name suggest, it looks exactly like a cat's eye! I'm serious and its coloration is a vibrant gold. I don't know how many of you knew that, but I just thought I'd like to share some useless information for you._

_2. _**Spoiler alert**_, if you hadn't have already watched the movie, Robin and Starfire do become boyfriend and girl in Tokyo … and the way it happens is so funny because Robin actually turns down a kiss from Star by saying theior job comes first. Predictable actually._

_3. You notice that every time Red X comes into the picture he ends up actually doing something good after he's been a bad boy? Come one you've noticed it!_

_4. … um … pretend that since Jinx actually helped out, she's been even giving the Titans a bit of formation tips … I don't know! It just popped into my head, yeesh._

_5. I don't know about you guys … but getting punched by Cyborg looks awfully painful, and in our reality, Red X – despite the suit and mask and everything would have been knocked out. Assume he's an adrenaline junky – which I think he is …_

_6. If you're wondering why I addressed Raven as using Taijutsu (if that's how you really spell it) it's because a friend of mine practices the same art and whenever she shows of her moves I point out that it looks like poses that Raven would sink to. Just watch her and all the signs she makes … also her emphasis in using chakra._

**A/N: Before anyone asks, yes I know I've been gone for a long time and I haven't worked on my other stories, and I have no excuse. I just haven't had the motivation to get to them … I hope this'll at least hold you down until I actually start to work on the next chapters for the other stories, until then thank you for reading this story, reviews – as always I'll ask for because I wanna know what my readers think, your opinions do matter and …**

**later daez**


	2. Trials of a Hero

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Trials of a Hero-**

Beast Boy groaned as Robin forced the rest of his team to look over the footage of the fight between Red X and all the Titans and so far the changeling had to admit, there was just something out Red X that seemed to intimidate everyone. Not so much like the intimidation of Slade kind of aura the thief gave off … but the belief that Red X … was very much the same age as them. He just gave off a different vibe than all the other teenaged villains their age … Red X … he made himself seem human.

Touchable … yet … untouchable with his cool attitude and laid back point of view.

Like … as if … the Titans could throw anything at him and he wouldn't get pissed off, he doesn't give long winded speeches – in fact he hardly even talks at all! Then to top it off … he was down to earth – well, as far as whenever he **does **talk he **is **down to earth. Yet the other times, he seemed almost inhuman … it just threw the changeling into a spin every time Red X came into the picture, because besides Slade, Red X was the one other villain Beast Boy was actually interesting in learning about. The thief – although he'll never say aloud to Robin for health issues – actually seemed like a nice guy to get along with.

However, no matter how long Beast Boy thought about the thief being a cool guy to kick it with, staring at pictures of him all day long wasn't going to get the Titans any closer to figuring out who he was. So that was when he decided to open his mouth to Robin, "Dude, I think I've seen enough of my butt getting smeared over the marbled floor of the Museum … think we can move on now?"

"Not until we figure out why Red X was after the Cat's Eye gemstone."

"Probably to locate this Lost treasure you have mentioned," Starfire voiced coyly, clasping her hands around his arm, Robin pulled away form the computer and shook his head.

"No," he challenged and gently shrugged Starfire off his arm in order to get back to work, "Red X is a city street-rat, he wouldn't know his way through a jungle if he was given a 3D map."

Beast Boy chuckled, "Dude, that's kind of harsh."

Raven took a sip of her tea and added to Beast Boy's defense of the thief, "You don't even know Red X's background Robin … you can't be so sure Red X doesn't do Tomb Raiding as a side job."

"I know his fighting style Raven," Robin argued, looking over his shoulder to make sure he had her attention, Raven shrugged him off and continued to read her book, hardly – not even **trying **– to pay any attention to the meeting, "it's made up of mostly street developed techniques. Break-dancing is one to mention. He's not disciplined."

Raven scoffed and got to her feet in order to refill her mug with tea, "And yet he still finds ways of overcoming you … how ironic the undisciplined should triumph over the trained."

Robin spun around to scowl darkly at Raven, pointing his green gloved finger accusingly at her, she never showed any signs of caring until he opened his mouth, "I wouldn't talk when it was **you **that the other's found tapped down to the Museum floor, at least I can hold my own with Red X when it comes to close quarter contact with him. What did you do?"

"Fuck you Robin, at least I was still **conscious **after my fight with him, and to add to that at least I wasn't taken down by the oldest trick in the book. He played you like the fool you are, so before you go around acting like you're the best of the best just remember you're still human. You better act right, before you smacked right, bitch." Without warning Raven stormed away from the Common Room without looking back, leaving the rest of her team – especially Robin – in shock. Not only because she actually called Robin out, but because of her choice of words.

Beast Boy gaped like a fish and shook his head, "What the hell … di-did Raven just cuss Robin out!"

Cyborg blinked … blinked again … and then blinked one last time to be sure he was still awake after Raven's little episode, turning back to Robin he found the masked hero gritting his teeth and holding down the strong urge to break something. He shrugged Starfire away when she tried to give him comfort and stormed in Raven's direction, already knowing where she was going. Cyborg jumped in front of him and held him back, "Calm down man, chill, she's just not herself today."

"She had no right to talk to me like that! Get off me!" Robin shoved Cyborg's heavy form away with ease and tried to make a quick dash to get to Raven, but Cyborg was faster and grabbed a hold of his cape. Yanking him back into the Common Room, the hybrid plopped him on the couch and made sure he stayed put.

"Robin, don't let it get to you. We already told you she tried to possess Red X's soul in order to put him to sleep … like what she did with you and plasmas," (1) Cyborg tried to reason with the stubborn mind of his leader, "she's probably just experiencing some side effects of the corrupted soul transfer and sharing part of Red X's personality. She just said it'll wear off within a couple of months. So don't get so worked up over it!"

"True it is not entirely friend Raven's fault for her sudden use of vulgar words," Starfire shrugged and placed a hand in her hip, "but can she not control it?"

Cyborg raised a brow at Starfire, "Maybe, but first she has to know when it's coming over her … and that's not very easy."

Starfire blinked innocently, "But I have switched souls with Raven and she –"

"That's different," Cyborg interrupted with a shake of his head, "just leave it alone Star."

The alien princess shrugged and with a turn her hair radiant fiery red hair flowed down her back and shimmered with ever angle of the daylight that hit while she made her way to the kitchen. Beast Boy in the back was still giggling to himself, "Dude … I still can't believe that was Raven …"

Robin growled and shot the changeling a deadly glare, "There's nothing funny about this Beast Boy, with Red X's personality mixing with Raven's … who knows what could go wrong."

Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest in a very defensive pose, "I hope you're not suggesting that Raven might be taking on criminal qualities, cause if so I'm here to tell you right now to get over Raven's choice of words and start thinking like a leader and less like a kid man."

"Excuse me?" Robin shot up from his seat to glare Cyborg down, "What did you just say?"

"I didn't stutter Robin," Cyborg sighed and walked away, "never mind man, let's just forget this whole thing ever happened."

Robin sneered, with narrowed eyes, "Where are you going?"

"To check on where the Cat's Eye gemstone might have gone with Red X … you're not the only one on the job."

Robin scoffed, _Then why does it often times feel like that …_

--

Raven took a deep breath and slowly exhaled … repeating this process for the next seven seconds she levitated onto of her bed and meditated the intruding information that was Red X. The severed connection with him back at the Museum … it had affected her more than she'd like to admit, after her snap at Robin in the Common Room Raven had to try and come to terms with the truth. She had a problem … Red X had a **very **strong personality, and her problem wasn't the fact that his personality was trying to mold with hers, the problem was how she was going to control it.

So far it's been going well … but handling a personality was like trying to kick a drug addiction.

It was going to be hard … she had a bad feeling about that … unlike Robin her connection with him wasn't that bad at least she knew he could be trusted, and a bit of his personality trusted her so he faded out of her life gradually. However, when it came to Red X … hostilities came natural, so before she could push him out she had to find him somewhere buried deep in her soul.

She just prayed he wasn't in a vital position within her.

Another deep breath, but when she was trying to exhale slowly she suddenly felt restless and never realizing it was the thief's personality till it was too late she dropped from her levitation and bounced on her bed. Concentration broken, Raven yelped when she came in contact with the pillows of her bed. Falling into her mattress, she gasped and jumped to her feet and backed away from her bed in a huff, _Well … I guess meditating is … over?_ Frowning at herself, Raven sighed and ran her fingers through her violet locks, plopping down on her bed she stared at her room in exhaustion, _What am I gonna do now … _she thought with a sense of defeat in her dimming aura.

Slowly closing her eyes, Raven never expected it … but a sudden flash of white sliced through her vision and like that very light … she was suddenly out stone cold … or so she thought …

"… With such a name as 'Nevermore'

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,

That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.

Nothing further than he uttered – not a feather then he fluttered –

Till I scarcely more than muttered 'Other friends have flown before –

On the morrow will he leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'

Then the bird said –" (2)

"That's good enough for today Rico,"I looked up through eyes that weren't my own, tilted my head and raised a brow feeling slight confusion … or was it annoyance, which ever it was I nodded and closed the book that I had been reading from than walked to back to my chair. My class room of a prestigious elementary school where kids my age were reading what I had just recited in perfect literature form of speak. Judging by the uniforms I must have been in some kind of academy.

The small body I was in scoffed and sighed tiredly as I plopped down onto my seat in order to face the teacher that had told me to take my seat. She eyed me for a moment and in that moment I felt my eyes narrow and my hands reach into my desk. The body I was in captured an object that it knew must have been there for a while, because when I grasped it I gripped it tightly and held onto it as if my life depended on it.

Whatever it was, I knew it wasn't a pencil or any form of school tool.

How?

For one thing I felt it was round, perfectly so – like a marble – and it was small enough for me to twiddle within my fingers.

I wanted to see what it was, but the head did not bow to look down, instead _"Rico"_ as I was called reached instinctively for his notebook and let go of the marble-like-toy. Instead reaching for a pencil I pulled it out and began to take notes on whatever the lecture was … but it didn't last or long, before I knew what hit me the classroom doors slid open and a nervous looking … – I searched Rico's memory bank and found him know this person as the principal of the school.

He cleared his throat and addressed the class politely, "Hello children, hope you're all learning and having fun! Um … Mrs. Applesauce can I see you out in the hall for a moment … it's about one of your students …"

_Fake enthusiasm … how stupid … _thoughts … from who? I figured it was Rico when the little boy once again scoffed and propped his chin on the palm of his hand. Eyes closed waiting for the interacting, I wanted him to look up so I can read their expressions, already the principal seemed nervous and I wanted to know about what! Yet silly little Rico was being stubborn.

When I heard the door close, the whispers and chatters stared up and one boy leaned in towards Rico and asked, "Hey … Rico … who do you thinks in trouble this time? You don't think they found the tape … do you?"

Rico cracked open on eye and sneered, suddenly feeling smug and proud he sat up and stretched, and smirked liked that Cheshire cat. Immediately I couldn't help to feel a sense of dejavu, "Well … unless they look in the trashcan, they'll never know we were the ones who switched all the clear paint in the art room with superglue."

Then another little boy from behind me spoke up nervously, obviously Rico was the ringleader of the circus troublemakers, "I don't know … I'm starting to feel guilty for doing that … maybe we should switch it back."

"Don't be such a pussycat," Rico scowled, "they'll never know."

With that the conversation ended and the guilt trip was put a stop when the teacher and the principal came back in and now both were looking rather uneasy and Rico raised a brow when they both eyed him worriedly. Mrs. Applesauce cleared her throat and bit down on her lip then beckoned for Rico to come forward, "Rico … could you please come here for a moment … there's something we must address with you and your … um … just come out for a moment child."

"Busted," one of the kids whispered.

The other one shuttered, "Rico, you're not going to rat us out … are you?"

Rico seemed to ignore them both as he got to his feet, but before he did he reached into his desk and pulled out the marble shaped treasure and stuffed it within his pocket. Walking up to the two adults, they both rushed me out the door and into the hall where I came face to face with another adult and she was beautiful. Yet her eyes … silver-gray read deadly and cunning … my very own eyes clashed with hers when she turned and her beautifully petit face smiled adoringly at me.

"Hey there Rico, I bet you don't remember me, but I remember you and my have you grown …" she chuckled and crouched down to meet me eye for eye and the emotions I was getting from Rico … confusion, challenge, and stubbornness … but mostly confusion. So I guess I was safe to assume that he didn't know the Hispanic woman before me, so she held out her hand for Rico to take and shake, "… names Siren Sanchez … and this may sound weird … but I'm your older sister …"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"_Yo! Raven! You still alive in there? Hhhhheeeelllloooo! Raven! Yoo-woo, it's Beast Boy! Come on let's go! Robin's called an emergency meeting!"_

Raven groaned and rolled onto her side, gripping the sides of her head as the pounding continued she growled and sat up abruptly – not doing anything to help with her headache that was for sure. Glaring at her door she levitated off the ground and straight up to the door, jerking it open, Beast Boy yelped and backed up when he saw Raven's eyes glowing a sheet of blazing white energy. Gritting her teeth and growling she strained, "I got … the message."

Beast Boy gulped and nodded, "Al-alright … jus-just letting ya know … Ro-Robin's calling for us …"

"So I've heard," she slammed the door shut and leaned against it, holding her head and trying to gain back what little of her mind she could after taking a trip down Red X's memory lane. Eye violet eyes slowly opened in realization … _Siren … Sanchez … Red X has an older sister? _Talk about trip, Raven honestly thought she was loosing her mind when the thought had accrued to her that she had witnessed a part of Red X's – er … or Rico's past when he was just a kid growing up in a prestigious elementary school. _A prestigious school … so … what happened to turn him into a thief?_

It just didn't make sense that a bratty prep school kid could turn street-rat … did it have something to do with his sister she wondered … or was that girl really his sister at all? Whatever the cause was Raven sighed and made her way down towards the Common Room, prepared for the awkward moment she'd have with her team. She flew up and landed gracefully next to Cyborg, making sure to have the hybrid and Beast Boy separate her from the power-couple, she looked at the bay window and was shocked to kind it already night-time.

Had she slept that late?

Robin eyed Raven suspiciously for a moment when he saw her gape at the window, only to pull up her hood and block their views from her expression, he snorted and turned to the computer, "We got a message and said it was urgent of us to be together to hear … you guys ready?"

"Who's the message from?" Beast Boy inquired.

Robin shrugged and pressed enter, "Anonymous … you're in contact with the rest of the Titans … go ahead."

No picture, just an amp and a distorted voice that really separated the fact of male or female when the deep voice produced it's message, _"I am glad you are not taking this for granted … I see you've received my earlier message however failed to capture the thief. Most unlucky. I hope you find greater fortune this time around at the Weaponry Art Gallery just northeast of the pier at the corner of Alley and Maine. This time … I suggest you not fail in protecting the Wolf's Fang, in exactly 15 minutes from now Red X will make his move. Hop-to Hopsing."_

When it was clear that this mystery man was about to hang down Beast Boy made his presents known, "Whoa, whoa, whoa … you're not going to at least tell us how you know all this stuff? I mean come on! This is Red X, the slickest thief in the world, what's your connection with him?"

For once Raven had to side with the changeling his questions were right on the mark … how did this … this **"person"** know what Red X was up to?

The distorted voice chuckled, _"I know, what I know, what I know … and I only know what I know … you've just wasted 3 minutes 12 minutes remaining, tick-tock, tick-tock. Let's see if 5 heads are better than 1."_

With that, the connection was ended, and once again, Beast Boy in all his wisdom voiced out what everyone else was thinking, "I don't know about you guys … but I'm starting to get the Slade-chills." (3)

Everyone felt it, everyone had a sick, dark, forbidding feeling that it might be … it could be … and it possibly even **would **be Sla – Robin turned and marched his way towards the garage, his thoughts to himself as he withdrew back into that dark state of mind. That one spot in his thoughts forever eclipsed to darkness … that one place where Starfire could never reach, never understand, and never comprehend just how sinister the human mind really could be. Raven raised a brow and without question, without worry flew after her leader, never once did she doubt his state of mind … just often times wished he wouldn't overshoot his evil thoughts.

In truth, Robin **did **have evil thoughts … every human being did … it was just some others – like Slade – had a high degree in thinking what often times many people would call insane/inhuman/or abnormal. Then once established that the particular human being was unstable, many a doctor would go on to question if that human was even fit to go on in functioning like a normal human being. The human mind … Raven studied … was never a realm to be put under speculation and imaginative thinking.

It was something that should be taken seriously.

Robin … he would sometimes overshoot his darker side of think and start to question his realm of reality … it was then that he not only questioned his place in the world, but if his purpose in life was worth it all. He wasn't the only hero that would do this; he's not that only human being that questioned their state of existence … everyone questioned their state of existence. Robin … like Red X had stated once before, took life **way **too seriously.

Seeing everything in black and white … never once considering that maybe the two would often times blend and the line between good and evil become crossed in the human psyche in what was temporarily known as the Red X. Subconsciously, it was in this state that Robin brought to life the character that didn't need to be on neither side of the gray blend … but actually lived in between. _Red X … how ironic …_ she thought with a slight chuckle as Robin lead the way in his cycle towards the corner of Ally and Maine in order to meet up with the man that lived on the cross-line.

--

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, but Rico and Siren Sanchez I do own, no touchy them.**

**Info Center:**

_1. If you were lost in the first chapter for what Raven was trying to do with Red X, there you have it … however I know, I know that she didn't want to knock Robin out in the "Haunted" episode, but it's practically the same concept._

_2. Disclaimer: I don't own "The Raven" poem Edgar Allen Poe does, I just heard it recited in my literature class and I thought, eh, why the hell not, it was a nice poem and it fit the chapter._

_3. Haven't noticed? I sort a grabbed quotes from what Slade had said … is it really Slade? You tell me … but not in the reviews! Please! People read that stuff, don't kill it for them._

**A/N: Any questions? Any reviews? Come on don't be so shy, I don't bite … no too hard at least, I'll be gentle. Just kidding, but seriously reviews would be nice thank you.**

**l8er daez**


	3. Within the Masquerade

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Within the Masquerade-**

"_The corner of Alley and Maine coming up on the right side, Raven, Star you see it?" _Cyborg informed.

Above in the air, Starfire and Raven both spotted the Weaponry Arts Gallery, but it wasn't at all what they expected. Lights flooded the skies and from ever side of the street there was limos and fancy foreign named cars lined up waiting to be valid. All the while the rich and the glamorous made their way up the steps to the very building Red X was said to be in.

Starfire frowned in confusion, "I see it, and it seems as though there is some important activities going on within the Weaponry Gallery … I'm starting to grow under the doubt that our anonymous tip might have gotten his information wrong."

"I'm with Starfire," Raven confirmed, "there's some kind of celebration going on, but this is the place."

From belong on his R-cycle, Robin took the back-street in order to cut and get there faster in order to see for himself, and low-and-behold when he skidded to a stop across the street form the Gallery he scowled and huffed in frustration. _So much for the aggressive approach … _he thought with great annoyance, flipping out his T-com he inked with the rest of his team in order to give them his new order, "It's a masquerade ball … Titans, pull back, if Red X is around the area we can't afford to spook him. This is gonna have to be handled with a bit more … finesse."

Raven and Starfire hovered in mid air, following what their leader had told them to do, they stayed unseen and unnoticed, Raven contacted Robin, "Finesse … you mean undercover ops? Robin, we have 8 more minutes till the entire 15 is up, we can't afford to go back to the Tower and powder our noses."

"_No …" _Cyborg chuckled, _"but I got a better idea, you girls come on down to the T-car and I'll introduce you to my new invention, Rob you to."_

The two girls glanced at one another with uncertain point of views, but saw no harm and floated/levitated back down to come in contact with the rest of their team. Robin, being slightly stubborn and no wanting to budge from his perfect spot where he could see everything from the Gallery, revved his engine and tore back to Cyborg. Following the tracker connected to his bike he made it to Cyborg in about the same time as Raven and Starfire came down from the sky.

Beast Boy who was ridding in the T-car with Cyborg jumped out the car the same as his hybrid counterpart and the entire team ganged up on the sidewalk with Cyborg holding out four – what looked to be graduation rings. Two feminine, and the other to masculine, obviously the colors of green, red, blue, and pink being the right full colors for the rightful owners. His teammates took each ring and slipped it on their finger, Raven eyed the blue gem with a scrutinize glare, "Well … it goes with my cloak … what else does it do?"

"It's the same as my disguise rings from when I pretended to be Victor Stone at Hive Academy remember?" Cyborg smirked, "I just figured that since it worked wonders for me, why don't I make more for my team, but I programmed them all differently. They have the holographic outer disguise to fool the eye, but to make it a bit more realistic … um … sorry Rae but I sort of took some of your concealment magic in order to transform ourselves into anything one and look however we want and make it seem real to the rest of the human senses."

"Alchemy … who would have thought Cyborg …" Raven actually looked impressing, but not obviously so, she just stared at the ring in wonder and like Cyborg had suggested she would be the first to try out. Operating by will alone, she imagined what she would be wearing, what she would look like, etc … etc and then in a scan of a ring of light from the ring down to the rest of her body. Going from Teen Titan Raven the ruthless Witch to elegant and sultry evening gown clad bombshell.

There was no make-up … no jewels – not even the red stone that was upon her chakra point was present. Just her and her lovely dark blue halter neckline, criss-crossed back full-length dress that fell to her ankles and with a split at the sides going up to high-thigh. Smooth as silk with her wavy violet hair complementing her eyes that were hidden behind a simple black cloth tied to the back of her head, a long equally flowing black cape draped over her shoulders.

However instead of hiding the curvatious body she with the cape, it just added a hint of mystery to her entire apparel.

Beast Boy whistled, "Damn, is it hot in here or is it just me … lookin' good Rae!"

"No time for a fashion statement," she scoffed and nodded to the rest of her team, "this is how it works, and it's operated by will. So just think hard enough and the ring will do the rest."

"You heard her," in no time at all the rest of the Titans were going through rings and coming out looking dressed to kill even Beast Boy was looking presentable. After looking over all their outfits and masks to be sure that they were ready. Cyborg turned to his T-car and pressed a special button on his remote and within a fraction of a minute what was once a deadly armored vehicle, slimmed down to a sleek white limo.

Beast Boy lifted up his masquerade mask to whistle once more and make sure he wasn't seeing things, "Dude! Even the T-car got a disguise!"

"If we're dressed the part, might as well act the part," Cyborg grinned and hoped into the drivers side, "get in and we'll get moving!"

Piling into the back of the limo, Raven crossed her legs and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring out the window she sighed and waited as Cyborg rounded corner to come into the lit up streets in front of the Gallery. Where all the famed and glorified walked the steps and shined the red carpet … it really was a celebration, but of what became the question. Raven sat back and instead of concentrating on the mission her mind suddenly drifted …

Not to another memory relapse into Red X's memory bank, no … this time … she felt … different. Closing her eyes, her head swirled and before she knew it, her eyes opened, but she wasn't seeing the inside of the limo. She was outside … standing at the base of the steps of the Gallery, looking up and getting a sense of victory. The eyes she was seeing through looked down the street and spotted a white limo … Cyborg's limo!

Before she could even be assured that was his, she gasped and suddenly found herself back in the limo that stopped and some vale opened her side of the door. (1) Jerking herself back in mild shock when the young woman held out her hand and offered to escort her out into the street. Raven composed herself as quickly as she could to shield her sudden fright from her friends … but it was too late, they had all witnessed her odd behavior and Robin was beginning to wonder if Raven was cut out for tonight's mission.

The sorceress gulped and reached out to connect her hand to the young woman that effortlessly pulled her to her feet, politely Raven nodded her head, "Thank you."

The young woman with piercing silver-gray eyes and a very Hispanic accent tone with a lovely smile and all chuckled, "No problem chica, and might I compliment that the lady tonight is looking rather ravishing."

"Flattered," Raven put a hand to her heart and half-heartedly curtsied in thinks for the compliment, without further ado Raven looked up the steps into the entrance of Gallery and felt Robin's presences behind her also staring up the steps, "Their asking for invitations … now what?"

"Just follow my lead," Robin fixed up his new mask and with Starfire hooked to his arm lead his team – with Beast Boy hooking his arm with Raven's who surprisingly enough didn't slaughter him for the moment. Telling herself she was only allowing it to help the team look inconspicuous, however, she was pretty sure they'd turn a few heads. When the five stayed with Robin expecting him to give some clue to how they were going to enter, the lead Titan cleared his through when the guard asked for his name, and smoothly answered, "Dick Grayson and these are my friends." (2)

Beast Boy nearly gasped, but Raven made sure to slap a hand over his mouth to shut him up when the guard nodded and allowed them in. Giving Raven and Beast Boy a suspicious look, Raven offered him a sensual smile of reassurance and once they entered she shoved Beast Boy foreword and slapped a hand over the back of his head, "Idiot, were you trying to get us caught?"

"Sorry!" Beast Boy shield himself from any more of her hits and scurried away to hide beside Cyborg, "but … Dick Grayson? Isn't that Bruce Wayne's adoptive kid?"

Robin sighed and ran his hand through his fingers, "Forget about it … okay … let's get to work … why is there a party here?"

Starfire handed him a pamphlet, "Someone had given this to me on our way in … it says they are reveling some newly found treasure."

"The Wolf's Fang …" Robin whispered loud enough for the rest of his team to hear under all the chatter and music. Looking up from the pamphlet, the young detective looked around and scowled when he calculated the possibilities for anyone of the people within the room to walk away with some prized possession. It was unnerving … and frustrating to calculate if Red X was taking a direct approach, or hiding the crowd.

Among innocent civilians …

Robin had to thing of something because according to the pamphlet it said they were revealing this artifact to the public in under 3 minutes and this is what he came up with, "Alright … Red X could be anyone, and anywhere, within the crowd, the vents, or one of the workers, so this is what were going to do. We're splitting up, Starfire and I will mingle with the crowd and see what he can find, Cyborg, Beast Boy disguise yourselves as workers and see if you can find anything in the kitchen. Raven, head towards the underground basement where they'll most likely hide the authentic merchandise, if his place is smart they'll hide the real thing, Red X could be planning to pull a fast one under all these people."

"But, dude, what if he shuts off the lights … and panic … and stuff …" Beast Boy shrugged.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair and informed, "Than know where you're at and where everyone else is at all times. Keep communication lines open, see anything suspicious phone in."

Beast Boy winked and held up a thumbs up, "You got it boss!"

"Alright, Titans, split up," just as Robin and Starfire were about to leave to do their thing, Raven snatched Robin's elbow and pulled him back.

Letting him fall unto her, but balancing to keep them both from falling she whispered into his ear, mush to Starfire's shock and slight insecurity at their close proximity. Raven ignored her jealous glare and gave Robin her message, "He's most likely in the crowd … I don't know how I know, but trust me … he's up here."

Robin nodded and pulled away from Raven, rethinking his grudge he was forming after earlier in the morning, "Thanks Rae."

She scoffed and with a flick of her cape disappeared into the crowd, leaving Robin with Starfire who wrapped her arms around his and pulled him in the opposite direction in a huff. Her jerky moves didn't go unnoticed by the detective, even her stiff accusing tone was evident in her voice, "So what did friend Raven wish of you."

"She just wanted to let us know that Red X is here in the party," Robin jerked his arm away from her and fixed his suit up while Starfire crossed her arms over her chest and stood in a very sassy like pose, Robin knew it to be her jealousy pose and sighed, "Star, we're on a mission, Red X is up here somewhere and we have to find him. So let's stick to it."

Starfire threw her arms up into the air and stormed away, "It is always about the mission." (3)

"Star …" Robin huffed and shook his head; _Let it go … she'll come to her senses before the night is through._ He thought with a dry expression, looking around the crowd he smoothed back his hair and proceeded to look for wherever the Wolf's Fang was being shown off. He'd hoped that they'd choose the old fashion velvet curtain routine in the center of the museum so it'll be easier to protect if anything should happen.

However as he scaled the entire museum he frowned he realized that the artifact was most likely going to be posted on the wall … meaning **human contact** … it was going to be brought in. _Raven's probably right … Red X will be up here … _standing in the middle of the walk way may have not been the smartest thing he's done in the night, because before he knew it someone had accidentally bumped into him.

"Whoa … oh … pardon me." Robin apologized. The young man about a few inches taller than him shook his head, his silver-gray eyes covered by a white mask with musical notes on it with his light brown hair tamed and neat. He smiled reassuringly and shook his head.

"No, no, my fault, I shouldn't have been rushing. Sorry." Robin dismissed him and they both bowed for another apology, before the young man with the musical mask turned his back and snickered, holding up Robin's yellow utility belt muttering a silent, "Karma's a bitch. Still not fast enough …" (4) _But how'd they know I'd be here? _He thought with a disturbed sense of foreshadowing, holding the utility belt close he slyly maneuvered through the crowd and headed to the kitchen.

Without worry, he took off his mask and ripped off the suit to step out as one of the chiefs of the night. Slipping the belt into his uniform he walked up to one of the waiters and tapped him on the shoulder. The waiter stiffened and slowly turned around, his coactions complexion and blond hair with a gold small earring on his left ear may have fooled anyone, but not this thief. The forest green eyes of Beast Boy will always give him away, pulling out a bottle he handed it to the frightened young lad, "Here you go kid, go put it in the drinks, stir, then serve it, got it?"

"Uh … bah …" speechless, Beast Boy looked around and pointed at himself, "Me? You talking to me?"

"Yeah I'm talking to you," the disguised Red X sneered, trying to hide the amusement from smirking at the fear he struck into the Titans face, "who else isn't doing anything for this shindig? Every body got a job and yours is to serve the drinks! Get!"

"Okay, okay!" Beast Boy looked around for some kind of fancy bowl where the drinks should be located and found it on the chrome table … but there was two … and as if on cue the waiter that Cyborg disguised himself came in and shrugging at Beast Boy.

"Hey man, what are you –"

"Stone!" Beast Boy immediately played his roll and X Couldn't help to cough a slight chuckle at their scrabble to fool him, it was hilarious. "Hey, dude! Come on! You gotta help me serve the drinks as the boss man over here says so!"

Cyborg gave him an odd look, the turned to X and jerked his head back suddenly understanding the situation, "Oh … right … the drinks … I-I was just lookin' for you! Hurry up!"

"Wait we gotta put this in the drinks!" Beast Boy grabbed his arm and jerked him back to the tables where he unscrewed the bottle and poured a few drops into one bowl then handed it to Cyborg who poured without checking and then the two stirred. Looking over their shoulder to the _"boss"_ and knew they weren't getting out of this one, after stirring they picked up the bowls and head out to the outside table.

Red X grinned in triumph, _Dance puppets … dance … _looking down at his watch he cursed, _Damn … one more minute … _quickly crossing the kitchen, trying to be discreet as can be – which wasn't hard, the kitchens of ever major event can he so hectic and chaotic it provide a natural cover for himself. Slipping to the back where he knew the circuitry wires ran down from the security room through the kitchen fridge. He opened up the large doors and walked in, making sure to crack the door in case he should have to get out fast and not to lock himself in.

The thief went to work and while shivering slightly he moved a side a few frozen objects, scoffing sarcastically, "Authentic Italian Food and you're made in the US … yeah, that's **_real _**authentic … how lame."

With that thought out of the way he moved it to the side and smirked when he saw the box of the wires, _I love my job … _he chuckled and from Robin's utility belt he produced a lock pick and easily opened the cable box, with a _click _it popped and he went for the most important wires to clip. _The siren alarm … the silent police warning … the Titans calling – not that it's needed, they're already here … and finally the emergency doors … no bodies getting out tonight folks. _After words he shook himself to get his blood flowing after being in the fridge for a few seconds. He slipped right back out unnoticed and while walking back out to the party he threw Robin's utility belt in the trash with a sadistic gleam in his eye.

Right back out to the party, he stayed put for a moment when he saw the announcer coming around to announce the arrival of the Wolf's Fang, from his back pocket, the thief pulled out his Red X mask and slipped it on. Lifting up the chief uniform a bit he pressed a button on the Red X utility belt and vanished from sight to suddenly reappear in the hidden hall. This is where four men dressed in tuxedos and the same white masks were getting ready to present the fake Wolf's Fang in about 50 seconds.

It was in that moment did the punch he ordered for Beast Boy and Cyborg to put out for the guests started to seep out a smoky gas that was putting everyone who sniffed it to sleep. Robin reached for his utility belt to block out the harmful gasses, but when he patted his waist it was gone! _What the – _to late, before he knew it he was light headed and blacked out. While Red X in the hall chuckled and backed up quietly, once he rounded the corner he took off the chief uniform to go all out in the Red X suit.

Running down the halls and never giving a care for the cameras he had already tricked he finally reached the treasure trove safe that was just another turn away. Yet before he got there he took a peek around the corner and cursed slightly when he saw a snooping Raven eyeing the safe in great displeasure, shaking her head he heard her whisper to herself, "This is pathetic … there's not even any guards around to protect the vault!"

"I guess that's why the Titans are here to begin with, eh Chickadee?" Raven straightened up, and raised a brow, casting a glare over her left should to the cheeky Red X that was leaning against the corner of the hall. She scowled and turned to face him with a hand on her hip she sneered when she felt his eyes roaming over her attire. Passive, the sorceress scoffed and rolled her eyes when the thief chuckled and pushed off the wall to stroll casually and non-aggressively towards her. "What? You're not going to phone in your friends for a little help?"

"Knowing you, you probably already took care of it … poison in the punch, or was it a simple knock out gas I wonder." Raven watched Red X like a hawk when he slid up beside her and leaned against the wall; she stayed still and kept herself in between him and the vault.

He snorted, "I guess I'm not going crazy … who's Trigon anyway? After last night I've been having weird memory relapses that I **know **aren't mine … half-demon."

Raven flicked her wrist in dismissal, "Name callings low for even the likes of you … but then again I guess with all your … _"accomplishments"_ that head of yours seems to forget who **you're** dealing with. Two heists in a row? Not very smart."

"Stalling are you?" X laughed softly, "This is funny considering you're usually the quiet one aren't you?"

"You misunderstood me X," Raven placed a hand on Cyborg's ring and by will alone changed back into her original uniform, with her hood up she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "I want to know why you're doing this? You're not really planning on going after that legend are you … cause frankly I think that'd be an awfully stupid thing to do."

X grinned under the mask, "You know, if I'd known you cared so much, I wouldn't have considered doing**_ this!"_**

In a flash, Raven found herself floating to the side in order to dodge a well aimed punch to her head that she was sure would have knocked her senseless. Bringing up a black barrier, she turned it into razor edged sharp point energy slices and fired them all at X to fend him away from he vault. Sending him into a flurry of flips and twirls to dodge her attack, he stopped in a crouch sent a barrage of his own flying red x's. All of which exploded on impact with another shield that Raven dropped and with a whip of black magic she immediately went after X.

Ambushing him with every lashing black tentacle that X was finding a very hard time with keeping up, because as fast as she can think it, her energy tentacles were inches away from her target. He figured he had to throw her off somehow, and there was only one way he could think of. With a jerk he redirected his course and went straight for her, dodging every black whip that reached out to grab him. He rolled under the last one then shot off the ground and flipped clean over her head. In the process he reached out a hand and slapped an adhesive over her eyes, the hit alone dropped her to the ground and the shock of being blinded only further increased her state of panic.

Franticly scrabbling to her feet, she scooted back, but bumped into Red X and before she could move away he grabbed her, hauled her off the floor and slammed her against the wall. Rendering her immobile and holding her down, she gritted her teeth and struggled to get free when she felt him lean in and whisper ever so mockingly into her ear, "Face it princess, you can't beat me."

"AZARATH! METRION! **_ZINTHOUS!"_** Raven screamed at the top of her lungs giving Red X a taste of his own medicine by throwing him off and slamming him to the opposite wall. Winding, and thus nearly knocking out the thief who slumped to the floor and coughed, trying to catch his breath and his head.

"Shit …" he cursed and shakily got to his hands and knees looking up to Raven who held out her hands and blindly tried to keep herself up on her feet after Red X had been thrown away. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down she brought her hands up to the adhesive and tried to rip it off.

"Damn you!" she shouted while the thief himself carefully got to his feet and leaned against the indented wall behind him still trying to get his head back together. Feeling dizzy and swirly, he groaned, but managed to rush Raven and take her down to slap another adhesive on her mouth to shut her up then tied her hands behind her back to keep her from moving. Mumbling obscene words and cursing the thief black and blue, X chuckled weakly and wobbly stood on his feet again to make his way towards the vault.

"I already toldja sunshine … you can't –"

"_There she is! Stop her!"_

A foreign voice … a suppressed memory, X leaned on the vault and shook his head, muttering something Raven could hear to be something like, "Not this again …" he growled and pushed off the vault to glare at the tied up sorceress, kneeling down to her he grabbed the edge of the adhesive on her lips and without mercy yanked it clean off.

Not prepared properly, she let out a pain filled scream, "AHH!"

"Okay, I got to know," X turned her on her side laying on her hands slightly he grunted when another wave of dizziness hit him and that same voice echoed in his head, only harsher. _"Where is it!" _he knew there was a bit more to the story than just that question, but since he was trying to fight it in order to keep himself in reality, he huffed and demanded, "what the **hell **was it you did to piss off some guy named … named … uh … oh-man, my frickin' head … um … a guy named … named … ugh, you called him Zak, but it was something else. You use to trust him … what made him turn on you?"

Raven stilled for a moment, never knowing that the name he had mentioned had struck her harder than Red X could ever do to her. In fact, she was glad that he slapped an adhesive on her eyes so he couldn't see the pain that suddenly shot her. Bowing her head she shook it slowly, "He-he … yo-you don't need to know about him …"

"You tell me about Zak … and I'll tell you why I want the Wolf's Fang … deal?"

She gritted her teeth, and gulped down a chocking sensation in her throat, taking a moment to gather her wit she hissed in a shaky breath and before she could even compose her voice to stay passive and indifferent. Raven spoke, but it came out weak, "Zak … he … he was a … a close friend of mine a long time ago that I trusted with my life … turned out that he was setting me up. He framed me for the murder of the President's Son when I wouldn't give him what he wanted … he never got it … and I disappeared from Azarath altogether."

"Azarath …" the name rang a bell, "that where you from?"

"… Yes …"

X took a deep breath and took off his mask, knowing that Raven's was hidden under the adhesive he sat back and gave her an odd look of contemplation, then shrugged and sighed, "Okay … my turn … the Cat's Eye isn't the only clue to the treasure in India … the Wolf's Fang, when put together with the Cat's Eye will lead me to the map that'll take me to the jackpot and before you go getting any ideas. Money isn't the only thing on my mind … this is a personal vendetta."

"Revenge?"

"Hardly … so … if you don't mind," Raven head him get back to his feet and dust off his costume, and put his mask back on, "I'm going to get back to work … so … yeah. No hard feelings."

_Not if I can do anything about it,_ Raven gritted her teeth and while Red X was getting ready to pick the safe, Raven used her mind and under her breath muttered her favorite words. Making sure X couldn't hear she whispered, _"Azarath … Metrion … **Zinthous …"**_

Discreetly Raven phased her soul-self through the thick walls and into the vault, aiming of her target, the Wolf's Fang, a very impressive piece of work. Stealing it for herself and disappearing in thin air when the vault suddenly slid open. Raven on the outside laid motionless on the ground clearly taking the trip back to the only place she thought the knife would be safe. After sliding her soul-self through her sheets and hiding the knife under her pillow she called herself back when she was beginning to feel misplaced.

Never had she stayed out of her body for an entirely long period of time … it wasn't only pressing and hard to keep up … but it was dangerous. If there was anything to interrupt her travel and concentration, no doubt she would have been considered a wandering soul in purgatory. Then her mind would consider its body dead and thus die after a while, so when she felt her soul-self return to her body. She took a deep breath and relax, but tensed when she heard Red X storm out of the vault, "Shit … where the hell – " he stopped and glanced at his watch and growled, _The gas is wearing off … I wasted too much time! _

Seeing no choice the thief vanished, and Raven found herself sighing in release … _I win this round, jerk. _(5)

**--**

**Disclaimer: Don't own he Teen Titans, but I own Zak, the Cat's Eye, and the Wolf's Fang … did I forget anything else? Oh yeah! Raven's dress! I love that thing in real life … too bad I don't have it in real life, bummer … blah forget about me already.**

**Info Center: **

_1. Confused? Let me clear it up, she saw threw Red X's eyes when he was entering the party, much like the memory vision she had in the second chapter._

_2. I have no idea what the hell it is Robin really goes by without the mask, Dick or Richard, so I just decided to go with the odder of the two. If you don't like it, just tell me me._

_3. Sorry for those of you not really feeling Starfire's character right now, but … I don't know … we all know she's very possessive when it comes to relationships, but acting out the jealous part in relationships … I was never really good at it. I'm just not a jealous person … plus … I was originally siding for Rob/Rae, so sorry about that! I just had to have a little Rob/Rae somewhere in the story._

_4. Remember in the Episode "X" when Robin in the end _**somehow **_stole back the belt after Red X helped him save the city? Well … Red X is a thief and he pick-pocketed the belt so … yeah … "Karma's a bitch …" what goes around comes around. I just thought it was funny._

_5. I … admit … I hated this ending … another one where Raven's tied down … I hate being repetitive, but it just fit! I'm so sorry about that you guys._

**A/N: YAY! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I feel so dawg-gawn HAPPY! WEEEE Watch me do the victory dance (does the victory dance) love you all for loving me, and if you keep up the reviews I'll keep updating and that's a guarantee.**


	4. Back to the Crime Scene

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Back to the Crime Scene-**

"Hyaahh!" Another high jump spin kick, perfect execution and the poor punching bag didn't stand a chance, in an instant the bag had flown off of its hook and dropped to the ground in a heap. Hand on his hip, the infamous thief cursed softly, slightly breathless for pushing himself a bit too hard on the training grounds. He walked it off and ran a hand though his thick fluffy light brown mane, silver-eyes glaring at the hard stone ground after he walked off the blue mat.

Gritting his teeth he growled and shook his head, but on the side he heard an echo of a feminine giggle and small splashes … glaring at the stone rail that was the indoor balcony which looked over a large indoor pool. The thief in all his lean and fit glory walked to the balcony and sat on the stone guard glaring at the older woman who laughed up at him. With a deep Spanish accent she spoke loud enough for the echo to carry her voice up to his ears, "Trent, if you don't measure your strength you **will **break more than just the training equipment. **Again.**" (1)

"Yeah? Who are you to talk?" Trent snapped back as the woman held onto the edge of the pool in order to keep a float and to listen to her younger brother, "You weren't the one that was played like a frickin' idiot! Raven knew what she was doing! That smartass – feh … forget it."

His older sister raised a brow and couldn't help to smile, "Wow … I'm impressed Trent … you actually didn't call her a bitch this time. Good for you!"

Trent eyed his sister dryly, "Go to hell Reign … this isn't about what I call her, it was how she frickin' distracted me and stole the Wolf's Fang right from under my goddamned nose and to add insult to fucking injury she actually played me for a DID! I should've – I **should have** fucking known she wasn't like Starfire."

"Should have," Reign pointed out innocently, "but didn't, didja? You were always a sucker for a pretty face."

"Raven? The witch with a pretty face? Get real."

"Hey, just because she doesn't flaunt it doesn't mean she ain't got it," Reign defended and shrugged, "besides … you know you like the hard to gets."

Trent scoffed and jumped off he stone rail, "Reign, shut the fuck up already about the Titan girls and me, my problem right now is my missing puzzle! I **need **that knife; it's the only way for me to know where the map is!"

Reign rolled her eyes, "Then stop bitching about it and go get it!"

"It's in the goddamned tower Reign!" raising his voice high enough to bounce off the walls of the large space of the indoor pool with the bright sunlight illuminating from the high glass windows that made the entire room glow a near crystalline blue. Plus with the pool being the center and the stones colored an off white, everything looked surreal and serine. So when Trent raised his voice, it shattered the serenity vibe and replaced it with his frustrations. Reign sighed with another roll of her silver eyes, sinking into the pool, but leaving her head above water. She tried to keep herself from telling her brother off as he listed his grievances, "Going in there to steal the suit and the belt was hard enough, but to go specifically into a Teen Titan's room? Especially Ravens? That's completely way beyond idiotic! It's suicidal!"

Reign had enough, "Trent … if you think it's that hard then just leave it alone! It's that fucking simple."

"No, no, it's not that simple," Trent shook his head, "Ever since we first found out who the Castillos were I came to the conclusion that they didn't just die in a frickin' car accident! –"

"Trent!" Reign growled and jumped out of the water, _Oh-no, here we go again, _"Just, stop it! Forget about the Castillos already, Jesus Christ, you act as if it's your sole mission in life to figure out some kind of mystery that just isn't there! You're **_obsessed!"_**

"Obsessed my ass! Amy was on the verge of –"

"Of what!" Reign interrupted, quite frankly sick of her brother's antics and his obsession over the past, so she was going to tell him as it is, "Some stupid tale of a treasure greater than a thousand worlds? Come on Trent, that was just some dumb story she told you to put you to sleep at night! A **_fairytale! _**A wild-goose chase!"

"Say, what you wanna say Reign," Trent scoffed, "but when I finally prove to you it's not a fairytale, then we'll see who's laughing at the finish line."

In no time at all Trent spun around and marched to the exit slamming the door shut and letting it echo through out the pool room, Reign screamed in outrage, "Damn it Trent! Why do you gotta be so damn difficult!"

"May I make a suggestion madam?"

"AH!" Reign jumped back into the water and nearly drowned when she had momentarily forgotten how to swim after being frightened out of her mind by none other then the caretaker of the Manor. Surfacing the water, Reign glared at the suit wearing neat old mad that stood with an indifferent expression and threw him water … which still didn't falter his serious expression. For that, Reign only grew far more irritated, "Gregory! What the **_hell _**is your problem!"

"I just thought that the madam would like a little advice in taking care of her younger brother is all."

Reign scoffed, "He's 19, and he can take care of himself."

Gregory sighed, "Madam, you forget that though he may be of age, it was a sudden death and a sudden change in life style … it might have affected his life."

The older sister shot the caretaker a dry look, "Yeahuh … affected his life … right."

"Just trying to be helpful," Gregory shrugged and gave her a towel, "care to come out now madam."

"No. I think I'll relax in here for a moment. In the meanwhile, go check on mister pathetic."

"Whatever you say."

--

_Fairytale, I'll show her fairytale, she doesn't know a fucking think about Amy! _Storming down the halls still pissed off that his sister could just be so shallow sometimes after everything they've went through. Trenton Bou, was coming undone at the seems with his sister's unwillingness to believe that what he was doing wasn't some stupid fantasy dream he was chasing. It was for real! It had to be! The Cat's Eye was true, the Wolf's Fang was true, damn, what more proof could she ask for other than what he had discovered and had the success of capturing at least one of the items. However … the second one … this thief knew wasn't going to be an easy feat.

He just wished that Reign wouldn't be so comfortable with this lavishing lifestyle she was living, **_but … _**with a second thought Trent shook his head, _Maybe I'm just being selfish … after all I **am **a selfish guy … Reign – er – Siren, she has a life and a family. She can't go on constant trip after trip … not after Lance was born that's for sure … he's gonna need her more than I do … plus I think her husbands starting to get suspicious. _No, Trent figured, it just wasn't safe for his sister to be involved with his affairs anymore. It was fun while it lasted, but hell; he had to face facts that while his life was destroyed and ruined, what gave him the right to make it hard for Lance, his nephew.

The kid was cute as can be, and smart to … **_too _**smart, Trent was starting to see that he'd have to trek carefully around the kid where it concerned his questionable lifestyle.

To make it worse, Lance Bou looked up to him, as if going on nightcaps were difficult enough, Lance was starting to pick up on his nightly rendezvous.

"Uncle Trent …"

Trent stilled and looked up from glaring at the ground to notice that his little minion, his follower; practically his mini child clone was down the hall from him. This micro clone was none other than little Lance Bou himself that was about maybe 7-9 years old with similar silver-gray eyes and light brown hair as Trent. He had the same wild gleam and sneaky catlike grace to his walk, even his tone was mischievous, the cutest … Trent was afraid of him, "Lance? What are you doing here? I thought Matilda was supposed to be giving you Horseback riding lessons."

The smart little kid smirked and a strand of light brown hair fell in front of his eyes, jerking his head to the side to move it out of sight he giggled, "Actually Uncle Trent, **you **were supposed to do that."

Trent jerked his head back and shook it in disbelief, "Who said that?"

Lance chuckled and from behind his back he pulled out tape-recorder, **_"You _**did."

He pressed play and Trent couldn't believe his ears, the kid actually taped that meeting!

"_Hey Uncle Trent, what'cha doin'?"_

"_Nothing that concerns a brat like you. Scram runt."_

"_Jeez I was just asking …"_

"_Yeah? Well, I'm not asking, I'm telling and I'm busy so shoo."_

"_Okay … but just to let you know … mommy's 1.5 million dollar diamond necklace went missing."_

"… _and …"_

"_**And **suspiciously enough I found it hidden under your pillow just the other day … crazy world huh?"_

"… _Okay kid, what do you want?"_

"_For you to get me away from Matilda … she's frickin' impossible!"_

"_Hey! Watch your mouth, your mother catches you swearing around me, she's gonna start thinking that you got it from me."_

"_Yeah … well, **anyway **I have a proposition for you … I'll return mom's diamond necklace saying that I borrowed it for a laser experiment, keep you out of the red, and in return you replace Matilda in my lessons."_

"_Why can't you just tell Francisco to get you another teacher?"_

"… _Uncle Trent, Matilda **is **dad's **sister **and you know how dad likes to keep things in the family."_

"_Right … yeah, sure, whatever, just knock it off with the framing already."_

"_Cool! Thanks Uncle Trent!"_

"_Get off me! God, I swear I'm never having kids."_

With a press of the button Lance ended the recording and stood in the wake of a very shocked, and soon to be very agitated uncle of his that scowled and tapped his foot on the floor, "Ya little punk, one of these days I'm gonna beat you up you know that." (2)

Lance grinned, "I love you to Uncle Trent … so … you gonna teach me? Or am I gonna have to tell mom about that necklace of hers."

Suddenly an ingenious idea struck the rouge thief and a smirk of his own came to his face, _The kid's smart … he'll find out one way or the other … might well be now …_"You know what Lance … I got a better idea …"

"But we made a deal."

Trent chuckled, "Yeah, well you seem to forget the one important rule of deals kid … they're all just words, until you get it in writing. Come with me."

"Wha – where! I still got homework to do and-and my dad's coming back from work! He's gonna wanna know –"

"Relax hotshot," Trent put a hand on the kid's shoulder and pushed up down the hall, "I got'cha covered, you know Francisco likes me."

Lance shot his uncle a dry look, "He always tells you to get a life of your own and get the hell out of **his **life."

Trent chuckled dismissively, "Ah that's just a secret code we adults share when we wanna tell each other how much we appreciate one another."

"Uncle Trent."

"Yeah?"

"You're not a very good liar."

"Oh – heh – you'd be surprised, now hurry up or we're gonna be late."

"Late?" Lance frowned in confusion, not usually did his uncle have a crazed – nearly insane gleam in his silver eyes, "Late for what?"

**-Jump City Central Park-**

Lance furrowed his brows together and narrowed his eyes up at his uncle whos attention seemed to be distracted at what was happening across the street from the park behind them. In pure annoyance the child stomped on Trenton's foot and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout when his uncle yelped in more so shock than in actual pain. Hey, he's endured worse, "AH! What the – damn it Lance, what the hell!"

"We're gonna be late for me to play in the park?" Lance scowled and stomped his foot on the pathway and fisted his hands and dropped them to his sides as he stood tip-toeing up to make himself seem taller than his uncle. He never stood a chance as Trent growled and tried so desperately not to smack the brat upside the head. "What kind of stupid is that!"

"It's the kind of stupid where you don't go looking a gift horse in the mouth!" he argued.

Lance scoffed and looked across the street to the corner that sat some kind of museum … actually now that he read the name he recognized it to be the Weaponry Art Gallery that was under the suspicion of a terrorist attack. Considering everyone at the party last night was knocked out do to some kind of gas that even the Titans that were there couldn't withstand. All except for one, the dark witch of the Titans, Raven, found bound and near passed out after an ordeal she had with the infamous Red X.

How Lance knew this?

He watched the news with his mother.

So it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that his Uncle Trent had something to do with it … considering the fact that he had been distracted by the closed off building for quite some time. Lance wasn't a stupid kid – not by a long shot – in fact he was one of those rare gems that were wise beyond his years. Which could serve as a double edged sword, Lance was still just a kid and hardly knew any better, but he **did **have a suspicion that his uncle Trent wasn't just any _"freeloader"_ as he dad thought. However saying that his uncle was Red X himself was a long shot … Lance was willing to bet his inheritance money that Trent was more than meets the eye.

Besides, what freeloading uncle was an expert marksman, martial arts master, computer genius, and knowledgeable on many things around the world!

Any other kid would have though that, that was just a cool uncle and that was it, they wouldn't question **_how _**he came to know these things. **_What _**did he use them for, and **_why _**did he need them to begin with? Call Lance a nosy kid, but he just wanted to know the facts, and so far with everything adding up, Lance had come to the conclusion that Uncle Trent had something to hide. No longer could Trent use the excuse that Lance was just a kid and didn't know anything.

No, Lance knew stuff, and was sniffing too close.

"You know what Uncle Trent," Lance sneered and challenged Trent's dry expression, "if you were going to check out the Gallery across the street … you could have just gone by yourself … why take me and make an excuse out of it. If you were going to use me, you should have just told me, I would have been happy to volunteer on my own … I've always wanted to know what it is you do anyway."

Trent sighed and ran his fingers through his hair thinking tiredly to himself in worry for the kid next to him, _Yeah … that's what I'm afraid of … _with a _tsk _Trent looked across the street and stilled when he saw **_them,_** the Titans, _Hey ... right on time … but what's this I wonder … _with a raised brow he chuckled when he noted that it wasn't the pair he thought it would be. On a disguised R-cycle – he knew it was the R-cycle because Robin could change the outlook, but the sound it made was crisp and sure. There was no other to copy it other than the X-cycle that he shredded after that race a while back.

Anyway, on the cycle was a casually dressed Robin, and – get this – it wasn't Starfire he was packing, but Raven herself. Raven! Riding on the back of the R-cycle and not looking like she was about to tear the kid's head off … wow … Trent was sure he's seen everything about now. Lance followed his uncle's eyes that landed on the cycle that stopped at the base of the steps, with two special people crossing the yellow-police line flashing the cops some badges. Lance was pretty sure what his uncle was thinking at that moment and spoke his mind, "You wanna get into the Gallery … don't you?"

Trent looked down at Lance, completely sideswiped at the sudden observation his nephew had made. Not sure if he should second guess taking the kid up on what he called _"fun"_ Trent rethought the second thought and knew that Lance would come in handy. After all, he didn't bring him along for today if he knew Lance would be useless to him.

The sly thief smirked at Lance, messing up the kids hair he chuckled and gestured for him to follow him across the street, "Rule number one in life kid, you don't go asking if you're **_going _**to do something, cause it doesn't matter if you're going to or not, the possibilities of you doing something in life are endless. Instead ask yourself **_how _**you're gonna do it, like I said, whether you do it or not, you still have to know the steps to take in making your goal a reality."

Lance nodded in understanding, "Yeah … but when did this become a philosophy lesson, just yesterday you agreed to give a lesson in horseback riding."

"Forget that, that's easy, just communicate with a horse and everything's fine," Trent scoffed, "but if you wanna have some **_real_** fun … watch and learn."

Lance looked up at his uncle and watched him just stand in the middle of a crowd of people that were rubber necking and trying to see what was going on with the investigation. Watching him looking over to the news casters and the cops as if studying them discreetly, Lance may have been 9, but he got the message.

**-Inside the Weaponry Art Gallery-**

"That's it? That's **_all _**you know about this thing?" Robin questioned and the manager to the gallery nodded.

"Yeah … it-it was supposed to be just an artifact that was found in a location where the Fertile Crescent was a few thousand or so years ago … but none of the scriptures carved into the blade matched anything found on Earth," the manager shrugged and eyed the two Titans worriedly, not quite sure what they were looking for when Raven and Robin gave each other a look. Raven's being more of a dry: _"I-told-ya-so"_ kind of look, which gave the manager the impression that his finding might have a bit more meaning where the heroic world was concerned. So he pressed on to see if he could give them anymore information, "it was brought here for further scientific research … but … now that you've confiscated it … we can't be entirely sure where our research is –"

At this Robin finally interrupted seeing that Raven had already proven herself corrected in the team argument about the blade and informed the manager exactly what he found, "The Wolf's Fang – as you call it – will never be interpreted by the human world because you're right, the scripture carved into the blade isn't of any human language, but a separate dimension. I know it sounds crazy, but trust us, what you had, had been a real finding indeed. Once we're done with a thorough investigation you can have it back, but until then, we're keeping it as evidence. I hope that isn't a problem."

Thrilled, but bummed out that he actually had a finding that was of a different dimension however kept from showing it off and proving his find to the world. The manager nodded and shook the hands of both the Titans just to be grateful, "Thank you both very much … I'm just glad it was you who took it and not that fiend. That would have been most unfortunate."

"Then start counting your blessings, because you never know if Red X will be back," Raven voiced, passive and ever without emotion, her dry shimmer less violet eyes sent a shiver down the manager's spine. She was just so … cold, even when a gleam of annoyance suddenly entered her expression at the thought of the thief she had encountered the other night, "he's rather … **_persistent."_**

"Oh … uh … of … um … of course …"

Robin frowned in seeing the sudden startled look in the man's eye and gestured politely, "Will you excuse us for one moment."

"Certainly," the man was more than happy to get away from the witch, who watched him closely with Robin making sure he was out of ear shot and when he was. Raven braced for when Robin would lecture her about using kid-gloves.

"Raven … I thought you said you were going to play nice, you don't say stuff like that to guys like him. It scares him and he starts to rethink his words getting it in his head that he can't trust anyone. Forget about the Tokyo incident and when an entire city can turn on heroes just because we're **_different, _**already?**_"_**

The sorceress walked around the location where she faced off with Red X, recapping everything she did wrong, already feeling disappointed in herself that she couldn't do better and with Robin ragging on her again. Well … it was getting hard to control her anger, but she refused to succumb to emotions, not anymore … not after last night. However it didn't stop her from giving Robin a piece of her mind, "Robin, I've had to live with being looked upon as something to fear ever since I was child. Being different, being **_treated _**different, feeling different, and **_knowing_** your different does things to you … the people in Tokyo aren't anything to compare me to alright? So don't even start with me on diversity."

Robin backed off respectfully, grateful that she at **_least _**didn't yell or cuss him out like last time, however her choice of words made an equal impact. She made her point, and Robin had to admit, he hadn't have thought about how her people on Azarath might of treated her when they knew what they were up against. People, in large gatherings, could sometimes do and think up the dumbest of things and immediately turn on something they were afraid of.

Raven … Raven **_was _**a force to be reckoned with … but it wasn't like she went on rampages and started to kill off innocent people. Jumping to conclusions solved nothing, so … he guessed that he did owe her an apology where diversity was concerned. If anyone had it bad in being treated different, Robin guessed it would have been Raven; she **_was _**a half-demon after all. Anything associated with hell was treated with the utmost controversy.

So with a sigh the leader of the Titans yielded, "Sorry."

How did she respond?

With a harsh, "I don't need your pity."

Robin sneered, "Let me rephrase the apology then, I'm sorry for what I said, not what happened to you in the past."

"…" Raven thought for a moment then shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever."

_That's as good as that's gonna ever get … _Robin snorted and leaned against the wall eyeing the arena that Red X and Raven had squared off in and raised a brow, "You said Red X told you he wanted the Cat's Eye and the Wolf's Fang to full fill a personal vendetta … you never told us how he even came to tell you something like that. I mean, Red X doesn't come off as the type for monologs."

Raven cast a short side glance to her leader, stopping for a moment when she was headed into the vault to see the rest of the un-stolen treasures. She blinked and recalled the memory of last night and sighed with a shrug. Lying straight through her teeth without event batting an eye lash, after all, being the perfect liar meant having utmost control over your expression. Raven already got that covered and passively answered, "I frustrated him enough to talk I guess … I was hoping to wear him out until the toxin wore off on the Team … but at least I got something out of him in the end."

Robin, trusting enough to believe his second most trusted teammate took the explanation into consideration. Raven was known to come up short where explanations were required. It was almost like she liked the idea of keeping people dangling for the truth … like she got off on the: _"I-know-something-you-don't-know"_ trip. The sorceress, Robin knew, can be cruel like that when she wanted to … he just hoped she wasn't doing the same here.

When in fact, the reality of it was the exact opposite, she just didn't want to tell him because then it would mean revealing an embarrassing part of her past that she never wanted to relive again. Balling her fists the sorceress bared down the pain when she remembered the half-truth she gave the thief about _"Zak"_ … the half-truth that she knew he'd find out held a deeper meaning if he ever finished that dormant memory. Keeping herself from loosing control, she looked over her shoulder to Robin who was studying a red x blade that was embedded into the ground.

Her chance to reach up and wipe her eyes from the watery vision that was coming back to flood her violet eyes … just the thought of telling that **_thief _**what hurt the most was infuriating and embarrassing. Raven can honestly say she felt so … so violated with having to be forced to tell such a story. A story that was supposed to be her secret and her secret alone, never to be shared with anyone else other than herself! _Ooo … if I get my hands on his neck I swear to Azar I'll ring it!_

She scoffed and the sound didn't go unheard to her leader, Robin turned back to Raven and was about to ask if she was alright with her sudden ridged stance. The moment he opened his mouth he heard rushed footsteps coming down the hall and heavy breathing. It was an officer and he looked paled to shock, he even sounded startled, "Robin! Raven! Yo-you're cycle! It's been stolen!"

Robin jerked his head back in disbelief, Raven raised a brow in suspicion, _Stolen? That's not possible … the R-cycle is body-sensed activated … only Robin's body structure can literally turn it on. Unless someone's smart enough to bypass the encrypted code … that bike can't even be hotwired. It's powered thought a power-cell for Christ Sake._ Raven halted that thought, and while Robin rushed up and pushed the cop out of the way to be sure that he wasn't hearing things, Raven stayed down and glared at the ground, _Christ sake? I don't use tha – Red X … _was her conclusion and she took off after Robin to tell him, but by then it was already too late.

When she reached the outside, truth be told the cycle wasn't there and Robin was furious. Demanding for the cops to tell him where it went they pointed down the street, one of them even going so far as to describe who he was, "Yeah … and we saw him wearing like this shredded black cape … but that was all we got of him before he just took off."

_Shredded cape … no way … _Robin thought in further confusion before taking off in a sprint, yelling back to Raven, "Raven! Find whatever you can about the treasure X was talking about! I'll be back!"(3)

"Robin – Wait!" He didn't hear her cry and Raven shook her head, _By then the damage would have been done … _

"He's **_sooo_** gullible … wouldn't you think so princess?"

**_His _**voice … Raven straightened up and looked behind her to the same cop that had come frantically running in to tell Robin the news of his bike being taken away from him. The wolf in sheep's clothing took off the officer's hat and bowed politely at her then walked back into the gallery, his hypnotic silver eyes having captured her attention. Enticing her to follow close, she glanced back down the street to where Robin had disappeared from sight, then looked back at the entrance of the gallery and scowled, _This had better be good._

**--**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Red X, but the names Trenton and Lance I own, plus the Cat's Eye and the Wolf's Fang are mine as well, Ooo … and Gregory, and Reign, and Siren, and Francisco I do own them as well.**

**Info Center: **

_1. I bet you're wondering who the hell is "Trent" I thought his name was "Rico" … you'll know soon enough my friend, patience … same goes with "Reign" and "Siren", patience my loyal readers patience._

_2. That's one of the jokes that circulate through my family whenever we do something that's shockingly annoying, but still funny all the same. Like a sarcastic remark to a serious situation, so lighten up and take a joke! Trenton's really not gonna murder the kid – but if I were in his shoes I would._

_3. Okay … I think I made Robin seem a little **too **stupid … so sorry if he wasn't that much of a smart detective in that scene to come up with a fact that it could have been a trap (shrugs) I had to get him out of the picture somehow._

**A/N: Again, thank you all very much fro the reviews and again if you have any questions or concerns just review … luv'ya!**

**l8er daez**


	5. Shed a Little Light

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Shed a Little Light-**

"I'm confused –"

"Aren't we all doll-face?" Trent grinned over his shoulder to the sorceress that sneered up at the not-so hidden thief, with clumps of his light brown hair falling just over his eyes he jerked it away and turned his head back up the stairs towards the roof.

Raven followed, but that didn't mean she was cursing every step she took after the thief, "Look, if you think you're going to get the Wolf's Fang from the Titans, you're dead wrong."

Trent scoffed, "Nothing stopped me from getting the Red X suit before, it was like taking candy from a baby."

"Don't flatter yourself," Raven snapped and Trent stopped in mid-step, hand on the door that lead up to the roof, he turned around and loomed over the Titan that neither shrank away in intimidation or stepped up to challenge him.

She just stood passive and indifferent, waiting for a come back that Trent challenged, "Well why shouldn't I? I think I earned myself some bragging rights, **_especially _**when I took you fools by complete surprise … come on, admit it. Before you even considered there was a **_real _**thief lurkin' about, you turned on your own leader, that's why you never went all out. You thought you were being tricked again … didn't you." (1)

Before Trent could even brace for conflict, Raven's aura flared and in an instant he was airborne right along with the steel doors, both which were thrown out onto the roof. The door landing in the back-street while Trent came oh-so close to rolling off the edge to plummet to his doom, Raven, calmly and very elegantly stepped out into the sunlight. Her violet hair suddenly whipping about at the heavy winds that swirled around the small building, glaring at the thief she placed her hands on her hips and stood with a sassy aura to her already deadly persona.

"If you've known the full story behind the suit you wouldn't be running your mouth." Raven growled while Trent carefully measurably got back to his feet, being sure that there was nothing broken, he glared at Raven who practically pinned him to the ground with a cold stare, "Now. Let's get to the point of your arrival, I haven't got all day."

Trent dusted off his shoulder and bit back the urge to hit something, "You already know what I want."

Raven sneered, "And you're not getting it."

"Well now you see that creates a problem for me, because … I like you, I like you a lot," Raven narrowed her eyes in caution at the words he used, especially when his seemingly agitated aura was suddenly clearing up and once more returning to us usual cocky personality. Now, she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, all she knew was to be quick on her feet where this crafty thief was concerned, "you look like a girl that would know the difference between bad and evil, someone that wouldn't be so quick to jump the gun like your little leader … and me."

"You'd be surprised," Raven answered carefully, "but what has that got to do with our current predicament? You want something that I can't give and you have something that I need to return … how is this going to work out?"

With a flick of his wrist and a twiddle of his fingers the Cat's Eye suddenly shimmered in between his fingers, its white strip staring mockingly at Raven right along with the thief that held it hostage. The thief in question grinned and winked, an illusion was cast over the Cat's Eye that made Raven think the jewel itself had winked with its possessor. (2) Rethinking the idea that the Cat's Eye was just a gem of history, Raven was getting the feeling that this thing was a gem of mystic abilities.

Did the thief know that?

Judging by the way he tossed it carelessly in the air only to let it fall right back into his hands and stuffed into carelessly into his pocket, Raven's guess if he felt its power or not was as good as the next average Joe. Red X, he just knew how to throw people off … she reasoned that was what made him an excellent thief to begin with. Crafty, smooth, and cunningly cute he had the attitude to parallel his slick moves. That's what made him formidable.

He does what he loves and he loves what he does.

"Okay," he snickered, Raven took a deep breath of patience, "you know I have the Cat's Eye with me … where's the Fang?"

Raven debated whether or not to show him that she had it … and figured if she was going to betray her friends by conversing with this criminal she might as well do so without hesitation. With a swirl of her wrist she created a black-hole in thin air, opening up a portal to her secret dimension of special items she reached her hand in and called forth the Wolf's Fang.

Under a minute flat she held the golden jewel encrusted handle and pulled her hand back out. The hole closed and she flipped the blade to let the sunlight glisten on its priceless value. Back in her hands she held it in a stabbing like pose and held out for X to see, "What happens now?"

"Depends," Trent shrugged nonchalantly, "would you trust a thief?"

Raven huffed in annoyance, "What do you think?'

Trent laughed openly and shook his head, "Princess you don't wanna **_know_** what I think."

"Yeah …" Raven sneered, "You're right … I could careless."

"Okay, let's cut to the chase," X sighed and looked behind Raven and nodded, "Come on out Lance."

_An ambush? _Raven tensed, thinking that she had been double crossed, she spun around expecting another criminal to take on, but what she saw caught her completely off guard. A kid … a **_child _**that looked no more older than 7 or 9, but bared a striking resemblance to X, looking back at the thief who's grin seemed to widen at her shocked expression. Lance walked by her, but never took his eyes off of her … completely taken back by the reality he was standing in the presences of a Titan.

Raven to be exact, Lance was blown clear out of the water and nearly tripped over himself when he went on his way to stand next to his uncle. Trent caught him and laughed a bit when the kid was still in a daze, "What's the matter kid? Never seen a Titan before?"

"Not in real life …" he shook his head slowly and steadily stood on his own two feet, "Whoa … Raven … you know, there's a lot of controversy on the polls of who should really be with Robin, Starfire or you. Yeah sure Starfire ended up with Robin in the long run, but there are still people out there that think you should be with him … what do you think?"

Raven blinked and shook her head, her cheeks suddenly flushing at the idea of a **_child _**asking such a silly question. She honestly never cared for the press, but she will be dreadfully honest, even in her embarrassment. Completely ignoring the thief in the background giving her an odd intense look, Raven sighed and waved her hand in dismissal, "Don't **_ever _**believe what you read in the tabloids of celebrities and heroes, it's completely idiotic. Let Robin and Starfire be."

Lance nodded then as if he was an expert interviewer he lashed out with another question, "Right, right … so do you like Robin more than just a friend and your leader? Like … would you want to be with him intimately?"

X burst out in a fit of giggles, holding his mouth to try and get himself to shut up. Raven jerked her head back in shock and stifled a gasp of embarrassment, then narrowed her eyes at the kid and shot a question of her own, "How old are you?"

"Nine," Lance answered truthfully and without hesitation then went on to say, "but that's irrelevant to the question I have asked … do you like him?"

"No!" Raven out right denied and Trent halted his giggle fest to raise a brow when Raven's earlier flushed cheeks suddenly turned beet red, and with her grayish-pale complexion it really showed, "Of course not! Not that it's any of your business, **_child._** He's my commander."

Lance shrugged, "Fair enough … but with Robin being your, Cyborg's, Beast Boy's, **_and, _**Starfire's commander … it didn't stop Starfire and Robin, did it?"

Trent ruffled the kid's head, "Nice argument kid."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh please, those two can do whatever the hell they want with their lives, what makes you think I give a fu –" she stopped herself immediately and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she meditated for a moment to compose herself and to get Red X's personality out of her system before she said something she regretted. Yet … she couldn't explain it … she couldn't help to feel, cheated and slightly angry at the very idea of Starfire and Robin.

This was odd considering she never had a problem with them to begin with.

At the same time, Trent in the back of his mind felt a nagging emotion of annoyance, confusion, and … basically a timid shudder of fear of knowledge. Like … he was afraid to even travel down this subject, and he found this odd because he could careless. So he had to conclude … it was coming from Raven, and he couldn't help to smirk at the assumption, _So … I not only can recall a few of her dormant memories … but I know what she's feeling? Cool … better not push it though._ Smart thinking, he figured, and quickly took back control of the meeting.

"Alright, alright CNN you can knock it off now. I didn't bring you here to get the latest for People Magazines. Let's get back on track." Raven reopened her eyes and resumed her passive state of mind, knowing that it didn't only **_didn't_** matter, if she resumed her usual persona or not. Because she had already broken her composure where cold-hearted Raven was concerned, looking up at X the thief winked. Then looked down at the little boy and gave him the Cat's Eye, "You know what to do. Doll-face you're gonna have to give him the Fang."

The very idea of a kid holding a weapon disturbed Raven, but when Lance took the Cat's Eye and traveled back to her and held out his hand for the knife. Raven understood where the thief was going with this … if she didn't trust him he figured that she'd instead trust a kid … but did it matter? Lance was on the thief's side – wait, Raven didn't want to assume it because the thief looked awfully young, but, _Is … this kid ... his son?_

That, to Raven, was a **_very _**scary thought.

Still not sure if he should give him the knife, Raven looked down into innocent silver eyes that reflected familiar slick and sly attitude … like X … they looked so much alike! No one could blame the poor sorceress for thinking that the kid was X's. However, even with this thought she huffed and flipped the blade in her hand so the child would be sure to grab the handle.

Lance took it and smiled gratefully, "Don't worry Miss Raven, I know how to handle a weapon, my uncle taught me how to assemble, disassemble, and altogether handle an automatic handgun … it's no biggie."

_Automatic handgun? _Raven blinked and had to ask while Lance walked to stand in the center of the two opposing forces, "You're uncle? Who's your uncle?"

Lance looked over his shoulder at the Titan then glanced at Trent who's grin suddenly dropped and the kid thought before answering, after all, if his uncle was a villain that this Titan could apprehend in a snap of a finger. He didn't want his cool uncle to be taken away and just shrugged in response, never actually saying his name, "He's standing in front of you."

Raven looked up from the child to the thief and raised a brow, when older silver hues shimmered and gleamed with that nonchalant aura, she tilted her head ever so slightly, _Must be his sister's kid … why would X risk his nephew's life by bringing him into his affairs? It's not only reckless … it's stupid!_

"Lance, the Eye will go on the opposite side of the handle of its sister pair," X informed taking his eyes off Raven for the moment to make sure his nephew got it right. Lance nodded in understanding and turned the golden hand over to see the slot where it would should have been placed … looking back at Raven then glancing up at his uncle he took a deep breath and followed instructions.

Without further ado he put the Cat's Eye inside the slot and gaped when he saw it flash and glow a liquid gold. Mesmerized by the color and the white slash going down the center of the beautiful jewel, Lance was seriously taken back by the very live-like look of the gemstone. It really did look like it was staring at him and appeared to wink when a sudden glare of light shimmered over the surface of the liquid appearance, "Whoa …"

Trent frowned, "Put it down, Lance," the kid blinked away from the gem and looked up as if suddenly returning to reality only to lock eyes with his glaring uncle, "Now."

With a gulp Lance sucked in a deep breath and quickly put the knife down and backed off three steps. Raven gave the knife a suspicions look when it flashed a bright white that was visible even under the bright afternoon sun. Lance's interest shot up and he took a step closer, Raven noticed movement from X's part, directing her attention to the thief who moved over to grab Lance. Pulling the child close to him and turning him around to burry his face into his chest, Raven raised a brow and before she could ask why he was so protective of the child.

A soft beam of light shoot out of the Cat's Eye, and a low barely audible soft childish melody wafted in the air. Lance turned to see what was going on, but Trent prevented him from doing so, "Hey, uncle Trent, I can't see!"

"Good, you're not supposed to."

"Wha – why!"

"…" silence was the child's answers, growling in frustration he tried to push himself away from his uncle, Raven observed the odd act, but decided to let it go for now and turned her attention back to the soft beam of light that narrowed and brightened. Swirling around the light and slowly coming out of the Cat's Eye other than the light was a flock of what appeared to be butterflies. Blue, radiant butterflies … now most would see this to be odd, but Raven's mouth dropped in disbelief as the melody grew in volume and the many more butterflies swarmed the rooftop.

"Grrrah!" Lance finally slipped out of his uncle's grasp, and turned to see the butterflies, only to fall back into Trent's arms. Gasping in amazement as he watched the butterflies surround him, his uncle, and the titan on the roof. Circulating and floating about, the childish melody was soon realized to be coming from the butterflies themselves, "Whoa … wha ... butterflies? But … why?"

"Their souls …" Raven whispered in answer, cupping her hands and biting down on her lower lip, a sorrowful look in her violet eyes as a few of the _"souls"_ as she had mentioned landed and tickled her fingers, "… reincarnated children souls … and there're countless of them …" (3)

Lance gaped and looked up at Trent who sighed and just stood listening to the hummed melody of a sort of bittersweet relief of sorrow. No words, just a tune that could very well get stuck in one's head if listened to long enough, the thief shrugged, "Yeah … the Wolf's Fang's blade was created from a chip of the Angel of Death's scythe … no one ever actually got hurt from it … but wherever famine, poverty, basically all of suffering was located. This blade was close by, and where this blade was close by the kids that have died in the years pass since its forge never found peace, always attracted and ambushed into being trapped within this knife for all eternity."

"So …" Lance thought aloud as he reached out for one of the butterflies to land on his hand and when it did he couldn't help to giggle as it tickled his finger, "… their all free because we put the blade together?"

"It was never supposed to be completed," Trent went further to explain, Raven on the side listened intently, "those with evil intent that knew of the knife's value also knew that if they were to ever die and go to hell, they would be granted free from suffering and become a soul-collector for hell instead. That was only **_if _**Azrael himself found their dead body with the knife … in their hands."

"And the Cat's Eye?" the inquiring Lance looked up at his uncle for answers, "Why is it so important?"

Trent grinned, "Have I taught you nothing? Ancient Egyptians believed that cats were the guardians to hell; they were praised and revered as protectors of the mortal realm. Whoever the good-guy was that knew the evil that the Wolf's Fang possessed created this gem in hopes of one good deed will free the innocent from the blade's eternal binding."

Raven scoffed, "Ironic this heroic story should be passing through the lips of a thief himself," Trent looked up and eyed Raven with every intention of defending himself, but instead she continued with a shrug, dropping her hands from the souls. She watched them swirl and thus finally … after hanging around the three human bodies began to ascend to where they truly belong. "Nevertheless … I have to ask … how'd you know all this? There was nothing documented about a blade or a gemstone, to the public … if anything they were all said to have been just myths and legends … what made you believe they were true?"

Instead of Trent answering, Lance did with a smile on his face, "Because you just gotta have something to believe in … usually a higher power is stretching it … but still, I bet my uncle here was riding on pure dumb luck alone … weren't ya?"

Trent chuckled nervously and purposely messed up Lance's hair to tell him not to say another word as he shrugged, Raven raised a brow and tilted her head when the thief answered vaguely, "Heh, yeah … whatever."

"**_Thank you …"_** whatever conversation that was happening was halted and all heads turned to look up at the single butterfly that stayed floating in the air. Her heavenly voice, sweet and innocent and full of life even in her state of disembodiment, Lance gulped and backed up even further into his uncle's arms. It was cool to be seeing this kind of stuff and all, but he was still a kid and for some reason he sensed that what came next … wouldn't be something of a fairytale ending at all, **_"… for all that you have done … your reward, I give unto you, my knowledge, my blessing, and my existence in hopes that you shall carry on and do what you believe is right …"_**

Without so much as a warning a white beam shot through the Cat's Eye of the Wolf's Fang and the butterfly was no more. Lance flinched when he saw the creature's delicate wings flutter and drift to the ground in mournful ashes. Raven gulped and Trent sighed … no one needed to hear an explanation … what the child had done was simple.

A sacrifice seems to be an inevitable thing where life in general was concerned. (4)

For their help she had sacrificed herself … and in the mists of her sacrifice the beam widened and exploded into a brilliant array of smoke and ash. Leaving in its wake, when it all cleared the blade and gemstone along with something else: a piece of parchment rolled up into a scroll. Lance rushed to it, and Trent froze up trying to keep from panicking and instead of grabbing the kid back, he placed a hand on his hip and ran another through his hair to try and calm himself down when Lance picked up the blade and parchment.

Raven glided across the roof and snatched the blade from the child, feeling X's anxiety with Lance being too close to whatever he was holding. The kid glanced up at Raven for a moment then looked down at the parchment and unraveled it. X jogged over to be next to his little nephew and look over what it was he was staring at in confusion; he even said it aloud as if it'll make anymore sense, "The Pharos Lighthouse?"

It didn't take a fraction of a minute for Raven to figure out just why this little piece of information was important, looking up at X, not expecting him to be standing so close. Raven suddenly found her self dwarfed by his impressive height that she never realized till now was actually quite intimidating, especially without his mask where the sunlight was free to hit every angle of his natural silver-gray eyes. When he turned to glance down at her, Raven turned away, realizing with great embarrassment that she had been staring. X smirked, when she cleared her throat and stepped away to position Lance between them, "The Pharos Lighthouse … that's where your map is … isn't it?"

The thief chuckled and shrugged, Lance watched their interaction with great observation, "Technically … yeah, that's all I wanted the Cat's Eye and Wolf's Fang for, after words the value to me would have been worthless. Of course I'd sell it back to the owners for a substantial amount after the deed was done, but you can have them both back all the same."

"And your map?" Raven narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "You going to be stealing another priceless artifact from innocent people?"

Before X could defend himself Lance explained, "Actually Miss Raven, the Pharos Lighthouse is a mythical place … not many archaeologists believe it actually exists … so … if my uncle were to find it and this **map **that he's looking for. The finding would all be credited to him, as well as everything within this lighthouse … so … he wouldn't **_really _**be stealing anything."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the child with great scrutiny, glaring up at the proud thief who looked ready to bust with laughter at the pleasure of seeing one of the smartest Titans being told off by a kid. This Titan scoffed and X chuckled when she growled, obviously resentful, "Well … cute and adorable, a double hitter, next thing you know he might actually have the talent to go with it."

"He's workin' on it," X ruffed Lance's hair and Lance pushed his hand away with a glare of annoyance X sighed and abruptly started to direct the kid towards the entrance back into the building, "well kid, you did your part, you can go now."

"Wha … bu-but what about you?"

"I got to talk to Raven alone, I'll see you downstairs got it?"

Lance pouted and stormed away, with much distain, "Fine …"

Raven raised a brow and with X watched the kid disappear down the steps, pausing only to shoot his uncle a mean look reaching to slam the steel door he snorted when he remembered that Raven had shot the door out of its hinges. The frustrated child grumbled something to himself and finally stomped away. Leaving Raven with X, they both glanced at one another, but Raven straightened up and twirled the knife in her fingers and had it vanish from view with her powers, "Just as long as you stay out of the law's hair … you can go a head and do what you will."

"Oh …" Trent nodded, and couldn't help to grin with an amused chuckle, "and here I thought you were gonna try and take me in."

Raven shook her head, and sighed following after Lance, already knowing that this meeting was going to be fast she threw over her shoulder a simple, "I have no solid evidence that you're who I **_know_** you are … in court my word would never hold up … so … just – "

Cut off by the ringing of her communicator, Raven bit down on her lower lip and reached for it, X stood back and smirked just knowing who had connected on the other side, "Raven here … go ahead."

"_Raven, it's Robin! I got a hold of the cycle, a Red X hologram had stolen it, is everything alright over there?"_

Raven looked up at X who shrugged _"innocently"_ leaving her to roll her eyes and immediately come up with a lie, "Really now? Coincidently I was just about to phone you on a Red X sighting."

Excited, Raven sighed when Robin replied eagerly, _"He's there?"_

X held his breath and Raven exhaled in a tired huff, "No … well not anymore, I was questioning the manager on a bit more information on where the Wolf's Fang had been excavated and I spotted Red X in a reflection. I gave chase … but he vanished after returning the Cat's Eye … and Robin … I think I know where he's headed. Whatever he wanted with the Cat's Eye he found it."

"_Oh … okay then … I'm coming back to pick you up, we'll discuss your findings with the rest of the team. I'll be there soon. Robin out."_

Raven nodded and flipped the communicator closed then clipped it back to her belt, looking up at X who raised a brow questioningly at her. She answered his unasked question, "If I were to tell him I **_cooperated_** with you, he wouldn't understand."

"Saving face."

"Actually I'm saving my reputation … I've already broken trust with my teammates once, (5) I won't do it again," with that she turned her back and proceeded down the stairs with Trent coming up behind her.

Meanwhile …

Hiding on the steps listening in to the entire conversation, Lance gulped when he heard the two start to make their way towards the stairs. Jumping to his feet and as quietly as he could the child scurried down the stairs and into the Gallery, jumping five steps to the bottom, he landed in a crouch and stumbled forward. Holding his balance he scampered away, only to run into a solid body, completely taken back Lance stumbled backwards and fell on his butt, groaning in slight pain, "Oww … hey! Who the … uh … oh … i-it's … you …"

"If only, if only, if only … I guess Red X is just too much for the Titans … isn't he …"

Lance backed up slowly, even slower he got to his feet his eyes never leaving familiar dark brown orbs that glared down at him with an **_un_**familiar aura of malicious intent,_ Wha … what did I do wrong to make him come back … uncle … Trent_, "I … I … I'm sorry …"

"Don't be … I don't want to hear your excuse child … come with me … **_now."_**

A shiver shot down Lance's spine and without word or protest he followed obediently and bowed his head, trying not to think of the horrors he'd have to endure after being caught. Gritting his teeth and balling his hands into fists he walked out of the Gallery and glanced to his left in time to see Robin pull up at the Gallery, his attention never drawn to the kid. Only up at the top of the stairs where he'd have to meet up with his teammate. Wanting so bad to call out to the commanding hero of the Titans, he found himself silenced when the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was yanked away from the scene.

"Damn it Lance, I told you to wait down stairs!"

_Uncle Trent? _Confused for a split second, Lance looked up and behind him when he was forced in the opposite direction of both Robin and the white van that the other man wanted to take him in. Seeing similar silver glaring down at him Lance smiled in relief, never actually believing that he'd be happy to see his uncle's disappointed eyes again. Throwing his arms around his waist and nearly throwing the two of them off balance, Lance held on tight and hugged Trent close, "I'm sorry uncle Trent … please forgive me, I'm sorry …"

Trent blinked and grew worried when he felt Lance shiver and shake, looking around his eyes narrowed in suspicion. There was only one time did Lance ever act as odd as this and that happened only 2 years ago. _The kid's spooked … that asshole better not be here …_ "Come on kid, let's get out of here …"

"Uncle Trent …"

"What?"

"… uh … never mind …"

"Raven …" Robin stopped mid-step when he saw Raven coming down, her violet eyes actually centered on the oddest scene she had seen taken place with nephew and uncle. Never in her life had she actually thought of Red X as a human being … ironically though it was that particular thought that always – **_always _**– got the titans to hesitate in making a move on him. _It was never Robin that made us second guess ourselves with you … X … it was the belief, the hope, the doubt, the twisted trust we have in you that has lead us to hesitate. You have more power than you think …_

A gleam of white flashed over her hidden violet eyes and she was pulled away from the hypnotic, spellbinding scene of the uncle that the nephew didn't want to assume was who he really was. As if, with a turn of the Raven's head to look down at the curious Robin, the turn of a page was felt with the start of a new chapter to continue with this dangerous tale …

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I own Lance, the mysterious character, Trent, the Cat's Eye, and the Wolf's Fang.**

**Info Center:**

_1. Again refereeing back to the "X" episode, when they discovered Red X was back Robin's team all thought he was undercover again. Think about it, wouldn't they have taken down Red X faster if they hadn't assumed it was Robin?_

_2. A little useless information, the Cat's Eye, in reality when angled right with the light does look like it's winking at you. It's kind of creepy, but all the same rather interesting to know, because to me personally I like this gem._

_3. More useless information, butterflies … I forget which culture it was, but it was depicted that spirits take the form of butterflies, plus did you know that a certain type of species of butterflies migrate in flocks to escape the cold? True story._

_4. I'm** "spoiling" **you guys here … but this one part in the story, just keep it in mind, cause I'll be referring back to it._

_5. By this I was referring to the part where she gave into Slade and had him take her to her father. What I was trying to get at was … she thought that her teammates were thinking it to be a form a betrayal … you get what I'm trying to say? If not then just hit me up with a question._

**A/N: Hmm … what's with the kid and the man? I wonder, I wonder, I wonder … oh well, I guess we'll never know until later, so thanks for your lovely reviews, and keep'em up, I might just have another chapter waiting for you.**

**L8er daez**


	6. What It Comes Down To

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-What It Comes Down To-**

"So let me get this straight," Robin spoke into the communicators programmed into his helmet that allowed for him and Raven while on his R-cycle to talk freely while headed back home to Titan Tower. Paying attention to the road and weaving in and out of traffic, the commanding Titan tried to recap everything that Raven had explained to him about the Pharos Lighthouse, "you figured all this out by just putting the Cat's Eye into a vacant slot on the handle of the Wolf's Fang that looked like it was missing something?"

Raven rolled her eyes and held onto Robin a bit tighter when he took a sharp turn to dodge the heavy traffic they both knew was forming on the freeway. Waiting until she could loosen her grip she looked up and over his shoulder to answer, "It's not rocket science Robin, it was just a hunch … but I got the answer anyway through the sacrifice of the child's soul I already told you about."

Robin glanced over his shoulder for a split second before returning his eyes to the road and taking another leisure turn on the way towards the bay, "But why did the soul have to sacrifice herself?"

"I honestly don't know … if there was any other way I would have stopped her … but I already told you that the blade on the knife was forged by the flames of hell with apart of Azrael's scythe … Robin, I'm a half-demon, I **_do _**know these things." Raven sighed and shook her head, "Why must you ask questions that common sense can already answer for you?"

"I'm just trying to be sure here Rae," Robin replied with a sigh of his own, Raven raised a brow at the nickname, only Cyborg and Beast Boy had ever called her that. Since when had Robin started? He was always so professional about things; the sorceress reasoned it was because of Starfire. Ever since their union Starfire had gotten him to finally loosen up and give the entire team a break, not that she wasn't grateful for it … it was just taking some getting use to for Raven. Especially of Robin's suddenly kind and as of late soft spoken nature, "It's just … a lot's been going on you know. With you and your accidental bonding with X … I've just … Raven, I can't feel you anymore than I use to and … I'll be honest … I'm worried."

Suddenly enlightened to the reason why Robin's been a bit high strung around her, Raven bit down on her lip in concern and thought on the information he has given her, coming up with a disturbing conclusion, _A severed bond? That shouldn't have happened … how strongly am I connected with X? _Worried herself, Raven felt herself holding onto Robin a little tighter than necessary, as if the motion itself would have helped her reestablish her bond with him.

This didn't go unnoticed to Robin, and he stole another glance behind him to Raven. Trying to see what it was that she was feeling … considering he couldn't feel her uneasiness where he use to have been able to connect with her at the slightest touch. Further confirming his suspicion that indeed his connection with Raven had been cut … permanently? He didn't know … and he had to be honest, he didn't really want to be told.

True he already had a girlfriend, but Raven was one of his closest friends besides Cyborg … someone that he could talk to if he couldn't talk with Starfire at certain moments. Just knowing that he couldn't feel Raven anymore … it disturbed him and he couldn't help to rev his engine and go even faster just to take his mind off of the sadness that was beginning to replace that empty slot where his friend should have occupied. Gripping the handles of his cycle until his knuckles grew white; Robin tried so desperately not to see red … Red X that is.

The thief …

He stole his bond with Raven … and though it shouldn't be happening … but a spark of jealousy crept into his heart.

Again he went even faster, feeling Raven again tighten her grip, probably wondering why he was in such a rush … oh, it was a rush alright, but it wasn't the type where he was eager to be home. No, this rush was totally different, it came from jumbled up and confused erratic emotions that seemed to bounce around his head and just couldn't decide which was to be dominant. Should he be frustrated that he was feeling jealous over Raven and Red X's union, worried that he couldn't establish a link with Raven, or just angry that Raven had to be stupid enough to use that move on the thief to begin with!

It was just so much easier to blame things on others, Robin figured, but he just couldn't. Blaming something like this on Raven wouldn't be fair to her … and yet … since the night of the accidental incident, Robin realized sadly that, that was what he had been doing all along. Taking his frustrations out on Raven because he couldn't understand why he was feeling so frustrated and incomplete. Now knowing that it had **_something _**to do with the sorceress, Robin suddenly felt guilty in seeing the error of his ways.

He should apologize … but he figured it was too late … besides, Raven would get over it.

She always did in the end …

"Robin …" her voice knocked him out of his thoughts, but at the back of his mind that nagging reminder of heir severed link pounded at the back of his skull, "… if anything … I know for a fact that Red X is going to Egypt … are we going to follow him or not?"

Ah, yes, the mission in question … Robin sighed and concentrated on the road, answering back leisurely, "I don't know."

Ironically this was also his response to the rapidly bouncing emotions in his head … in truth, Robin didn't know how to feel … he just knew that Red X had become far more formidable than ever before. He held a bond with Raven, whatever she knew about him, Robin knew the thief would know a bit more about her. A double edged sword that left Robin wondering if their connection could disturb more than just their mental thought process … but corrupt feeling as well …

Robin gulped, _Now there's a scary thought …_

_--_

It was happening again …

Her stupid memories were distracting me from my critical thinking … **_again!_**

I'm tellin' ya … if this doesn't stop soon I swear to god I'm going to go insane!

How? Because I not only recap her memories, but before I go into one of these forever going memories I have to feel a sudden shock of intense pain and black out in the middle of my work and before I know it. I wake in a different world, feeling a different emotion, and hearing conversations that seem familiar, but know that I've never partaken in them ever before!

"Rae-Rae!"

That voice … her rapidly beating heart and butterfly filled stomach (friends my ass) told me she had a crush on the guy that called to her that much I establish with every time I witness a scene between them. Cute, childish, and adorable who was he? That guy she knew to be _"Zak"_ yet being the witness to her memory I felt there was a bit more to that name than met the eye. I wasn't quite sure, but I just felt like I needed to know this one important missing puzzle … or was I just over analyzing things?

I find that I tend to do that … a lot …

Can you blame me?

**_Anyway,_** the Zak kid, a very good looking kid with a powerful charismatic yet equally dangerous charm, I had to smirk to myself when I had also found out a very interesting fact about our little Raven. She had a thing for the mysterious bad-boys … it showed when she turned around, smiled and waved at the tall, light skinned boy with a innocent smile and an untrustworthy gleam in his dark drown eyes. Surprisingly he looked nothing like Raven … and here I thought her people resembled her.

Bleh, I guess being a half-demon affected her outward appearance.

What a shame.

With his dark royal blue cape billowing in the wind of the outdoor hall, he hurried his walk towards her and just to make his distance shorter she moved closer to him until they both met up halfway and hugged. Ain't that cute, "I thought you weren't going to show Zak …"

"I always keep a promise," he whispered in her ear sweetly and I kept my own body from spilling my guts out on the gymnasium blue matted floor. Especially when she blushed cutely and pulled away shyly from his dark brown gaze, I had to shake my head. Poor girl so easily manipulated … I almost felt sorry for her.

Note: I said **_"almost"_** felt sorry for her.

In my eyes, if she was such a damn good empath, why didn't she know this guy was playing her for a sap!

It just sickened me to know that the Raven I know now was the same Raven here!

She was absolutely smitten with him, so with a twinkle in her violet eyes, she hesitantly and shyly took a hold of his hand. Only to hold her breath when he tightened their grip, giving her a false sense of security as she slowly pulled him in one direction. That sneaky smile on his … gods how I wanted to just kick it and have it fly off and into the wind. He was an actor! A goddamned Oscar winning actor that knew how to play his part … where as Raven, she was just the silly putty he molded and shaped in his play.

Still tugging him to wherever she wanted to take him, X had a distinct feeling form her that she wanted to share with him something really special, it showed freely in her tone, "Good, cause I wanted to show you something … it's actually a place that me and Tac found that was a way to sneak from my quarters to the courtyard of the presidential palace."

Suddenly she was yanked back, Zak's grip on her tightened as he practically forced her to look up at him. His suddenly loving, sweet, kind, and innocent demeanor dropped to show her what was the big red sign or as I personally would like to call it: The Asshole Alert. The one where the warning bells started to ring and tell her that something was off with this Zak character … I couldn't believe that she shut it out and was actually curious to what he had to say!

Like an idiot she stood still and tilted her head in confusion when he glared evilly at her, "Raven … have you been hanging around Tac again?"

"Tac?" she questioned, playing the dumb blond card, suddenly I shivered when a very strong fearful feeling shot up and down her spine. Uh-oh … something tells me there's a bit more to this Tac and Zak thing than I first thought, and I was right when she fidgeted and pulled herself from Zak's vise grip, "Um … I don't know … yeah I guess. He came back with his dad from their trip to the surface world and … and he came to see me after my lessons in self control … Zak … are you … are you mad at me?"

"Mad?" Zak snapped, gritting his teeth and balling his fists, little 9-year-old Raven backed up, she may have been lost to the swirling emotions she was feeling coming from Zak, but I knew what it was. Jealousy … Zak and Tac … I take it they didn't agree on much other than Raven huh? Zak in question looked down at Raven then turned his back on her, "Maybe the monks aren't teaching you enough self control if you're so quick to go after my brother."

Ouch, sting, that hurt even me!

"What?" and Raven was **_still _**lost, not understanding the feelings of a young boy's heart she reached out for him, but before she could even lay a hand on him he was already walking away from her, "Za … Zak …?"

No response …

--

Just like that … it ended and Trent found himself back in his own body staring up at the high dome like ceiling of his personal training room. Groaning the thief sat up and looked around, going still and completely at a loss for why all his training equipment was trashed! _What the hell happened here? Looks like Hurricane Katrina came through … the hell …? I didn't do this … did I?_ Carefully, to be sure he didn't break anything he wasn't aware of; Trent got to his feet and dusted off his sweat pants then glared at the damage he stood in the middle of. _Shit … whatever happened … Reign's not gonna be happy about seeing this place … _

Carefully, barefoot and all, Trent flawlessly crossed the chaos scattered all over the floor to the exit where he flipped over a melted pile of weights and landed smoothly. Feeling weightless Trent felt more like he floated to the ground rather than flipped. He shrugged it off and turned to open the doors. Yet when he reached out to push them open a small shock of black energy hit it and blasted the duel doors wide open and off their hinges!

Startled, Trent backed up and eyed the steel/iron combination of doors and gaped in disbelief then looked down at his hands and gulped. More likely frightened than startled when he had reached a disturbing conclusion, _The witch … I got her powers to! No! _Balling his hands into tight fists he gritted his teeth and tried to keep from screaming in outrage when he turned back to look over the training room.

Just now realizing he had been the one to destroy the training room, he turned back to the doors and glared at his hands once more, _Well ain't this a bitch … for all I know that girl probably knows my every move … maybe that's why she and her team showed up last night! She knows what I'm thinking … damn it!_ Feeling completely frustrated and lost, Trent jogged down the halls of his wing within the mansion, heading to his room; it was just one turn and the first door to his left.

Yet, instead of yanking the door open he grabbed the edge of the corner of the wall and pulled it open, the true door blending into the background, he jumped in and slid the door the shut. Once inside the lights automatically blinked on, crossing the large space of his _"bedroom"_ that could easily dwarfed any hotel suite he could think of, he reached his work desk and jumped onto to the rolly chair. Twirling around to face his flat screened high definition widescreen computer monitors. With a tap of a key on the keyboard they all winked on and a feminine computerized voice replied: **"Welcome come back Trenton Bou, you have one unread message from Jinx, recently delivered 4 hours ago."**

"Jinx?" Trent questioned to himself and the computer pulled up a snap shot of Jinx with sunglasses that were tilted down to show her winking one of her sly catlike eyes, with the subject of her message clearly written on the bottom of the picture: _"Heard you've been a bad boy again, X."_. Trent gave the picture a dry look, but clicked on it to read her message anyway, "I've been Jinxed … ugh, I can't believe I just said that."

In an instant the message popped up, but before he could read it the phone on his desk went off, absentmindedly reaching for it and answering it he replied, "Bou Manor, this is you-don't-need-to-know, now why should I care who you are."

"_Aww … I'm hurt sweetie … how could you be so cruel to your girlfriend …"_

Trent shot up from his chair and looked away from Jinx's note to glare at the ground frantically trying to put a face to the high pitched girly voice on the other line. _Girlfriend? What the fuck? Who da'hell …? _Now … Trent was a fellow that liked to work alone and liked to be alone … but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't enjoy the company of a lady or two. True to what every female may assume when they first lay eyes on him and first speak to him he was a bit of a player. Yet, he made sure to keep his company to one-night-stands and if he liked the girl he'll string her along for a week or two. So to hear this girl announce that she was his **"girlfriend"** was pretty much a scare right out of his boxers and a shock from the grave. **_"Who _**exactly is this?"

"_You're beautiful luscious Quean … it's been forever Criss ..."_ she purred and Trent closed his eyes racking his brains to try and figure out **_who the hell _**this girl was! _Chris … let's see I was Christopher Bishop in London … Christian Florse in Argentina … no wait or was it Christian Bishop in Iceland? I know I was Chris Damien in Moscow … and Criss Daniels in Germany and Gotham City – wait … Criss Daniels … the successful business man working under Bruce Wayne! Duh! That chick **Quean Moth** how the hell could I have forgotten her when that was only a few months ago … woo, I'm slippin' with all these names._

Finally getting what the hell was going on, Rico Sanchez playing Trenton Bou, playing Criss Daniels sat back in his chair and prepared for some damage control, "Quean … oh … right, Quean … how the hell'd you'd get this number? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"_Oh Danny-poo, you're such a tease!"_

She tisked on the other end and Trent was still trying to get the exact picture on what this chick really looked like. Judging by the way she sounded he'd have to guess she had to be a platinum blonde with radiant – yet shallow blue eyes – high maintenance, and especially possessive with her comfort in calling him nicknames. Yep … it was all coming back to him. Quean Moth, the girl that he was sure he got rid after the first night, she was an easy piece to get a hold of, but she just wouldn't take a hint and kept coming after him.

Trent leaned on the desk and took a deep breath to try and hold his head up from drowning in a sea of frustration and irritation … not to mention disgust. What the hell was he smoking when he picked this crazy bitch up he wondered quietly to himself. Clearing his throat he Xed out Jinx's note and gritted his teeth to reply, "Quean, no joke, take the hint cause you're barkin' up the wrong tree."

"_Wha … but … Crissy … I thought we had something special!"_

"Yeah, well … things change … and … uh …" Trent rubbed the back of his head thinking about how to dampen her parade, then blinked as an ingenious idea opped inot his head, "I found someone new."

"**_WHAT!"_** outrage, Trent pulled the phone away from his poor ears and cringed when she continued her screaming fest, _"Found someone new! Who the hell's this fucking bitch ass whore that thinks she's fucking better than me! Give me her name and her fucking social security number and I swear to god I'll kill her myself! No one else is to have you Criss! No one but ME! You got that! And if I do catch you hanging around another bitch so help me I'll make sure you'll both never live to see the next light of day ever again!"_

With that he was pretty sure she slammed the phone when the line was cut and letting go a held in breath, Trent hung up his phone and sighed in relief, "Well … that takes care of that … now what was it that Jinx wanted to see me about again?"

Again about to read up on the once villainess Jinx turned heroine Teen Titan, he pressed the enter button and up popped her note once again that read in her own words:

_X,_

_You're pushing the wrong buttons cutie, flirting and pissing off Robin through Starfire is fine by the books, I mean it's what the tabloids expect and everything … but when you switch gears and go after the meanest of the mean on the Titan Squad, you're asking for trouble. Just a warning from grayliner to grayliner … if you keep banging on hell's doors pretty soon someone's gonna answer, you see what I'm sayin'? Look … I don't know what kind of business you run, but if it involves Raven, get out, run, and don't look back … everyone that tries to get involved with her is in for a world of trouble._

_I'm a sorceress, I should know._

_You're a cool cat X, I'd hate to see you caged … whenever you can amigo hit me back with just a chat and I'll leave you with that._

_Jinx_

Trenton scoffed and sat back while crossing his arms over his chest, thinking over the warning he, smirked and sat up, deciding to reply he recited his note aloud as he typed it rapidly. His fingers gliding over the keyboard with miraculous ease that it wasn't even funny, "Well isn't that sweet … you care … but it's not like you know what's going on. Sorry candy-girl, but just because that Raven chick's in deep with me doesn't mean I'm backing out … thanks for the warning though. X."

With a few more adjustments and clicks he sent the message and went on to what he really turned on his computer for … the fun times of research … Trent took a deep breath and sighed heavily, _Wow … what a day this has turned out to be … and I still got the night to look forward to … _he thought with a minor groan of agitation. Yet gritting his teeth and hunkering down, he cut passed the boredom and got straight to work on getting himself to Egypt, and finally to the East Harbor of the City of Alexandria.

Yet as he was making his preparations he jumped slightly when he heard a resounding **_BANG_** come from outside of his room down the hall towards Reign's and Francisco's wing of the Manor. Concerned he got up and glared at his door, "What the hell was that …"

"_**MOMMY!"**_

"Shit … Lance …" Trenton Bou felt a chill run down his spin and without hesitation went to go find out what all the commotion was about.

**-Prior to the commotion-**

**-Titan Tower-**

**-Danger Room-**

"Faster girl! Push it to the limit!" Cyborg grinned when Starfire zipped through the air, zooming away from the androids that fired failsafe shots at her, going after her as hard as her maximum level allowed her to push herself. Raven, managing the control booth raised a brow when Starfire did as Cyborg told her to. Speeding up, only to suddenly drop out of the sky, letting gravity take control to outmaneuver a close range target, she immediately turned the tables and shot out perfectly aimed starbolts at the three androids.

Robin next to Cyborg and Beast Boy all smiled, cheered, and celebrated, Raven herself was rather impressed, Starfire was actually improving, and especially in her aiming even all her vital signs were astonishing. Calm, stabled, basically everything in order, she looked down at Robin and nodded her head in confirmation. A message sent just between the two that their teammate (to Raven)/ girlfriend (to Robin) were ready to take it up a notch. So for the next time Starfire went into the Danger Room, Raven set her up for a level 13 simulation, because she was a 12 and Robin gave her the okay to push it up.

When Starfire floated back to the ground she wrapped her arms around Robin and planted a celebratory kiss that he returned in full. Beast Boy and Cyborg both rolled their eyes and began to make teasing sounds of 'whoops' and hollers. So when the two lovers pulled away they were blushing and impressively mocking red beets, Raven crossed her arms over her chest, never really caring for public displacing of affection.

In fact … she just didn't care at all …

She was just too out of it to even care about what was really going on within the tower and within the Danger Room itself. Too fixated on what it was exactly Red X meant by _"personal vendetta"._ What other agenda did he have than to just steal – er – actually Raven corrected herself when she remembered his nephew, little Lance. The kid had said that if Red X went after this treasure that was not unearthed yet was considered Treasure Hunting … not necessarily stealing and Raven found no choice but to agree.

The kid was right … in all actuality … Red X dropped off the criminal radar.

For now anyway.

He returned the Cat's Eye and as far as she could tell … or she hoped, Red X would not strike again for tonight … or the next … or the next … or the next … he'd be too busy with his other agenda to cause trouble for a while she figured. Basically, the Teen Titans had no reason to go to Egypt and to follow the thief, only than the lame excuse than he's a basic criminal … which was a weak justification to go after the guy.

So in concluding that … when Raven and Robin returned from the Gallery, discussed with the rest of the team what was going on, then laid down the choices. It had been ruled in favor of … letting the case go. In more ways than one Red X had won … he was free for now because the team saw no reason to go after him. However, that didn't mean the search was over for the thief himself, Robin was still determined to see the man behind the mask behind bars.

And Raven …

She had to be honest … ever since her screw up at the History's Mysteries Museum with Red X …

This black-bird was lost beyond found …

She didn't know where she stood, but she did know she wanted to follow after X.

Not to put him behind bars … she just … felt this strong urge to be there for him … beside him … with him.

Call it a side effect to the oddly tight bond they shared … but Raven just felt totally out of place without him …

And it was starting to scare her –

Something was coming her way, it was fast and it was sharp and it would surely have her head.

"Raven! Look out!"

Without bothering to look around to where it was exactly, Raven reached out a hand and caught the sharp object, in between her middle and pointer finger with one of the tips barely coming close to stab her in the eye. She twirled it and found it to be one of Robin's bird-a-rangs. Giving it a scrutinizing glare she looked over the control booth to her friends and saw Beast Boy getting a smack over the head by Robin, and getting a lecture that his weapons weren't toys. The changeling shrank back and Raven scoffed, _So immature … _throwing the blade over her shoulder without a thought she figured that training was all done and over with and shut off the room.

Robin and Starfire both went up to check if she was okay, Robin being the one to take notice that his blade was more likely dropped to the ground rather than stabbed. He raised a brow in question at the sorceress while Starfire floated towards her friend and questioned her health, "Friend are you well? Did the blade in some way or form damage you? Please do not be so harsh on Beast Boy he was merely trying out one of Robin's many weapons."

"Yes … well, he better be lucky I'm not in the mood to hurt anyone, otherwise …" Raven left her threat at that then proceeded to shut down the rest of the Danger Room, Starfire stepped back when Robin stepped up and picked up the bird-a-rang.

Raven felt his curiosity and waited for his inquisitive mind to ask her anything, like, "Did you catch this thing with your powers or your bare hands?"

She scoffed, "Bare hands, if there's one thing the little grass stain can't do is throw a measly blade boomerang. It wasn't even powerful enough for me to dodge."

Robin narrowed his eyes and Starfire raised her own brow, wondering why Robin was pressing on with his odd form of questions, "Dodge? So you weren't considering using your powers at all?"

"No." Raven answered simply, gradually becoming agitated with his questions, she racked her brains to try and figure out what it was he was after and then it hit her.

It was as simple as her answer to him …

She never thought of using her powers when her life was in danger …

Robin saw in her sudden frozen movement that realization had struck her, slowly looking back at him; Robin frowned in concern when they were finally on the same page, but Starfire was still lost. Finding it all very difficult that she cannot have the same understanding connection that Robin and Raven held between each other, where all it took was a single look and a fleeting glance for them to know what the other was thinking. She envied that of Raven and she wasn't going to lie … she felt threatened by her own friend about this special kind of bond her and Robin share.

It was like, whenever they had these striking moments it was a slap in her face when she couldn't connected with them all the same. "Um … friends … mind telling me what it is that you find so fascinating?"

Robin blinked away from Raven and looked over to Starfire and sighed when he had to explain what was going on, "Raven's spectrum of fighting is centered mainly on using her powers, magic, something that'll keep her at long distant combat. She's always on guard … you know with her emotions in check and everything … when Beast Boy threw the bird-a-rang, Raven didn't think about using her powers. She thought like a close contact combatant."

Starfire understood that much, but narrowed her brows when she couldn't understand why this was so much of a big deal … so Raven was leaning how to be a bit more physical and a little less mental. Wasn't that a good thing she asked herself and aloud to her friends, "So … this would be a good thing … yes?"

"Not necessarily," Robin sighed in worry, "with the sudden severed connection she had with Red X it was most likely they'll form a bond … but … now I think they're sharing more than just a meager feeling. They're sharing things a bit more personal with each other than Raven and I ever had."

'…_than Raven and I ever had.' _Starfire outwardly flinched, Raven saw it, but Robin didn't and Raven in a darkened corner of her own mind couldn't help up to smirk at the thought of Starfire actually being jealous of her. For once … Raven actually had the upper hand where the beautiful alien princess was concerned and in a perversed sense of victory – Raven's tiny smirk suddenly dropped. Shaking her head she brought a hand up to the side and clenched a hand full of her hair, _Red X … if there's any form of emergency in this case is to get his personality out of my head … I don't think that way … _

Raven sighed, and decided to throw in her own two cents of the situation just to divert her mind from another corruption where Red X was concerned, "The question now becomes … why … and how … why is this connection with X and I so different compared to you … me … even Starfire at one point in life. And the obviously the last question is … how do we put a stop to it … I'll have to consult my books. Excuse me."

With a nod of her head she phased through the ground and made it to her room just in time for her to fall flat on her face upon her bed. Grabbing her pillow and holding it close to her face to drown out the frustrated scream she delivered into it, many objects in her room rumbled and shook. The lit candles flared wildly and just this display of open rage was driving her crazy! _This doesn't make any sense!_

Desperate for answers Raven shot her head up and screamed, **_"Nevermore!"_**

In an instant her mirror shot up from her dresser and in a fraction of a second Raven found herself lying on a large comfortable bed within her sanctuary. Easily hovering to her feet, Raven looked around and observed she was within a realm that was not familiar to her. A brow was raised and before she could think it, her question was answered, but it enticed even more questions when the **_"emotion"_** so to say stepped forth from one of the portal gates where she had to move aside hanging beads.

With her long violet hair tied back in a laid-back pony tail and a tinted light blue frameless lens resting at the bridge of her nose that went well with her violet eyes. She smiled nonchalantly at the Primary Raven and held up a peace sign, "Like … girl, I've just been waiting for when you'd arrive … wazup?"

Raven furrowed her brows in confusion, trying to recall which emotion this was … and so far neither her finger nor her tongue was any close to figuring it out, so she asked aloud, "Which one are you?"

The light blue cloaked girl smirked and shrugged leisurely, "Eh … I'm this one, I'm that one … I'm every one … but if you gotta put a name on my forehead … I guess it'll be … Nonchalant or Leisure, and by the looks of this joint princess … you seriously need one."

"Nonchalant? Leisure?" Raven scoffed, "You're just another form of laziness."

"Correction doll-face," Nonchalant winked, "I'm not at all Lazy … in fact, I can work to your advantage … being nonchalant is another form of being indifferent. Only, you're just a little more … _loose_ … get it?"

Raven glared, "No, where did you come from?"

"Jeez, Rapture told me you'd be tense, but damn chick, loosen up! It's not like we're not on the same team here."

"I don't know that."

"Ooo … harsh."

"I'll ask again: Where did you come from?"

Nonchalant scoffed and walked around Primary Raven to flop upon the bed that she had arrived from, reaching over to one side. She pulled out a form of reading material she took from Intellect and started to read while she answered Raven with a loose sigh, "From you."

"That's impossible."

Violet challenged violet, but the one behind the tinted lens smirked and chuckled teasingly with a dry look in her eyes, "Hun, nothings impossible, merely impassiable … ever read Alice in Wonderland, interesting book, very insightful. Love the Mad Hatter."

Raven gritted her teeth and turned on her heel, seeing that it was impossible to talk to such a leisure emotion she decided to try and locate Intellect; at least she'd know what was going on. Yet, just as she was walking away, Nonchalant suddenly appeared before her and for once she was suddenly serious, "Just to warn you, I'm not the only newbie out here sunshine … there's at least two more that are new to your arena and neither of them are as friendly as I am."

"Finally some information I can use," Raven crossed her arms over her chest and glared seriously, "what are they, and where are they?"

"I don't know exactly where they are in this crazy place you call a head … but neither of them belong here because both of them are a danger to your personality. They're disabilities, one's a Junky she'll do anything and everything just to get a rise. So don't let her near Intellect, Courage, Timid and Rapture, if she overrides at least two of them – those specifically being Timid and Rapture, Timid will seize to exist and Rapture will turn into Addiction."

"What's the other one?"

"Dark Side," Nonchalant chuckled and held up her hands in defense when Raven raised a suspicious brow, "chill, I'm actually being serious … Dark Side or who I personally like to call the Temptress herself is more dangerous than your girls Wrath, Anger, Violence, Temper, Desire, Conceit and Lust put together because that's basically what she is … the darker side to the lighter scale. Since your 6 is already dark enough to be easily influenced by her and since you're like what? A half-demon right? It won't be hard for her to get you to the other side of the spectrum."

"We'll see about that."

Nonchalant grinned, "Good … than the next time you come around you'll know what you're looking for."

Raven blinked, "Next time?"

Her significant other smirked and pointed up to signify reality, "You're needed outside."

"…" Raven closed her eyes and once she reopened them she found herself hovering on her bed just in time to hear Robin's announcement.

"**Titans, report to the Common Room … there's something we all need to see."**

**--**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I own Trent, Lance, Quean Moth, all the names listened in Trent's thoughts, Zak, Tak, and well … I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Info Center: **

… _Ummm … unless anyone had any questions about this chapter, just review me and I'll do my best to answer them … and no I won't tell you want happens next._

**l8er daez**


	7. While Playing the Jealous Card

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-While Playing the Jealous Card-**

Robin looked over his entire squad and returned to the computer to continue his report when Raven finally came hovering in, "Something strange is taking place in the heart of the Castillo Estate somewhere off the West side of Jump."

Cyborg raised a brow, "The Castillo Estate?"

Robin looked over his shoulder to Cyborg with a raised brow of his own, "You know them?"

"Not personally, but the stories of the owners and their son are great and … suspicious," Cyborg shrugged and walked up to a computer of his own, typing into it and bring up the profile of Terrance Castillo, Amy Castillo, and their only adoptive son Rico Castillo who inherited everything when his parents died in a freak accident. The funny thing about this was … the child disappeared after five years of his inheritance. Raven made sure to bow her head and hide her face from the pictures, and tried not to gape at the portrait of a once happy family of three. Especially of little Rico Castillo … or as she really knew him to be Rico Sanchez …

Starfire brought a hand up to cover over her mouth in order to keep herself from gasping in confusion when she eyed the little boy. His sweet yet mischievous smile and looks of a pure little angel she tilted her head and frowned in distaste, "My … I wonder what has happened to the child … and who lives there now?"

Cyborg enlightened her as he pulled up four new profiles that sent Raven's head spinning at the picture and the names he had given everyone, "A lawyer and his wife and kid, also another relative, a brother to the wife. The Lawyer's name is Francisco Bou, wife Reign Bou, kid Lance Bou, and the uncle Trenton Bou … don't ask why he took the name of his sister's husband, but besides the family of three. This guy, Trenton, he's a natural Houdini. Disappears every now and then …"

Beast Boy eyed Trenton for a moment, his hypnotic silver-eyes, his sly smirk – never a smile – and basically felt his natural charismatic charm. There was no denying it; Beast Boy knew who this slick guy really was, "Hey! Dudes! That's Criss Daniels!"

Raven narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy, but not harshly, just scrutinizing, _Rico, Trenton, now Criss … who's X? _She thought to herself as Robin questioned Beast Boy to how he figured this Trenton Bou was really a certain Criss Daniels.

"Because, dude! He's a world wide celebrity! The guys a male vision of frickin' Lara Croft! He's the real deal, a Tome Raider, Treasure Hunter … what the hell ever you want to call him! But he's also a hotshot business guy that merged with Bruce Wayne to expand the guy's branch of management towards ancient artifacts! Daniels owns countless Museums, Art Galleries, Historical Monuments and everything in between!"

Robin tilted his head down in thought … _Criss Daniels … why does that name sound so familiar … _soundlessly to the rest of his team, Robin looked up the name Criss Daniels and when a picture of him came up striking a deal with Bruce Wayne with another young man there as witness, a _'Dick Grayson' _as the news print said. Robin gaped, _Of course! How could I have forgotten …? He was the only guy Bruce actually thought was a trustworthy true Businessman of sense and morals. Bruce promised him a generous slice of all their shares he declined and requested that his share of the money be split up and given to the many charities and orphanages he owned. The guy was … a true good man despite his age … I had always wondered where he went; Bruce and him never crossed paths after that moment … _

True, when Robin pulled way and allowed his team to read up on the newsprint, Raven gulped and stepped back from her team when three different pictures, of supposedly three different people she knew to be all one in the same. Like a thrown jigsaw puzzle mixed with many other puzzle pieces that didn't make sense. Raven felt like she was drowning in confusion and chaos. _So many names … so many different lives, with equally different backgrounds … what happened to you?_

Starfire moved back to the picture of the child and tilted her head in worry, "But I would still like to know what has happened to the child …"

"Kidnapped?" Beast Boy threw out with a shrug.

Raven shook her head, "His parents died **_before_** he disappeared … this was something else … anyway, Robin what has happened in the Castillo Estate?"

Robin looked back at Raven, taking her observation and storing it in the back of his memory bank of considerations he tapped another button on the keyboard and brought up the radar on the Castillo Estate, "I'm not quite sure … but according to this, that Estate had a secret silent alarm that linked straight to the Titan Tower … I don't know if it's a fluke – an accidental calling or something – but troubles a foot."

Raven shuttered trying so desperately to hide the sudden transition she was going through, she discreetly stepped back from the group and shot a hand to the side of her head. Taking in a silent gasp of much needed air that was shaky and shallow she gritted her teeth and fisted her hand when her vision blurred … wanting to fight it, with another shutter she slightly hunched over, when everything was going into a sudden spiral of white hot flashes of light.

Faintly, ever so faintly she heard Robin giving out an order … an order she missed, because she wasn't entirely together. Still most of her was being pulled back to experience another sneak peek into Red X's former life. Her hearing was fuzzy, but her vision was perfect, numbly feeling herself straighten up she felt Cyborg place a hand on her shoulder and heard him mutter something along the lines of, "Better hurry or BB's calling shotgun …"

That was pretty much all she heard before Starfire flew over her head, Robin took off before Cyborg and finally Cyborg with a teasing Beast Boy went after them … leaving her alone in the Common Room for a split second. She stumbled and dizzily took to the air after her teammates. Finally reaching the T-car she hopped on board and within seconds her friends were on their way towards the Castillo Estate. All the while Raven stayed seated in the back seat (Beast Boy took shotgun) and glared out the window where Robin was speeding side by side with his friends.

He seemed to glance towards her general direction and wondered faintly what she looked so upset about to cause her to stare off into space. Not that she doesn't do it every now and then when consumed by her deep thoughts, but this time it was different. The look on her face suggested the same exact look he himself would put on when something didn't make sense, when he knew there was a piece missing to a puzzle he was working on. Raven rarely if ever displays these kinds of expressions because not often does something trouble the sorceress … it had to be a case either of great distress or a life threatening matter.

Either which, Robin had a feeling that it had something to do with her merger with Red X …

It had to be the only other thing on her mind and truth be told she was troubled by it, but it wasn't the reasons she was disturbed … it was what her significant other (she despised this title she found no choice in giving the thief) was going through. Whatever was going on with him to cause such an urgency Raven had a distinct feeling that if she didn't suppress the thief's train of thought so much she'd understand his past a bit more. Yet … call it an excuse, but Raven found that she couldn't fully allow the thief's personality to connect with hers otherwise … well …

She didn't even **_want _**to think of the consequences.

Without much delay the Titans came driving up through the dense forest, and the thick groves to come easily rolling through the wide opened gates that lead them down into a smooth stoned driveway. Towards the end of the driveway lined by romantic Weeping Willows on either side, the Titans circled a fountain. A fountain of the Asian world's beautiful yet two of the most powerful creatures facing off and challenging each other for supremacy. One a serpentine dragon and the other a vicious mid-roaring tiger, when the Titans stopped and got out of the car (Robin dismounting his cycle and turning it off) all gathered to gawk at the large intimidating Manor of exquisite taste.

All together it was a very romantic if not pleasantly charming and impressive abode. Snuggled and nestled in the deep parts of the near by forest that surrounded the large estate. Robin looked around to try and find out if there was really anything the matter with the lovely Castillo Estate and so far …

Beast Boy would be the one – in all his ingenious glory to note the obvious, "Dudes … I don't know about you guys … but I don't see anything too bad goin' down."

"True," Starfire nodded and intertwined her fingers together over her heart as she herself looked around with wide innocently naïve eyes, "I see nothing to indicate the trouble of our needing to handle … Robin?"

"Only one way to find out," Robin took a deep breath and braced himself as if he was going into a battle he marched up the steps towards the double doors that reminded him greatly of his former home with a certain someone. Straightened himself out, out of habit he reached up to grab the large lion knockers, but before he got within a foot of the knockers the doors were thrown open. Forcing him to jump back and prepare for anything, his entire team tensed, but it was all in vain.

"Nonononono! Wait! You don't understand! I'm that kid's real fath – AHHH!"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Cyborg and Beast Boy backed up when the man that was thrown out of the house went tumbling down the stairs, all heads turned up to the pissed off owner of the Manor. Silver-gray eyes blazed a deadly heated shade of malice, never really paying any attention to the visitors he had at the foot of his house, he pointed at the man with a bloody-nose, a broken tooth, two black eyes, and most assuredly a few bruised or broken ribs, "I don't know how you got in, but I'm sure as hell never going to allow it again."

Spitting out blood, the man stood up, glaring at the younger man that kicked him out – quite literally to – he shouted back in utter outrage, "You listen here ya little punk! I have a right to see my son! You can't do this to me! It isn't fair!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me." cocky silver eyes gleamed a deadly challenge that promised revenge, "As far as I'm concerned if you're even found in the same fucking city as Lance I'll have you thrown in jail. How's that for being fair huh? Besides, you're not his real father! You're just some sad asshole looking for a reason to get rich quick, sorry to tell ya stupid, but I ain't as dumb as you look. Now get the hell off my property before I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing."

Cue in Robin, "How about the Titans?"

Suddenly, the conversation between the men widened to include the five Titans that the two finally realized were around the area. Trenton seemed to suddenly go ridged in mild shock, but his anger was dominantly in favor, so it passed without a problem. Even when he looked directly at a certain sorceress that pretended to glare at the supposed _"trespasser" _just giving herself an excuse from staring at Trent. Content on watching the older man stand and look as frightened as a little kitten when Robin turned his cold unforgiving white eyes on him, only to demand firmly, "Is this true? Did you trespass on privet property, sir?"

Pale white, the man stuttered, "Uh … well … um …"

"Hell yeah!" Trenton answered for him while crossing his arms still glaring at the man that dared to defend what was painfully obvious.

"No! Wait! You don't understand – my-my-my son … he needs me!"

"Tell it to your partner in Jump State Federal Penitentiary, frickin' stalker, get a damn life!"

Robin heard all he needed to know and nodded for Beast Boy and Cyborg to take care of it. With the signal they shrugged and got a hold of the man that kicked and tried to get free, but it was no use. Unless they were a super villain, no regular civilian could out wit a Titan. Taking him to the T-Car they put him in the back and handcuffed him, leaving the Manor for Raven, Starfire, and Robin to take care of. Robin, taking a deep breath turned to Trent and sized him up, raising an inward brow when the civilian appeared to do the same. "Is that man really … um … the kid's father?"

Trent narrowed his silver eyes and scoffed, taking care to never glance over at Raven or Starfire least he give himself away. He still had to figure out why the Titans were at his door step. It appeared to him that no matter what he did he couldn't shake'em … was Jinx right? He inwardly shrugged at the thought and snorted, "No. I know who Lance's true father is; he's an asshole, but not a damn stalker. This wouldn't be the first time this has happened … my sister, she's … a famous person so to say."

Robin nodded in understanding, "Famous? How so?"

"Oh the usual," Trenton shrugged, "Model, actress, accomplished fashion designer, president and founder of a little brand called Saint Secret."

Starfire yelped in shock, Robin looked back when she jumped and started to ramble in an excited tone, "Oh! Goodness! You're sisters the founder of Saint Secret! AH! I feel so honored to be talking with you then good sir! She has made all the lasted, greatest, and more admirable clothing to this Earthen date!"

Trent smirked slyly and winked, "I'll be sure to tell her she has a fan."

"Oh please do!" Starfire clasped her hands in prayer and levitated off the ground to float over Trent who's grin only widened when Robin seemed to dislike her admiration of this mysterious guy.

Trenton decided to have some fun and ran a finger under her chin to earn him a deep blush when the princess pulled away, "Stick with me girl and I'll be sure to give my sister a little hint on who to test out her latest projects on … you got the body, you should flaunt it."

"Oh," Starfire's blush deepened, "I don't think I can allow for such a pleasure …"

Raven in the background crossed her arms over her chest and looked off without a care for fashion or the jealously/amusement/excitement that was swirling in the air. Looking at her nails to try and settle her boredom she sighed and looked up to Robin who cleared his throat, "Um … yeah, speaking of you sister, would she be the one to press the silent alarm within your home to the Titans?"

Starfire floated back to her feet, her bright, large, and ever so deep red blush still present. Trent chuckled and looked back at the agitated Robin then shrugged, opening his mouth to answer, he got the shock of a life time when he felt his nephew come up from behind him and answer, "No … I did … I found it a while back and so I pressed it when that man was roughing my mother up … I hope I didn't bother you … I won't do it again …"

"Lance," Trent narrowed his eyes in warning and the child obediently gulped and stood back from the entrance when his uncle's scolding tone snapped at him, "I told you to stay with your mother … where is she?"

"Right here," looking up at the beautiful Latina sister of his that moved him out of the way and opened the doors wide enough to allow for the Titans to come in, she smiled as best she could and ushered them inside, "don't mind my brother, he's kind of a nut-job."

Trent sneered, "Just be glad this nut-job actually takes time to take care of you when that husband of yours is away."

Reign glared warningly at Trent, "Shut it kid."

Raven couldn't help to cough a tiny laugh that Trent heard; looking back at her in mild-shock, her violet eyes under her hood sparkled humorously at him. Gritting his teeth, he glared down at his sister and tried to hide his embarrassment, "Who's the kid when I'm clearly taller than you, shorty."

"Maybe so, but you still act like a whining brat," Reign snickered and Robin couldn't help to clear his throat and try to hide an unavoidable smile. Starefire on the other hand was neither amused nor humored when her idol to the fashion world was standing right in front of her.

Starry eyed and excited beyond belief she rushed up to Reign Bou and clasped her hand in hers, the move startled the older woman who jerked her head back and eyed the Titan as if she was an alien from outer space. Which, would be a terrible simile considering Starfire **_was _**an alien **_princess _**from outer space … small universe. "You … you wouldn't happen to be the human woman genius that has created the most adoring clothing line of this human world, Reign Bou of Saint Secret … are you?"

Reign blinked, then blinked again and looked back at Trent who scowled unmerciful at her and snorted then childish turned his head away with a pout. The move didn't go unnoticed by the Raven and she found herself trying to hold back a roll of her eyes and the impatient tapping of her toes. Biting down her tongue to keep from questioning the thief she knew that was walking among the Titans within in his home – so nonchalantly too! She didn't know whether to be insulted or confused at the leisure ness of his attitude toward something so … so damning as this!

It was literally a slap in the face!

And to make thing's worse, Starfire admired his sister, oh the irony in that!

"Um …" Reign gulped, chuckled nervously then patted the young princess on the top if her head, "Thanks cutie, but if you wish me to continue with this issues you're gonna have to let go of my hand doll-face."

Raven gave a dry look, _Nicknames must run in the family … _she thought dryly enough to herself as Reign finally lead the three Titans, her kid and Trent into the near by parlor room where she offered the Titans a seat on the black leather couch. Trenton, in the background walked towards the bay-window and stood to glare out the window … Raven may have thought he was nonchalant, but really he was nervous as all hell. Trying not to direct his frustrations on Lance's decision on pressing the silent alarm, he figured the kid hadn't a choice.

Seeing one's beloved in danger often times causes one to act irrationally.

With a glance towards Robin and Starfire, noticing that they were paying close attention to the story Reign and Lance were telling of the break in, he shot a look at Raven and locked silver with violet. She … as well as he … were both too absorbed with each other to care about the matter at hand, it had minimal meaning compared to the matter at the back of their darkened minds. Reading each other's eyes, feeling one another's vibes, and knowing exactly what the other wanted.

Raven broke the connection and turned her attention back on Lance who nodded, after his mother told them about the break in at the North Wing section of the Manor, "Yeahuh! And then – and then – and then Uncle Trent came around! He took care of everything after that!"

"What exactly did your Uncle do?" Robin questioned, being the detective he was, following protocol, Trent, impatiently tapping his fingers on the wall he was leaning on rolled his eyes and finally spoke up.

"You saw for yourself what I did to that pathetic excuse of a human being," he sneered, "why you gotta ask the obvious?"

Robin prevented himself from scowling in irritation he honestly didn't like this guy's attitude, it was rubbing him off the wrong way. Cocky, cheeky, arrogant, brash, crass, crude, and altogether a mess of trouble, Robin was having trouble even picturing that this guy could be the one that Bruce Wayne held in high esteem … they couldn't be the same guy. Criss Daniels not only had morals, but he had an insight to the world of the unfortunate, he cared about what was happening in the world where poverty stricken nations were concerned.

Trenton Bou?

He seemed like the kind of guy that could give less of a rip!

No, Beast Boy **_had _**to have gotten Trenton and Criss mixed up … there was no way they could be the same guy … sure they may look the same, but appearances could be deceiving.

If Robin only knew to think a little deeper, a little darker, and just a tad bit trickier.

He'd finally solve the case of Red X … but if he did, then there wouldn't be a story to go on if that tragedy were to happen.

So in response to the hidden truth, Robin took a deep breath to control his agitation and answered, "Just trying to be sure of the story here, and since we're at it, how would have the suspected stalker enter the Estate to begin with? I have a layout of this place stored into the Titan radar and by my understanding there has got to be … what? 5 … 9 … 13 checkpoints, am I wrong?"

Reign shook her head, "No, you'd be right, and frankly I'm as puzzled as you are … Trent, care to throw in your two cents?"

Trent scoffed, "I hate to say I told you so sis, but … I told ya so. There are 13 checkpoints surrounding the outer perimeter of the Estate, but there's a loop hole … in between each checkpoint there's an area that remains unguarded for five minutes … tops. Hop the fence and race across no-man's land and dive into the bushes and your home free. I told you the 13 wasn't enough, but did your husband listen to me? No."

"So where is this husband of whom you speak?" Starfire questioned curiously.

On the side Reign flicked her wrist and answered offhandedly, "Off in Florida working some big case … but anyway, I really have to say thank you for coming when you did. This has been happening more and more often and I'm afraid for my boy, you see, I have to leave off for Egypt tomorrow and remain there for a solid month for a little business, and it's not that I don't trust my brother … but … I'm … worried."

**_She's acting … _**both Raven and Trenton thought at once, and for a split second they both heard one another's thoughts, looking at each other, Raven raised a discreet brow and Trent turned back to his sister. Wondering just what kind of game she was playing at here.

Robin and Starfire, oblivious to the actress's talent pressed on innocently enough, Robin asking considerately, "What exactly are you implying … Mrs. Bou?"

Reign looked to the designer rug that covered the parlor room floor and sighed, "Oh I couldn't impose … but I was wondering – if it's not too much to ask that is … could you … maybe lend a service to look out for my boy while I'm gone? I'll pay whatever price you name."

Raven and Trent said at once, **"A bodyguard?"**

Instantly, Raven shut her mouth and cast a shadow over her eyes from Robin's suspicious glance. Trent cleared his throat and stepped up from the bay-window, "A bodyguard? Reign? That's not necessary, you know I can take care of Lance myself, I've done it before!"

"Yeah," Reign shrugged shyly, still keeping her eyes to the ground, wrapping an arm around Lance, the kid leaned into her and looked over at Raven wondering quietly to himself if she would be the one to stay. His uncle had already shown interest in her earlier that day, and she seemed alright … for a witch. It would be fun to have a Titan around! And knowing his mother … Lance knew she had her ways to make it happen, "and like I said Trent, I trust you … but this is more so for Lance's protection …"

Robin frowned, there was something about this idea he didn't like … something at the back of his mind was scratching and thrashing about trying to be heard and understood. The warning signs went off in his head, there was something wrong … but he just couldn't put his finger on it. All he could come up with was the fact that this woman was just another scared rich girl that thought she could get anything she wanted through money … yet … she had a kid.

How could he say no to this?

Unless he had an ultimatum … did he have one?

He thought for a moment and came up with nothing … it would seem … that the choice wasn't his to make, if this woman had something up her sleeve by having a Titan around, she was doing a damn good job at disguising the dangers. Despite Robin's thoughts of warning, gut instinct, and disagreements going on in his head, he looked around at the two Titan girls that accompanied him, then back at Reign Bou and sighed, "Um … look … I don't know if asking one of us is such a good idea, I mean, we're the Titans. Whether we like it or not, we attract attention, most of them bad … I don't think that's very safe."

Reign nodded, "True … but it's only for a month, and I'd still feel more secure with having at least one of you around."

Robin reasoned, "How about this: for the month you're gone we come down to check up on everything … 3 days a week. Sound good?"

She was losing; Lance took his cue and looked up at his mother, "Mommy … is that man coming back again?"

Reign frowned and hugged her boy tight, "Oh don't be so scared my boy … no one's gonna hurt you …"

"But he hurt you …" Lance glanced over to Robin with a pleading tone and puppy dog eyes he gulped, "… just a month, I promise, I won't do anything bad. I swear it."

Robin fought back the urge to give in, Raven kept herself from screaming in outrage at the scene before her – they were so conniving that it was even fooling Robin. Where as Starfire, long since cracked, stood up in defense for the child and mother, pleading with them to her leader, "Oh Robin, don't be so cruel! One Earthen month is not much … I'll volunteer myself if I must to see to it that the child is well taken care of."

Trent chuckled, his silver eyes flashing a dangerous gleam of promising thoughts, "I second the notion," he said with an equally dark tone.

Robin scowled and stood up, his jealousy getting the better of him, "Actually, I was leaning more towards the idea that Raven might be the one to stay with Lance … she's more experienced with kids anyway."

Raven blinked, "… Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Melvin, Timmy, and Teether … remember?" Robin answered as Raven slowly got to her feet controlling the undeniable feeling of slapping Robin right across his face for even **_daring _**to come up with an excuse, "You did great with them … watching Lance won't be any different."

"Robin." she replied in a low, very frustrated tone that held back raging thoughts and dangerous urges. She glared into his masked eyes and pinned his soul to the far wall, "Can I speak to you for a moment … alone."

"…" without saying anything Robin stepped out of the parlor with Raven, both of them never caring about the odd looks they were getting from Reign, Lance, Starfire, and Trent who in the back stood grinning like the Cheshire Cat, _Oops … did I start something?_

--

The moment Raven closed the door, Robin turned to explain himself, "Raven, hear me out –"

"Save it." she snapped back in her passive, yet clearly upset tone of voice, her violet eyes flashing disappointment, rage, and pain. Once believing that they were best friends of sorts, she now understood that the mere idea of them being best friends was impossible. It was painful to believe that Robin … dear Robin had betrayed her friendship, and when someone betrays Raven, it comes back a thousand fold. Concentrating on anger, she forced on rage more than pain and disappointment; just to help her get through the nasty realization of what had accrued in the parlor not too long ago. "You let him get under your skin, every time Starfire comes up, it gets under your damn skin like a jealous little school boy. This is why having relationships when your occupation as a hero is a dangerous thing."

Robin fought back, "Raven, don't lecture like I don't know alright. Cause I know what you're trying to say all too well, but this has nothing to do with Starfire's and my relationship –"

"Oh? It doesn't, does it?" Raven gritted her teeth, she focuse on anger and rage was working, it was consuming the ache in her heart, "Not too long ago you were trying to get us out of the body guarding business and then the next thing you know, specifically after Starfire volunteered to do it, you change your mind and take a complete 180! Actually having the **_audacity_** to **_sacrifice_** me just to keep your girlfriend! **_Very _**professional Robin."

"You know, if you don't wanna do it, fine! **_Let _**Startfire take the job and see if I care!"

Raven scowled in disgusted, "Too late, the damage is done. I'll suffer the unbearable task while you keep Starfire all too yourself."

With a flick of her cape she turned to reenter the parlor, but Robin wasn't through with her yet … not by a long shot. Reaching out and grabbing her elbow, he roughing yanked her back and forced her to face him. Never once did he shutter at her suddenly vibrant glowing white eyes that glared at him warningly. He was only glad to return the favor with a challenging glare that – to Raven – seemed as if he knew something about her that would finally shatter the trust she had built with him, "You're jealous of us … aren't you."

It was more a statement than a question, and Raven's power dimmed down in shock … not believing what she was hearing she yanked herself around from his grip and without warning sent a harsh deserving **_SLAP _**right across his face. Never expecting such a move, Robin kept his head to tilted to the right and blinked dumbly while Raven balled her hands into fists, her breathing shallow and her stance ridged. She really looked like she was desperately trying to hold back from plowing her leader into the ground.

Her heart hurting worse than the red mark that was beginning to form on his left cheek the silence between them was thick and heavy with tension. With only Raven's ragged breathing to hear, Robin looked down at the sorceress and held his breath when he saw a tear come down her cheek. Through gritted teeth and held back emotions she hissed, "Don't **_ever _**presume to think you and Starfire have something that I want."

Shakily she brought up the same hand she slapped her leader, her once best friend, and now current thorn on her side to angrily wipe her tear away, wishing that Wrath would consume her. It was so much easier to be angry, to be mad, and to be enraged about the insults Robin had practically spat into her face. Instead … she was greatly hurt … so hurt … so saddened that it had come down to this … _Just face facts Raven …_ she thought to herself as she slowly turned and opened the parlor door to return to the gathering. Composing herself and betraying no emotions, she kept her head bowed submissively and shielded her watery vision from prying eyes.

A shiver shot up her spine when she felt Robin come up from behind her and stiffly move to address the team in an equally stiff and very indifferent tone. Definitely far different than the heated annoyance he had earlier … keeping things short, sweet and simple he took a deep breath and nodded, "Raven's agreed to stay and watch over Lance … for as long as she likes …"

Trenton raised a brow, _"… for as long as she likes …"? That's like saying she doesn't have to go back to the Tower … which would also mean she doesn't have to continue being a Titan anymore … mm-mm-mm … whoever said birds of a feather flock together. _Keeping his amusement to himself he watched as Reign lead Robin and Starfire back out to the exit, with Lance in tow. He was the last one to close the door behind him and to see Raven unceremoniously plop down on the couch, slightly hunched over with her shoulders shaking. A forbidding feeling in his gut told him that she wasn't laughing and before he could decide whether or not he should stay to console her.

His mother called to him, and he followed.

Raven sucked in a long shaky breath, willing away the pain, she gulped and shook her head, whispering loud enough for Trent to hear after Lance had gone and left, "You happy now …? I'm all yours …"

"As much as I like the sound of that offer princess," Trent moved from the bay window to stand in front of her, slightly bending over and reaching a hand to curl a finger under her chin in order to lift her head up to see her face. He smirked almost lovingly with that same arrogant glint in his silver eye; Raven moved her head away from his touch and stood up from her seat on the couch to retreat from the thief. Bad enough he was probably feeling what she was going through. Why should she give him the liberty of **_seeing _**it first hand just to mock her? "That was all my sister's doing … if it were my way, I'd have gotten rid of you and your little friends as fast as humanly possible. I can still convince her to let you go, I know how much you don't wanna be here, and I despise the fact that I have to share the same roof with a hero."

"Well live with it," the sorceress snapped over her shoulder harshly, "because I'm not going back to the Tower … at least not now …"

Trent grinned and chuckled amused at the display of theatrics Raven put on, "You know … whatever the kid said to you … he don't mean it. You know as well as I do he don't mean half the things that comes out of his mouth."

Raven snorted and pulled back her hood, seeing no point in hiding her face anymore she glared at the thief as best as she could. Already emotionally exhausted she sighed, "The same could be said about you … but then again, what do you know about Robin?"

"If the same could be said about me, then I know a lot of things about him."

With another sigh, Raven scoffed and flicked her wrist dismissively, "Coming from you, it sounds so easy when we both know it's not that simple."

X's grin widened, "Don't try to see things in black and white sunshine, you gotta add some color in your life … a little red couldn't hurt anybody."

"Maybe …" Raven blinked slowly, then looked over her shoulder to the grinning thief and sneered, "… except red isn't my color."

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I own everyone else, but not the Teen Titans.**

**Info Center:**

_Again … I thought everything was pretty straight forward, if you got anything to ask just do so in your reviews. Until then thank you all for reading my story and if you continue to review I'll continue to update._

_L8er daez_


	8. There's One Exception

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-There's One Exception-**

"Thanks again! Take care!" Reign waved with her son as Robin mounted his bike, packing Starfire the alien princess waved with equal enthusiasm before Robin tore out of the Estate and left Reign and Lance standing a top the stairs. Reign with a big smile on her face looked down at Lance and patted him on top of his head, "You did good Lance … you did very good."

"Really?" Lance smiled bright and true.

Reign reached out her hand for her son to take in order to bring him back into the Manor where she chuckled and nodded, "Really, now I can be sure to leave you with your Uncle when he travel's to Egypt. I know you've been wanting to go with him on his excavations for quite some time … haven't you kid."

Lance blinked in realization, "So that's why you wanted a Titan here … you really did want them for protection for me … huh?"

"Right," Reign answered with a soft smile, _But having it being Raven is a real treat! For more reasons than one for Trent … he better be at least slightly grateful that I thought of this idea in the first place, _she thought with a sigh. Her smile still on her face as she lead her son back to the parlor to confront Raven and Trent. Though when Lance looked hard enough he could see there was a second hidden answer behind his mother's face of nonchalant indifference.

Unlike Trent who knew Lance was a bright kid, Reign would more often than not, forget that she had a son that soaked up information like a sponge and actually put it to good use. So by the time his mother opened the door into the parlor, Lance already had a hunch that his mother can be more conniving then he had first suspected … just like his uncle … or when the feeling came to her at least. With a smile Lance skipped into the parlor and ran up to Raven with his bright silver eyes and adorable smile, it never went unnoticed to him that there was a grim sort of air about the two, "Thank you for staying … I really appreciate it …"

Raven nodded, "No problem …" then simply turned back to the window, leaving Lance to stand by her while his mother and her younger brother sank into the shadows and had a minor discussion of their own. In whispered silence hoping that Raven wouldn't hear.

Their effort was in vain.

"Tomorrow you're going to Alexandria," Reign informed, "and you're taking Lance –" Trent furrowed his brows together and opened his mouth to protest, but Reign stopped him, "– it's about time he learns how to be like his uncle … he looks up to you, he really admires you Trent."

Trenton growled in a low voice, "I'm not a person to be **_admired _**Reign and you know it … don't do this to him, he doesn't have a reason to become what I am."

"Neither did you," Reign challenged, and Trent shot back.

"I didn't have a choice. The time we were growing up it was either do or die, I'm not even sure if Jaden's gone for good …"

Reign blinked and raised a curious brow, "What makes you say that?"

Trent sighed tiredly and glanced off to Lance who had sat down with Raven at the bay window and tried to get her to talk to him. All he was really succeeding in doing was upsetting her with his pestering questions, the annoyance was written all over her face, but hidden somewhat to control herself from loosing it. Bad enough she was going through hard times with her _"friends"_ she shouldn't chase away a child just because he was being innocently naïve. She endured him a bit longer, and Trent cast his silver eyes to the ground in thought, then in a quiet tone nearly inaudibly whispered, "Back at the Gallery … when I took Lance … something scared him … scared him **_bad_**." (1)

"And you think it's Jaden," she more stated than questioned, then sighed worriedly, running her fingers through her long silky dark brown hair she glanced up at her brother and frowned when he had a stiff passive expression on his face. Usually indicating that he was thinking, especially with that glazed look in his eyes, she asked, "What are you thinking?"

He looked up at his sister and scowled softly, "Just praying … praying that you've made up your mind about him, because if I find him anywhere near Lance I'll have his head on a fucking silver platter."

Reign gulped, when a sliver of a chill went down her spine at the serious tone her brother took, it was scary to her, considering Trent was hardly ever serious about anything, "You're not a killer Trenton …"

"**"_Trenton's"_** not a killer …" he emphases maliciously with a dangerous promise within his voice.

Raven on the side heard it all, and had to suppress the curiosity that scratched at the back of her mind, looking down at Lance she raised a brow when he suddenly, out of the blue, questioned, "Do you like me?"

"You're alright," she replied simply, hoping that he'd be a kid and leave it at that, but he thought about it and frowned.

"So you don't like me."

Raven shook her head, "I never said that."

Lance tilted his head and fringed innocence, "So … you like me than?"

"Sure."

He messed with her head and cast his eyes to the carpet, "You hate me … it's alright, you're not the only one."

"I never said **_that _**either," Raven huffed, "Lance, I don't hate you alright. I barely even know you."

"But you don't really have to know someone to hate them …" he countered with conniving silver orbs, "… and you don't have to hate someone to dislike them … neither do you have to love someone just because you like them … or like someone because you love them …"

Raven blinked slowly and tiled her own head; gazing down at the child she found to be awfully intriguing (despite what troublesome annoyance he may be from time to time) she asked curiously, "Your mom told you that?"

He shook his head, "My mom and my dad are hardly around … I learn everything from my uncle Trent."

_Trent? X? What was running around in his head to get him to say that? _She thought to herself controlling her eyes from glancing to the side where she knew Trent and Reign were having a discussion of their own she sighed and sat back when Lance scooted closer to her. His silver gaze boring deep into her violet mask, he tilted his head again and asked in a very serious tone with a very serious look on his cute face, "Do you like Uncle Trent?"

Raven immediately shot her eyes away from the child to shield them with her hood, answering in a silent voice, "That's complicated …"

"It's just a yes or a no question … do you like him?"

"… That's on a Need-To-Know Basics," Raven brought her eyes back to light in order to pin Lance with a warning glare, "and the last time I checked … you don't need to know."

Lance got the message and backed off, immediately changing the subject, but before he could open his mouth the parlor doors opened and in walked the caretaker of the Manor and butler to the Bou family, Gregory. Old enough to have white streaks of hair in his otherwise neatly kept slicked back head of hair. He walked in and bowed politely to the public, turning to address his masters he specifically addressed his mistress, "My lady, there was an urgent call from Tokyo Japan, Ms Shimabukiro requests an immediate audience. She says she cannot wait for your arrival tomorrow."

Reign huffed and nodded, "Thank you Gregory, I'll be sure to return her call."

With another bow Gregory exited the room and Lance jumped up from his seat on the bay-window to scamper over to his mother, "So you're leaving now? Not tomorrow?"

"Sorry punk, duty calls." Reign smiled and patted her son the top of his head lovingly, then bent down to give him a big kiss on the forehead, "But look at it this way … at least you'll have Uncle Trent and Raven all to yourself. I'll be back sooner or later."

Lance nodded in understanding and returned his mother's kiss with a kiss of his own and a tight hug, "Love you mommy."

"Love you too sweetie," she whispered, then stood up and poked her brother in the ribs, earning him a yelp of more shock than pain. Returning her glare, she narrowed her eyes warningly at him, "take care of my boy Trent … or I'll have **_your _**head on a platter."

Trent sneered, "Of course your **_highness_**."

"Very good," with a smile she turned to Raven and threw her a mock salute, "well, I'll be seeing you guys later, hope Trent don't give you too much of a hard time. If he does, don't be afraid to smack him upside the head. He don't mind much."

Raven blinked and raised a brow, ignoring the invitation (however storing it at the back of her mind for further reference) she suspiciously asked, "Tokyo, Japan? I thought it was Egypt?"

Reign tilted her head and comically placed a hand under her chin in thought, "Oh … did I say that? Sorry … guess I got my countries mixed up … well … um … see ya!"

Gone in a flash, Raven crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, _How did I know something like this was going to happen … _she thought dryly to herself. Getting up from her spot on the bay-window she walked up to stand next to Trenton and Lance, looking at them both with a passive expression she sighed and placed a hand on her hip, "So when do we leave for **our **expedition?"

"Leave?" Trent smirked, "Who said anything about leaving?"

Raven glared, "Don't play coy with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"True … but how did **_you _**know what I was up to?"

"We share a bond, remember?" Raven reminded through gritted teeth, holding her self back from strangling the thief in front of Lance, "Besides … you're a criminal, it's not hard to figure what you're up to."

Trent scoffed, "Criminal … I hate that title; I myself rather prefer the term _"morally challenged with slight personality disorder" _more easy on the ears, don't you think?"

Lance blinked, answering his question blunting, "Actually that makes you sound insane."

"…"

"…"

After a moment of silence, Raven returned Trent's dropped smirk with an evil one of her own, "What he said."

"Whatever," Trent snorted, turning his back and heading out of the parlor he offhandedly threw over his shoulder, "just get ready cuz' we're going to Egypt in the morning, Lance … show the **_princess _**over here to a room … just make sure it's far from my wing of the Manor."

"His wing?" Raven looked down at Lance in question as he grabbed her slender hand into his small one and pulled her towards the grand staircase that lead up to the wings of the Manor, "He has his own section to this place?"

Lance nodded enthusiastically, "Yeahuh! So does my mom and dad and me, ours is on the East Wing of the Manor. The North Wing is usually occupied for the entertainment of guests as well as rooming for the guests. The West Wing is where Uncle Trent dwells, and the South Wing is reserved only for training purposes. Besides the four main wings, there are four other minor wings, but I won't get into those, or else you'll get lost and we don't have any servants to show you the way, only Gregory and he only takes care of the main wings. Sometimes he gets lost to."

Raven couldn't help but to feel impressed, and overwhelmed … it was like living in the Presidential Palace … all over again, "So do you know your way around?"

"Only half and that's the East to the West, other than that, Uncle Trent can go through the Manor with his eyes closed … and I've seen him do it to!" Lance chuckled, "It was really funny when I placed a roller-skate in the middle of the hall and when uncle Trent stepped on it he tripped down the stairs! I actually took a picture of it! You wanna see?"

Raven's early smirk returned, _Oh the humanity … _placing a hand on his head she shook her head, "Maybe later when I need to dig up dirt on him."

Lance's cute little chuckle came back with an evil glint in his eye, "Yeah, I know, uncle Trent always walks around and acts like he knows and can do everything. Never once asking anyone – even Gregory – for help … he's always locked away in his Wing of the Manor or at the South Wing working out … or gone on his expeditions as Criss Daniels. That's why it's fun to bother and make fun of him sometimes. Get him mad and everything … it makes him more human I guess … but anyway … where would you like to sleep tonight? Every wing has room, and every room accommodates your needs."

"Um … somewhere near you I suppose, it is my job the look out for you after all."

"Alright!"

With that, Raven allowed for Lance to lead her through the halls, trying to remember where everything was at the same time, but by the time Lance had taken the four right turn in the Manor she was lost. And yet, with every turn she couldn't help to feel … like she knew where she was going … couldn't help to feel at home … or something similar to a very familiar feeling as being content and cozy. The Manor, she had to confess, was romantic, comfortable, and very loveable. Homey, unlike many of the palaces, towers, etc … etc that made her feel like she was being watched, being judged, and criticized. Where at every turn there was something bad to be said about her … the feeling wasn't anything new or anything she was afraid of.

She had to live with it since she was a child; born of demonic blood tends to have a frightening affect on people, where she stood was upon the line that she was either hated or feared. Never another … never trusted, and never respected … or if she was respected it would still be out of fear. Not even caring to touch on if she was loved or not, Raven knew it was useless to think of such luxuries. Being loved meant that she could be carefree … Raven Roth wasn't a carefree kind of person, with the weight of her powers she couldn't afford it.

Though it didn't mean she couldn't **_feel _**love.

She could feel love …

She could feel it just as strongly as the next human being …

It was her willingness in the end to express it that was important … and Raven was not a very willing and ready-to-give kind of person. She'd no sooner swallow her own tongue than to admit love to anyone or thing … it wasn't that she was scared of it … she just … didn't know how to show it. How to accept it, never really bothered to try herself, but it was with this uncertainty that feeling, receiving love from others, giving it back, and holding it up was doubtful because it was unexplored turf.

This would explain her sudden attack on Robin …

When he had accused her of being jealous of him and Starfire … of their love, their union, their carefree natures in being a part of a coupling relationship …

It upset – no – it **_depressed _**her … because in being jealous of love meant that she lacked what she didn't want.

To Raven … he accused her not of jealousy … but of wanting something that she never dared considered to begin with. Her chances with Robin she knew were minimal … it would have never worked for more reasons than just his infatuation with Starfire. So when he accused her of jealousy it was a sort of slap **_her_** face … it hurt her because it reminded her of the many reasons she couldn't – or rather **_shouldn't _**– be jealous of love.

"Here it is!" Raven blinked, snapping herself out of her thoughts she looked down at little Lance's angelic smile as he walked up to a room and swung open the door to usher her into a room that looked fitting for a … Raven scowled to herself, _A princess … please don't tell me Lance was in on X's joke to … _she thought gravely. The room was lovely in and of itself; it even had another bay-window that looked out to the forest that stretched for miles un-end. Being the complete backyard to the Castillo Estate, Raven had to faintly wonder how big the Estate was to begin with. "Do you like it?"

Raven cast a glance over her shoulder to the child that had been generous enough to become her host besides the thief himself, it was only fair that she showed a little grateful grace towards his hospitality, "Thank you, it's … suitable."

His smile grew, "Alright then! I'll go see Gregory for this evening's dinner; I'll call you when it's ready, kay? Okay! BYE!"

With a slam of the door Raven was left alone … and when she was left alone she unceremoniously plotted down in the middle of the floor on her knees. Having her hood fall from her head, her cape drape over her body and her head bowed to have her violet locks shield her face. She brought a shaky hand up to her face and covered over her eyes and mouth in order to shut up the frustrated scream that was coming up from her throat.

Gritting her teeth, baring her pain, and trying to endure the little voices in the back of her mind telling her just how worthless she was for getting into such a spat with Robin … making her feel so insignificant and lost. Raven gulped and brought her free arm around her own waist to hold herself close when she felt her body shutter at the cold icy feeling of utter loneliness. Loneliness that she should be accustom to … loneliness that she should welcome … loneliness that became her friend … the Loneliness that consumed her when the aftershock of earlier that evening finally hit her. (2)

_I'm such an idiot … _she thought suddenly glaring at the beautifully soft carpeted ground with designs on it that could cause one to be jealous of it's unique craftsmanship. Jealousy, she grinded her teeth together desperately trying to suppress her emotions from spinning out of control … _I'm such an idiot! I didn't have to hit him … they were just words! Words mean nothing to me! Nothing at all! Nothing … nothing … it's all … just … nothing … _

It echoed … she repeated … it echoed … she listened … it echoed … she believed it … and so the routine went until she suppressed it, bottled it, seal it tight, and kept herself from crumbling into the dark oblivion. Struggling to hold herself above water, to keep herself from drowning, until she realized that she could float all on her own … and have the usual meditative calm like state overcame her chaotic mind. Emotions no longer fighting, just staying neutral and keeping to themselves …

That's how she liked it … that's how it should be … and that's just the way it is where Raven Roth was concerned.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

_Lance … _she thought without actually thinking it through, getting up from the ground she dusted herself off, composed herself and walked to the door. Opening it without a moment of hesitation she looked down to Lance's height, but what she saw as khaki cargos and vans footwear. Confused for a moment she trailed her eyes up to a see a silk white, black pin striped long sleeved button up collared shirt with three buttons left undone at the top where it exposed naturally tanned skin and a golden chain necklace to her observation a diamond cut. Then finally to the face of Trenton Bou … who wasn't nine, wasn't short, and wasn't a boy who smiles, but a thief that grins devilishly.

Raven raised a brow and blinked dumbfounded for a split second, but she collected herself and shot up her indifferent mask, "Oh … it's you …"

He chuckled handsomely and tilted his head in wonder, "Were you expecting your boyfriend?"

The sorceress grabbed the door and got ready to slam it in his face, but he was faster to shoot a hand up to stop it's movements, this didn't at all surprise Raven, but it annoyed her to know that he would do something like this, "What do you want?"

"Just to check up on you …" he answered truthfully with an actual sincere expression, "… you seemed distant earlier … plus you were crying."

"Crying?" Raven blinked and shot a hand up to check her eyes, never feeling it dampened from her earlier episode she glared at the thief in warning, "I wasn't crying."

He replied by taking a step closer to her and passing through the thrush-hold of her door to lean down till he was inches away from her face. She neither backed away nor seemed startled, just stood her ground and waited for his answer, which came in a form of a sort of mocked whisper as he pointed to his heart, quoting her earlier reminder, "We have a bond, remember? I can actually **_feel _**your heart breaking. That cold blizzard blowing, coming in to chill and amend the cracks of your iced out fortress … **_princess_**."

The way he said it … would send a shiver down any girls' spine and swoon any girls' heart to fall into his arms and have him take her as his own right then and there. The modern day Casanova … the Joker that captured the Queen of Hearts, stole the Queen of Diamonds, used the Queen of Clubs, and flushed the Queen of Spades. Only to leave them and have them weep at their own despair … he was a player and a damn good one. (3)

It showed in his silver gaze … and Raven gave him a dry look in response, "You must think you've figured me out … don't you?" Closing what little gap there was between them, she stood before his height and turned the inches apart they were to mere centimeters. Showing him that if he wanted to be a notch on her bedpost, he'll have to hit her with his best shot and put her in her place. Just because he found out that she was hurting after her argument with Robin, never meant that she was out of it all together, "News flash genius, a bond with me doesn't give you complete access to know everything **_about _**me."

"Right, I knew you'd say something like that … you hero's are all predictable that way." he snickered, and trailed a finger under her chin then hooked it, she sneered and moved her head from his grasp, once again putting some distance between them. Trent tilted his head and leaned on the door after shrugging something off his shoulder and dropping it to the ground at her feet, "You and Reign are about the same height I figured you'd want to change out of your … **_uniform _**into some real clothes, and dinner is served, if you're hungry."

He made a move to leave, but Raven stopped him when she questioned him about his conversation with his sister that she had overheard, "Who's Jaden? I heard what you and your sister were saying … who is he?"

Trent bowed his head slightly, then looked over his shoulder and shrugged nonchalantly, "Lance's real dad … but you don't have to worry about him, he's **_my_** problem … not yours. So stay out of it."

Raven furrowed her brows together in determination, "Is he it? Is he your personal vendetta?"

The thief smirked and shook his head, "Nope … but nice guess though, maybe later you'll get the point. See you in the morning."

"You're not going to eat?"

"Sure I am, I just take my meals in my room."

Raven frowned, "What about Lance?"

Trent shrugged nonchalantly again, "He has you, and Gregory to spoil him."

She shook her head walked up to the door once he stepped outside, grabbing the knob she pushed it to close the door, but before doing so addressed him one last time, "He may have me as entertainment … but he loves you … don't throw that away so quickly …"

… _Click …_

She closed the door and left the thief standing in the middle of the hallway to contemplate her words, stuffing his hands into his pocket he sighed and closed his eyes. Walking the halls by pure memory he scoffed and shook his head when he recollected the odd look in her eyes when she said what he should do. A soft pleading glimmer that prayed he understood what she was trying to say. Not many would have expected to see such a look in the sorceress's eyes because of her cold-front nature, but he saw it, as clear as day … because … they looked like **_her._**

_Amy … _within the dark confines of his mind he whispered the name of the only woman who had ever had the patience to put up with him … sure there was Terrance, and he was cool guy but, Amy was the real parent to him. Terrance was a best friend, the guy to show him the ropes and help him become what he was today. But Amy taught him morals, made him see the big picture of reality and helped him cope with the horrors of the true world. She soothed his chaotic thoughts and gave him a place to run to when he couldn't understand life.

She was the one cool mother that every kid wanted …

But he had to loose her … and when he lost her … he lost everything …

From the get-go he was always a troublemaker, a little mischievous imp that loved to mess with people's heads. Trenton, X, Criss, Rico … whoever he was at the moment, always had a destructive personality with a nonchalant twist. It was like nothing could truly upset him … everything was a joke, a bore, or nothing at all. He could never truly take life seriously, everything was a game … a certain move on the chessboard to help him checkmate life and finally understand the entire scheme of things.

Everything was a game …

That was his outlook on life in general; everything was just one big joke.

Reopening his silver eyes he stopped in the middle of the hall and stared at the ground for a moment, actually recapping everything he had thought of in a matter of a few seconds. From Raven's room, to where he stood now, he had just summed up his personality … he really did think everything was a game … but sensing the witch herself coming up behind him he turned to stare at her with a distant look in his eyes. One that got the sorceress to stop and stare back, wondering what it was that caused his sudden space-out. She raised a brow and looked herself over as if there was something wrong with the outfit he had given her.

Very bland, just normal everyday dark blue denim jeans, a black bell-sleeved peasant blouse with white lace around the edges, and a couple of converse shoes … what was the deal? Sure they were a little tight and showed a bit more of her figure than she'd like, but by the look in his eyes, she could tell it wasn't the outfit that got him to stare. She looked back at him and shrugged in annoyance at his staring, "What?"

He blinked out of his thoughts and immediately put up his usual nonchalant mask that consisted with his ever present smirk as he offhandedly answered with a shrug of his own, "Nuthin' … just didn't think you would get dressed so fast, I haven't even left the East Wing yet."

"Yeah … right," Raven sneered and looked off into the distant with a sarcastic snort, she crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at the thief that was suddenly staring at her again. She scoffed and huffed, "… okay … since standing here is literally getting us no where … can you at least show me to the main hall so I won't be late for dinner?"

Trent chuckled lightheartedly, and then bowed formally, "This way my princess."

Raven gritted her teeth and stomped down the hall to follow after the teasing thief, "Keep calling me princess and you'll see …"

The thief snickered, "Ooo … that sounds like a threat … I love threats."

The sorceress glared, "Don't test me."

For a moment the two squared off, standing a foot apart challenging the other in a death defying stare down, silver verses amethyst and neither had any intention of being the first the back off. Until there was a sudden clear of the throat a little more down the hall was when Trent and Raven turned away from one another and looked to see Gregory and Lance standing. With a dry look upon the caretaker's face and a smirk on little Lance's lips, the caretaker sighed and with a bored tone spoke up when Trent and Raven pulled away, "Pardon the intrusion, but I just thought you'd like to know. The Lady of the house had already left the premises … dinner is waiting … and Master Trenton, there is a young woman waiting for you down stairs in the main entrance."

Trent jerked his head back in confusion; Raven tilted her head up at the thief curiously and crossed her arms over her chest in wonder. Trent glanced down at her and shrugged, then turned to Gregory, "Did you even bother to tell her I'm not in? Who is she anyway?"

Gregory still in his dry expression looking bored out of his mind checked the cuffs of his suit and sighed tiredly, "First of all Master Trenton, I'm not paid enough to lie for your sake, and second of all, I hardly know … many woman are associated with you. It's hard to keep track of every Linda, Ginger, and Stacy that walks through the door."

"Thank you Gregory," Trenton gritted his teeth and held back the urge to strangle the sarcastic caretaker, when Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes he growled, "thank you **_very _**much, you can now lead Miss **_Raven _**to dinner so she can take her meal with Lance. At least I trust you'll do the job **_I'm PAYING _**you to do."

Without breaking a sweat Gregory bowed mockingly, "Whatever you say Master Trenton, I am obliged to you. Young Master Lance, Miss Raven, if you'll follow me this way."

Lance giggled and turned with Gregory to follow him towards the dinner hall, but looked over his shoulder and jogged back to Raven to grab a hold of her hand and tug her after the butler. With a gasp she was jerked out of her scrutinizing glare, to follow the child, hearing Lance shout back to his bewildered, annoyed, and rather agitated uncle, "It's Quean Moth from Gotham City Criss!"

Raven reared back, "Quean **_Moth?_** Wha – hey!"

"Come on! Or Gregory will get there before us!" Lance tugged harder forcing Raven to walk faster, helpless to deny the child of his fun, she looked back at Trent who frowned and glared at the ground in thought. Narrowing her eyes on him she thought to herself, _Quean Moth … that's Kitten Moth's older sister … what has he got to do with the Moth family?_

Meanwhile with the thief's thought's to himself, he growled and huffed, storming down the hall, but taking a later turn towards the main entrance he clenched his teeth and his fists in pure irritation, _This house just keeps getting crowded by the damn second … Quean … what the hell are you _**doing **_here … and with Raven around no less! Shit … this is gonna turn out badly, I just know it … _

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but everything that doesn't seem famliar to you or sound in any way made up, is all mine, so no touchy**

**Info Center:**

_1. I forgot which one of my lovely reviews asked about who was the guy at the museum, it wasn't the one that X threw out, it was this guy, Jaden, so that solves one mystery, and just a little heads up, Jaden plays a more significant roll in X's life than what I'm giving you now. Just a heads up ...O.O ... I really don' think I should have told you that, but yeah, I did, so be happy that I'm such a nice person._

_2. Sorry to make Raven seem kind of weak in this scene, but I thought it fit, but if you don't get why she's so distraught over it, is because she "bit the hand that fed her" Robin - besides all the other Titans - was one of the only persons that she could easilly relate to. Again referring back to that "friendship" she thought they had, yeah, let's just say she's scared of actually loosing Robin all together. Their bond was severed - according to me anyway - and I guess to her, it's taking a little getting use to._

_3. Useless information, I just loved what I wrote down for this whole paragraph, I don't know why, but I do. Damn you Axe commercials!_

**A/N: So there you have it the 8th chapter installed, praise me! Nah, you don't have to, but telling me wha'cha thinkin' would be nice in the little review button, I love reviews, they make be happy - and make me update a little faster for your sake. Final projects are over with so it should be a little easier for me to get up a few chapters faster than normal. So yeah ...**

**l8er daez**


	9. Here's the Deal

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Here's the Deal-**

_I swear to God Gregory, when this is all over I'll fucking ring your goddamn neck with your own intestines! _With his back against the wall, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into tight fights. He sighed and closed his eyes, recollecting his calm sense of easy self control. He huffed and blew up the bangs that covered over his nonchalantly indifferent eyes. Looking around the corner and down the stairs to where a lovely _"plastic"_ blonde with a unique beige mink fur coat draped over her shoulders, he frowned and had to hold his breath to keep himself from whining, _Why … why … **WHY!** Did you have to be persistent! _

Wanting to tear his hair out, Trent slumped, straightened out, and then sucked it in with a smirk, rounded the corner and leaned on the wall. Playing it off he chuckled, "Well … I was always a sucker for a girl that knows what she wants … how'd you find me Quean?"

With a flick of her bouncy, platinum blonde hair and a vicious narrow of her conniving sharp blue eyes, she stared up at Trent with a smirk all her own. With her skin as smooth as silk and impeccable tastes right along with her _"bought"_ beauty, she giggled and placed a hand on her hip as Trent came down the stairs. Slowly, calmly, and especially with his signature grin when she equally stalked towards him, her voice even more shrilling than it was on the phone not a few moments ago, "It's not hard to play hide and seek with you Criss … besides … you always **_let _**me win, remember?"

"That was a while back cutie," Trent shrugged, and stopped at the base of the stairs, letting Quean cross the rest of the hall to wrap her arms around his neck and tangle her perfectly manicured nails into his hair. He snickered when she pressed herself against him and kissed him possessively upon his lips; playing the game he returned the kiss full force. Pulling away he chuckled and pulled her arms from around him, watching her face slowly change from sensual to that of confusion, when he reminded her of his current position, "I got another girl, **_remember?_** You shouldn't have come."

Furious, her sharp blue eyes suddenly grew hot with heated fury, stepping away from him she growled and clenched her hands into fists, "Criss … I already told you, you're **_mine,_** no one else can have you, but **_me._** **_Remember."_**

She shot back sarcastically and Trent scoffed, leaning on the rail of the grand staircase he shrugged nonchalantly and flicked his wrist dismissively, "Yeah, well, things change. Sorry to break your heart."

"Sorry to break my heart?" Quean repeated, with every word her anger rose higher and higher and higher until it finally reached its peak and she raised a hand to slap it hard across the face.

Trenton braced for it, but the hit never came, instead a voice – a very monotone voice – echoed across the large opened space of the main entrance from Quean's left, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything …"

Quean blinked, and blinked again when she turned to see Raven leaning nonchalantly on the dividing pillar which leads into the dinner just around the corner. Her violet eyes locked on Quean Moth's deadly pissed off blue hues. The sorceress pushed off the wall and casually strolled across the way to stand before Quean and Trenton. Trenton grinning devilishly when a wicked idea popped into his maniacal head as he watched Raven stand before Quean with her arms crossed in a suggestive pose. Quean sneered and leaned back to scan Raven up and down, sizing her up and seeing if there was anything to compete with … Quean was not impressed, "And just who might you be?"

Raven raised a brow and in turn scanned the Quean with a passive face, snorting she opened her mouth to reply wittingly. Yet only succeeded in letting out a shocked gasp when she felt arms encircle her waist and her back pressed against a lean body from behind. Warm hot breath breathed down her right neck as another's head nudged hers slightly to the side, wide-eyed and speechless. Raven didn't know what to do when she felt a lingering kiss planted on her cheek that sent shockwaves of unused feelings running up and down her spine. Closing her eyes tightly shut, she felt – no **_heard _**a voice within her mind soothing her to, _"Relax … just relax princess … play the game for this moment … just this moment … relax …"_

" … _X …"_

Trent blinked when he felt Raven connect her thoughts to his and he had to faintly wonder if she literally read his mind when he felt her tense body suddenly slacken and her surprisingly soft, small, and curvy body **_"relax"_** into his arms. He had nothing to complain about and grinned as he rested his chin a top of her head and winked at the jaw dropped Quean who could **not **believe what she was seeing. So Trent made it clear, "Quean Moth, meet my princess, Raven Witchett."

Raven had to glance her eyes upward to where Trent still rested his chin on her head, dry look upon her face she didn't have to ask why – or even **_how _**– he came up with the name **_"Witchett"_**. _Oh … jokes huh, Mr. Funny-guy got jokes, _keeping her thoughts to herself, Raven sighed and tried to look teasing when Quean shook her head in disbelief, "Excuse me, wha-what did you call her, your **_princess._** Just who the hell do you think you are Daniels thinking you can go around and pick up any girl off the street when you already have me! What does that ho have that I don't!"

Trent rolled his eyes, "Well for one thing doll-face she doesn't talk as much as you do."

Quean gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, her eyes burning so hot even Raven's icy stare was beginning to melt to suspicion, _Is Quean somehow different than her sister … _Raven had to wonder, she was building up her rage to a boiling point. Signaling the dangers of some hidden power … Raven leaned further into Trenton's arms, but not to snuggle, no, far from it. She was pushing him back incase something where to happen, he may have been a villain, but she was still a hero and heroic instincts automatically kicked in when her warning bells went off.

Trent – thank god – got the message and discreetly scooted the both of them back a few inches, keeping his eyes locked on Quean when the blond growled low in anger, "She. Still. Can't. Have. You."

"Get over it," Trent smirked, "cause I'm over you."

Raven gulped and bowed her head in shame … shame? Why was she so a shame when Quean Moth was a daughter of Killer Moth and possibly an evil villainess herself. Why was she so a shame? Because she knew what it felt like to be rejected, to be **_used _**and the part that made her feel dirty, was the fact that Trenton Bou, (currently Criss Daniels) was exactly as Raven thought he was. Shallow … very shallow, and heartless when it came to others, _He really does look out for himself … _

Raven looked up to Quean and stilled when she saw her blue eyes discreetly narrowed her jaw line slightly morphing and the muscles in her hands move and quiver to follow the length her growing finger bones. Her well manicured nails lengthening to deadly talons, she brought up said hands to her shoulders and shrugged off the pricy fur coat to stand in her chic tan blouse and white skit and silver strap heels. Raven felt Trenton tighten his grip around her waist – specifically his left arm – the sorceress kept her eyes locked on the angry woman.

"You …" she growled in a voice that sounded not human, but mechanically enhanced … sort of like over lapping feminine voices combined in one. Her blue eyes growing still narrowed, but growing nonetheless the irises consuming her entire eyes as she opened her razor rowed teeth to hiss dangerously at the couple, "… messed … with the **_wrong_** Moth."

In a loud ear piercing roar Quean nearly shattered Raven's sensitive demonic hearing with the echo that surrounded the entire area, wincing in pain. She never had a chance to protest when X's left arm spun her out of the way and shoved her to the staircase. For reasons of Quean Moth's sudden wrath that reigned on the thief with a speed that hardly gave **_him_** the chance to brace for the impact of a very pissed off Moth.

Both going down, X hitting harder and skidding with Quean Moth on top her talons dug deep onto either one of his shoulders she looked ready to literally tear him to shreds if it weren't for Raven to come flying to his aid. Tackling the Moth off of X, Raven went tumbling across the marbled floor in a struggle for dominance over the surprisingly powerful mutated human. Finally finding leverage, Raven grabbed Quean by the throat and with a final roll slammed her head down on the marble and straddled her waist, settling her weight Quean snarled and opened her razor mouth. Raven got the shock of a lifetime when the Moth sprayed deadly toxin fumes into her air.

Luckily Raven shot off the Moth and scampered away desperate to escape the toxic fumes. She held a hand to her mouth and held her breath in; daring never to breath in. the sorceress stumbled back to X when she noticed him twitching about as if fighting an inner battle. Dropping to her knees next to him, she asked carefully, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her with struggling silver eyes, opened his mouth to speak, but instead coughed out blood, slightly chocking on it, Raven turned him to his side and made sure he spat it all out. Feeling his once warm body completely pale and cold, Raven gulped and looked back at the grinning Quean who simply dusted her shoulders off and brought her talons to her lips. Licking up the crimson blood liquid that Raven knew to be X's, Quean Moth giggled sinisterly, "Oops … think I should have told him I'm poisonous? First stage: shutdown of all motor skills … Second stage: slight swelling of the windpipe to create a chocking sensation … Third stage: complete shutdown of internal organs … Final stage: death. 24 hours to live … revenge is sweet."

Raven gritted her teeth and got to her feet, feeling it was safe to breath now, she sucked in a deep breath allowing her eyes to glow that familiar eerie white, Quean raised a brow in confusion as the sorceress chanted, **_"Azarath … Metrion … ZINTHOUS!"_**

From behind she engulfed the large chandelier within her black magic and with little effort flung it at Moth who gazed at the power in wide-eyed shock, never expecting that Raven Witchett, was actually Raven of the Teen Titans. Dodging quickly out of the way, the giant chandelier shattered and shook the grounds of the Manor. Within the dinner room, Lance and Gregory jumped at the ear piercing sound. Lance glanced up at Gregory who glared at the exit; the little boy slithered under the table and made a run for the origin of the crash.

Gregory caught his movement and ran around the table in a desperate hurry to catch the curious boy, "Lance! Get back here child!"

Lance – being the **_smart _**little boy he was – ran faster to escape the older man, running out into the hall and down to where he could hear a scuffle take place. He came close to running passed a statue of a large eagle, pausing for a moment he slapped up its head and the podium on which the eagle perched upon opened. Reaching down to snatch up a heavy silver belt with a chain of red liquid running through the inside, he looked back to find Gregory catching up and without hesitation he took off.

Gregory growled, "Lance! Stop! You don't know what you're getting yourself into boy!"

Lance ignored him and once he turned the corner into the main entrance, he gasped when a gust of powerful dark energy flung him against the opposite wall. Sliding down the wall to his knees with the Red X belt within his grasp and gritted his teeth trying to get his bearings. Never in his life had he ever experienced such a forceful hit before. A hand to his shoulder and a gentle voice whispering asking him, "You alright?"

Shaking his head, Lance gulped and looked up into Gregory's worried eyes, turning back to check on what had hit him. Lance was actually in shock to see Quean flying in the air with large moth like wing fanning out and spreading a deadly toxic dust through out the main entrance. Her inhuman appearance frightened Lance into a state of frozen fear, he couldn't move, couldn't think straight … all he could think about was the impossibility that something like Quean could actually exist!

Even her voice wasn't human, especially with her demonic like snicker, at a poker faced Raven, "Huh … out of all the Titan girls Criss could have gone for … and he went for the ugliest bitch in the bunch, I feel insulted."

Raven scoffed and rolled her glowing eyes, "You're not the cream of the crop yourself bright-eyes."

Large blue eyes widened in anger and without so much as a comeback Quean made a sharp dive towards the Titan, her razor sharp teeth and talon fingernails dripping with her venom. Lance held his breath and threw himself into Gregory's arms … he couldn't bear it … he couldn't bear to see Raven get hurt. Especially after he observed his uncle lying near lifeless on the ground behind her, the only thing that told him he was still barely alive was the way X tried to gasp in a gulp of air. With every time he arched his back and struggled against the poison while trying not to drown in his own blood … it shocked Lance.

Shocked him right out of his perfect world into the harsh reality of life … death, chaos, destruction … evil … it frightened him … so back he was shaking in Gregory's arms while clinging on tightly to the Red X belt. With his face in the family butler's chest, Lance gulped and held up the belt. With a rattled sense of security, sense was still within the child's head and he held up the belt, "Th-the nano bomb … she needs the nano bomb … to … to clear the air from the toxic pollen …"

Gregory took the belt and watched as Lance's small hand tapped on a certain part of the belt to produce two silver balls that both matched the size of large marbles, understanding what the child wanted him to do. Gregory grimaced and held Lance's shaking body close when a sudden explosion rocked the Manor, scooping the boy in his arms Gregory took him back down the hall for cover, put him down and warned him to stay put. Running back to scene of the fight, leaving Lance alone to quiver and stare at the ground, completely zoned out.

He took a shaky deep breath and closed his eyes when he remembered his uncle's blood dripping down the corner of his mouth, the pain filled expression on his face. Lance held himself for a moment and tried to quell the panic in his heart when he felt a cold chill run down his spine, gritting his teeth, the poor kid rocked himself and tried not to let the image burn into the back of his mind. Tried to forget it like a good-boy … like a good-boy … tried to forget it all …

"_**Get away from him!"**_

_**THWAK!**_

"**_You're not a hero Ace … so don't even try."_**

Lance gasped and quickly slapped his hands over his ears to shut up the raising memory of a past long forgotten … at least … it was supposed to be forgotten. Rocking with a bit more force, Lance bowed his head and gripped his ears feeling hot tears stream down his cheek. Gritting his teeth ever harder and willing the dark, dark memories far away with a chant his uncle had taught him a long … long time ago, "When fire drowns and water burns, know it's a dream and a lesson you'll learn … When fire drowns and water burns, know it's a dream and a lesson you'll learn …"

Over and over he chanted until he was safe … until the evil went away and all that was left was his shaken emotionally exhausted body. Leaning against the wall he took deep breaths and reopened his eyes, only to find himself staring not at the carpeted ground … but at black slacks and shiny dress shoes, "… Huh …?"

"You know … Ace's right Lance," Lance's eyes narrowed in confusion, _That voice … _he thought to himself, slowly looking up to scan over a silky blue button up shirt, a black jacket and silver framed dark glaring sunset red lens sunglasses staring back at him. A familiar cheeky grin with a hidden agenda upon the man's fine lips, his dark midnight black hair slicked back with enough gel to lock it all in place. Lance never had the chance for realization to slap him in the face before the man crouched down to his level and tilted down his sunglasses to glare hot amber with frightened silver, "he isn't a person to be admired … his recklessness in saving that Titan killed him … he won't survive the night, I promise you that."

"K –"

Lance was silenced when a large hand came up and gently placed it over his mouth to keep him quite, silver eyes shimmered with amusement as it winked and a finger was placed over his lips in a silent, "Shhh … remember the rules, don't talk, just listen. You've been a good boy for Siren now haven't you? Nod your head."

Numbly Lance responded in kind with the demanded nod and the man's smirk only grew to a satisfied grin, "See, I knew you were such a good boy … now, since I trust you so much … fetch me the map to the Dragon's Trove. Go get it …"

At this Lance had push himself further against the wall for fear of his life, when he stuttered, "I-I-I can't … I-I don't know where Uncle … er … um … Ace … I … don't know what or where it is … I-I-I'm sor-sorry …"

The man raised a brow and tilted his head as if debating whether or not the kid was lying … determining that he was telling the truth, the man chuckled and reached out a hand to ruffle Lance's light brown hair, "Of course you wouldn't … Ace didn't get it yet … that's why he was at the Museum, wasn't he, with that Titan yes?"

"Uh-huh …"

"I knew I shouldn't have taken you then, it would have been too soon …"

The man seemed to have been talking to himself, because when Lance gulped and bowed his head, asking in a very low submissive tone, he suddenly snapped back to the child's attention, "Wo-would you like for me to get it for you?"

"What was that?"

"Do you want me … to get … the map for … you … I mean … um … Si-Siren left me fo-for Ace and Raven to go get something from Egypt … something about a map … is-is it the same thing? Cause I'll get it for … you …"

"You are such a clever little boy … I knew I kept you alive for a reason … yes … I was just thinking the same thing, give the map to me if ever you're in contact with it. You know my number …"

Lance watched the man stand up to his full height as turn to leave without so much as a good-bye … or a snide remark. Feeling that something was a bit off, Lance sucked in a deep breath and jumped to his feet, not knowing what to do or what to say to the man that never looked back. Lance just blurted whatever his mind was telling him to blurt … and it just might get him killed, "Wait!"

That was all he said … and that was all it took for the man to look over his shoulder and glare suspiciously at the defiant child, _Too much free time with Trenton's gotten to the boy's head … _he thought with much disgust, turning around to face Lance. The child shrank back two steps when he took two closer, "Something you want?"

"Uh …" courage had just left the building. Lance shrank back two more steps and licked his lips, suddenly feeling parched and weak he shook, but clenched his fists and pressed on with what little his heart could muster, "… if-if-if I do-do what you say … tha-than you have to save Ace … an-and … um … lea-leave us … uh … Ace, Siren, and me alone … fo-for good … you promise …"

His voice was so small … barely an inch above a whisper … but surprisingly enough, the man caught it … he heard it all and instead of finding it threatening he found it oh so cute for the child to strike up a deal with him. It was just so adorable it almost made him sick. Grinning like it was his birthday the man nodded his head and humored Lance, "Cute … real cute … alright than, it's a deal. I don't know how you figured out Quean Moth was apart of my set up, but clever nonetheless." Pausing for a moment to dig into his back pocket so to pull out a vile of green liquid he tossed it in the air and watched as Lance fumbled to catch it, nearly passing out in faint shock when the vile nearly hit the ground. Amused the man smiled and winked when Lance stared up at him in disbelief, knowing that he had purposefully tossed it short, he bowed his head and turned back to retreat. "Have a good night."

Never caring if amber eyes had really left, Lance turned tail and ran as fast as he could back to the main entrance where he heard the large double doors into the Manor slam open and Raven chanting one final round of her mantra. Just in time, Lance turned the bend to see Quean Moth go flying out the doors and Gregory come rushing back in sealing the doors shut. Leaning against them and sinking down the heavy entrance, Gregory wiped beads of sweat that came from his brow.

Lance made a run for Raven when the sorceress levitated back onto the ground, on her knees next to X who was still struggling to fight the poison in his veins. Raven scooped the back of his head up onto her lap and held a hand to his heart, getting ready to exert even more of her power. She was stopped when Lance literally came sliding on his knees next to his uncle, shakily handing her a green liquid within a glass tube. His voice trembling in desperation while his red puffy eyes cried a river of pleading, "Please … he has to drink this … it's the antidote … please, before he dies, please …"

Raven took the vile in her hands and looked down at X who's eyes looked about rolled to the back of his head when he struggled to open them, biting down on her lower lip, Raven tapped his cheek and demanded, "X … X … you have to open your mouth … Lance say's this is an antidote … now open …"

The thief appeared to shake his head in protest, but it was hard for Raven to determine when it could very well have been the jerky motions of his body reacting to the poison. Firmly grabbing a hold of his chin to keep him still and to try and open his mouth. X found the will power to move his arm and smack the green vile from her hand, sending it smashing and splattering all over the floor. Lance started wide-eyed along with Raven, "No …"

X grunted in pain and Raven gasped when he gripped her wrist and yanked her down close to hear his strangled whisper, "Black … heart …"

That's all she needed to know, Black-Heart was a biochemical … a deadly substance with a mind of its own once introduced into the body. It seeks out its host's heart clogs all arteries and creates a killer heart-attack … only to die afterwards when the host is dead, leaving no trace of its existence. A very … **_very _**dangerous weapon that not many in the world knew about … Raven gave Lance a startled look, but the little boy shook his head in defense, "I … I … it … I thought …"

He stammered, but couldn't find the right words, Raven looked back down at X and held herself from fearing the worst when he closed his eyes and his twitching and shuttering slowly became nonexistent … until he went limp all together. Pressing two fingers to his neck to listen in for a pulse, she nearly didn't find it … but it was faint … too faint.

Raven glanced up at Gregory who slowly walked over to the gathering and knelt before the sorceress, his eyes telling her he was thinking the worst, "Is he …"

Raven shook her head, "Barely … he's just lost conciseness, does this place have come sort of med-lab to help me work on him with?"

Gregory shrugged, "What would we need one for? We can just take him to the hospital."

"By the time they figure out it isn't a damn snake bite you'll be standing at his Eulogy," Raven scoffed, noticing Lance's silver eyes brighten when an idea popped into his head, "and no we aren't going to Titan Tower … this isn't as bad as it looks …"

Lance snapped, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Isn't as bad as it looks! Ace is lying near dead on your lap and all you can say is that it isn't as bad as it looks! What kind of stupid is that! You're supposed to protect us!"

Raven raised a brow at the name that slipped through Lance's lips, but never questioned it, instead she skipped on down to the point, "Technically I'm just protecting **_you_**, and I'm a half-demon … let me handle this. Gregory, take him."

"Take me?" Lance growled and yanked his arm from Gregory's hold, "No. I'm staying right here."

"Lance …" Gregory put a hand on his shoulder, "come now … be reasonable child, Raven will save him … right?"

Raven took a deep breath and reassuringly nodded her head, "I promise."

Lance glared, "Well if you're so confident than why can't I stay and watch?"

"Don't argue," Raven pinned him with a cold stare, one more frightful than the man's. Stubborn, Lance stood his ground, but eventually gave up when Raven turned back to X and placed a hand on his forehead, feeling it heating up. His breathing ragged and shallow, the once untouchable thief, Raven came to grips, was dieing in her arms. Bittersweet … very bittersweet that she should see him in such a state of vulnerability … but what made it sad was the fact that his nephew could see him in such a condition.

Remember, Lance wasn't a stupid kid; he was smarter than an average 7-8 year old, mentally and spiritually. He understood why Raven wasn't him out of the way, but he was still a kid … and death isn't something a kid of his age could handle with a straight face. Yes, he understood Raven, he understood her all too well … he just wished that he didn't and with a turn of his shoulder he followed Gregory away from the main entrance. Leaving Raven with a silent prayer to make sure that she knew what she was doing.

Ye, of little faith … once Lance cleared the entrance, Raven sighed and brought her hands up to X's shoulders, closing her eyes she chanted softly and emitted a blue aura from her hands. Pouring all she had to cover the bleeding wounds on his shoulders, her brows furrowed and she slumped forward slightly when she felt her life-force being swallowed by X's weaker one. Biting down on her lower lip, trying to control the flow of energy from her body to his, giving him only enough to speed up the healing process, Raven was near blacking out when she had finished.

Tiredly she slipped her hands from his shoulder and took another deep breath … shaking her head, trying to clear her sight when she began to see spots appear in her vision. Once again controlling herself, physically and mentally, she gathered up all she could, all of her strength and shakily brought a hand up to rest it on X's cheek, tapping him lightly she hoarsely called out to him, "X … you have to wake up … X … X get up …"

He was non-responsive, out cold, Raven sighed and delved into his mind to find their link, _"X … do you hear me … get up …"_

He groaned … Raven listened for a thought, but instead hissed when he responded mentally with feeling. Pain. He was hurting, so bad in fact that he couldn't even think a coherent thought, Raven gulped and nodded, _"I understand … but you have to at least try to swallow what I'm going to give you."_

Suspicion flashed, and Raven shook her head, not like he saw it, so she reassured him, _"No, it's not the Black-Heart … it's … it's my blood, demonic blood to strengthen your human immune system to help you fight the poison. I'm going to guide it through your veins and have it kill all the toxins … afterwards I'll pull it back out. It'll burn for a second, but at least you'll live … ready?"_

Questions, hesitations, and slight annoyance was felt for her response, but in the end she felt his mind relax and coax her into doing what she thought was best for him. Raven took another deep breath and slowly exhaled; repeating for three more times until she felt she was ready then lengthened her left pointer finger to a claw. Sharp enough to tear through flesh as if it were paper, Raven closed her eyes and dove into the deepest, darkest, hellish side of Nevermore. Calling out to her demonic half, she shivered when she felt it growled – a growl that came from her throat – felt it ravish the lighter side of her mind, and overtake her human blood.

Swirling and turning her red veins black, Raven shuttered and clenched her sharpening teeth to try and hold back from loosing herself all together. Growling, she opened her mouth and her eyes, the violet hues literally bleeding over scarlet she huffed and chanted, "En lintri nel azkartia rezerath …"

Gently prying open X's mouth she brought her right wrist over it and with one swift slice of her claw cut open her wrist and squeezed out the black thick blood drops down his throat. Almost immediately the cut sealed itself back up and when it did, Raven closed his mouth and closed her bleeding eyes, concentrating on the demonic blood within the human's body. She controlled its thirst for a take over and hissed when she felt X's mind suddenly explode in siring white hot pain. Apparently, the entrance of demonic blood into a human body was far more painful than she had first suspected.

Oh well, at least she was healing him, she could feel her blood already doing the trick for him. Killing every harmful poisons substance, it was all over in a matter of a minute and once she was sure it was down, she raised a hand over his abdomen and called for her blood to return. The black goo phased out of his body and into her hand, settling back into her veins. Raven willed her demonic side to subside and when it retreated back into the dangerous part of nevermore, Raven passed out next to X … her mind, body, and soul finally having enough.

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: I'm sorry this took a while, school works murdering me, but at least I updated right? Oh come on, cut me some slack, I'm already working on chapter 10 so just review me and tell me what'cha think. And I'm sorry for the mess this chapter is, I didn't look it over.**

**l8er daez**


	10. Lookin' Out for Number One

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Lookin' Out for Number One-**

--

I wasn't seeing through his eyes this time …

I was watching him – X as a child I mean – however, this time, he looked older a bit more grown up than the little boy back at the prestigious elementary school. He was sitting at the ledge of a building, feet dangling over the 100 foot drop down to his death. I don't know if that was such a good idea or not, but I do know that this won't be the end of him; after all, he was just in my lap the last time I was conscience. Watching him sigh and look up at the dark black sky of whatever city I was in.

I took a moment to look around and went wide-eyed when I realized I was at the Vatican!

_Italy? What are we doing in Italy? _I thought with much suspicion, turning my attention back on X, the child stood up on the ledge and looked down over the drop. Seeming to be contemplating if he should jump or not … I slowly walked up to him and stood by his side, looking down and wondering just what he was thinking at the moment.

He tilted his head and spoke, "You know …" I froze, did he know I was here? Looking up at him, he sighed and shook his head, repeating, "You know … I don't see why I have to do this … I mean … if your boyfriends so good at what he does how come he can't do it himself."

He wasn't talking to me.

I looked around and spotted Reign – or Siren – standing at the exit of the roof top, staring at him with … hold on … I thought her eyes were silver, how come their dark brown now? She sighed and walked up to X who turned around, still on the ledge, with little to no fear of his life as he stared at Siren and shrugged when she shrugged, "What can I say little brother … he likes you … you're his little apprentice."

X glared his silver eyes on the young woman and sneered in disgust, "I'm not your brother."

Siren chuckled, "Yes and no … but anyway, I'd like you to meet someone who's been very eager to see you. Ace … meet Azul."

_Ace … that's the name Lance used … _I furrowed my brows in frustration, not liking how many identities X had. It was almost scary.

Besides that, from behind Siren, right on cue the doors to the roof opened and out stepped a cute kid about the same age as _"Ace"_ was right now, but with amber gold eyes and midnight black hair gelled into a spike. He smiled sinisterly and walked up to stand next to Siren and waved at Ace, "Hey … I hear we're going to be partners …"

Ace raised a brow and jerked his head back and turned to glare up at Siren, "Is this a joke? I was told I work alone."

"Well …" Siren looked down at Azul and patted the top of his head, "things change … I think you'll get along with Azul just fine … right Azul?"

"Yep," Azul giggled and winked at Ace, "we're gonna have lots a fun while looking out for each other …"

Ace scowled and turned back to stare out at the large open Vatican, bringing a hand up to his left ear he nodded and threw over his shoulder, "I look out for number one."

Without much else he leapt over the ledge to the ground, I ran to the edge to watch at the same time Siren and Azul walked up beside me, both of them watching Ace drop. Only to grab a hold of a pole and using the momentum of his fall swung himself into an open window and vanished from my sights. Hearing Siren and Azul murmur a few words, I couldn't hear exactly what it was before the scene changed and I was within the building watching Ace slid up against the wall peak around the corner to count the guards standing in front of a safe.

I frown in realization, he was on a heist.

At such a young age … I didn't know whether to be impressed or shocked.

Because even at this age, he was good at what he does … almost as if … as if he was **_born _**to be what he is. I watched his facial expression and notice him smirk when from his back pocket he took out two cherry bombs. I shook my head not believing what I was seeing as he lit them both with a lighter and tossed them around the corner to the guards. Crouching down and plugging his ears, I did the same; despite the fact that I knew I couldn't feel anything real in a memory. The explosion none the less was loud and shook the building.

But it did the job …

The guards were out … maybe even dead, and once the smoke cleared Ace hurried to the safe and I looked around trying to hear for an alarm, anything to alert the public that their was a break in. You can imagine my disbelief when none of it was heard … still watching as Ace moved a guard out the way of a code pad. He hacked it like an expert and waited for the safe to open up for him. Producing from another pocket of his he held two flash bombs and chuckled when the safe opened and four guards came rushing with assault rifles at the ready, "Fire in the hole …"

He giggled and pulled both keys then tossed the flash bombs into the safe, once against getting down and holding his ears both bombs went off and under the cover of smoke, Ace pulled up his shirt to cover over his nose and mouth. Taking a deep breath and holding it the child ran in and went straight for his prize, a golden pendent of sorts.

I followed close when he ran back out and straight to the window he slipped into. Jumping out I watched him drop and one floor … two floors … three floors … four floors … all the while grabbing ledges to slow his fall until he touched ground and took off down the street once against disappearing into an alleyway.

The scene changed and I found him leaning tiredly against a bricked wall, hands on his knees with the golden pendant he gasped for air from his long sprint. Gulping, he bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyes, slowing down his pounding heart he stuffed the pendant into his pocket and sighed, "Okay … gotta move …"

Not two steps and he was suddenly grabbed by a shadow **_I _**didn't even catch, biting down on my lower lip when I noticed it was a cop I watched the interaction. Ace sneered and pulled out the pendant and swung it teasingly in the cops face, "You want this?"

The cop reached for it, but Ace sent a hard kick to his shin, forcing the cop to let him go, Ace leaned back up against the wall and chuckled when the cop cursed, "Damn brat … give it here!"

"Forgetting something here? I don't work for free."

"Fucking kid …" the cop made a move to hit him, but Ace sidestepped him and laughed when the cop stumbled.

"You're making yourself look like a jackass, where's the green, come on I got all night what about you?"

From behind a dumpster I watched the cop reach for a hidden duffle bag and roughly tossed it at Ace, Ace caught it and unzipped it to see the wads of cash within the bag. Grinning he nodded and tossed the pendant at the cop, swinging the duffle back on his shoulder he made his exit, "Have fun."

With that the cop shook his head and took off in the opposite direction I watched Ace for a bit longer and shivered when I felt something strange in this memory. Something that Ace was blind to notice … instinct told me to look up and when I did, upon the roof I saw the silhouette of Azul watching Ace carefully. With his arms crossed, I didn't know if I was hearing this myself, or if X hardly remembered this at all, but Azul chuckled, "This might actually be fun …"

--

"Okay Uncle Trent, get this, there's a tornado coming towards this bus stop right, and at the bus stop there's three people one of them is your best friend that has saved your life countless times in the past, then there's a sick dieing old lady, and lastly is the girl of your dreams, right. Okay, now, you have a car, but there's only room for one of them … who would you take?"

"Hmm … toughie … can't I just cram'em all in there?"

"Uncle Trent! This is serious! There's a tornado coming … who would you take? And don't say yourself like last time cause that isn't an option."

"Oh, okay … hmm … my best friend that I owe my life to, an old dieing hag that I don't even know, and a chick that's supposed to be the girl of my dreams … hmm …"

This was the first thing that Raven heard when the darkness of her mind began to subside and her consciousness was returning along with her strength, quite rapidly too. Slowly opening her eyes, but staying still and quiet, not wanting to disturb the conversation, the silent sorceress looked around for the voices and found uncle and nephew sitting at the bay window within her room inside the Manor. Facing each other with Lance's back to her and Trenton facing her direction, his quicksilver eyes moved in her direction and caught her violet hues.

However seemed to pay no mind for the moment and returned to the question at hand … shrugging, he gave up, "I don't know kid, it's too hard … hey why don't you go check if Gregory's done with breakfast yet I'm starved."

Lance pouted and jumped off the seat, marching down trotted towards the door he muttered, "Stale."

With a silent _click _Trenton got up from the window and went to stand right beside Raven who was lying on the large bed closing her eyes and sighing. She reopened them to find Trent staring down at her with that same cheeky smirk of his, not a trace of pain written on his face whatsoever, "Mornin' beautiful, thought I'd have to play Prince Charming just to wake you up. You've been out for a solid day, since yesterday."

Raven drew in a shaky breath and nodded discreetly, "Oh … sorry for the delay, we were supposed to leave for Egypt yesterday … weren't we."

"Not with the way you are we're not," Trent scoffed and sat at the edge of the bed, "when you're strong enough to move, then we'll talk."

"Right …" Raven weakly agreed, quite surprised that she was even agreeing with him so easily … it was shocking to her and Trenton. Just by looking at the way her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed once more he could tell she was still wasted. So he actually considered keeping his mouth shut just for her rest, Raven reopened her eyes to look back at Trent and asked curiously, "So who **_would _**you take?"

Trent raised a brow and looked down at the tired Titan, "What?"

"Lance's question," she reminded, "who would you take?"

"Oh …" Trent snickered, "that … I don't know … who would you take?"

Raven thought for a moment then shrugged, "A girl – er – man I guess in my case of my dreams doesn't exist, anyone on the street could be the person of your dreams if you try … and a best friend … can turn on you. Where as the stranger, the old woman you can save and leave, you don't have to bother with her afterwards."

Trent knew where she was going with it and furrowed his brows when a new light was dawned on what exactly he knew of the sorceress. With her one explanation Trenton couldn't help to paint a picture of lifetime of suffering for the witch. A picture of pain and misunderstandings … just one big tragedy – no, not a tragedy … just a very vulgar picture. Nodding he answered her own question, "So you'd take the old lady, not because it's under the kindness of your heart … but because you just don't believe or don't care for love or trust."

Raven scoffed, "Don't evaluate me, but yes, I'd take the old lady."

"Funny …" Trenton smirked, "cause I'd give the keys to the car to my best friend so he could take the old lady away while I take my last breaths with the girl of my dreams."

"Kind of romantic for a guy like you," Raven sneered and looked away, suddenly finding it hard to hold up his royal silver eyes. They weren't critical, not even judgmental – never was – they just … observed, Raven could handle judgmental and critical people, she could handle Trenton's who-gives-a-crap attitude.

Yet … when he sits there listening, trying to see into her mind without actually **_trying _**… it disturbed her, made her feel like he could see straight through her … and now with the bond they had. Raven couldn't lie, she was afraid that he could do just that, see through her like clear glass.

Trenton shook his head and snickered, "Romantic? Me? I got the charm, I got the moves, and I got the looks … but being romantic?" he shrugged, "Maybe … you wanted to know my answer, and that was it."

"Mm-hmm …" Raven nodded her head, closing her eyes again and sighing heavily. Trenton decided to leave it at that when he noticed her settle back into the bed. Discreetly snuggling her head into the pillow she turned on her side with her back to the thief and drifted off to the sleep.

Just in time for Lance to come walking back into her room, "Uncle Trent, Gregory said breakfast is ready …" he noticed his uncle had been staring at the sorceress and raised a brow … wondering why it was he was sitting on her bed when he was at the bay window not to long ago. Lance shrugged it off to be his uncle just checkin' up on Raven, "Uncle Trent."

Trenton blinked away from Raven and looked down at Lance when he entered Raven's room, "Wasup kid?"

Lance glanced from side to side, _Did someone press the mute button or was I ignored, _giving his uncle a scrutinizing glare he shrugged and responded, "I just said that Gregory had breakfast ready … you hungry right?"

Trent shook his head and stood up off the bed, "Nah, I'm going to my wing, you go a head and eat. See ya."

Digging his hands into his pockets after running his fingers through his hair, Trent ruffled Lance's hair went he walked passed him and out the door, never looking back. Lance poked his head out to watch his uncle retreat and tilted his head in concern, painstakingly noticing something was bothering Trent. If there was one thing Lance knew Trent hardly did, was space out … and right now … he seemed way out of orbit.

**-Later that night-**

**-Titan Tower-**

The waves crashed over the rocks of the small little Titan Island …and the city lights lit up beautifully just over the shore reflecting off the black colored waters of the bay, Robin stood on the roof of Titan Tower and saw it all. Took it all in … but never digested it, wasn't expecting even trouble to come from the city … it was just too much of a peaceful night to suspect anything. In fact … for the passed two days since Raven's absents, everything's been … still.

Not like lifetimes in the Tower itself had changed, everything was smoothly running along as always, only Raven was **_"off island"_** for a job. No one suspected anything was wrong … but that was because Robin never told – not even Starfire – of the argument he had before he dumped – yes, he used the word **_"dumped"_** because that's what he did. Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, had just dumped Raven at the Manor out of spite … of an argument … just **_left _**her without so much as a good-bye or good-luck.

To say that Robin wasn't feeling so hot about that was an understatement, for the past two days going on two nights it was eating him up. Of all the things he's said to her, and the way he had treated her … like a replacement … a **_thing _**just to make sure he got what he wanted. Yeah, Robin was feeling very crappy right about now, and it showed in his slightly hunched demeanor staring out at the beautiful city of lights.

"_**You're jealous of us … aren't you."**_

_**SLAP**_

"_**Don't ever presume to think that you and Starfire have something that I want."**_

Robin took a deep breath and bowed his head, running his fingers through his hair he shook his head, _I'm sorry Raven, there you happy I said it! I'm sorry … I didn't have the right … ugh, forget it, not like she's here to hear it anyway … _disappointed in himself, but most of all angry with himself that he couldn't find the courage to go back and say what he needed to say to her face. Robin turned away from the city and sat down on the ledge, glaring at the ground through his heated white mask; he steamed and seethed, loathed, and eventually cooled down after beating himself up.

_She'll get over it …_ he thought, trying to believe in his own words _… she'll get over it … she always bounces right back … always …_

"Robin?"

After glaring at the ground for a good while, Robin slowly looked up to the breath taking alien princess that he had finally hooked up with after playing the flirting game for a while. Her orange skin set aglow by the city lights across the bay and silky radiant fire-red hair blowing in the wind. Her ever bright smile lighting up her emerald eyes, she was everything he – Robin – could have hoped for, sweet, beautiful, powerful, loving, caring, etc, etc … there was nothing in her that was flawed.

She was perfect …

She was his everything, because she was everything Raven wasn't.

Trying not to look away from his girlfriend after getting to his feet to meet her height, the thought that had crossed his mind disturbed him, _I never compared Raven to Starfire … never … _he whispered to himself, and frowned in confusion.

Starfire's bright emerald orbs slowly blinked her happy face turning quickly into a look of concern when she recognized the frustrated look on her Robin's face. Bringing a hand up to rest on his cheek and to have him look her dead in the eye, she asked sweetly, caringly … lovingly … so not like Raven, "Is there something wrong? Robin?"

"Wrong?" he repeated and forced a reassuring smile one his face, slipping her hand into his and bringing it up to his lips to kiss, he shook his head, "Nothings wrong Star … just thinking."

"Were you worrying about Friend Raven as well as myself?" Starfire asked curiously.

Robin shrugged, "Maybe … I don't know Star something about that whole bodyguard thing just didn't feel necessary. I know we're heroes and we're supposed to protect innocent people … but I'm not so sure we should be doing this."

Starfire nodded obediently understanding every word he was saying. Sighing she hooked her arm into his and leaned her head on his shoulder looking out to the pitch-black waters reflecting the city lights, "Would you like to get in contact with her in order to assure ourselves that she is undamaged?"

_Yes, of course I would … and I'd like to tell her how sorry I am … and to get her to come back to the Tower pronto … but … _Robin didn't know what was going on with his brain, being torn between one decision and the other, undecided of what to do. He huffed and had his mouth do all the talking; knowing that he'd regret not using his head first, but he couldn't help it. His head was as twisted as computer wires, "Nah … I'm sure she's fine, I don't want to disturb her."

"But she has not called us in the last day …" Starfire insisted, pulling up from Robin's shoulder to look him in the eye, wide with a shy request, "… I do insist that we call her … just to be sure she's doing okay … please."

_No … we don't need to call her, she's fine … Raven's always fine … she can handle herself, _Robin argued within his head, all the while his expression stayed emotionlessly indifferent, while his head stayed still seeming to look Starfire dead in the eye. His blue eyes swerved off to the pitch-black ocean – not the city – the ocean, to where he could see as far as the darkness would allow for him to see, convincing himself of one sure thing.

Raven always bounces back, there's no need to feel guilty.

No need at all …

"Never mind Star," Robin repeated, "it's just a kid. Not like it'll be so hard for her to look after just one kid. The worst that could happen is if he's spoiled rotten and gives her a hard time is all. Let's go back inside, it's getting cold."

"Of course …" Starfire nodded, and lead the way back into the tower with a sad smile on her beautiful face. Walking up to the doors, the Tameranian Princess reached for the door and gently pushed it open, but before she could step inside, Robin grabbed her shoulder harshly and jerked her back, "Huh? Robin? What is the meaning –"

"The power to Titan Tower … it's knocked out," Robin scowled, "the door's supposed to open on its own … someone's broken in."

Starfire titled her head in confusion, "But … no one's able to penetrate the Tower's defenses since …"

Realization downed, and Robin chilled when they both voiced their worry, **_"Red X …"_**

Eyes glowing green, Starfire levitated off the ground and flew down the stairs, leaving Robin to run in after her. Both of them reaching the empty silent halls, and both of them glaring at the pitch black darkness, trying to feel if there was anything wrong in the Tower, Robin scowled and took the lead. _Red X? What would he want here? He's got the belt … the suit … a mission for money maybe? Working for Slade? Makes sense …_

"Star," Robin whispered low so not to echo his information through out the halls, Starfire leaned close, "take the East Wing … I got the West … and don't wake up Beast Boy or Cyborg … we don't want to spook the intruder."

Starfire nodded obediently, "Understood."

Silently she took to the air and flew to search the East Wing as instructed, while Robin took off to cover the West, the Titan leader still trying to wrack his brains on why X would be in the Tower. He immediately scanned the upper floor, the floor of Raven's room; it was always closer to the roof. Coming up to it, he chilled and gawked when he saw her door opened!

_Raven's room …_ he thought dismayed and peeked inside, expecting to find X raiding her room, what he saw was another man standing before her bookshelf scanning it's contents as if some secret were held in the shelves. Dressed casually in a black oversized hooded-jacket, dark blue jeans and yellowish Timberland boots, his long unruly pitch black hair reaching his waist. Looking maybe about a few years older than Robin, Robin snapped out of his shock when the guy reached a hand up to a specific book.

Getting ready to jump in and take the guy by surprise, the tables were turned when the intruder glanced back and his piercing amber eyes grinned mockingly at the Titan leader, "Don't be shy, the names Azul, and I promise that I won't be long."

Robin flicked out his bo-staff and stood his ground firmly, "You got a lot of nerve showing your face here, what do you want."

"A book really," Azul frowned and turned back to the book he had taken from the shelf, "this one in fact, the Rexxez Chronicles … you see, a certain pet of mine's failed to do his job a while back, but that doesn't mean I still don't need him. Apparently I do for the coming challenges that await me."

"I don't care about your agenda, but you will put the book down and come quietly," Azul slowly looked back at him and snickered sinisterly, Robin tried to ignore the creepy ju-ju vibes he was getting from the intruder and scowled, "first and last warning."

"Cute," Azul chuckled and tucked the book under his arm, "but without lifting a finger to move you, you will get out of my way … and you will do so willingly."

Robin scoffed, "Highly doubt that, but you can try me."

"If you insist."

Robin made a move to attack, but a scream tore through the silence in the tower, a familiar scream, stopping Robin in his tracks he spun around and stared out the door in worry, "Star …"

Azul smirked, "You better help her, Robin, I think she's dieing."

"Bastard!" Robin scowled, "What did you do to her!"

"You'll never know if you stand here asking me now would you? Run along now."

There was no choice, but when Robin made a dash back into the hall, Azul casually following after him, the Titan leader quickly punched in a code on the side of Raven's door and locked her room down. Azul raised a brow and glanced out the sorceress's window, watching a steel plates slide to cover it, he glanced up at her vents and saw the invisible barrier that shot up in a shimmer. Thus, trapping him in Raven's room, he sighed with a snort and put the book down, _Should have seen it coming, but is he always this annoying? Reminds me of Ace._

"Star!" Robin called out to the princess, running down the East Wing halls, and without warning Starfire came flying up to him with a startled look on her face.

"Robin, what is it? Did you find the intruder?"

Robin skidded to a stop and blinked with a confused expression on his face, "You were screaming …"

Starfire tilted her head, "Uh … no? The only one screaming is you screaming my name … is something urgent? What's wrong?"

Robin growled, and high-tailed it back to Raven's room, "Damn it! I'm so stupid!"

"Robin! What's wrong!" Starfire followed, but when they reached Raven's room, the door was once again wide open and Azul was gone. Robin gritted his teeth and punched the wall. Starfire touched ground and gaped at the open door, someone was within in Raven's room … that couldn't have been good.

--

Still sleeping soundly in her quarters, Raven's contorted face of discomfort, pale skin of paranoid fear, and pant breathing was evident enough of her nightmare. Twisting to her side and gulping she shuttered and gripped her sheets. Her demonic nails lengthening till it tore through the sheet when she jerked her hand away, blood-crimson eyes shooting wide open. Teeth gritted with her upper lip pulled up in a vicious snarl, she snapped up in a sitting position and roared inhumanly, **_"Zak …"_**

Throwing herself back on the bed and arching her back she moaned painfully and her entire room rumbled to express her sorrow. Eyes clenched shut, Raven gasped out of desperation to regain her sane train of thought. Again twisting from side to side, the half-bred demoness buried her face in her pillows and willed her demonic blood down … down … down **_deep _**down in the dark depths of her nevermore.

_Azarath … Metrion … Zinthous … Azarath … Metrion … Zinthous … Azarath … Metrion … Zinthous … _she chanted over and over again until she calmed down and laid upon the bed, spent from the struggle to stay human. She gulped and slowly, cautiously opened her eyes after moving her head to stare at the bay-window where she last saw Lance and Trent. Now awake and in control, Raven carefully sat up, wincing when the room suddenly spun out and a terrible migraine stabbed at her head.

The half-breed, leaned her head on the palm of her hand and clenched her eyes shut, _Ooo … two moves … two dangerous moves I've used on that thief … Raven … when are you gonna learn your lesson? _She growled at herself, _Not only did you over exert yourself just to keep that idiot alive, but you always come close to draining your life away … you're reckless and it's not you … it's him …_

"I wouldn't be stickin' to that theory just yet precious." her voice scoffed; accept it wasn't coming from her mouth.

When Raven reopened her eyes she found herself sprawled on a floating rock within the darkness of nevermore. Blinking for a moment to make sure she was where she was, she looked down at herself and raised a brow when she found that she was wearing a large oversized black t-shirt and comfortable shorts.

Shorts … and an oversized t-shirt?

These weren't her clothes … they were … Raven nearly came close to blushing, _X … did he …? He better not have!_

"Wow, found yourself in Nevermore and that's all you can think of? It's worse than I thought!" again her voice shouted, but it wasn't coming form her mouth, looking around she found her rock floating just off another island.

With a few menacing black lifeless trees and cartoonish ravens perched and slumbering. At the base of the closest tree to the edge was Nonchalant in her trademark smug smirk. Adorned in the same oversized t-shirt, but substituting black for light-blue, she chuckled when Raven carefully got to her feet and jumped gracefully from her rock to the island to stand before her.

Her violet eyes taking on the usually emotionless expression glared at the unwelcome emotion, "Did you summon me here?"

"Me?" Nonchalant shrugged, "Maybe … but you just have to observe the damage you've done now that you've allowed Demon to come out and roam Trenton's veins."

Raven flinched, she already had an idea of what she had done, but followed after Nonchalant anyway through the winding trail that cut through the dead trees till she reached a clearing. Within the clearing was her _"idea"_ and she shook her head when Nonchalant and her tinted glasses glanced back at her with a curious expression, wanting to know what the Primary was thinking about the Portal between realms.

Or in this case … minds.

"I hoped that wouldn't have happened …" Raven growled and ran her hands through her long violet hair … but stopped to grab a hand full of long hair and stared at it as if it was a creature from another dimension.

"Well … I guess we've established that hope just ain't gonna be cuttin' it sweetheart," Nonchalant sighed and shrugged once more, leaning against a tree and crossing her arms over her chest she shook her head while staring at the portal, "lucky it's in my turf, I'll keep the other emotions out of the way … but if Junky or Temptress come around … you're on your own … they've gotten strong now that the bond between you and **_him _**is nearly impenetrable."

Raven huffed tiredly, "So it is X that's doing this to me … he's the one that's literally corrupting my mind."

"Not really," Nonchalant grin, "you're the one that's making it easy on him princess, mixing your blood with him and all … not a very smart move on your part. Speaking of which, I think it's time you better smack some sense into Intel's head, she's been talkin' with Junky and actually getting' a kick out of her."

"Intelligence? My intelligence having a conversation with one of you new emotions?" Raven shook her head, "She's smarter than that."

Nonchalant raised a brow, "I did just tell you that all Junky needs to do is overtake two of either Intelligence, Rapture, Courage, or Timid right? Or were you just purposefully ignoring me?"

Raven ignored her sarcastic retort and stared at the portal knowing exactly where it connected; she sighed in annoyance and turned away from it, "I have to sever the connection … it's the only way to get my life back in order."

"To sever it, you might wanna start with leaving X," Raven looked over her shoulder to the nonchalant emotion and glared when her violet eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint, "you know … go back to the Titan strong hold, back to your team … back to … Robin and Starfire."

Raven's look darkened, demanding coldly, "What are you trying to pull."

Nonchalant blinked innocently, "Me? Pull? Nuthin' … but this is a small place and you know word travels fast. You really did like your leader … didn't you? Before he hooked up with Starry and all … you had hope for him and you … didn't?"

"…"

"…"

The two just stared at each other for a long moment in time, Nonchalant's eyes gleaming mockingly under the lit swirl of the red glowing portal, Raven's violet orbs aflame with pure and utter disgust. Because, Raven always had a thing against being read so clearly, coming into her mind meant having to face what was true … and Raven was going to honest about telling the truth. She hated the truth … hated it with a passion … but was grateful for it, because it reminded her of so many things she wished so desperately to forget.

To forget is to be naïve to a repetitive past.

The truth can be painful, and Raven welcomed it with open arms.

Pain … was the only way she'd learn …

Without saying anymore to Nonchalant, Raven left the island and willed herself back into her body, back into the Manor where under the rooftop was a little boy, and old man, and the one thief that didn't know of the corruption he had caused her. _Temptress and Junky huh … _Raven thought, trying to get Nonchalant's other words out of her head as she stared at the far wall in thought, _there's no way I'm loosing their fight._

_CLICK!_

Raven snapped out of her thoughts when the sound of her knob turning caught her attention, glaring at the door, she felt for an aura, but before she could establish who it was, he had always opened the door and poked his head in side. Looking in her general direction, silver eyes widening in slight shock, it was Trent, and he whispered in astonishment, "Whoa … what time is it? I thought you were asleep."

He let himself inside, silently closing the door, keeping the lights off and walking towards her bed. Raven glared, not liking how he just let himself in, "I could say the same thing … what do you want?"

"You had a nightmare," he stated, and Raven raised a quizzical brow, how would he kn – _Oh … wait …_ she stopped to think for a moment, _the bond … _she turned away from him when he sat at the edge of her bed, "it was about that Zak guy again … what's so specially about him? I mean … I keep getting flashbacks about how swell you two had it for one another … but … I don't get it. And who's Tac?"

"You don't need to know …" Raven whispered, not liking where the subject was heading, praying that Trent wouldn't be as persistent as he always is, and God was not listening to her prays either.

Trent narrowed his silver eyes on the half-breed, "Well I need some closure, your thoughts keep running along with mines and it's not fun."

Raven sneered, "The feelings mutual, but you don't see me asking you about your past, so don't even try to snoop around mines."

"Just trying to be a friend."

"Don't make me laugh."

The sorceress rolled her eyes and looked away, but leaned back when Trent suddenly loomed over her, his hands on either side of her apparently trapping her against the head board of the bed. She glared at the thief and dared him to make an inch of a move on her, but couldn't suppress a shiver that went down her spine when he whispered, "We're stuck together until my sister comes back from her trip … and by then you, Lance, and I will be on our merry way to Egypt, Alexandria. Why not make the best of it? Your little leader could careless if you went back to the Tower or not anyway and you know it. It's just as you said: you're all mine now, princess."

He was right, she did say something along those lines not too long ago, and right now she was cursing herself for even being so distraught as to let such words slip. Scowling she looked away from his glowing silver orbs and scoffed, "Your sister? She's not even your sister, **_X._** Or should I say **_Ace._** If you wanna make the best of something, just make the best of keeping your nose out of my past and I'll do my best to try and sever this curse that binds us together. I was already stupid enough to save you, don't make me regret it by seeing you try to understand me."

Trenton leaned away from the sorceress that burned into his soul with her heated amethyst orbs. Not being able to hold her gaze he got to his feet and nervously ran his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh, "I'm not even gonna ask how you know that … but … no, Reign isn't my biological sister … my real sister died of mysteries causes just 8 weeks after Lance was born. I don't know how Reign got a hold of Lance … but ever since then she's been acting as his real mother and my sister."

Raven's narrowed eyes grew cold and skeptical, "Does Lance know about this?"

The thief scoffed and with sad amused eyes smirked weakly, "That's the sad part … he does, when I, nor Reign never told him the truth. He's a bright kid … but not so slick, he knows he's living a lie, why he's willing to play along I'll never figure it out, but that's only the surface of tales behind me."

"Obviously," Raven shook her head; suddenly feeling uncomfortable sitting in the same room was the unknown thief. Trenton understood her discomfort, often times feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. Never knowing who he truly was whenever he really thought about his identity, he glanced at Raven when she huffed and looked up at him, "Do I even want to know why you're telling me all this?"

Trent shrugged, "Because you're going to find out anyway."

_Well … he's right there … _Raven thought solemnly with a tired sigh as she laid down on her side and watched Trent march his way to her exit, already getting the feeling that their little conversation was over. He walked out the door, leaving Raven alone in the large room to stare into the darkness, just about to slip back into sleep, she gasped in fright when she heard the familiar jingle of her T-com.

Upon instinct she reached for it on her belt at her hip, but when she didn't feel it she rolled her eyes and reached for her nightstand, opening the drawer she pulled out the vibrating ringing communicator and came close to flipping it open, but stopped: **_"You really did like your leader … didn't you? … you had hope for him and you …" "Your little leader could careless if you went back to the Tower or not anyway and you know it."_**

Raven gulped and hesitantly reached for the red button on the bottom and shut it off, killing the ring and severing her connection with the Titans. She sighed and threw it back into the drawer and slammed it shut. Turning on her side with her back to the drawer she closed her eyes tightly and bit down on her lower lip trying to forget about what she had just did.

The Sorceress willed herself to sleep.

--

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, but I own everyone else that I've made up and you know who those people are, and that book Azul was holding, I own the name of it.**

**A/N: Well, it's been awhile since I got back to you guys, but if you see the length of this chapter than you'd know that was the small cause of why it took long. Again, I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I kind of neglected to look it over after I was done. I was just so relieved it was over that I just posted. So big sorrys, and big thank yous for reading my story, reviews are always nice.**

**L8er daez**


	11. Say It Right

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Say It Right-**

_**DING DONG!**_

Gregory, the butler to Castillo Manor casually strolled up to the door and gently opened it, formally bowing to his four visitors he asked, "The Teen Titans, how may I help you?"

"Raven," Robin informed, cutting straight to the point, "we need to see her, she hasn't been answering her communicator and we're kind of worried."

Gregory blinked and smiled, "Oh, Miss Raven, I assure you kind sir that she is quite fine, in fact. She left on a business trip with Sir Trenton and Master Lance."

Beast Boy in the back gasped, "Dude! WHAT! She left! Without telling us?"

Robin gritted his teeth, and demanded, "Where did she go."

The butler raised a brow, "If it's so urgent, she left for London, Master Lance's favorite cousin resides there and within three days her birthday arrives. Just so happen's Sir Trenton has a meeting with Criss Daniels in London."

Robin scoffed, "Has a meeting with, or has a meeting there **_as _**Criss Daniels. Thanks for the information."

Gregory sneered snobbishly and closed the door in a rush, and straightened out his suit, "I swear, I don't get paid enough for this job."

**-Night fall-**

**-Egypt, Alexandria-**

"Oh … I wouldn't put it passed him," Trent sneered as he yanked off the tie around his neck and threw it on the bed of his hotel suite, unbuttoning the cuffs on his button up shirt. He sighed and ran a hand through his neatly gelled hair and scoffed as he turned towards his door. Gently pushing it open a crack to get a peek at Raven, who sat on the couch reading. Phone still to his ear, Trent's silver eyes met Raven's violet orbs when she turned to meet his, and narrowed in a cold glare. Trent closed the door and scowled at the ground, "the kid's got a nose for trouble."

"_Excuse me for saying so, but so do you Sir,"_ Gregory on the other line snickered.

The joke was lost to Trent who was leaning against the wall tiredly, having come from a long flight and an even longer drive, he was exhausted. Not physically, no of course not, he could push his body to the limit and still have room for more. He was exhausted more so mentally than anything else, never in his entire life had he ever been so confused … it was beginning to trouble him.

Closing his eyes, he sighed again and sank down with his back still against the wall, "Gregory … did Reign come back from her trip?"

"_No, I haven't heard a word from her as a matter of fact."_

Trent snorted, "Didn't think you would … listen, you remember that story? The one about the dragon?"

"_You mean the story you keep scaring Lance with? How can I forget, you were the cause of his night terrors."_

"Yeah," Trent chuckled dryly, but cleared his throat and jumped back to his feet, "Well … it's not a story … it's real, Azul had the book, I don't know what happened to it, but I'm goin' need it … find it for me."

"_Sir, I thought you said the Eon Ring will be the key to Dragon Trove."_

"It is," Trent walked over to his balcony, but instead of opening it to go outside and take in the bright city lights, he shut the curtains and plopped down tiredly on a near by chair, "but in all the chaos with Quean and Raven, I forgot to research the book the ring was separated from. The ring won't work without the book … or at least … whatever's in it."

"_Oh … understood, I'll see what I can do … in the mean time, just be sure you're looking after Lance."_

Trenton glared at nothing in particular, "Don't doubt me, I'll never let anything happen to him, but whatever you find, call me, alright."

"_I shall."_

With that, Trent flipped his phone shut and ended the conversation.

Outside, within the living room, curled in the corner of the couch reading after putting Lance to sleep was the sorceress being as quiet as ever. Yawning tiredly, she shook her head and marked the page of her book before closing it. Closing her eyes for a moment, she brought a hand to her forehead and sighed, just about ready to doze off for dreamland.

Trenton's unique aura woke her up when he stepped into the room, cracking open her eyes, she glanced up to her right to see the equally semi-exhausted thief staring down at her with his hands in his pocket. Raven raised a brow when he scoffed, "Seems like your boy misses you more than he lets on."

Raven's violet eyes expressed confusion, "What?"

"Robin," Trenton informed with an annoyed scowl, "he came looking for you at the manor … and he might just be coming here to."

_Robin …_ Raven thought, and something within her stirred, anxiety, but she wasn't anxious to see him … no … it was a sort of fear that he'd find her and question why she hasn't been calling or anything. However, in being Raven, she never showed it, only raised a curious brow, "And that surprises you?"

Trent rolled his eyes and walked around her couch to plop down on the love seat just off to her left, never letting his eyes off her, Raven's eyes began to narrow when a strange feeling suddenly washed over her, "No … I expected it."

It dawned on her, and she scowled softly, "You think I lead him here don't you?"

"You said it," Trent shrugged nonchalantly, "not me."

Raven's scowl darkened and with a huff got to her feet and stormed to the kitchen, unable to look at Trenton. She held herself together as best she could and gritted her teeth while trying to make herself something to drink. Just to relax her nerves, she shook her head and growled, _The nerve …__ I'm helping him? Maybe I _**should!**

_**POP!**_

_** POP!**_

_** POP!**_

Raven jumped at her own powers that cracked three glass cups after she jerked open the cabinet. Stepping away and bowing her head, putting a hand to her forehead she took three deep breaths and made a decision. Trenton still in the living room raised a brow when he heard the glasses breaking, getting to his feet when Raven briskly walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the exit. He jumped into action and ran to catch the sorceress who grabbed her jacket and the door knob.

Before she jerked it open Trent shot a hand to the door and held it shut, leaning on it, he slid to put himself in between the exit and her. Raven moved back and glared harshly, crossing her arms over her chest she scowled, and growled, **_"Move."_**

Jerking his head back to get his fallen bangs out of the way; Trent sighed and shook his head, "Look … what am I supposed to think, it's not like I'm trying to hide myself from you the entire time we're together."

"So that immediately turns me into a spy," Raven stated rather than questioned. With an irritated scoff, she swallowed down her rage when she began to hear the pictures on the wall rattle. Putting a hand to her forehead again, she ran it through her grown out violet hair and shook off the strands that fell before her face. Sagging her shoulders, she looked defeated as she glanced her violet eyes up at Trenton's silver hues, she snorted, "Whatever."

"That's not what I meant," Trent desperately tried to get the sorceress to understand, but when he opened his mouth to speak his behalf, his cell phone suddenly rang. Raven rolled her eyes and leaned back when he reached into his pocket and pulled it out, glancing at the number he cursed when he saw who it was. Looking up at Raven he held out his hand to her, "Just, stay right here. Don't go anywhere, please."

Raven raised a brow as he pushed passed her and back into the living room, leaving her standing in the hall slightly befuddled, she propped her hands on her hips, her jacket still hanging off her arm. She listened for any hints she'd get from Trent, but frowned in disappointment when he was speaking in a different language. By the sound of it, it sounded Spanish, the one language she couldn't yet speak as fluently as Trenton could.

Movement to her left caught her attention, but it wasn't anything to be so concerned about, it was just Lance getting up from his sleep. Raven glanced at Trent to see if he had noticed his nephew had wobbled out from his room, the thief didn't, he was too engrossed in his conversation. The sorceress rolled her eyes and casually strolled her way across the suite to kneel down in front of the dazed Lance, putting her hands on his shoulders she asked in a whispered hush, "Why are you up so late?"

He groaned out a scratchy, "I heard something breaking … is everything okay? Who's Uncle Trent talking to?"

Raven gulped and bowed her head in guilty shame, but bounced back and tried her best to seem as if everything was okay, looking back at Trent and scowling lightly when she saw he was still on the phone. His silver eyes suddenly looking up to meet hers and Lance, Raven turned her head back to Lance and shrugged, "Everything's fine … and I don't know who your Uncle's talking to."

Lance nodded and looked up to his uncle when he heard him speak a bit more in Spanish, he tilted his head and looked back down at Raven, "He's talking about a deal … probably fixed something up with a few antique dealers … he's got work tonight."

Raven blinked once, then blinked twice and nodded, "So you're fluent in Spanish?"

"And Japanese, and Chinese, and Korean …" he yawned and shook his head to try and wake himself up, then sighed tiredly, "… I'm working on my Italian … but Spanish is my second language."

"Oh …" was all Raven could say, quite impressed that a little boy could comprehend that many languages, not to mention the cultures themselves. It was a bit unnerving, but impressive all the same.

_Click …_

Trenton flipped his phone shut and Raven got to her feet, holding Lance's hand while the thief looked at the two and nervously brought a hand to rub the back of his head, "I gotta go … something's come up."

Raven sneered, "I'm sure you do."

Trent lifted up a hand and shook his head, "Don't … just don't start, I won't be long, I'll be right back … stay safe."

With that said he walked back into his master bedroom, grabbed a black duffle bag and briskly walked back out towards the exit, daring a final glance back at Raven who glared angrily at him. Obviously still a little sore about the whole _"Robin" _thing. Trent sighed and closed the door behind him, smoothing back his hair he took notice of the elevator to his right, but went the opposite direction towards the stairs that lead up to the roof.

It didn't take long for him to get there, it also didn't take long for him to come up in his Red X suit. Fingering his mask, he eyed it for a moment and took a breath before slipping it on and disappearing into the night. Never noticing the shadow that watched him with deadpanned crimson eyes, running his tongue over his sharp fangs he lifted a clawed hand up to his right ear and growled, "He's left the building, now what."

"_Hmm … no doubt off to pick up the Eon Ring … well, if you're smart you'll stop him least he over powers my control over you. However, you have some unfinished business with the Sorceress, don't you?"_

"You could say that," crimson eyes closed, but lips opened in a furl grin, "but I think I should be more grateful for her loosening my cage doors, makes it easier for me to roam."

"_Then what's it gonna be, Malchior?"_

"You're going to let me decide, **_master._**" Malchior chuckled amused at the situation.

Opening his eyes to look up at the Egyptian night sky, knowing full well that over a few or so 10,000 years past stars would have been covering the now pitch-black slate with no heavenly meaning. Malchior turned his head down to stare at the door the Red X had come through. No doubt it'll lead him into the hotel where the thief's suite was; within his right ear he heard his master chuckle, equally as amused as his _"pet"_ was. _"I was always taught to never look a gift horse in the mouth. Do what you will and I'll sit back to reap its rewards."_

Malchior scoffed, "Should have known this was too good to be true, everything I do always seems to have a beneficial effect on you."

"_You're just now realizing that? Do what you must Malchior, just don't question the meaning behind my generosity."_

Without further ado the other line on Malchior's communicator cut off, coming close to snarling Malchior ripped the communicator from his ear and threw it to the ground. Watching as the inferior piece of _"technology"_ sparked when it hit the cemented rooftop, he snorted and glanced at the way Red X had taken off. Raising a curious brow his anger was channeled to suspicion as he thought to himself, _A thief … with a hero? Zakardo could be wrong about this X character … I have a strong feeling there is no double-crossing going on … but then again … I was wrong before, that sorceress is something else, but I think I'll take my chances anyway._

During his train of thought he had already been making his way through the roof doors and down to the floor his master had told him where the thief and the witch were residing. Not that he needed to be told, his nose and the sharp aura of the sorceress he could feel/smell without even trying. She was unique … which would be why he wasn't surprised at all that his master would fear her and want her dead so badly.

Malchior hadn't a doubt in his mind that if he had really put his soul into it, he could have crushed Raven without batting an eye … she may have been unique, but she feared her true potential. And because of that fear, the dragon had complete advantage over her … although, as he was approaching her door, his sensitive hearing caught the sounds of the sorceress hushing a small child. Her voice whispering and telling the child to go into his room with no questions asks.

Malchior chuckled, _Apparently she already knows I'm here … _listening for the small boy to close his door, the faint sound of a _click _was there and that was when he lifted a hand up to gently knock on the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Raven on the other side gasped, and took two steps away from the door, clenching her hands into tight balls of fists, she gritted her teeth and gulped, _Malchior … damn it! __Where the hell did he come from anyway! _Eyes glowing a vibrant white when another set of knocks came through; she swung opened the door and sank into a battle ready stance when the humanoid dragon stood at the door.

A fanged smirk quite evident on his narrow sly face, crimson eyes gleaming under the dimmed lighting of the hallway and the bright lights from within the suite, he chuckled, amused and saw himself in. Smoothing back his mid-night blue hair that was cut short to stop at his shoulders pulled and tied into a dragon-tail, he tilted his head and observed the sorceress who's own violet hair had surprisingly grown out. How long, he could tell, she had hit clipped it up with a hair clip, but it still fell to tickle her shoulder-blades.

Politely he bowed and formally re-introduced himself, "Good evening fair maiden, perhaps you remember me? The dragon that you have so entrapped … how would you be on this lovely evening?"

Raven growled, "Unless you're asking for a death wish, I suggest you make yourself scarce because you caught me in the wrong mood."

The dragon stood back up to his original height and snickered mockingly, his voice lowering to a deadly tone that made a shiver go up Raven's spin with the way his crimson eyes stared at her like a slab of meat waiting to be chewed on, "Missed you too love."

"What do you want?" Raven gulped trying not to start the fight just yet till she was sure there was a fight to be won.

Malchior reached for the door and gently closed it shut; turning back around to enter the living room to stand behind the couch and table that separated him from her, he shrugged nonchalantly and answered in a loose manner, "Well … I'm supposed to say that I've come here to finish what we've started but before you get your locks all in a knot I've actually considered just sitting here and making sure a maiden such as yourself with a child is not harmed in any way. How trustworthy the master of this humble abode must be to leave you in his wake."

Raven couldn't pick out if that was an insult to X or to her, or even if this was a trick at all … just having Malchior stand in her presences made her nervous and he knew it. So he looked away from her to pick the imaginary lint that sat on the back of the couch. Flicking it off to the ground as Raven's eyes dimmed back to its violet hues, she loosened up ever so slightly, but kept her guard up, "Well that's awfully generous of you, but you haven't told me what you wanted."

"What I want?" Malchior glanced down at his claws, again using his imagination to flick off the dirt that was on his otherwise spotless claws. His crimson eyes looked back up at the sorceress and the moment she blinked he vanished from sight and appeared right behind her. His claws snaking around her hair to move it from the pale skin it covered, imagining how she must taste like and coming so close to taking a lick for himself. But he held back and whispered, "Is you …"

He inwardly grinned with she gasped at his breath on her skin and shuttered as chills raced up and down her spine when he switched hands to have his other hold her hair in place. While he reached around with his claws to trace the soft sensitive skin up on her face, stopping at her chin to tilt her head to the side and up in order to have her ear in close contact with his mouth so he could whisper once more, "… to understand … that I'm not here to hurt you … I'm just here to keep you company until your friend comes back … is it so hard to believe?"

Raven bit down on her lip she carefully slipped out of Malchior's grasp and avoided his claws she turned back around to face the dragon and nodded her head, "I don't believe you … and you can't expect me to … leave, now."

"Surely you don't mean that."

With a shaky breath Raven willed herself indifferent and ordered sharply, "Leave, Malchior, I won't say it again."

Malchior sighed and shook his head, about to protest he immediately shut his mouth and snapped his head up to the hallway where Lance's room should have been and narrowed his cat-slit crimson eyes, "What was that?"

Raven followed his line of sight and went fear fully cold when she realized she had sent Lance into his room. Trying to sense what the dragon already knew, Lance's scream made it all too clear for her what was going on, **_"RAVEN!"_**

"Lance!" Raven took off for the kid's room; Malchior stayed in the living room and glanced at the sliding door which lead out to the balcony. With a smirk he casually made his way to the sliding door while Raven threw Lance's door open and spotted the little boy, clearly knocked out and slung over a grown man's shoulder. Raven picked up anything she could with her power and sent it sailing through the air, "Let him go! NOW!"

The man dodged whatever she threw and jumped clear out the window; with his free hand he grabbed onto the lead and held on to Lance, but the boy slipped and nearly fell 50 stories to become nothing but a smear on the pavement. Raven ran to the window and looked out; coming close to having a heart attack when she saw the way Lance was hanging from his PJ's with the man dangling from the lead. Raven glared at the man who ignored her swung Lance up into his arms. Making sure they were both secure he dropped another ledge forcing Raven go out after him, but when she saw movement to her right she stopped to raise a brow when she turned to look and saw Malchior leaning out the balcony rail with a bored look on his face, "You need help love?"

Raven snorted, "Jackass."

Flying down to catch the escaping kidnapper while she left Malchior to sigh and shake his head, "Now, now let's not do anything too drastic."

Without much effort Malchior leapt off the balcony and dropped passed Raven straight to the kidnapper, snatching his hand to the man's black turtle neck shirt, and yanking him up. Lance once again made a nose dive for the streets, but thinking fast, Malchior threw the man high into the air, giving him enough time to dive down and catch Lance, then using another ledge on the hotel bounced himself back up. Raven had to lean against the building the entire time the dragon easily juggled two human beings in his hands.

Not even 20 seconds later, Malchior was back on the balcony, clutching the kidnapper's shirt and cradling Lance in his arm, looking over the rail he called to Raven, "My dear, I think you should come back inside or you'll catch a cold."

Raven stayed outside for a while, out in the breezy city staring up in disbelief at the dragon that not only saved the child she was supposed-to-be-priotecting's life, but had the audacity of being a complete jerk about it! Gritting her teeth and balling her fists she flew back into the hotel and slammed the sliding door shut. Making sure it was locked, she turned around to scream at the dragon, but decided to keep her mouth shut when she saw him gently laying Lance on the couch.

A trail of blood coming down the corner of the child's head, Raven rushed to the kitchen, but ended up gasping in shock when she was pulled up against a body and a blade held to her neck. Apparently, Malchior had forgotten to subdue the kidnapper who now held her life in his hands as he made his way for the door. Malchior noticed it and bared his fangs in annoyance when the human declared, "Move and she dies."

"Nuisance," Malchior snarled, "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with here."

Raven took the moment the kidnapper was distracted by Malchior's vicious appearance – and that wasn't an exaggeration. Malchior looked ready to kill and Raven was pretty damn sure he who have made human-stew with the man if she hadn't have grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back onto the ground. Twisting him onto his stomach and twisting his arm painfully to his back. She kicked the knife away when he released it and with her powers, bound him in place.

The sorceress pushed off the kidnapper and stumbled back to stand with Malchior, but some how ended up leaning against him for support when her head started to spin and her vision started to blur out. Hearing Malchior mutter a couple of words, they were distorted and replaced with another's voice and face when she turned to look up at him.

"Malchior?" she asked in confusion, but winced when a spiked pain stabbed at her mind. Feeling herself lowered to the ground, knowing that Malchior must have done it, she clenched her eyes shut and let the vision she knew was X's pass.

Red X … he was seeing through the mask, he was at some docks trading an item … not just any item … a golden ring that could be considered a door knocker, but the power. The power she felt coursing through his veins … a transaction of money and incoherent words passed and went, the ones he traded with gone. Leaving X all alone, in a warehouse … by the water … Raven felt that he was going to return … but was stopped by a man … a man that looked like an older Azul and it was.

"_Red X … how've ya been, Ace?"_

"… _Azul …?"_

With a gasp she came back to her mind and found herself staring up at concerned crimson eyes, who she almost forgot belonged to Malchior the dragon furrowed his brows together and asked more so curious then worried, "You alright?"

Raven gulped and shook off the aftermath of the link, nodding faintly while trying to sit up from lying down on his lap, she looked around the suite to find the kidnapper still on the ground where she had left him.

Obviously her jump hadn't been long, "I'm fine …" then she remembered, "Lance."

"Taken care of," Malchior informed, and scooped her up in his arms; the usually cold-hearted sorceress blushed like a school-girl for a split second when she wrapped her arms around his neck out of relex to keep herself from falling. Feeling so ridiculous and pathetic, she let Malchior take her to the couch and set her on it, "you just sit there and rest."

After he spilled away from her, she sat up and watched the dragon carefully as he walked over to the kitchen in order to set up a little something to clean the young boy's wound. If he was correct, and the kidnapper wasn't as dumb as he thought he was, Lance should suffer from any side effects … but just to be safe; after he cleans up the blood he'll heal the child up nice and good. For Raven's sake … she looked about ready to jump out of her boots in panic by just seeing the way Lance just laid on the couch.

Motionless …

Helpless …

Malchior didn't even have to ask, he knew the sorceress felt so guilty.

Glancing over his shoulder to Raven he raised a brow when she got up form her couch and marched on over to the kidnapper, ripping off his mask she demanded in a vicious snarl that obviously came from her demon half. It frightened the man who didn't think that she was a creature from _"down stairs"_ so to say. Malchior let her be and did nothing to stop her questioning.

"Who are you and what do you want with my boy!"

"You're boy?" the man asked in confusion, but fear nonetheless. Malchior, within the kitchen after heating up a bowl of hot water and took from his pocket a sort of potion that'll take care of Lance right-quick, paused in his mixture when the man stuttered, "Bu-but I was told that was … um someone else's kid. That's Lance Sanchez … right? Siren Sanchez's kid … right?"

Raven scoffed, "For a kidnapper you're pretty unsure about who you're target is here. What do you want with the boy?"

Malchior finished his mixture, took the bowl and proceeded to Lance, passing by the two he informed the kidnapper playfully, "You should answer her; she doesn't like to repeat herself much."

Raven snapped at him, never realizing that her demonic side was really starting to rule over her humanity. Malchior shrugged nonchalantly when she snarled, "Malchior, I wouldn't talk, this would be the third time I'm telling you to **_leave._**"

"I'm taking care of the child, no need to fret, just carry on with your interrogation least you loose your intimidating effect on the human."

Raven didn't know whether or not to slap the dragon across the face, or ignore him and return to her interrogation. The later won out, she figured there would be more chances for her to kill the dragon later, but right now she had to take care of first priority and growled in the kidnapper's face. Growing out her claws she racked the pointed under his chin just to make him squirm until finally he cracked, "Alright, alright, ther-there's this guy that wants the kid … something about ransom for some kind of ring."

"What's the guy's name." Raven demanded, Malchior sat next to Lance, but glanced over his shoulder after the mention of a ring.

The man stuttered when he felt Raven's claws digging into this soft skin, "Uh-bah … um … I-I-I forget … bu-but he had like frickin' gold eyes, they didn't look human man and that's all I know."

_Zakardo? _Malchior thought in confusion, _No … can't be … that wouldn't make sense to send me here …_

Raven flashed back to golden eyes that belonged to someone from X's past, _Azul?_ Unsure, but sure enough that the man was telling the truth she nodded in acknowledgement and stood up. The man sighed in relief when her claws slipped away from his face, but came close to screaming when the demoness spun around and slammed her heel on the side of his head. Knocking him out, Raven sneered, "That was for Lance."

Malchior chuckled and slid the bowl onto the center table after finishing up with the child, he looked up at the half-breed who retracted her claws and plopped down on the couch just to his left, "Well now, remind me never to harm a single hair on your own children's head, eh."

The sorceress scoffed, "Never mind that, do you know who he's talking about?"

"No," Malchior smoothly lied through his teeth, "but no doubt, perhaps your friend may know … the child **_is _**his, isn't he?"

"True," Raven went on without questioning the dragon's truth, "and he's not my friend, I'm just on a mission to look out for Lance while his mother's away."

"Just like with those other three hmm …" Malchior inquired, Raven narrowed her eyes on him, answering short and crudely.

"Yes … and why are you still here?"

"I told you, I'm here to keep you company until the other arrives … lucky I'm here to begin with, otherwise what took place earlier wouldn't have been a pretty sight."

"You're **_not _**welcome."

"Oh don't be so cold love; I already said I'm not here to harm you."

"But you also said you should finish what **_you _**started before … how do I know this not another one of your tricks?"

The dragon chuckled and took the bowl in his hands, getting up to go to kitchen, Raven rose to her feet as well and stood her ground when he stood before her and loomed over her smaller figure. His aura teasingly pocking at hers as he grinned and winked, "Because I see nothing beneficial in a settlement fight that could easily be considered a: forgive and forget situation."

Raven argued softly, "I can forget … but forgiving is a whole other story."

"Ah, yes …" Malchior sighed and continued on his way to the kitchen, leaving Raven to stand and watch and listen to him intently, "… completely understandable … I am known for taking things a little too far when it comes to getting my way, but look at it this way love: what doesn't kill you … makes you stronger, and I must say, since our last meeting … you've grown quite beautifully, and that, my dear Raven, is the truth. Whether you believe it … or not …"

_I don't believe you … _she thought to herself, but somehow the barrier to her mind had been breeched and she heard Malchior within her head.

_I don't expect you to …_

Immediately she strengthened the barrier to her mind after stabbing the dragon as punishment for invading her sanctuary. He blocked the attack, having predicted her move, and chuckled when she huffed in irritation and plopped down on the couch in a cute pout. The dragon shook his head, his smirk slowly diminishing when a thought suddenly popped into his mind … one that disturbed him, _Hold on … if Zakardo isn't the one that sent the human … that could very well mean that Kazar is still alive … how that's even possible I hardly know … but it's the only explanation … Kazar has been after the Dragon's Trove for years … it was the only way to explain how I came under Zak's power to begin with._

"Malchior …"

The dragon raised a brow as he whipped the water off his hands with the hand cloth and headed back into the living room where Raven gazed over Lance. Feeling the aftereffect magic Malchior had used to make sure the child was alright. She looked up and back at the dragon with a curious expression, "Would you know who Azul is?"

Malchior blinked slowly in thought, should he lie, should he tell the truth … he looked down at Lance, then back at the sorceress with a nonchalant shrug, "Not my place to tell … but I will say that you know him as well, just not by the same name …"

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but everything else I do own.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update folks, seriously, not until the winter break started could I really sit down to work on this chapter, but just be happy that it's moving right along. I know I am! You're reviews are loved and cherished, so to let me know that I haven't been forgotten just keep those reviews coming, you all know I live off them.**

**Other then that …**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**XOXO**

**L8er Daez!**

**P.S. Sorry for the mistakes.**


	12. No End in Sight

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-No End in Sight-**

_Click …_

_Click …_

_Click …_

_What the hell? _X turned around, drawn to the odd clicking sound that echoed within the warehouse. Eyes narrowing on the silhouette leaning against the exit to the warehouse and putting X's senses on high alert, trying to determine if this was a trap with the way the young man was flipping his lighter on and off. Giving the man his utter attention, the excessive clicking ceased.

The stranger stepped into the warehouse.

His long hair billowed like black smoke with what little wind that blew into the enclosed warehouse, he turned his back to X and slid the door shut … darkness. X braced, "Okay … so I didn't exactly ask for permission to use this as a drop off sight, I'll be sure to write an apology to the owner."

The silhouette chuckled and a cold chill raced up and down X's spine when he recognized the voice. Switching on his night-vision, to see the face of the one he couldn't believe was actually here. The stranger's head bowed and made it hard to see his face, until he looked up and flicked open his lighter. The small little flame providing some light, to make it easier for X to see the stranger's face as he lifted up his head and flashed a deadly grin that only heightened the threatening glow of his burning amber eyes.

"Red … X … how've ya been, **_Ace …"_**

X shook his head in disbelief, "… Azul …?"

Azul chuckled again, and brought his lighter up close to his face, breathing in, he gently blew on the flames and X jumped back when a stream of fire came rushing at him. His mind completely blanked out with who to do, and on reflex brought his arms up to cross over his body, but the flames split in four different directions all around him. Heading towards the candle chandelier that hung over head, swirling around and lighting the candles, the flames were suddenly jerked back to the lighter where Azul flipped it shut and pocketed it.

X glanced from the chandelier back down to Azul, staring at him in utter confusion, not quite sure **_when _**the cold-hearted criminal learned to do **_that! _**He took a step back when Azul took one forward, holding his hands behind his back he smirked, "Come now, Ace, for old times sake, unmask yourself and we can get reacquainted … it's been forever."

"No it hasn't," X sneered, "otherwise I wouldn't have to put up with you again. Where the hell did you come from?"

Azul shrugged, "I just got out from Sydney. Apparently stealing weapons of mass destruction in the form of rare Fire Opals earns you the life penalty with no chance of parole. However the guards were nice enough to let me go … after I told them I had the tendency to stir up a bloodbath."

X snorted, "Dumb-ass, who were you working for?"

"A gentleman named Slade, heard of him?"

X nearly broke down laughing, "So not only did you become a killer, but you've become a psychotic power-crazed lunatic … I knew it would happen."

Azul shook his head, "On the contrary, Ace, Slade knew where the Teen Titans headquarters were, I didn't. You see, during my stay in Sydney, I remembered a peculiar item I had almost lost … remember my book?"

"The Rexxez Chronicles were at Titan Tower?"

"Precisely, and owned to none other than the Sorceress herself, Raven."

_So it comes full circle … that's creepy, _X shuttered inwardly, not one for magic, but use to see it still couldn't get over the fact that it was **_magic._** He was a logical thinker. Everything had a logical meaning behind it, everything had an origin, magic just wasn't his field … but Azul … Azul was the first spell-caster he had come into contact with when he was younger. Just watching him produce hot flashes of energy from his hand out of thin air was so knew to him then.

Yet … the last time he was with Azul he couldn't control the elements no matter how hard he tried … which explained his confusion when he watched the flames swirl under his control. Azul had grown far more formidable than X had first anticipated, but he wasn't in anyway impressed or uneasy … just curious. If X remembered correctly, no matter how strong Azul's power was, there was a limit he couldn't lengthened, his life energy.

Raven and other spell casters on the other hand, X knew they could go on for hours without slowing down – X knew Raven first hand, he fought with her on more than one occasion. Speaking of Raven … she had the Rexxez Chronicles … meaning running into Azul was inevitable if he wanted his book back, and if he wanted his book back no doubt he was after the Eon Ring as well. X lifted up a golden ring big enough to fit his head through and wear it as a collar.

Watching Azul's facial expression closely, seeing intrigue, he smirked under the mask, "If you want your book … I think you're after this as well huh?"

Azul grinned, "It's like you can read my mind."

"You're just an easy book to read Azul."

"I guess if that's so," Azul held out his hand, "You wouldn't mind handing over that ring would you now, with no conflict I trust."

X snorted, and clipped the ring to the side of his belt, "You know better Azul, not everything's free, ya gotta earn what'cha want."

Azul snickered, "Go figure."

Switching positions and with a jerk, Azul held out his lighter blowing the flames in X's direction. The thief rolled to the side, pushed off the ground and flipped to gain as much distance as he could from the pyromaniac. Staying crouched on the ground, looking over his shoulder to keep his eye on Azul, he instead found the fire stream heading straight for him. Jumping and twirling around, holding out his palms and countering with his red laser beam. Upon impact, the flames and the chemical exploded, Azul was blown back and X was slammed against a steel beam.

Sinking down and shaking his head to recover. X gulped when Azul was already on his feet, empty palm held out he shouted forcefully, **"Zehbrek!"**

A blue burst of energy shot from his hand to X.

Gritting his teeth and ignoring fatigue, running from the danger zone and rolling when the shockwave of the blast hit him. Back on his feet the thief spun around and launched a good dose of explosives that forced Azul to run until X stopped and took his chance to charge. Once close enough, he jumped and delivered a drop kick to the spell-caster that didn't notice how fast his once childhood-partner had become.

Foot met face and Azul was dropped to the ground, the back of his head hit the far wall of warehouse. X standing over him reached down to grab a hand full of his collar, a grave mistake on his part. Azul showed he wasn't through with the night and threw a hard power-charged punched to X's face mask. Cracking it, sending him flying to the middle of the warehouse, the thief went skidding to a stop, groaning when his head rang within the destroyed mask.

His broken scanner started to fizz out his vision and forced him to take it off. Throwing it to the side, pulling himself up and keeping his eyes on Azul. Amber locked on silver with a bloody grin. X gulped and held his breath when Azul slowly pulled up the Eon Ring that was now in his hands. X reached for the ring on his belt, but it was gone … Azul really had it, and his victory showed in his amused slightly breathless chuckle, "Well now … I say I've earned my reward … wouldn't you agree? **_Partner._**"

"Ha …" X snorted, "You were always the funny one Azul … always the funny one …"

X jumped to his feet and charged the weakened spell-caster. Azul scrambled to his feet and ran away from the chase, however never made it far when X shot out a sticky substance from both palms and glued Azul to the ground. Or so it seemed, in another breathless magic command the sticky xinthonium was blown off the desperate Azul. X stopped to shield himself from the falling xinthonium and when it was over he glared at Azul, who sat up and in another loud command shot pure white hot energy from his palm.

X didn't dodge, but countered with an explosive and through the smoke came down on Azul with a spin kick. Nailing his heel with the side of his head and justly knocking the Eon Ring to the side. Without even checking to see if Azul was out he ran for the ring, scooping it up and clipping it back to his belt. He turned to observe the exhausted Azul who gasped for air. Apparently he had reached his limit, X smirked, "That all you got? You should have stayed in prison."

Dizzy … dizzy … the world was spinning … and it was hurting.

Azul took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. Glaring at the ground, closing his eyes and admitting defeat, having the only thing in common with X, they both had the foresight to give-up when it wasn't their fight to win. Nodding, convincing himself that he lost, looking up to his once partner and gulping down the iron-tasting blood. He sighed tiredly and in all honesty hated the fact that his pride had to suffer for his life. Breathing in exhaustion he nodded again, "So I over did it … you win … but just to let you know I'm not after the Dragon Trove just for the treasure … it's Ka – Jylin … he's back and he's after the same thing."

It took a moment for the information to register … and when it did X raised a brow and looked off to the side, "Well … **_that's _**not good."

"You know he's still sore over our betrayal," Azul coughed and as best he could try to bring himself back to his feet. Slowly but surely he was able to stand eye to eye with X, who tensed and braced for anything, "and if I'm right about anything you're the one that should be even more so worried than me, you're the one that watches over Lance … right?"

X fingered the Eon Ring, "Even if I do … what's it to you?"

Azul sighed tiredly and stumbled against a steel beam, unable to really stand up straight, nearly using up all his life energy in the fight, he huffed, "Because … I think you'll find something I left back at your hotel rather amusing … I'll take over the job of looking out for Jylin for you … just know if you find the treasure we split fifty-fifty. Alright?"

"We're thieves Azul," X's silver eyes glittered in amusement, "sharing isn't something we preach."

"For old times sake then?"

"I never liked you then, and I **_still _**don't like you now … but we'll see how this goes down."

"Alright then … I'll consider that a deal," Azul closed his eyes and gulped and slowly reopened his eyes to see X already making his exit, but in a silent voice he stopped him, "Ace … the sorceress, could you give her something for me?"

X raised a curious brow and looked over his shoulder, wanting to see this, "What?"

Azul took a deep breath and bit down on his lower lip; reaching into his pocket he pulled out what looked to be some kind of jewelry box for a bracelet. Now, X **_really _**wanting to know what was up with this, especially when Azul threw it and he caught, feeling so tempted to open it and see what was inside. He looked up with Azul sighed, "Tell her … I'm sorry …"

_For stealing back a book that was already yours? _X wanted to ask, but since Azul looked about ready to pass out he put it off, but he wasn't stupid … there had to be something else behind this gift. Plus, he wasn't going to lie … he felt uncomfortable giving Raven a gift from other guys … especially Azul, but he went with it and shrugged, "Sure, whatever … I guess I'll be seeing you around then?"

"Yep … just don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry; I'm not entirely like you."

--

_Zak … he's on Earth? Why? How … when? _Raven asked herself as she laid side-by-side with Lance upon the child's bed. Not able to trust him resting on his own … or even wanting him to sleep in the living room where Malchior was now _"patrolling"._ Their little conversation earlier, after she had asked him if he knew who Azul was took her by surprise. Zakardo … the President's older son that killed his own little brother, just because he had a book that he wanted … at least … that's the way Raven remembered.

Taciko or Tac was a sweet little boy – granted still a little older than she was – he always managed to make her feel accepted, more so than Zak himself who she had known for far longer. Only because they had the same trainer and often times practiced together … Raven, between the two brothers made her feel like she wasn't an instrument of doom. They both made her feel like a kid … however; the only time she could feel that way was when she was with one of them at a time.

Zak and Tac hardly if **_ever _**at all got along, and quite so often she was at the receiving end of their wrath, always getting mad at her because they felt she was betraying their friendship. It was like she had to be with one of them or none of them at all … and back then she was just a child, she couldn't choose even if she wanted to! They were both too special to her … too precious … which was why it would be her first heart break when she found out Zak killed Tac and set her up for the murder.

Driving her away from Azarath straight to Earth clenching the one thing that Zak wanted so bad from her … the Rexxez Chronicles …

Something she hadn't read until not-to-long-ago when she released Malchior … her second heart break, one she thought she could never recover from because she had just gotten over Zak. A real tragedy that she couldn't even read a book that was her only memory of a childhood long since burnt to the ground without feeling some kind of pain. That's why it hurt her to even know that Malchior was within the same hotel room as her, not entirely because he had tricked her … but because she had to go through the same kind of pain she had thought she fled when she left Azarath.

Raven gulped and wrapped her arm around Lance, holding him like a little teddy bear to sooth her own insecurities, she nuzzled her nose into the back of his head and tried to forget about the past for one night. Just one night, one day, one moment in life to forget and live on was all she asked for. But she was Raven … daughter of Scathe … no matter how hard she tried … true happiness would never be hers to have … to hold … to experience … she was a half-bred demon.

Pain …

Is the only thing she's ever known –

_**SLAM!**_

"Who the fuck are you!"

Raven immediately sat up when she heard the entrance door slam and X's voice shouted through out the entire suite. Looking down at Lance, making sure he was still asleep, Raven jumped off his bed and went to the door when she heard Malchior start to get cheeky, "It's late, the child and Raven are asleep, was slamming that door really necessary?"

"I'll tell you what's fuckin' necessary, kickin' your goddamned ass, now who the hell are you!"

Rushing down the hall, and entering the living room to see Trenton all riled up and Malchior trying to appear calm when in all actuality, Raven sensing that he was just asking for a fight. Being closer to Malchior, she used her demonic aura to try and help calm him down, quite surprised to feel that he had been startled by Trenton's enraged presences. Obviously, the thief had just been through a long night with the way his clothes were ruffled and his posture gave away that he was only running on adrenaline about now.

If his body had its way, he would have collapsed in exhaustion by now, but seeing another body in the room who he was sure as hell wasn't their before he left pissed him off. Raven pushed the dragon back a bit to help lesson the tension and turned to Trent, "X … it's alright, this is Malchior, he just came to make sure Lance and I were safe while you were gone."

"Malchior?" Trenton glared, and Raven had to admit, she's never seen him angry before so it was new to her, even his tone was threatening, "okay princess, when the hell did I give you permission to let strangers come waltzing in here while I'm away, huh?"

Raven was about to **_calmly _**tell Trent to settle down least he wakes up Lance, but Malchior had to go and open his mouth, "Incase you've forgotten, ruffian, you're speaking to a lady and one that's doing you a favor by staying here to watch a child **_alone_** while you're off gallivanting doing whatever it is that comes to your little head."

Trent looked insulted, but at the same time shocked that he had actually heard those words come out of the dragon's mouth – granted he didn't know Malchior was a dragon yet. However seeing that he had the audacity to even tell him how to act in front of others and just plain old seeing Raven beside him made him feel like the Sorceress was taking his side. Trent was all for working along, but right now he was feeling really put out, "You're not serious are you? Princess, check your boy because his making his way up to the top of my shit list."

"Malchior, shut-up," Raven growled and turned back to Trent ignoring Malchior's own growl of protest, "X, calm down! It's not what you think –"

"Oh you don't even want to **_know _**what I'm thinking!"

"Trent!" Raven nearly screamed in frustration, everything in the living room rattled, and dishes in the cabinets of the kitchen nearly exploded when she used the thief's name for the first time since she's been with him. Narrowing her violet eyes on the thief whom she hadn't forgotten accused her of helping Robin out, she informed him as calmly as she could. Which was hard when she felt Trenton's strong emotions seeping into her own personality, it showed in her speech, words she'd never use, came spilling forth, "It's been a long fucking night and to be quite frank I don't wanna hear anything else coming from you! Malchior's not here to hurt anyone, and I am not in the mood to explain what had happened while you were gone. Just go to your room and stay there for the entire night come morning we'll all get together and have our little talk. In the mean time, everybody just shut the fuck up! God …"

If that wasn't blunt, Malchior didn't know what was.

But since when had the sweet sorceress he since knew been a cusser ... he wasn't willing to find out at the moment.

She seemed ready to pop, and he'll spare her the stress ... for now.

But Raven had gotten her point across without taking any short cuts and even Trent got it … but he still didn't like that another guy was here while he was away. Eyes shooting back and forth from Raven to the inhuman male, Trenton swallowed his rage and threw it in the back of his mind. Raven was right, it had been a long night and he needed a break.

Without saying much he began to make his way to his room, but stopped when he slipped his hand in his pocket and felt something, the jewelry box Azul wanted him to give to Raven. Already in the hall, he turned to call to Raven, but fell silent when he saw Malchior reach a clawed hand up to brush away a strand of fallen violet hair from the side of her heart-shaped face. She looked up at the dragon for a moment and Trent could have swore he felt something in his gut stir at just the way they looked at one another.

They had history …

With a snort, Trenton shook his head and decided to give the gift to Raven in the morning, thinking to himself, _It's too late for this and I'm tired … I'm going to bed …_ but even as he prepared for bed, and jumped into the sheets to close his eyes and sleep. The image of Raven and that **_other_** guy was burned into the bad of his head and he couldn't ignore it.

Raven huffed in annoyance and brushed Malchior's hands away, "That's why I told you to leave … X wouldn't be happy if he saw you here."

Malchior scoffed, "And suddenly you dictate your action on the way that **_human_** feels?"

"No," Raven defended, "it's just … I don't know … it's just wrong for him to leave then to come back and see someone else here. I know you would be disturbed as well if it happened to you."

"Disturbed is putting it lightly," Malchior snorted, "I would be livid."

Raven raised a curious brow, "Livid? You?"

"Of course, I leave my child alone with a woman who I believe I can trust with my heart, only to come back and see her with another man?" Malchior shrugged, "I'd be furious."

"Really?" Raven sneered, "One problem though, I'm not in anyway close to X … I'm just a protector for his nephew, so him being mad makes no sense, especially when **_he _**accused **_me_** of **_spying_** on him earlier."

"Oh my dear sweet Raven," Malchior smirked and playfully patted Raven on the head with a light-hearted chuckle, the tense moment from earlier gone from his muscles as he gently pushed her back in the direction of Lance's quarters, "sometimes the answers we seek are always right there in front of our noses … just often times we're not smart enough to realize it's there. So take your own advice and get some sleep until morrow is when the fun begins."

Raven shook her head and moved herself from Malchior's touch, never bothering to question his statement, she re-entered Lance's room and closed the door. Silently and softly sliding into the bed with the child she against wrapped her arm around him and held him close. Staring at the far wall she sighed and closed her eyes, trying to do what she could to at least settle the annoying voices in her head to calm her raging thoughts.

--

Tomorrow came …

Faster than Trent wanted it to

With sunlight pouring into his room through the curtains and shining on his face, the sleep deprived thief groaned in annoyance and tossed to his other side to avoid the sun. Yet was met with an even more so irritating alarm clock that buzzed in his ear, telling him to get up, wanting the world to end just so he could continue sleeping and not have to face the world. He finally accepted the fact that he was going to have to get up and slipped his hand out to shut the alarm clock up.

Hanging his arm over the edge of his bed, reluctant to stir, he grumbled a sat up to glare at the far wall when memory of last night pounded at his head. Literally. That power punch which cracked his mask did a number to his head, it throbbed like a mother. Trying not to let it get to him he proceeded to get ready for the day, freshening up and dressing in a button-up long sleeved white pinstriped shirt with black cargos. He left his hair a mess and prepared to exit his room for the kitchen to get something to eat.

However, quite aware that he and Raven weren't alone this time around, he braced for another confrontation with the **_other _**guy. The one with the crimson eyes that Raven said went by the name of Malchior, the thief scoffed and before he took a step out of his room the memory of the small little jewelry box popped into his head. Turning around to stand before his nightstand he reached for the golden box next to his alarm clock, but hesitated when the image of Raven and Malchior flashed before his eyes.

She seemed so relaxed …

With that **_other_** guy …

Trenton couldn't put his finger on it, but something about seeing Raven with him – with any **_other _**guy for that matter somewhat disturbed him. He figured it was because of his slight paranoia for being a thief and always trusting his first rule of life: Trust No One that was affecting his ability to relax around people. Granted he was nonchalant and frankly unaffected by many things in life … trust was something he just never learned to do.

With a shake of his head he snatched up the golden box and stuffed it in his pocket to give to Raven when he saw her today. Finally leaving his quarters he silently crept – out of habit – into the living room where he saw the **_other _**guy sitting cross legged on the couch concentrating on something. To Trent it looked like he was just glaring at the curtains to the balcony, but upon closer inspection, Trent saw that he was dimming down the light of the sun that came into the room.

Incredible, considering Trent never thought it could be done.

"Manipulating light," Malchior spoke after releasing his power on darkness and allowed the sunlight to drench the room. His crimson eyes reflecting the light he was trying to bend to look up into silver orbs, a fanged grin seemingly permanently planted on his face, "a very difficult feat … but for hell-born creatures it's as easy as snapping a finger. Sorry for the horrid meeting last night, but trust when I say I mean absolutely no harm, I'm actually here to help."

Trenton raised a suspicious brow, narrowing his suspicious silver eyes, he walked by Malchior to the kitchen, "Right … where's Raven?"

"Right here," Trent gasped when the sorceress appeared from the floor through a black whole portal she created, bring with her Lance who was giggling through the whole trip. Standing before the thief that glared at her softly he scoffed and walked around her to the kitchen.

"Gods, I hate it when you do that."

Lance giggled some more as Raven set him on the floor, "It's actually kind a fun Uncle Trent! You should try it!"

Trent snorted, "When pigs fly up my nose."

Raven followed after Trent and stood next to him as he jerked open the fridge to look for anything to eat, glancing down at the violet eyed demoness, following her cascading violet hair that fell over her shoulder as she looked up at him. He looked down at her when she asked seriously, and in a quiet voice, "Are you okay?"

"That's a weird question," Trent whispered in response, closing the fridge door to lean against it and cross his arms over his chest, he shrugged nonchalantly, "but yeah … I'm alright now."

Raven raised an uncertain brow, "So you don't mind Malchior staying with us?"

Trent rolled his eyes, figuring that, that was what she actually meant when she asked that question, "That's stretching it a bit princess."

"He helped save Lance last night," Raven informed and Trenton's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Looking into the living room where Lance hesitantly sat next to the relaxed dragon, watching him fiddle with his cuffs.

He looked back down at the sorceress and furrowed his brows, "What happened last night?"

Raven told him the truth, "Someone came after Lance in his room while I was talking with Malchior … Malchior caught the kidnapper and helped heal Lance after the man had allegedly knocked him unconscious. We sent the man to prison, and Lance wouldn't be up right now if Malchior hadn't have healed the wound."

Trent understood the explanation, but stepped closer to Raven and asked curiously, "So are you alright?"

"I'm fine … but last night … did you …whatever you did … was it … um … successful?" Raven felt funny asking a criminal such a question … she could very well be betraying her friends by associating with the thief that was near the top of Robin's to-get list. But it was an unexplainable feeling … she didn't feel guilty … she just felt uncomfortable, but it was a sort of discomfort that she knew she could grow out of.

"Yeah," Trent nodded, but reached out a hand to brush a lock of violet hair that fell to cover the side of her face, she watched his hand and trailed it over his wrist, his arm, his shoulder straight back to his silver eyes. Absentmindedly tilting her head on his head that cupped her cheek, she blinked when he leaned forward and quietly said, in a sincere tone, "It never crossed my mind that you were spying on me … I was just irritated that Robin can't leave you alone."

"I'm his …" for some reason she was hesitant to say it. However she did anyway, but someone it turned out colder than it should have, "… I'm his friend … he's my leader, it's only natural that he should worry."

"Right," Raven's breath returned to her when he dropped his hand from her face and stepped back, giving her back her space he turned away from her and shrugged, "now that we've established that, you can now understand it's only natural for me to do the same."

He was using her own words against her … but for once Raven wasn't hostile, in fact she smirked and chuckled ever so slightly, coming up from behind Trent with her elbow she nudged him playfully. Taken a back, Trent looked over his shoulder to see a strange glimmer he saw in her eyes, one that he was sure as all hell she'd never have. She was Raven, the Ice Princess after all … she shouldn't be playing with him.

Concerned, he watched her go from the kitchen to the living room to sit with Malchior and to help relax the hesitant Lance. Leaving Trent to lean on the kitchen counter and tilt his head quizzically, _Maybe this bond thing is far more serious than I first thought … good thing is I haven't sprouted her powers after the gym incident back at the manor … but princess seems to be suffering from a long term affect. Her personality's bending … _

Trenton wasn't much of a supernatural believer … but he wasn't much of a believer of people being something they weren't … and for himself to be the cause of it.

**--**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but the name Trenton and a few other characters not created in the DC world are mine.**

**A/N: Well, well, well … wouldn't you know a fast update … sure it's not one after the other, but it's still faster than all my other ones, review and I'll see what I can do, thanking you reading and the compliments I love you guys.**

**L8er daez!**


	13. What You Don't Know

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-What You Don't Know-**

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Robin asked while boarding the T-ship at the head of the team. Glancing back at Raven's side of the ship, knowing that it was empty, he frowned and sighed then looked all around at his other teammates.

Beast Boy hooked on a pair of sunglasses to his eyes and sat back in the T-ship with a huge smile on his face, "Let's get the show on the road I don't mind another vacation."

Robin inwardly rolled his eyes, "It's not a vacation Beast Boy. Cyborg, all systems online?"

"On and purring like a kitten," Cyborg grinned and flashed a thumbs up.

"Good, alright Titans let's –"

"Robin …" Starfire interrupted, the leader of the team paused and looked down at his girlfriend, the sweet alien princess gazed up at him with concerned emerald green eyes. Without being asked if something was wrong, she went a head and voiced her concern, "Robin, I do believe you have set us on the wrong course. The butler at Castillo Manor said she went to London … why are we headed for Egypt?"

Beast Boy shot up from his seat and checked his map, even Cyborg did the same, apparently neither Titans hadn't a clue Robin did some last minute changes to their destination. The masked-wonder sat back and stared straight a head when Beast Boy looked up at him and shrugged in confusion, "Dude … like, yeah, what's up why we headed for the desert?"

Robin didn't respond as quickly as his team would like for him to … Cyborg leaned over to Robin's side of the ship and eyed him cautiously, "Man, Egypt? Alexandria? What are we gonna find there? Raven's at –"

"She's not in London," Robin snapped with a deadpanned expression, "trust me … I don't know how I know … I just … know."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Feh, here comes that psychokenetic bond thing kickin' in."

"No Beast Boy," Robin sighed, "Raven and I's link was severed when she established the connection with Red X … I'm just going on intuition, Raven never took any of her spells and when she left us she wasn't looking for a way to cut her ties with X yet … she didn't even come back to get her things."

Starfire blinked, "So … are you suggesting that her tie with the Red X is strong enough to draw her towards the thief?"

"That … and the fact that she told me earlier X was headed for Egypt to get something … if I'm right she'd be going after him the same as we are."

Something didn't make sense to Cyborg, and he made his confusion known, "But how can she go after X if she's stuck watching the kid?"

It was then that Beast Boy had an epiphany and he shot off his section of the ship to stand in the center, all excited he explained, "Dudes! Remember! When we looked up Trenton Bou being Criss Daniels that world known Treasure Hunter? Well, get this, what if Trenton was playing Criss playing Red X! That's the only way Raven's able to follow X, was if the kid was related to X and Raven's watching the kid so she'd have to follow X and WHAM! We know who X is! Criss Daniels!"

Cyborg raised a brow and shook his head, "Man, shut up and sit down that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Why the hell would X even risk his identity with a empathy like Raven? She'd pick up the truth in a day."

Beast Boy flopped down, seeing the flaw in his explanation, but Starfire, surprisingly came to his defense with a radical suggestion, "Though that maybe true, Raven has not been answering her communicator and I am afraid to say that either the Red X has done something to her … or … she's in league with him …"

"I can't believe you just said that …" Cyborg gaped at Starfire like she was fish-head telling him the sky was about to fall, "… out of all the – Star, listen to yourself, Raven? With X? She'd never! Tell her Rob, the girl needs to know that Raven's on our side 100 percent, what would she gain siding with X? Tell her Rob."

"…" Robin remained silent, afraid to take either side because he felt guilty even thinking any which way. Taking a deep breath he informed his team, "Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire … just sit down, it's too early to tell anything yet, let's just get to Egypt and we'll see what goes down from there. Got it? … Good … Cyborg, fire up the engines, let's try to get here before night falls."

For the rest of the trip it was done in silence, each Titan afraid to say anything least they start an argument, causing slight tension and major discomfort in even looking in one another's direction. Just the possibilities and assumptions were making them all stand uncomfortably on edge.

--

"Wow …" Lance gazed up at Malchior's deep dark cat-slit crimson eyes in astonishment, as if seeing the man for the first time in his entire life – well … it actually was, considering Malchior wasn't a real man. The child continued on in wonder, "I never met a dragon before … how does it feel to be a dragon?"

Malchior snickered light-heartedly and raised a clawed hand to pat the top of the cute child's head, "Such an odd question to ask, but I've forgotten that hatchlings tend to ask odd questions on occasion. Since I was born the way I am, I must say it feels as normal as you are human."

"Really?" Lance tilted his head and looked up to Raven, "So … does it feel normal to be a half-demon Miss Raven?"

Raven faltered at the question, but inwardly, never showing anyone that the question had actually bothered her. She took a breath and answered coolly, "As normal as life can get Lance, done with your cereal yet?"

Lance looked down at the empty bowl of Lucky Charms and milk then looked back up at Raven with a big smile, "All finished!"

"Good, now go get ready for the day and we'll see what we have planned."

"Sure." Jumping off his chair and running pass Malchior.

The dragon watched the child in amusement and chuckled, his red eyes looked across the table to the sorceress who grabbed Lance's neglected bowl and spoon and took it to the sink to wash, "For a protector you sure act more like his mother … where is the mother by the way?"

"… Off …" Raven answered hesitantly, but convincingly nonetheless, "… she's on a business trip, that's why I was assigned."

"Oh …" Malchior glanced off to the room Trenton had retreated into not too long ago, quite sure that he was still in it, he turned his attention back on Raven who crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the sink.

Her violet eyes burning with one question, "What do you want? I mean, really want … we both know beings like you don't do things on a whim unless there's something to be had … what's your motivation?"

Malchior chuckled, never noticing the thief – out of habit (it was second nature) – had snuck out of his room in total silence. About to enter the living room when he heard the dragon say the most **_"interesting"_** thing, "Truthfully my fair maiden, I've always wanted you … in more ways than one."

… _the fuck … _Trenton jerked his head back and made a face that could have rivaled the Batman's cold-hearted stare downs. His gray eyes turning quicksilver with the way the heat burned at his entire being for just mere simple words that came out of the dragon's mouth. For some particular reason, hate was becoming a very common word where this **_other _**guy was concerned with Raven and that was saying something.

Considering the fact that Trenton doesn't know how to hate.

Raven slowly blinked and raised a brow with a deadpanned expression covering over her face, "I mean for real Malchior."

Again he chuckled and shrugged, "Ah, it was worth a shot, but if you don't believe me that's fine … I guess I can live with that. However … if you want cold hard facts … my master … gave me an ultimatum. He said I can either go after the Red X … or come here and finish the task that was bestowed upon me the moment the book fell into your hands. And before you start thinking, no, Taciko wouldn't have wanted you dead … but his brother, Zakardo … he's the one that knew you were too good to give me to him, because you knew his full intentions with me … didn't you?"

Raven narrowed her eyes suspiciously on the dragon, "Malchior … I didn't even know you were trapped in the book until I read you …"

Malchior blinked once, his amused face dropping to shock and disbelief, "Really? All this time I thought you knew why Zakardo wanted the book to begin with … that's the reason why you protected me from him … right?"

"No …" Raven shook her head, "… it was an accident that you fell into my hands … I was taken to the Palace with my mother because she wished to speak with my trainer who resided in the Palace …"

"_Halt! Who goes there?"_

_A while clocked woman with vibrant violet eyes and shoulder lengthen violet hair to match slid her hood down to reveal her true identity to the Azarian Royal Guards under the bright moonlight. Beside her, dressed in much darker attire was apparently her 13 year old daughter with short cropped hair and equally stoned violet eyes. Pulling down her daughter's hood to reveal her identity, the guard's hard expression lightened when he realized who the guests were._

_However, the mother introduced herself and her daughter formally with a respectful bow, "Arella and Raven Roth … we've come to have an audience with Father Damien, just to see my daughter's progress."_

_The guard nodded his head in approval and behind the iron gates he waved to the two guards above the tower to open up. As the gates opened he bowed his head in greeting to the ladies who gracefully passed through, "Have a good evening ladies."_

_Arella bowed again, "Same to you kind sir."_

_Raven watched the interaction and rolled her eyes, once they were both out of ear shot the half-demoness growled, "Why do you bother? No one on this godforsaken island trusts us … they only fear us."_

"_There's only half truth to that my dear," Arella corrected in a firm, yet soft and motherly voice, "though rumors fly they soon fall, truth hops, but keeps on going. One day or the other these people – **our **people will understand that **you** were never one to bring death and destruction to our world … but hope and faith. For you have the courage enough to bear the weight of worlds upon your shoulders … do you understand?"_

_Raven ignored her mother … it was always the same speech and she was tired of it. She knew the truth, knew what she was actually brought in this world to do … hearing a soft spoken lie meant to sooth her pain being told time and again was getting old for the half-demoness to hear. For such things as **"hope"**_ _and **"faith"** existed not in her dictionary. Cold-violet eyes glared at the slightly glowing palace … glowing because of the many lights that were on and surrounded the large towering structure that was in the middle of Azarath._

_Majestic and powerful, Raven stared at the engraved symbol of the dove upon the wall … well … it wasn't exactly a dove, but an outline of a bird that resembled peace and harmony. Raven scoffed and founded it awfully ironic that such a symbol could be found in such a hostile land. She could have laughed … but seeing as jokes wasn't her thing, she kept her mouth shut as she entered the Palace and was met with Father Damien._

_The priest that Raven had to question just which side exactly he was on when it came to "training" her. Did he fear her like everyone else? Or was he truly sincere when it came to catering to her control. He smiled big and walked up to Arella, greeting her with a kiss on the back of her palm and bowing the same as she did. Raven got ready to copy the move, though she held no smile and never answered the formal question: "How do you do?"_

_The way she saw it … it was just a waste of time._

_The Priest understood her silence and never pressured her on manners; instead he patted her on the head and sent her on her way, "Raven, will you please head for the Gardens while I discuss with your mother your wonderful progress –"_

_Raven didn't wait for him to continue, she just walked away into the gardens, without care when she felt her mother's aura jab at her in warning. Again, Raven ignored her, feeling like everything she was doing was becoming utterly pointless …_

" … as always I was ushered into the Gardens to wait while my mother saw my trainer. Taciko came out to greet me … holding the Rexxez Chronicles …"

Something's not right in the air … I can feel it … _Raven thought to herself as she sat on a bench within the small garden looking up to the large harvest moon. A moon that was just big enough for her to reach out and touch and she felt like doing it to … no one was around to see such a childish act … she could do it, but she withheld herself from it. Childish dawdling wasn't something a girl like her should be doing … hell, for all she knew a servant would spot her and think she was bring out the end of their world at that very moment. _

_So she sat there, just staring and hating her existence –_

"_Raven?"_

_His voice … Raven stood up immediately from her spot on the bench to turn and see the President's younger son, Taciko Kazar standing at the glass entrance into the Gardens. His usually well kept appearance looking disheveled and exhausted, the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach churned when she saw a cut on the side of his face starting to bruise. He had been in a fight. Yet, his bright golden eyes were still warm and welcoming, just the same as his smile as he walked into the Garden to stand before Raven._

_The sorceress quickly dropped her head and bowed before the prince, "Your highness."_

_He chuckled tiredly, "Do stop Raven; you know you don't have to do that when in my presence."_

"_Though if someone should see my disobedience," Raven stood back to her full height. Which wasn't impressive at all, she was still shorter than the young prince, her emotionless expression never changing, "I doubt the gossip wouldn't be turned into headline news … but are you alright?"_

_Taciko realized she must have been referring to the cut on his face and he frowned, cursing himself for not covering it up before he came to the gardens. Granted he didn't know he'd be seeing Raven here, but still … he was a prince, walking around in such a dishonorable appearance was ghastly. Without thinking he reached up the back of his long sleeve to whip off the blood, but winced when he pressed down on the forming bruise._

"_Damn … I must look terrible."_

_Raven shook her head and reached up a glowing blue hand to the side of his face where the wound was, "You look fine … but what happened … did you fight with Zak again?"_

"…" _Taciko sighed in relaxation when he felt her power run through his veins, healing him for a short period, he looked down at her in regret, "Would you forgive me if I said yes?"_

_Looking up at him with a disapproving stare and frowning deeply, Raven pulled her hand away from him when the task was complete and crossed her arms over her chest, "What was it about this time? Something silly I bet."_

_Taciko chuckled nervously and looked off to the side, not able to hold Raven's cold-stare, he shrugged, "I wouldn't exactly say it was something silly … it's actually kind of hard to explain … but …"_

_Raven raised a brow when she finally realized the prince was holding something in his hand … a white book … well preserved with crescent moons on the corner. He held it up and showed it to her, handing it to her to hold and observe physically. She looked back up at the prince and asked, "Is it a spell book?"_

"_Not exactly … it's a long story," Taciko nervously stuffed his hands into his pocket, took them back out and frowned in hesitation, his golden eyes telling Raven everything she needed to know. Taciko wasn't sure if he should trust her with it … and she had to admit, something inside her fell apart when one of the only "friends" she had couldn't trust her, "Raven … well … the book is ac –"_

"_Prince Taciko!"_

_Both the sorceress and the prince gasped in fright – neither of their guards were up – when a servant girl had called to Taciko urgently, Raven composed herself and sensed the fear within the servant's aura, but it wasn't directed towards her. It was the fear of something – no – someone else. That someone she bet was Taciko's father … President Kain Kazar._

"_Damn …" Raven looked up at the prince when she heard him whisper to himself, he looked down at her and smiled reassuringly, but failing to reassure her of anything as he placed a hand on her cheek and said, "I'll be back, don't go anywhere."_

_He turned to leave, but Raven snatched his wrist and pulled him back, handing him back his book, "You're forgetting something."_

_He gave it a look, then smiled again and wiggled his hand free, "Hold it for me, I said I'll be back."_

_Raven didn't like where this was going, but let him go and nodded when he again turned to run away, but stopped himself and ran back around to her. Swiftly planting a kiss on her cheek causing various things within the garden to explode and go off in flames, the prince chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Don't go anywhere."_

_With that he left … leaving Raven to stand in the middle of the destroyed Garden, wide-eyed and in complete and utter shock. Not entirely believing that the prince had actually done such a risky move in front of a servant girl no less! That could have torn his chances at becoming the next President apart! Feeling guilty, she looked down at the book and bit down on her lower lip, shaking her head, _This isn't right … I have to give it back to him … and tell him not to do that again … I'll only destroy him …

Malchior laughed and sat back in the chair, Raven glared at him and with her powers picked up a pillow from the living room to throw at the dragon. Knocking him off the chair to the floor, she growled when he didn't stop laughing, "Malchior, I'm giving you till the count of three before I start throwing sharp objects … **_1_!"**

The dragon immediately slowed down his laughter, but the grin on his face was ever present as he sat up and stared at the sorceress in utter hilarity, "That's how you came to witness the death of Taciko and Kain by Zakardo's hands? Is that you wanted to protect Taciko's reputation from kissing you? Oh my gods in heaven that's got to be the most ironic thing I've heard up-to-date!"

"I see nothing funny about it!" Raven shouted right back, cracking a few more silverware, but ignoring it as her irritation grew at being mocked, "If I was there a few seconds earlier I could have done something to stop the fight! I could have … I could have saved them!"

Malchior's grin dropped slowly to the point where his crimson eyes were only glowing in amusement, getting up from the ground he walked around the counter to Raven. Standing behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her left ear to speak softly, "My dear, you could have done a great deal of many things … but I highly doubt you could have stopped Zak from pursuing the Rexxez Chronicles then. I mean … even now he still pursues it, an obsession that became of power and will end in tragedy if he keeps it up."

Raven closed her eyes and bowed her head, "I don't know … I still felt like I could have done something to help …"

"Just let it go love," Malchior whispered, "what's done is done … the past will never change, but the present is always a second chance for the future."

Distant and still getting over the fact that she had actually **_told _**someone of her past – Malchior of all people – when she's never this open to anyone, but she will admit. Getting it off her mind helped … a lot … especially seeing that Malchior was actually listening to her this time, Raven, deep down from the bottom of her heart hoped that this wasn't a trick. Malchior can and **_is _**a jerk on many occasions, but he was a good shoulder to lean on she realized.

It was like … he knew all the right things to say at the right given time.

Whether it was just to piss someone off or to make them feel better …

His way with words were phenomenal …

**_And _**Raven was not ashamed to admit it, but he was charming.

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm … _she thought with a sigh, she looked up when she saw movement to her left. Lance had finally gotten dressed and she nearly smiled when he had his sunglasses propped on top of his head, his silver eyes bright and ready to go, he noticed Malchior standing close to Raven and tilted his head in wonder, "Okay I'm … uh … ready …"

It was then that Raven remembered Lance may have been smart, but he was still a kid, slipping out of reach from Malchior she walked into the living room holding out her hand for the child to take. Lance rushed up to her, and looked back at Malchior in curiosity, the dragon flashed a fanged grin and winked at the child who turned up at Raven when she spoke, "Alright then, let's sit back and watch some TV and wait for your uncle to come out."

"You don't have to." Raven snapped her head to her right to see Trenton coming from the hallway brushing off his shoulders his silver eyes locked with Raven's and she felt a sudden stab of wild emotions pierce her heart. Trenton had always had piercing eyes, but now it felt more literal than anything else, she felt … exposed, which was why she was glad he looked away from her and stared at Malchior.

Looking like he was about to say something, he wasn't able to when he felt his right hand yanked of the Eon Ring he was holding. Lance smiled and stared at the golden ring in astonishment, "Awesome … where'd it come from?"

Trenton reached out to grab it from his nephew, but Lance backed away, "Lance, give it back, it's not a toy!"

"I know, I know, chill, chill," Lance smirked playfully mimicking his uncle like many times before; it was rather unnerving to Raven how similar both uncle and nephew appeared, "I just want to see it."

"Listen to your uncle child," Malchior growled in warning, knowing exactly what the ring was meant for, "it's not a toy."

"It's a neck thing ... right?" Lance ignored their warnings and dodged his uncle when he made a grab for it again, ducking behind the couch he giggled like it was a game and Raven prepared to use her powers when he stood back up and brought the ring up over his head, "I wonder how I'll look with it on …"

"Lance!" Trent jumped for the child, "No!"

Malchior did the same, but both were too late, the ring was around his neck and in a brilliant flash of light and a powerful shockwave that shattered the window's open and threw all three adults off their feet to slam into whatever was behind them. The blast shook the building and rattled the nerves of all the guests within the hotel, especially the three within the room, Trenton groaned in pain and pushed off the debrie of the shredded woodened coffee table. Coughing after feeling the smoke fill his lungs he sat up carefully and called out to his nephew, "Lance … Lance you alright?"

No response.

Raven on the other side of the room blinked and shook off the ringing pounding combination within her head and ears. Running her tongue along her lips, she hissed when she felt a split on the side and tasted her blood, getting to her feet she spotted Trent bracing himself against the wall and calling out to Lance, "X …"

"I'm fine … where's …" Trenton coughed and stumbled, still trying to shake off the shock from the blast, he cleared his throat the best he could and pushed himself forward to where Lance should be, "… Lance … can you hear me? Where are you kid?"

"UNCLE TRENT!"

Lance screamed from the hallway, Trent felt his heart stop for a split second as he snapped his attention to the door and spotted a fleeting glimpse of a frightened child being hauled off by another man. Malchior, being closets to the door, jumped over the counter of the kitchen he had found himself in and took off in a rush to catch the kidnapper. Only to be shot at the shoulder with a pistol, snarling in pain, Malchior held his bleeding shoulder and glared daggers at the human who rounded the corner for the roof. Trent came out with Raven near by and Malchior pointed down the hall.

"They're going for the roof!" Trent had no problems leaving the wounded dragon behind, Raven stood still, hesitant to go, until Malchior growled at her warningly, "Go! I'll catch up later!"

Nodding and floating into air she took off for the roof coming up behind Trent at the stairs, the desperate thief threw open the doors, but was forced back in when shots were fired and bullets came close to ripping him a new hole to breath through. Grabbing Raven and shielding her from the shots, the sorceress's eyes glowed a vibrant white and a black shield was erected all around them, "Move!"

Trent followed her command and without fear leapt into the line of fire, racing straight for the chopper that was powering up. He looked back at Raven and commanded her to, "Drop the barrier!"

She stared at him in skepticism, but trusted his judgment and dropped the shield, Trent took that opportunity to jump into the chopper and smash his fist into the kidnapper that held his nephew. Freed, Lance jumped out of the helicopter and made a run for Raven. Raven held him close and with her powers clung to Trent and yanked him out of the helicopter, the thief went into shock not knowing what was happening until he was set down beside the sorceress and Lance. Coming to a realization that they were with him, he shoved them all back to the hotel, "Let's go!"

_**SL-SL-SLING!**_

Three daggers from the sky dropped to the ground and blocked off the three escapees from getting off the roof. Trent had a sinking feeling in his gut, _Azul …_ he thought grievingly. Yet, when he looked up he was shocked to find a much transformed Quean Mouth in her true form. Hovering in air with her insect like wings, Trent cursed the day she was born when she laughed and flashed her rows of sharp shredding teeth, "You can run Daniels, but you can't hide!"

Raven growled, her white eyes glowing ever brighter under the hot Egyptian sun, "Move, or be moved Moth."

"Still with the ho huh?" Quean sneered, and sharpened her nails, "Let me fix that!"

She charged, Trent grabbed Lance and ran them out of the way of Quean's confrontation with Raven. Raven remembered the poison in her claws and hooked her fingers with the insect hybrid, digging her own claws into the back of her hands; Raven rolled to her back and flipped Quean back into the air without.

Back on her feet, Raven took to the air, "Azarath! Metrion! Zinthous!"

Ripping apart a cut up piece of the roof she flung it at the moth who took notice of the danger she was in and flew to the side in order to avoid being crushed. Quickly, so to keep the insect at bay, Raven picked up easier, lighter things to throw and aimed at the moth who dodged and waited for the sorceress to run out of things to throw. When she did, Quean dove in for another attack, but this time, deadly toxins dropped from her rapidly flapping wings.

Coming in to shred Raven apart, she screamed in terror when from the side a flash of black tackled her to the ground and held her down with a vise grip. Dumbfounded, Quean struggled to get the upper hand, but it was no use, and her hope diminished when the one on top leaned down and snarled in her face.

Hot crimson eyes bled black as he raised another clawed hand, prepared to cut her to ribbon. Yet by the sound of his voice, it made Quean feel as if he more than likely wanted to eat her heart out, "My, my, my … aren't you an interesting piece of work … I wonder how'd you look preserved and stabled to an observation board for children's science projects."

Panicked, Quean struggled even more, "Get off of me!"

"Gladly," Malchior hissed into her ear and once he got up his claws gripped the back of her wings, and literally ripped them from her shoulders relishing in her cries of pain as she roared to the heavens to proclaim her suffering. Smirking, the dragon dragged the helpless-wingless moth to the edge of the city and without much effort, with his hand around her neck dangled her down to the blaring traffic below. Quean screamed – or at least tried to … all she could do as cry since the dragon was cutting off her wind-pipe, "Let's see you fly now."

Without mercy he released her, but when she screamed and dropped a few stories down, Quean was knocked unconscious when she hit a balcony and conked out. Malchior chuckled and turned to see the chopper full of people stare at him in fear. With a raised brow he blinked slowly and in an even softer voice whispered sinisterly, "Boo."

The humans all lost their nerve and ran for their lives.

Malchior laughed it off, but looked around to notice that Raven, Trent, and Lance had taken off. Tilting his head up he sniffed around. Ending up relying on his sixth sense to feel Raven's fully charged aura already down in the lobby with the two other humans, but he felt something else … another threat. Taking the short cut way down he leapt high in the air and flipped back over the edge of building. Twisting his body to drop head first for the pavement, he forced his wings free from their confinement and before he hit the ground, flipped to his feet and flapped his wings once.

The powerful gust hovered him above a black van that Lance was being taken into, screaming and fighting off the men that were holding him tight. The burst of wind stopped them dead in their tracks as they looked up and gaped at the demon looking humanoid above their vehicle. Malchior lengthened his claws and snarled his wings beating rhythmically to keep him hovering, "Relinquish the child, or relinquish your lives."

Lance stared up in awe at Malchior's frightening form; his captors glanced at one another and made the wrong choice. Pulling out their weapons, they took aim, but before they could fire something long and serpent like lashed out at their weapons and flung them to the side. Only moments later did they realize too late that it had been the tail of the dragon when it stabbed through the heart of one of the humans.

Lance was dropped and shocked stalk still when drops of blood fell on his face, staring up at Malchior not believing the look of pure satisfaction on the dragon's face when he flicked the human off his tail. Sending the limp body smashing through the lobby's glass window, the other kidnapper stumbled back in fear; he turned tail and ran for his life.

Dropping from his hover, Malchior stood to his full height on the vehicle and felt the other human in the driver's seat reach move for an escape, he flicked his tail and without much effort at all nailed it through the roof and stabbed the human in the back. All the while counting the escapee's steps and right when he hit the twentieth step, Malchior leapt off the van and like a predator pounced his prey and dug his claws into the flesh piercing vital organs and thus killing the last human threat.

Getting to his feet Malchior looked at his bloody hand and flicked the excess blood off, looking back to where he last saw Lance, Malchior raised a brow when the child shuttered in fear and got to his feet and ran away. The dragon snorted, _Okay … so I over did it … but where's Raven and … what's his name? _Retracting his wings and his tail he followed Lance's scent trail and ignored all the other humans that ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Complete panic and chaos.

Making it hard for Malchior to follow Lance's scent, there were too many humans running amuck and it didn't help that Lance was small and could squeeze through the crowds of people. Malchior took to the high ground and perched up on a lower building's roof to look down and try to spy for the child, but the feeling became hopeless for the dragon, _Damn … where'd he go? _

"Malchior!"

Paying more attention on tracking the child, Malchior bared his fangs at the one that snuck up from behind him, only to find that it was Raven, phasing through the ground with not so happy Trent. He looked like he's been through hell with the cut above his left brow and a deep gash on his right arm; he noticed Malchior's bloody hand and had to know, "You've seen Lance? They took him –"

"Already done," Malchior informed, "but I lost him."

"You lost him!" Raven raised her voice in disbelief; Trent looked about ready to fall over in exhaustion, "How'd you do that?"

"Apparently blood isn't something he's accustom to." Malchior frowned, and continued to look around … but froze along with Trent and Raven when a rather large shadow swooped over them. All three looked up and what they saw was just simply unbelievable.

Trenton shook his tired head, "Fuck …"

Malchior raised a brow and glanced down at Raven, "Never knew there was going to be a party."

Raven gulped and bit down on her lower lip, "Damn it …"

"Told ya," Trent grunted and held his bleeding arm, then looked back up at the orange and black T-Ship that was headed for the outskirts of the city to land. Raven looked back at him with concern violet eyes; all Trent could do was carefully maneuver himself to the edge of the roof where Malchior was. Both guys heard the siren of the cops coming and knew it was a bad sign, especially since Malchior left a messy trail. Trenton sighed, "Let's move … we gotta find Lance …"

"So I take it the Titans arriving weren't planned?" Malchior asked with a hintof mockery in his voice.

Raven and Trenton both ignored him and vanished out of sight from the cops below, making themselves scarce, Malchior followed, but not without noticing a rather odd figure within the crowd calmly making his way down the street. With a raised brow the dragon watched this young man in a black jacket – it must have been 90 sum degrees outside – hood up and everything. The human looked up in Malchior's general direction and Malchior discovered he wasn't human at all.

With a face of realization dawning on his face, crimson eyes flashed an odd emotion before tilting his head and once again turned to follow after Raven and Trent.

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, just everything you don't know I do own.**

**A/N: Sorry for the mess, I forgot to proof read before I gave it up for you people to tear apart, but thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**L8er daez**


	14. Pullin Me Back

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Pullin' Me Back-**

_Lance stood, with his head bowed and his eyes trained to the ground, afraid to blink … afraid to breath … afraid to even move a slight inch least he call Jylin's attention to himself and redirect the tyrant's wrath onto his person. Not that it mattered … Lance knew no matter what he did, he couldn't escape the pain. Not when his mother couldn't find the strength to fight back. _

_His mother … \_

_The woman who stood behind him with her hands placed upon his shoulders, squeezing to give him some sort of comfort as they were forced to stand still and watch as another one of Jylin's "followers" were accused of disloyalty. Lance counted this man to be the third one this week … either the cops were getting smarter, or Jylin was just finding an excuse to hear others beg for their lives. The man, Lance knew him to be a friend's father … and he was the only thing she had as family. Lance sympathized with her and wished he could do something … but like his mother … he was just too afraid._

_**SMACK!**_

_Lance flinched when the man was hit straight across the temple with a wooden plank, hard enough to send him falling to the ground, but not hard enough to knock him out. No, Jylin was not so merciful, daring to tilt his head up to see the minion that had hit the man – Jylin was too good too get his hands dirty. He frowned when it was his Uncle Azul … no, not biological, but considering he was nice and always stuck around his Uncle Ace._

_There was a sense of family between the three guys in a very hostile environment._

_Azul pulled away from the man when Jylin signaled him to stand aside, next to the glaring Ace, unlike Azul, Ace openly despised Jylin. So why Jylin hadn't disposed of Ace yet, went beyond Lance's understanding, he just hoped Ace was counting his lucky stars. Silver connected with silver and Lance tried his best not to look so glum when Ace sighed and also tried – from a distance – to tell Lance that he was sorry he had to see this._

"_There's a difference between not knowing … and not wanting to tell," both silver looked away from each other to the mad-man behind the carnage and hidden in the shadows of the dark warehouse. Stepping into the light, the face of evil itself was shown to appear clean cut and neatly groomed. Wearing an obviously expensive tanned suit, neatly gelled black hair and haunting golden eyes that bore a striking resemblance to Azul's. Jylin Karnick circled the weakened man who could barely keep himself on his hands and knees. No trace of an emotion was on his face, his tone was cold and harsh, "Mr. Lenex … incase you don't wish to send your daughter to an orphanage, I suggest you tell me how it is the authorities were able to intercept my shipment."_

_Trembling in fear, but mostly in pain the man looked about ready to die of fright when he heard a gun being cocked and no doubt the barrel as being pointed at his head, he closed his eyes and shook his head, "I … I don't know boss … I swear … they-they just showed up … I swear to God …"_

_Jylin raised an amused brow, his golden eyes looked up from the man to Azul … then to Ace as he shrugged and snickered lightly, "He swears to God … hmm … he swears … to God … ha … now that's funny, you know why? Because that's what every other pathetic two-faced liar such as yourself says when they're in your exact same position … and you know what happens to them?"_

_The barrel pressed to the top of his head, basically answering his boss's own question, the man shook violently and took in a deep shaky breath, feeling the world around him cave and the sky fall upon him. His eyes watered over and it wasn't only blood that was dripping from his face to the floor … it was the tears of fear … and regret. Life … his life … his precious daughter's life flashed before his eyes as he counted every breath he took till his death._

_Lance gaped and looked up at his mother … was Jylin serious?_

_Was he really going to kill the guy right before his eyes?_

_Lance was always brought in to witness the **"interrogations" **but never was he allowed to stick around at the death sentence!_

_His mother again squeezed his shoulders in reassurance, but that wasn't enough for Lance, looking across the way to his uncles, Azul just stood stone faced, but Ace was in complete disagreement. Before Jylin had the time to pull the trigger, Ace took his stand, "Jay … he has a kid … why you gonna take away the only family she has now?"_

"_Are you saying that I should spare him?" Jylin narrowed his amber eyes on Ace's defiant glare, "After he's lost something of far greater value to me than even **your **own life, Ace."_

_Ace looked away for a moment, probably rethinking his outburst and finding words to keep the situation under control as he looked back up at Jylin, "We just don't know for sure if he's the one who ratted us out … this could just be something unnecessary."_

"_We'll bait him," Jylin glared at the frightened man, "we kill him, and if he isn't the snitch, then the real snitch will try to run, so this won't be such a waste of time after all."_

"_This isn't right!" Ace raised his voice, loosing his patience, something Lance never saw his Uncle do, "Lance is just right there and you're going to kill a man – a **father** right in front of him? Jesus, let Lance go before you do something like that."_

_Azul on the side shook his head and looked away when Jylin put the gun down and stood to stare at Ace. Contemplating his insubordination, he tilted his head back to look over his shoulder to Lance, and then looked back at the scowling thief. Then … as if he had an epiphany, Jylin grinned devilishly and turned to walk towards Lance, "Now there's an idea …"_

_Ace frowned at his actions and jogged across the warehouse to Jylin, "Hey … hey … hey!" Jylin ignored Ace and grabbed a hold of Lance's upper arm, gripping tightly he yanked him to the middle of the warehouse, but stopped when Ace got in front of him, "Get away from him!"_

_Without thinking, Jylin sent the side of the gun smashing into the side of Ace's head, knocking him to the ground and out of his way, he practically threw Lance in front of the bleeding man who was watching the scene in utter confusion. Especially when Jylin crouched down to Ace's level, glaring down at the disobedient thief who was currently trying to get his head on straight, Jylin growled into his ear, "You're not a hero Ace … so don't even try."_

_Still in a daze, Ace felt a gun placed into his hands, he looked down at the silver object, then looked up at Jylin's towering form. Amber eyes burning into his skull, Ace suddenly got a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach when Jylin stepped back and gestured to the man and the unsure Lance. Jylin sneered, "Go ahead Ace … show Lance what you're made of, what the **world **is made of. Sugarcanes and lollypop kisses a sweet little Candy-Land."_

--

Lance will never forget that moment in time when Ace had fought against Jylin's sick mind … but ended up loosing when the mad-man had whispered something into his ear. Apparently … it was a secret threat … the hidden leash Jylin had around Ace's neck to keep him behaved like the good dog he was. Ace had turned around, and Lance … until this very day … was scared when the blood from the head of a supposedly innocent man had accidentally landed on his person.

Traumatized … Lance went into a state of shock and never spoke or reacted to anyone for a straight three days.

It was awful …

Though, when he finally came through, he acted as if nothing had ever happened … but after seeing Malchior kill those men the way he had … with a sadistic look on his face. It terrified Lance to no end … and though the child kept telling himself that Malchior was a dragon and that blood might have been common for a creature such as himself. Death … was something that Lance was far from ready to face … and it showed in his curled up position on the alleyway ground.

Knees held tightly to his chest as he silver eyes stared in wide-eyed shock at the building across from him. Tears coming down his face, absentmindedly, he rocked and cradled himself to calm down. Trying to get himself together, Lance bit down on his lower lip and sucked in a shakily breath, feeling so incredibly helpless and lost. He shuttered when a cool wind blew passed him, but went stalk still when a shadow hovered over him.

Slowly following it's origin he trailed up to see the face of the man who pushed his hood back and revealed – just like Malchior's eyes – cat-slit, narrowed, but instead of being red … they were a bright acid-green. He smiled and held out his hand … claws … Lance gulped as he spoke, "You must be Lance … my name is Cashes and I'm here to make sure you're safe. Take my hand child."

Something wasn't right … Lance scooted closer to the wall not sure of the man named Cashes. Keeping his eyes on his claws, Lance eyed Cashes with extreme caution as he wiped his eyes free of the tears he'd been crying, "You're … not human … are you …"

"Afraid not, but I mean you no harm."

That sick, unsure feeling at the pit of Lance's stomach grew stronger, but when he looked around and realized his stupidity for running away from the people that were protecting him. He figured he didn't have a choice, but to leave with this man … plus … he wasn't human, meaning that even if he ran it wouldn't get him anywhere. Better to cooperate and keep the status quo … like what Ace always tells him, do nothing that'll get you killed.

Hesitant, Lance reached up and slipped his hand into Cashes hand, but when he did a flash of images flew through his view and over powered his rational train of thought. Crying out in confusion, Lance felt himself falling into Cashes arms, and the images in his head suddenly stopped. The image … the place … nowhere he's been before … but it felt like home and he even knew the name. Unconsciously slipping through his lips he whispered the name before exhaustion took hold and he blacked out, "Cat's Eye … Tem … ple …"

Cashes smirked, "Well I'll be damned."

With Lance in his arms, Cashes stood up and prepared to leave, but heard the discharge of a gun and jumped back just before the bullet could pierce his flesh. Cashes sniffed the air and besides the strong smell of gun powder, he smelt magic encased silver. Cashes growled in annoyance and looked up at the fire escape where the attack came from. Azul glared at the dragon and jumped from his perch to the ground to stand at the same level as Cashes, "Put the kid down and back off."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Cashes backed up when Azul prepared to negotiate the hard way, but the dragon smirked, "but I'm sure … if you just come with me … we can discuss something with your father."

Azul's frown turned into a scowl and the gun he held with the silver bullets was brought up and aimed point blank for Cashes head, "You're bluffing, my father's dead … I killed him myself."

"No you didn't, Zak," Cashes chuckled, "you just **_thought _**you did … forgotten that you weren't the only one able to summon monsters?"

"So give me one good reason why I shouldn't plant this silver bullet right in between your eyes."

"Because the child's life depends on your cooperation … I don't think I can put it any other way." Cashes grinned and turned his back on Zak, knowing full well that the son of his master would never pull the trigger … and he was right. Zak put the gun down, but glared after Cashes and snorted, _Sorry Ace … but I'll think of something … _

--

Masked scrutinizing eyes scanned the perimeter of the destroyed penthouse suite, a nice place with a breathtaking view Robin figured after imagining the room in its prime. He sighed and bit down on his lower lip when he looked down and saw a book … but not just any book. Bending down and lifting it up he eyed it for a moment, turning it over, he felt his best friend Cyborg hover over his shoulder in curiosity. Robin handed him the book, whispering softly, "Raven was here alright."

"Yeah …" Cyborg nodded and frowned when he remembered the book had been part of Raven's many collections of spells. Scanning the room with his computerized eye and shook his head and informed his leader, "I can't pick up any kind of chemical or gun power that caused the destruction … the investigators got it all wrong."

Robin again crouched over the ground where the blown up couch use to sit, his set face glared at the black suet that blew outward in a small circle. With his green glove he smoothed his finger over the burned carpet and looked up to the window that was nearby. His mind racing like many other times before when it came to crime scenes, he walked over to the nearby window and looked out. Spying a few odd markings the forensic experts must have missed, he turned back to look over the penthouse and glared at the door where Beast Boy sniffed at the blood on the carpet.

Finally speaking after what seemed like forever for Cyborg, Robin sighed, "This wasn't caused by man, you're right. Something, someone magical caused this … by accident, they stood right there behind the couch, but after the chaos a third party busted in and took whatever caused the accident and ran out the door while everyone else in the room was dazed by the blast. By the time everyone came through, the one thrown closest to the door noticed the escapee and ran after him, got shot and informed his friends that the kidnapper was headed for the roof …"

For a moment Robin paused, but that was only because Starfire came flying in through the busted sliding doors with a grave face, "There's a mess of blood on the roof and a critically injured woman a few stories below us … I suspect we are dealing with nonhuman creatures because the woman is still alive."

Robin nodded, "Thanks Star … the pair headed for the roof while their nonhuman companion stayed in the hall getting over the pain from being shot at. By the time he was better he headed for the roof in time to save the day and make way for the escape while he took care of –"

"Quean," Cyborg informed, "the woman's name was Quean Moth, Killer Moth's oldest daughter."

Starfire jerked her head back in shook, "Kitten has a sister? I never knew!"

"Well, Quean was dispatched," Robin continued, "the other made his way to ground level to recapture the object that was once again lost –"

"The fourth floor squabble," Cyborg cringed, "whoever wanted our girl dead wanted it bad."

"No … no …" Robin thought aloud, "Not Raven … they weren't after Raven … by the time Lance was saved, he took off running in fear when he saw how easily the inhuman fighter took care of the humans. We have a runaway child and Raven's went looking for him."

Beast Boy, walking in during the middle of the explanation morphed back into his human form and raised a curious brow, "Dude, you figured all that out just standing here?"

Robin shrugged, "I'm just going by what Raven would have done … but she's here, and she's looking for Lance with Trenton and … someone new."

"So …" Starfire frowned in worry, "… the young boy was the cause of the accident?"

Robin nodded, "In a way, yes, but it was done by **_something _**he was holding …"

"So theses baddies aren't after our girl?" Cyborg questioned, Robin nodded in confirmation and was hit with another question, "So whatever the kid has they're after him?"

"Yes, and judging by the apparent destruction in this room he can't get rid of it."

"What now?" Beast Boy looked around and rubbed the back of his head in confusion, "Raven's here, but she's not **_here_** and she's still not contacting us … hey … do you think X could be the one after her?"

"X?" Robin shook his head, "This isn't his style, and I don't think he has the guts to kidnap a kid … but I've been wrong before."

Starfire sighed and looked out the window in wonder, "The butler lied about the Trenton's trip, Raven's not answering her com, and a child went missing and Raven still hasn't found the means of even speaking with us … could it be possible she does not want us to find her?"

"Want to or not …" Robin glared at the ground, "Raven's in trouble and we're going to find her. Lance is missing in the city, so she's still here … we're splitting up, Starfire check the harbor, Cyborg you check uptown, Beast Boy you got downtown … I'll search around here. Go."

Like a well informed team the Titans split up and Robin stayed within in the hotel, for a moment, looking out the shattered windows to the setting Egyptian sun. He frowned deeply and narrowed his masked eyes on the city, lifting up a green gloved hand that held a casing of a silver bullet. Remembering a bit of information Raven had given him a long time ago about pure silver and magical beings: _"… it's almost like a double edged sword, silver can be used to harness magic … but with the right spells it can be used to weaken magical creatures. That's why I suggested you use silver rather than titanium …"_

Useful information he admitted, and thought of something interesting, _Raven's not the primary target … besides Lance … the inhuman being with her has to be the other objective otherwise silver won't be necessary … but silver bullets … very pricy._ Without further ado Robin jumped out the window and went in search of something that he thought would help him find his friend more efficiently.

For if Raven wouldn't come back to him, he'll find what's after her and bring her back to him.

--

Malchior snarled and groaned in one when he felt Raven manually trying to heal him, reaching her clawed fingers deep into his shoulder where the bullet was lodged. He bowed his head and kept his instincts under control. Keeping himself from reaching around and lashing out at the sorceress, digging his claws into the cemented ground. He felt Raven place her free hand on his other shoulder to keep him steady, her voice strained and merciful, "Hold on … this parts gonna hurt."

"Like it doesn't already!" Malchior snapped, already at his wits end with the pain she was already implying, but silver was hard to counter … they were the ultimate magic harness and the ultimate dragon killer. It prevented them from healing as fast as they should because it couldn't be pushed out and it sucked up all of their magic.

Henceforth, the reason why Raven had to dig for the bullet …

She looked up at Malchior and held her hand still as he took a breath, reading his aura and feeling that he just wanted it to be done and over with already. He signaled her go ahead with a nod, and she nodded in response, concentrating on her mission, her eyes glowed and with her powers she lashed out and grabbed the silver bullet. Cringing when Malchior roared, and shot a hand up to grip her wrist, his claws slightly cutting flesh, she ignored it and yanked the bullet out.

Wanting to back off to give Malchior breathing room he didn't let her go and she was patient with him, bearing his harsh grip and his sharp claws. She understood his pain … demonic magic mingling with dragons were dangerous. Nothing good comes of it, but it was the only way to save Malchior. In order to help him calm down, she reached up her free hand to the side of his pain stricken face.

Her soft touch never went unnoticed, Malchior felt it and like a princess singing her sweet song to sooth the suffering beast he settled down and opened his tired eyes. Staring up at Raven, feeling her softly caress the side of his face, he couldn't help but purr ever so discreetly. Slipping his hand from her wrist to lay it on his lap, he could have whined in protest when she slid away from him, but he was a bit too weak for that.

So he let her go.

Raven stumbled back and looked down at the wrist Malchior held. Seeing her powers already working on the scratches, turning her arm over to open her palm and see the silver bullet that was lodged into his shoulder. She frowned in suspicion, but jumped when she felt Trent come up behind her stealthily, asking innocently, "So what's with the bullet? Couldn't he have popped that out himself?"

"Um …" Raven scooted away when she felt he was too close and stood a good three feet from him and shrugged, "… sure, but it would have taken too long … it's a silver bullet and he wouldn't be in any condition to travel. Silvers' a magical sort of element, used to either harness magic or counter it, in Malchior's case, since he's a creature composed of magic it'll suck his powers dry then move on to his life force and eventually kill him if it's not taken care of immediately."

"Mm …" Trent nodded in understanding and finally knowing why she looked so disturbed, "… silver bullet huh … pricy."

"And it has to be pure silver …" Raven sighed, "… whoever's after us knew we had a dragon in our mitts … they not only were they after Lance, they wanted Malchior dead … know of anyone?"

"Not really …" Trent ran his fingers through his messy hair, feeling out the tangles he sighed and frowned in thought, "… there's an old partner of mines, we separated on bad terms –" Raven gulped, _Zak … _she thought, but held her head steady as she looked up at the thief, "– but … he's not stupid enough to mess with me that way."

Forgetting about his partner's true identity, Raven sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Then what about … that Jylin person … Lance's father."

"That's a possibility," Trent sighed, "a big possibility … but then why kill the dragon he'll need to unlock the ring's secret."

Memory hit Raven, "That's right … you're after Dragon Trove … and in order to get there you need a dragon to hold the Eon Ring … don't you?"

"That, or if a human where to wear the Ring then the dragon in necessary to be a sort of translator," Trent shrugged, and looked over his shoulder to Malchior with narrowed eyes, "so I'll ask again … why would Jylin kill the one thing that he'll need to get to Dragon Trove?"

Malchior's crimson slit eyes glared up at the human and growled in annoyance, the wound on his shoulder still pulsed with pain, but not as unbearable as before, "Oh please don't tell me you're having trouble trying to figure that out … it's obvious your little villain had found another dragon to do his bidding … it's really not hard to get us under your control. A few simple words and we're bound until our master dies or they find us a new master."

Trent raised a brow, "But where the hell **_would _**you find a dragon in the middle of a human world? I mean, by the way you act it's as if your entire race resents us."

"Oh," Malchior smirked and chuckled, "trust me when I say the majority of my race doesn't resent you, lucky or you'd be under siege right about now, no, but I can tell you of many other races you've never even heard of that hates you just as much as the next alien invader that visits this sick little planet."

"Well aren't we loved," Trenton snapped back wittingly.

Raven rolled her eyes at the two, "So our new advisory has a new pet … we just have to make sure that new pet doesn't spot Lance before we do."

"Too late …" Malchior sighed tiredly and struggled to get back on his feet. Raven rushed to his side, aiding him to sit back down, but he fought against her protest and got to his feet anyhow. Slightly hunched over due to the weakened state his body's in after having a piece of silver lodged in his flesh. He locked his crimson eyes on Trenton's scrutinizing glare, completely serious; Malchior shook his head, "… I spotted a tracker not too far from Lance's trail … he was a dragon and chances are, Lance is already under his custody and most probably on his way to the first checkpoint to Dragon Trove."

"So we gotta get to the checkpoint before they do." Decided the determined thief.

Malchior rolled his eyes, "Easier said than done, we don't have the map … little Lance does, Lance is not with us, he's with the tracker. So unless one of us can pull a rabbit out of the hat, that plan is useless."

Trenton hated to take sides with the dragon, but Malchior was right … the Eon Ring was the only way he knew to get to the Trove. Looking up to Raven for any ideas the sorceress was in much the same position as he was, the only one actually thinking, Trent noticed, was Malchior. Malchior turned to stare off into the city in thought, racking his brains, trying to find another way to get to Dragon Trove, but it was hard.

Considering the fact that he's never been there himself, Malchior growled and smoothed back his messy hair, tilting his head to the side. Trenton growled and leaned against a wall, with a bowed head he glared at the ground, and felt so completely helpless. Closing his eyes and sighing, he suddenly winced in pain when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder that was still bleeding from the close call he had at the hotel. Glaring at the sorceress who untied his make-shift bandage, she ignored him and placed a glowing blue hand on the wound and said, "You know … you're too reckless … one of these days you're going to get yourself killed."

Trent blinked slowly and loosened up when he started to feel the pain ease away, "Never knew you cared."

"…"

She didn't respond, and it made Trent raised a brow in curiosity, "What? No snappy come-backs?"

Raven slipped her hand from his shoulder when the deed was done and gave the thief a deadpanned look, "I was being serious."

"Ah … so the Ice Princess **_does _**have a heart huh?" Trent chuckled and reached out a hand to the sorceress's chin, "You take of yourself, and I'll take care of me and it'll all work out in the end, you'll see."

"I don't need reassurance, X," Raven moved from his hand and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away with a disturbed look on her face. She shook her head and turned back up at Trent with a dead serious face on, "I just need for you to remember, that I'm not on your side of the tracks … helping you … being with you … it's a criminal offence and a serious one considering I'm still a Titan. If Robin – **_when _**Robin finds us … I'm going to have to tell him everything."

Trent nodded, finally understanding where she stood with him and he wasn't going to lie, he hoped against hope that it didn't have to be this way, but Trenton already knew. With the luck he had, this was inevitable, looking away from her to stare off into the city he scoffed, "Oh … so I see you're still with your boy huh?"

"He's not _'my boy' _… he's my leader." Raven corrected, "Besides … I think it's better if we rejoin with my team, we'll probably have a better chance at finding Lance anyway."

"Yeah … right …" Trent sneered, "You can go back to your boy; I'll stick with my chances at finding Lance myself."

"X –"

"I hate to break up the happy couple," Malchior cut in, both Raven and Trenton glared at the dragon for a number of the same reasons, but for different ones as well. Crimson eyes glanced over his healing shoulder, still a bit under-the-weather, he never managed to loose his _'charming' _personality and trademark fanged grin, "but we're not out of the woods yet."

Trent left Raven standing and went to investigate what Malchior was talking about. In the back-streets out of sight from their point of view, Trent spotted two women holding silver chain leashes that were strapped to the necks of mean looking rottweilers, Trent raised a brow, "Dogs … so?"

"Silver chains," Raven observed and frowned, "we gotta go, those aren't normal dogs."

"Then what are they?" Trent leaned over the rail in order to get a better look at the creatures; Malchior grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the edge. Trent shrugged him off and glared warningly at the dragon who eyed him with the same intensity.

"They're bewitched and their masters' are the witches that cursed them, so we have to go."

Trent grumbled as he followed after Malchior and Raven, "Witches, dragons, and silver bullets, why don't we thrown in a couple of vampires and werewolves and we'll have a ball."

Raven shook her head and ignored him as she phased through the roof to appear on the ground dusting off her jeans and white peasant girl's blouse. She flipped back her violet hair when it fell in front of her face and looked up when a sudden shadow fell over her. Mouth falling open, she sucked in a breath to quickly chant her mantra, but with a harsh slap a piece of tape kept her quiet. Slammed up against the wall with another hand to her throat, she squirmed and glared at the man who glared down at her and reached for his gun.

Thinking fast and lengthening her claws scratched the man's wrist, forcing him to release her. She was dropped to the ground in a crouch, extending her leg she twirled and swept the floor from under the human, dropping him to the ground he was faster to recover from the cut than she thought and rolled back to his feet. His gun finally in his hands, he fired two shots at the sorceress who dodged both shots and rushed up close to the man. Literally all up in his face, she ducked down and twisted her body so her foot smashed into his temple while the other leg again swept him to the ground.

Finally disarming the man she kicked the gun away and attempted to rip the film he slapped on her mouth off, but when she tried it wouldn't budge! That was when she looked down and saw that it was red, _Xinthonium! _She thought in shock, but shock turned to anger and she growled at the man who struggled to get back to his feet. Raven would not allow it and sent a harsh kick to his gut actually rolling him into the brick-wall. So prepared to do some more damage to the man that dared to slap a piece of xinthonium on her, she was stopped when she heard Malchior call to her from above, "Raven!"

She looked up and saw him leap off the fire escape that Trent was climbing down, the dragon landed smoothly on the pavement beside her, and so did Trent when he got down to a safe jumping distance. Both guys looked her over and Malchior raised a brow when he spotted the tape, Trent jerked his head back in confusion at seeing the red tape on her face, but it turned to a mean smirk as he snickered, "Nice look for you."

Raven snarled inwardly and flipped him off; Trent just blew her a mocking kiss, already frustrated and pissed off, items all around them stared to go off in loud explosions as Raven lunged at the mocking thief. Malchior caught her and pulled her back, "Raven, get yourself together! All your noise attracted the dogs, we have to move!"

Mumbling, Raven shoved Malchior away from her and flicked back her violet hair, eyes locked on Trenton's smug little face, the strong urge to rip his eyes right out of its sockets pulsing in her black-blood. She snorted and with the tape still in her mouth took off running in the opposite direction, forcing Malchior and Trent to follow her. Well, actually just Malchior, Trent was going to go the other way if it wasn't for the dragon to turn and grab him, "Where in bloody hell do you think you're going? We have to follow Raven."

"You follow her," Trent shrugged him off, "I work alone … I always work alone."

Malchior growled, "You're being foolish you can't find the child on your own. It's ludicrous!"

Trent rolled his eyes, "Yeah, says you and 10 other shrinks I was forced to see in my lifetime. Do us both a favor and get away from me."

Malchior was relentless, suddenly appearing in front of the thief, he snarled in his face and forced him back, "Just because Raven's not on your team does not mean you should act so foolish on the account she's going to betray you. So do us both a favor and use your damned head human, Kain will see to it that we're out of picture now that he has the map."

Already annoyed and too stubborn to listen, but also too smart to be an idiot, Trent narrowed his scrutinizing eyes on the dragon and asked, "Who the fuck's Kain?"

"Your Jylin," Malchior informed, "now are you done sulking? Let's go."

Trent growled in frustration, torn between wanting to believe the dragon and staying with Raven or going on his own and taking the risks all on his own. Malchior began walking away, slowly making his way to Raven least Trent decided to follow, which the thief wanted so desperately to do … but then he'd be at risk allowing Raven the chance to turn him in. Or was the dragon right? And he was just running because he had known along that it was pointless for him to hope Raven was on his side. He should have known she was never with him … never from the start; she was always a hero and once a hero, always a hero.

He should have known …

So why did he dare to hope?

**_When_** had he started to hope?

Staring at the ground, Trent's eyes rested on the gun with the silver bullets no doubt … with a heavy sigh he reached down to grab it. Stuffing it in his back pocket and looking up to the dragon with a nod, Malchior returned the gesture and without further ado Trent followed after the dragon. Knowing that anything was better than to leave Lance alone with a man that wasn't even from this world, for Trent had once promised the kid nothing would ever happen to him. And though the thief was a thief with hardly any honor at all, a promise to a kid was a promise for life.

**--**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, never did and sadly never will.**

**A/N: This was a complicated chapter and it was inspired by a frickin hip-hop/R&B song – if you know what it is good for you, and if you don't, the title of the song is the title of this chapter and NO I DON'T OWN THE SONG it's owned to Chingy feat Tyrese. Just goes to show you to never listen to an R&B song and type out a chapter, it tends to influence you in a weird way. **

**Well, it influenced me weirdly anyway.**

**But the choruses of the song just matched, listen to the song's choruses and you'll see how it possessed me.**

**And again, sorry for the mistakes, forgive, forgive, please forgive.**

**L8er daez**


	15. Just Missed It

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Just Missed It-**

"Raven!" Malchior searched around the maze of the back-streets right along side Trenton, both of them looking for the sorceress who had apparently covered more ground than either of them thought. Coming to a skidding stop at the middle of a three way intersection, Malchior growled and called to Raven again, "Raven!"

"Man! Shut-up!" Trenton jabbed his elbow into Malchior side, nearly winding the dragon, but pissing him off at the same time, claws poised to rip the human's head off. Malchior paused and subdued his anger when he heard the snarling of the dogs coming up from behind, Trent backed up and sneered at the rottweilers that were low to the ground and pulling on their masters' chains.

Their eyes void of warmth, hungry for blood nearly foaming at the mouth, their masters, the witches grinning and giggling in amusement tightened their grips on the chains to make sure the dogs didn't forget who controlled them. Snapping them out of their carnivorous taste for blood, they looked back at their witches and snorted. Still snarling at their targets, Malchior took a step forward, and Trent eyed him wearily when the dragon bared his fangs, "Find Raven, and head for the outskirts of the city, I'll be right behind you."

Trent raised a skeptical brow and glanced momentarily at Malchior's wounded shoulder, "You sure about that? You're not fully healed."

"Theses witches are amateurs," Malchior snorted in annoyance, his fangs not the only things growing, but the rest of his teeth till they were rows of razor sharp canines, "just meager chew toys."

Trent shuttered and backed away, "Yeah … sure … just don't eat **_me."_**

Malchior chuckled sinisterly, "Don't be ridiculous … I don't eat junk food."

"Okay," Trent was officially creeped out, why? Because Malchior was looking like something he saw in a nightmare of his when he was kid, not pretty, "you have fun with that."

Without any further notice Trenton took off and the witches snickered, the one with bright blond hair and emerald green eyes whispered to her companion with dark brown hair and light blue eyes, "The beast is wounded, I'll deal with him, you take care of the other one."

"Sure thing," giggled the blue eyed witch, "he's kind-a cute anyway."

Loosening her grip on her dog's chain she let him pull her towards Malchior but further off to the left in order to avoid him when his tail grew out and lashed out at her. She tugged her pet back and waited till her partner released her dog and sent it after the tail. Leaping high in the air, the dog came down and clamped his powerful jaw around Malchior's tail, allowing for the witch to escape a close call when Malchior whipped his tail around violently and slammed the mutt into the corner of a building. Growling in pure annoyance when the dog released and dropped to the ground whining, Malchior looked back at the second witch and snarled, "You're not going anywhere!"

Crouching down, Malchior jumped into the air, and in mid-flip, her partner, the green-eyed blonde smirked, "And you're not leaving a lady by herself, Fifi! Stop him!"

The dog – er – bitch that was knocked into a wall shook her head and got to her feet, snarling at Malchior, she ran and jumped after the dragon. Tackling him back to the ground, but mistakenly on top of the blue-eyed witch, sending the three beings tumbling to the ground tangled in one another. The silver chain on the second dog snapped loose and the dog roared in freedom, snarling it took off in Trenton's direction. Seeing her dog get away, the blue-eyed witch cried out in panic, "Fido! NO! Come back boy!"

Besides the runaway dog, Fifi snarled and tried to get back on her feet, but Malchior with one clawed hand held her down and with a simple flick of his wrist snapped the beast's neck. Snorting and snickering at once, Malchior slowly turned to the fearful young witch who coward away from the dragon that looked ready to eat her and savor ever moment of her screams. Seeing her tremble, Malchior chuckled, "It's been a long … **_long _**time since I've seen such a pretty maiden in distress. I wonder if you can scream …"

Slowly inching closer, he stopped when he sensed the other witch casting a curse.

"_**Krazerbrek enlin thinal nementrous!"**_

Malchior roared in more shock than pain when white hot cuffs were found on his wrists and ankles, yanking him back and away from the frightened witch and suspending him in mid-air. He snarled and growled when the bounds started to tighten and cut into his flesh, glaring at the bindings he snapped at the blonde witch who struggled to keep up the spell. Wincing when the white bounds tightened, he snorted and took a deep relaxing breath.

"The Cuffs of Damnation … good one … my turn. **_RELEASE!!"_** In a burst of power the white cuffs were blown off and Malchior dropped to the ground in a crouch, with the two witches in sight he leapt at them both and slammed them against the far wall. Gripping one of them around the neck with his powerful tail and holding the other in his claws, he smirked at their fear-filled eyes and relished in their chocked cries of mercy, "That, ladies, is a counter curse and I didn't even have to waste any of my life-energy to use it. I'm almost insulted I had you two to deal with. Good-night."

Without so much as batting an eyelash he killed them on the spot and dropped them to the ground in a dishonorable heap, with snort he massaged his healing wrists and looked in the direction Trenton went running. His sensitive hearing catching the sounds of the loose dog catching up to the thief, Malchior took off to aid him.

However, while Trenton gave the mutt the rundown, pumping his legs to get further away from the speeding dog, he just had no chance when the dog caught up and jumped on his back, "Shit!"

Going down head first, Trent quickly turned over before the dog had a chance to crush his skull within its jaws. Remembering how powerful rottweilers could be, he grabbed the sides of its face and as hard as he could slammed a fist on the side of the creatures head. Successfully getting him off, Trent scrambled to his feet and backed away from the beast that got back on its own feet and shook off the headache Trent gave him. The dog locked his eyes on his target and Trenton, breathless and tired braced for another confrontation when he saw the dog growl and crouch down for another attack.

Determined not to let this animal get the better of him, Trent prepared for its pounce, but when he barked and jumped for him, from above someone grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked up. Timed perfectly for the dog to smash face first into a brick wall knocking itself out, Trent gasped and groaned when the back of his head hit something hard.

"Ow …" he whined under his breath and opened one eye to look up and stare into the annoyed violet eyes of non other than Raven herself. Never being so happy to see her, she seemed irritated and for good reason, the xinthonum adhesive was still on her mouth. Trent carefully got back to his feet and dusted himself off, "… damn girl, you can cover some ground."

She shot him a mean look then turned away from him, Trent sighed, knowing what she wanted he lifted up his shirt to reveal the Red X belt, feeling around the pouches he stopped when he felt what he was looking for. Pulling out a spray can, he shook it calling Raven's attention, and in seeing the can she raised a suspicious brow when he walked up close to her. She backed up with great uncertainty until the rail of the fire escape they were on prevented her from moving any further. Glaring up at him, he sprayed the can on the red tape then put it away.

Reaching up a finger to the corner of the tape, Raven closed her eyes, anticipating pain, she relaxed when she felt the tape gently pealed off and thrown to the side. Feeling her mouth to be sure that it was free of the tape she glanced up at Trent and scowled, "Nice look for me huh? Asshole."

Trent cringed and rubbed the back of his neck in what appeared to be a bit of embarrassment, "… Um … I guess it wouldn't matter if I said I was sorry?"

Raven's eyes grew darker and she reached up a clawed hand to rest on his chest applying pressure to push him away she growled, "Just leave me alone."

Being the stubborn fool that he was Trenton pushed her hand away and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him; she tried to pull away from him when he grew closer. Raven gasped in sudden shock when she realized what he was going to do, leaning away and trying to prevent him from getting any closer, she closed her eyes when she felt herself loosing. Fear and confusion gripping her heart she shuttered when she felt him hover just centimeters above her, heat raising up from god knows where, she braced and waited for the inevitable.

Inevitable … why was it inevitable?

It shouldn't be, she could fight him off … it wasn't physically hard for her to …

But mentally … emotionally … she knew she couldn't and she berated herself for being so weak to allow this to ever happen.

**_If _**it'll ever happen …

He just stopped … and she was afraid to open her eyes, but shuttered when he instead kissed her cheek softly and whispered into her ear. All the while his hot breath sent dangerous chills down her spine, "This wasn't supposed to happen this way … but I could careless …"

He kissed her again, then pulled her into a tight hug, giving Raven the impression that if he had let go he'd be letting go of a once in a life time chance at happiness. It made her frown … but hesitantly returned the hug anyway, resting her head on his chest to listen to his slow and steady heart beat. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip, the look of regret etched in her heart-shaped face as she held him closer and melted in his warmth.

Until the moment was shattered by an amused chuckle, Malchior, "Aw … now that's adorable."

Raven practically jumped away from Trenton, but forgot that the rail was behind her and could have fallen off if Trent hadn't have grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Falling into his arms once again, with Malchior's mocking laugher still ringing in her ear and this time being smarter scooted out of Trent's reach, clearing her throat and playing it off. She glared up at Malchior who crouched down on the railing above and winked when Raven growled, "Malchior …"

The dragons shrugged innocently, "What? I can't be a witness?"

Hands on her hips, Raven sneered, "Why don't you come down here so I can slit your throat?"

"No thank you, I like where I am," Malchior smirked and glanced at Trenton and shrugged again then looked up to the sky and sighed, "night's coming … and we're not out of the city yet … that could be bad considering we're being flanked by the enemy and the Titans."

Raven huffed, "Let's be smart, we can't make it to the edge of the city by the time the sun's down … I think it's best if we rest for the night."

"I second the notion," Trenton grinned and pulled out a cell phone that hadn't yet been destroyed by all the action, and looked up at Malchior, "but let's do so in a timely fashion … where did you have in mind?"

Malchior tilted his head in confusion, still not understanding just where on the food chain this thief lied, he wondered what this … cell phone … could do to help with their predicament. So he played along and shrugged, "I was thinking that we can take a quick stop for India."

"India?" Raven jerked her head back and scrutinized Malchior, "Why are we going all the way over there?"

"Because that's where the Cat's Eye was found," Trenton's grin grew wider when he finally realized what the dragon had in mind, "alright, but first we have to head for the hanger. I'll tell Jeeves where we're going, and he'll take care of us."

Malchior chuckled, "Sounds like a plan to me."

--

_**BAM!**_

"AH!"

"I'm not through with you yet!" Robin flipped out a bird-a-rang and when he threw it at the fleeing thug he aimed it for his feet and tripped him. Snatching the bird-a-rang up when it flew back to him, Robin casually slipped it back in his holster and briskly walked up to the scrambling thug that tried to run. However, when the criminal finally got to his feet, Robin was already behind him and with a swift kick to his back winded the thug and dropped him to the ground.

With a dark glare hard enough to give his mentor a run for his money, even with his odd colored uniform. His very appearance struck fear into the man's heart, especially when the kid about half his size bent down and was strong enough to lift the grown man back onto his feet and slam him up against the wall. The thug trembled, "Alright! Alright! Th-there was a drop off … at the harbor … some warehouse was being used to strike up a deal!"

"What kind of deal." Robin demanded with a deep growl.

The thug gulped, for a second going pitch-blank in the head, he shook his head and answered, "Bah … uh … an-an-antiques."

Robin narrowed his mask and tightened his hold on the man, "Expand."

"Treasure Hunters, word is they found something good at a place that was supposed to be nonexistent and they were looking for a pay off," the thug cringed when Robin pulled him away from the wall and shoved him back against it, meaning he wanted more, and so he gave him more, "they found a buyer! I don't know who he is … but word is he's some hot-shot punk with a Halloween costume."

Robin's scowl darkened and with a jerk he threw the man to the ground and stood above him with an air of authority, "That's all I needed to know."

And like that, he was gone.

Leaving the thug to glance around in confusion and suspicion, not taking the chance to stay and look for the Titan he took off running for cover. Robin, stood atop a roof and looked off in the direction the harbor should be and remembered he sent Starfire in that general direction he reached for his communicator and called her, "Star, this is Robin, find anything?"

On the other side, Starfire hovered over the many warehouses in the vicinity, and touched down when her communicator rang. She answered and heard Robin's question, looking around she sighed wearily, "I see nothing of great interest."

"_Well keep looking Star, you should find something."_

Starfire frowned and gave the communicator an odd look, never liking how Robin always sounded and acted like he knew something no one else did. She huffed and flipped her red-hair back when the wind blew it in her face. Jerking her head back, her peripheral vision caught something weird … turning her scrutinizing emerald green eyes on a warehouse with its locks off and cracked open. Starfire looked around to the many other houses to find them all locked with heavy chains, secured.

So turning back to the odd warehouse she walked up to it and carefully, hesitantly she pushed it open and narrowed her eyes, trying to see in the darkness. She gave up trying with her naked-eye and lifted up a hand, lighting up her palm with a starbolt, she carefully walked in and looked about. _No wonder it's unlocked … it's empty … _she thought with a defeated sigh, but out of curiosity she walked in anyway to give the place a closer examination.

Walking around until she stopped at the center where the main steel beam that held the structure up sat, she finally figured that there was nothing of great interest and went to make her exit. But stopped when the apparent _"empty"_ warehouse showed her it wasn't empty at all! Next to the steel beam, hiding in the shadow of her light, Starfire gasped when she saw the unbelievable. Immediately grabbing her communicator she phoned in Robin, "Robin! Come quickly! I think I've found something!"

"_What did you find Star?"_

Starfire crouched on the ground and put the communicator on her lap as she reached for the cracked and broken Red X mask, staring at it in astonishment, she looked around the warehouse in confusion then answered Robin, "I found the Red X's mask … it's damaged."

"_Good work Star, now just stay there and I'll round up the guys, copy?"_

"Understood."

_Click._

Robin disconnected and left Starfire to walk out of the darkened warehouse back into the dimly lit harbor. With Red X's mask in her hands she traced the hard edges and the jagged spider-cracks at the center where whatever hit him cracked the hard mask. Turning it over she noticed the devices built into the mask that'll help him see at night, the distorter, and other things that Starfire knew would aid the thief on his _"missions"_. Remembering that Robin had once been the one behind this mask, she looked away from it and frowned.

Starfire still couldn't understand how Robin could have done what he did … why he had become a villain in order to catch a mad-man? It didn't make sense to her and it hurt to know that in one moment in time Robin didn't trust her, or his entire team enough to tell them of his plan. With a sigh she shook her head and looked up to the sky in search of her friends … but found that she'd be alone for a quite awhile.

Alone …

Starfire couldn't lie, she had issues with being alone; she couldn't stand not being with others, not having her friends to comfort her. Which was why she was so fascinated with Raven and Robin … they could be alone, they could stand it, they wanted it, they – at times – welcomed it. And it made her wonder as she lifted up the mask to stare at the white cracked surface, smoothing a well manicured hand over it, and turning it over to see the inside.

She wondered … if loneliness was the reason why the birds wore masks … well, Raven didn't wear a mask physically, but she didn't have to … the sorceress could mask emotion after emotion and still be able to mask her thoughts. But masks … why would someone wear a mask? To hide their true identity, Starfire figured, but why else? To hide their loneliness? Or to hold on to it? To hold a sense of power? Or to hide behind another face so they didn't have to show who they really were?

So many questions.

Not enough answers.

Hesitantly, Starfire gulped and looked around to make sure she was still alone, biting down on her lower lip she looked into the Red X mask and tilted her head. _A mask makes one feel cool? But why wear a mask if confidence already exists in one's personality? Or … is it the mask that gives one the confidence needed to face the world? Why wear a mask? _Why … that was only question she had and before she could linger any further on it, her name was called by her green friend, Beast Boy, "Star! What'cha got there?"

From the skies he dropped after morphing from his bird form to human, landing beside her he looked at her hand and stared with his mouth agape. Down the road, they both heard a car and saw the T-car with Cyborg as driver and Robin in the passenger. Stopping the vehicle and turning it off. Both the friends jumped out of the car and walked up to Starfire, the Tameranian Princess held up her find and handed it to Robin, "I don't suppose you know what happened?"

"A fight, obviously," he observed and looked into the warehouse then glanced up at Starfire, "this were you found it?"

She nodded, "I'm going to make a guess … but I suspect that Raven probably met the Red X here and fought."

Beast Boy whistled when the mask was passed to him to observed, "If Raven fought him then she must have been pissed!"

"No kidding," Cyborg scoffed, "if you look inside you'll find that he's screen and everything else was all messed up … but it wasn't Raven … theirs a black smudge on the face. Something hot got to him."

Starfire chimed, "Another magic wielder?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Most probable."

Within the warehouse, Robin flashed his flashlight around and frowned, _Another magic user? After the same thing X wanted … but it wasn't a double-cross, he paid the Treasure Hunters and before he could split someone stopped him … someone he knew to have left his guard down long enough for the character to hit him hard enough to crack the mask. But this guy can't be on the same side as the ones that broke into the hotel … _trying hard to understand the story with little to go on, Robin gritted his teeth then jerked his head back when a crazy thought hit him, _Wait … the guy in Raven's room!_

"… _the names Azul … a certain pet of mine's failed to do his job a while back, but that doesn't mean I still don't need him. Apparently I do for the coming challenges that await me."_ Robin shook his head in disbelief, _What was that dragon's name again … Mal-Malchior! He got shot with the silver bullet, he's the pet within the book, and that Azul character knows X! There was a fight … but then a truce … _

Robin … at times … will admit, he scared himself at how well he was solving mysteries, it was scary, but he only knew half the story. He still hasn't figured out who was after Raven and where she is now that he's on her tail, but he had an idea, "Titans, head back to the T-ship … I'll meet you there, I just gotta check something."

Cyborg eyed Robin skeptically, "Rob?"

Robin gave him a reassuring look, "Just go Cy, I'll be fine."

The hybrid rolled his eyes and dismissed his leaders reassurance, but made his way back to his car, Beast Boy right behind him with Starfire hovering in the air staring down at Robin with worry, "Robin … what are you planning?"

"If this is what I think it is … Star," Robin sighed and looked up at her, "then there's going to be heavy movement at the airport. I just gotta be sure I'm right."

"Robin," Starfire smiled sweetly, "you know you are most of the time right … why do you often doubt yourself?"

"Because I've been wrong on more times then I was right, go Star."

Trusting Robin, Starfire flew to Cyborg and by the time she turned to give Robin a second glance, he was gone.

--

"HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I'M NO ANIMAL! HRAH!" with a hard kick to the cage he was in, Lance winced when his foot pulsed in pain. Protesting his own defiance, Lance growled and gripped a hold of the bars when the dragon he trusted, Cashes, sat and grinned at him in utter amusement.

"Having fun child?"

"Keep laughing," Lance hissed, "watch, my Uncle Trent will come in here at any moment and he's going to Kick. Your. Ass."

"I don't doubt it … except …" lengthening his claws, Cashes grinned at Lance and frightened the child when he stuck his arm in the cage and came close to cutting Lance a new hole to breath through, "do you think your uncle could find a way around these?"

Lance backed away from the claw, but when Cashes arm pulled back out, he rushed up to the cage and grabbed the bars glaring defiantly at the dragon he sneered, "If he doesn't, Malchior will, he's a dragon to and he'll break your stupid butter knives and claw your eyes out."

Cashes rolled his eyes and with his pointer and thumb fingers began to massage the bridge of his nose to keep a raising headache at bay, "You're too optimistic for a child locked in a cage … and incase **_Malchior _**hadn't told you, he's a Spell-Drake, I'm a War-Drake, the worse he'll probably do is turn me into a toad."

"Frog." Lance corrected, Cashes raised a his brow as if questioning the correction, Lance continued, "a Toad is a Frog … therefore he'd be turning you into a Frog … not a toad."

"Well if I said he could turn me into toad then I already said he's turning me into frog considering you think that a toad is a frog."

"Yeah, but you said it as if a toad was different than a frog and that's a common mistake, because toads don't exist."

"No, you said that toads were frogs therefore toads do exist."

"Yes, toads are frogs, but toads don't exist."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Cashes snarled and got closer to the cage, Lance backed up when Cashes green eyes bled red as he growled, "Don't try my patience child, because whether or not it's a Toad or a Frog the only reason why I haven't eaten you yet is because that ring around your neck … and even then, I don't understand why my master wishes to spare your meaningless life."

"Well then I guess my life **_isn't _**meaningless, considering the fact that I'm needed to find Dragon Trove," Lance smirked triumphantly, "so … toads don't exist and when Malchior gets here, he'll turn you into a **_Frog._** Hope you're accustomed to bug-juice."

Cashes snapped and within a flash of a second he was on the cage reaching to claw Lance's eyes out. Lance scrambled for cover, he gasped when the dragon's claws came **_too _**close to his head, watching for where he'll strike next, Lance's life was spared when the van he was in the back off stopped and the doors opened wide. The human men who opened it jerked their heads back in confusion when they saw Cashes snarling face and arm through the bars reaching for the frightened child.

Cashes settled down and pulled his arm out of the cage, being as calm he could muster he jumped out of the van and glared warningly at Lance. Acting as if nothing had happened he began to help the men take down the cage, coming close to Lance he whispered in a low growl, "I'm going to enjoy eating your heart out."

Lance gulped; no matter how strong of a front he put up, just knowing he was dealing with something inhuman was frightening. From within his cage, Lance looked around and frowned when he realized they were at an airstrip and they were taking him to a jet. Getting a bad feeling, he jerked forward when they stopped moving and one of the men came up and unlocked the cage and gestured for him to jump out. Lance contemplated running … but figured it was useless with Cashes around so he obediently came out and yelped when a heavy silver tracking cuff was placed around his ankle.

The man smirked up at him, "You try to go beyond 40 yards of Jylin, and your leg goes bye-bye."

Lance gulped, "House arrest in the worst possibly way …"

"You got that right, now, on the plane," shoved to the steep stairs onto the jet, and with a happenstance glance off to the side, Lance double –checked to see if he saw right. Within the wild growing bushes near the airstrip he could have swore he saw masked eyes watching him, _Uncle Trent …?_ No … he even saw a flash of yellow not a few seconds ago, eyes narrowed he tried not to call attention to himself and ducked into the jet. Told he had to sit a way from the windows, he frowned and tried to decipher whether or not what he saw was really something that he actually saw and he wasn't just seeing things.

When captured, some times, Lance figured, the mind plays tricks on the captive.

Little did he know, his young eyes were not deceiving him. However, he couldn't linger on the thought any longer for Jylin had finally come around from the cockpit to take his seat in front of the group of men and at least three women in the plane. His golden eyes and clean cut look still the same as he had remembered when he was younger. Lance gulped when those amber eyes looked in his direction and grinned with a nodded head of greetings, Lance never returned the gesture. Just closed his eyes and bowed his head, praying that before anything bad happened Trenton really would come around to save the day.

Strapped into the seat, Lance tried to look out a window when he felt the jet plane moving, but alas, he was forbidden and he accepted the fact that for now.

He was on his own.

And it was made definite when the plane left the ground.

Behind the bushes that Lance had glanced at Robin stood up and narrowed his mask on the plane, gritting his teeth he took off to find out where exactly that plane was headed. Running through another hanger with another jet ready to take off, Robin accidentally ran into its pilot and was knocked to the ground, "Gods … oh, damn, sorry!"

"Where's the fire kid?" the pilot with the nametag _"Jeeves" _raised a brow, pushing off his jet that he was knocked against. He blinked when he noticed it was a Teen Titans, nervously glancing from side to side when Robin looked up and dusted off his uniform.

Robin glanced from the airstrip back to the pilot and gave his question a shot, "Hey … um … do you know where that other planes headed?"

Jeeves looked out to the plane that took off and then looked back down at the Titan and shrugged, "It's a charter, might be headed somewhere in the middle of the wild, this one's the same."

He said jerking his thumb to his own plane, Robin nodded in understanding and out of curiosity asked, "And where's this one headed?"

"India … why?"

"Just wanted to know, thanks for the info," Robin waved him off and went running to the Airport Tower for more information, leaving Jeeves to shake his head and continue up the stairs into his jet where his employer, Criss Daniels and his two partners sat in wait.

Silver eyes scrutinized the pilot, "Where were you?"

Jeeves flicked his wrist in dismissal, "Here, just some crazy Titan runnin' around asking for directions held me back."

Criss's eyes bugged out, Malchior in his seat sank into his chair and looked out the window, while Raven, who had surprisingly fallen asleep didn't hear a thing! Calming down, Criss bit down on his lower lip then gestured for the pilot to get them off the ground. Sitting back down on his seat, he glanced at Raven to make sure she was still sleeping, and then looked across the plane to Malchior who shrugged. Criss sighed and closed his eyes wishing he was Raven, deep asleep and not wanting to worry about what might happen. _But damn … why in the hell is he here anyway? _

--

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: This is a funny chapter, for me to write anyway because everyone that's after somebody is all in the same general location, but neither of them know it, you can't get more ironic than that.**

**But we'll see what happens later.**

**So …**

**L8r daez**


	16. Mind Games

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Mind Games-**

"Where is it!"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Taciko, tell me where the book is or so help me I'll –"

"What? You'll kill me? Go ahead, you never had the gull to do so when we were kids, what makes now any different!"

"Because you don't know what's going on! Damn it brother, I'm actually on your side if you can only see that!"

"What I see is just another greedy prince after the throne, no brother of mines plots to kill his own father!"

"… Wha … wait … when did you hear that?"

"So you admit to conspiracy."

"No, I admit nothing, because that's a ludicrous accusation! **_You _**should be the one accused of conspiracy!"

"I'm not the one after the power within the Trove, **_Zak."_**

"Taciko, you test my patience –" **_SLING! _**"– the book or I'll run you through!"

**_Sling! _**"On guard."

Walking down the darkened hallway, Raven gulped when she heard the sound of swords drawn and a pregnant pause between the two brothers. Back down the hall she glanced, wanting to see if there was anyone else around to witness the princes' argument. She snapped her attention back to the throne room when she heard the sound of clashing swords.

Worried, book in hand she raced to the room and threw the large doors open to see the dueling brothers. Opening her mouth she ran to stop them, but was suddenly jerked back and slammed against one of the large doors. Knocked hard enough to fog out her vision and black out her mind, the last thing she saw was piercing feminine brown eyes that snickered at her misfortune.

"Well now … wouldn't you know," the female grinned deviously and bent over to pick up the white book. The brothers in the background too engrossed with each other to even realize that the servant girl loyal to their father and Raven had entered the vicinity. The servant girl giggled and looked up when she saw her master enter the throne room, eyes locked on his sons, she got back to her feet and bowed, "Lord Kain, the Rexxez Chronicles is now in our possession. What do you wish of it milord?"

"Hold it, Reign," Lord Kain narrowed his eyes on his sons, "I have to finish this once and for all."

"Yes milord," bowing obediently, Reign stepped aside as her lord walked further into the throne room and pulled out his sword, silently he snuck up behind Zak and with a simple flip of his sword he thrust forward to stab his eldest in the back. However underestimated his move and frowned when Tac and Zak suddenly switched places and Tac was the one to feel the blade pierce his back and see it come jutting out of his chest.

"TAC!" Zak nearly dropped his sword in shock when he saw the blood on the sword and his younger brother look up at him with confused eyes before they went void and he hung limp on the blade. With a sickening **thud **and the grotesque sound of the sword that had killed his brother being ripped from his dead body.

Zak gritted his teeth and glared into the eyes of his own father who started down at his dead son with no emotion at all. Using a cloth the leader of Azarath wiped off the blood and looked up at his eldest son with a dry shrug said with a sigh, "Well … not exactly how I planned it, but not everything can go **_as_** planned."

"You … bastard!" with renewed vigor, Zak charged his own father, Kain braced and raised his sword to block all his son's aggressive moves, just now remembering that Zak was the one with exceptional skill with a blade.

Kain side-stepped another swift swipe, and moved in to drive his blade into Zak's rib-cage, but Zak spun away, and grabbed his father's wrist flipping his sword at the right angle he aimed to run his sword through his father's chest. But instead found much to his great surprise his father's foot smashed into his back. Throwing him forward and once again nearly loosing his sword, he rolled and stopped in a crouch. When he turned to see Kain, he barely had anytime to duck and roll when the blade came close to cleaving his head clean off his shoulders.

In mid-roll Zak pushed off with his hands and broke into a series of flips to avoid his murderous father. Landing a good few feet form Kain, he spun around and opened his left palm and slammed it on the ground shouting only one word, **_"Jalhex!"_**

The ground shook violently, knocking the servant girl off her feet, causing her to drop the book as for Kain, he struggled to stay on his feet and gritted his teeth when his son charged through the violet shaking. His sword raised, Zak brought it down to end his father's life, but instead found himself locked when Kain brought his own sword up and pushed against him. The ground stopped shaking, and when it did, Raven slowly came through and the first thing she saw was Tac in a pool of his own blood … dead!

Shocked wide awake, Raven gasped and saw Tac's book on the ground, reaching for it and holding it close, she looked away from Tac's body when she heard more swords clashing. What she saw was Zak battling with his own father! Well, they were actually locked with Zak on top, his father growled, "You insufferable whelp! Why must you always be so defiant!"

"Because someone has to put you in your place," Zak sneered, "and it might as well be me!"

Kain swept the floor from under Zak and quickly got up to end the battle, but unfortunately for him, he wasn't going to be ending anything. Zak was just too quick on the uptake and without even second guessing himself he thrust his sword through his father's chest and shuttered when the blood dropped on his face. Pushing Kain off and getting to his feet at the same time pulling his sword out of his father's body, he let him drop to the ground as he panted for breath, and watched his father die slowly.

The servant girl screamed in horror and rushed out of the throne room to get help. Raven sat … in total shock and watched as a tired Zak looked amongst all the carnage and closed his eyes and bowed his head. Confused … and for the first time in her life, afraid, Raven got to her feet and ran for her life with the Rexxez Chronicles in her arms …

--

With a violet shutter, Raven shook herself awake and yelped in slight fear when the plane she was in shook under the turbulence. Gritting her teeth and getting a hold of reality, she gulped and bowed her head, putting a hand to her forehead; she closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. Calming herself down she was just coming down from dream-land when she felt a hand placed upon her shoulders, "You okay?"

Raven jumped away from the touch and gave the hand an evil glare and followed it up to Trenton's concerned face, her glared turned to a look of annoyance and she shrugged his hand off. Looking away she sighed and got herself together again, "Ye-yeah … I'm fine … just another nightmare …"

"You kind a get that a lot," Trent moved form standing to sitting next to her, she eyed him wearily, but in the end figured that it wasn't worth arguing with him right now so she sighed in defeat.

"Yeah … I'd rather prefer it if I don't dream … so I won't have to suffer waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and restless for the rest of the night." _Why did I tell him that? He didn't need to know … _Raven thought to herself, but let it go as Trent scoffed and leaned back on his chair.

Having only this to say, "Sucks to be you."

Raven shot him a dry look, "Thanks, I needed that."

The thief chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly, "What do you want me to say? I'm not a shrink and I sure as hell don't know what you're going through."

"You know what, X, just stop talking, for both our sakes."

His chuckle turned into a laugh, drawing Raven into his carefree smile and sparkling silver eyes. He just seemed so … free … so relaxed that she had to wonder how in all the hells he could pull off that look when he was a wanted criminal and talking to a Titan that'll no doubt turn him in later. Raven frowned at the thought … it depressed her so much that she couldn't find the courage to look Trent in the eye anymore, but instead looked out her small window to the pitch-black night sky.

She was going to turn him in.

It could be said in so many words … so many languages, reworded in so many different ways … but in the end … it all meant one … thing … she was going to betray him and it hurt her to even think of it like that. _How can I be betraying him when I'm not his friend or … He's still Red X … no matter how I look at him … I can only see the criminal … _she was lying to herself, but then again, she's done it before, but this was somehow different.

She was running away.

"Hey …" Raven gulped and closed her eyes, turning back to Trent she reopened her eyes and saw him with that trademark smirk of his, "unless it's a life threatening premonition, forget about it. Repeat after me: Trent is right, forget all about it."

Raven rolled her eyes, but humored him and repeated, "X is right, forget all about it."

Trent nodded in satisfaction, but raised a curious brow, "Why don't you ever use my name?"

"Because I know it's not your real name."

He grinned and leaned closer to her to whisper secretively, "I take it you want to know my real name then … don'tcha Princess?"

Raven slowly blinked and ignoring the prissy nickname and nodded, "I wouldn't mine being enlightened."

"Okay," Trent looked around seriously, and glanced back at Malchior to find the dragon on the airplane floor curled up and sleeping. He wasn't going to ask, but as long as he was sleeping and not listening in, he was cool with it and inched closer to Raven. Who – with surprising anticipation – leaned even closer when he beckoned her with his finger, "no one … not even Lance knows this … but I wasn't adopted by the Castillos because I had a cute face … I'm actually a long lost royal of some hidden kingdom, and seriously … my name … is Prince Charming, here to find and rescue my long lost Princess."

He said it with such a serious face Raven almost believed him, but when she saw that mischievous glimmer in his eyes she glared in annoyance and shoved him back, grumbling in embarrassment for even hoping he'd tell her his real name, "You little ass." Trenton cracked up and placed his forehead on her shoulder, trying to stop his laughing fit; Raven gritted her teeth and growled, "It's not that funny."

"You should have seen your face," he sputtered in between laughs, Raven rolled her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest in a pout. Trenton slowly calmed down and when he did he kept his head on her shoulder and sighed, giggled here and there he glanced up at the serious sorceress and scoffed, "oh come on, don't be that way, princess, what? I'm sure Beast Boy's done worse than me."

Raven glared down at him, "Yeah, but he's cute when he does it, you're not."

Trenton pulled away from her and eyed her teasingly, "Ooo … is that a confession? You know the tabloids wants to know if there's a little sumthin' goin' on there, eh?"

"Are you kidding me?" Raven scooted away from Trent and propped her chin on her palm, "I can't see Beast Boy being serious enough to stay still for a proper conversation and even then … he's hung up on Terra."

"Cyborg?"

"Obsessed with his creations," Raven shuttered, "and he kisses his car before he goes to sleep."

Trenton chuckled at the observation, but then his grin slowly diminished when he brought up, **_him,_** "Robin?"

"… With Starfire …"

"Doesn't mean you don't got what it takes to fight for him."

Raven raised a brow and shot Trenton a deadpanned look, "Robin's smooth, but he's not all that … I don't fight over a guy … no matter how much I want him … it's degrading and not worth it."

"Now that's a shame," Trenton shook his head, "what if he **_is _**worth it."

"No … he's not … no one is."

Trent narrowed his eyes, and argued, "So … let me get this straight, you'd die for a guy you barely even know as a teammate, but not die for a guy that you love?"

"That's different," Raven corrected, "I'd die for my love, but I won't fight with another woman **_over _**him. If he's loyal he'll stay with me … if he's not … then oh well …"

"That's a lot of trust." Trent raised his arms and laced his fingers behind his head as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling of the jet.

Raven snorted, "I don't even know why I told you that."

"Because I'm cool like that."

"Sure you are Prince Charming." Raven rolled her eyes and side-glanced the thief who smirked lightheartedly coaxing a small glimmer of amusement in her violet eyes and the tiniest of smiles at the corner of her lip. So tiny, in fact, that it wasn't even noticeable unless someone had the power to see passed her Ice Princess demeanor. The cute demonic sorceress that could pull off a coy smile as smooth as the average girl next door … the point being, Raven, even if she **_is _**a demonic sorceress … she was still a girl.

Trent's smirk turned playful, "You know … I think I could really get use to this bond thing, it's got its perks."

"Our bond … that's right …" Raven was reminded about the book she was reading at the hotel … it was a solution to their problem.

Actually she knew about it all along, she was just unsure if she was powerful enough to perform the ritual … however … with Malchior with them … Raven was pretty sure she could borrow some power from him. It wouldn't hurt to try … and as a matter of fact … she got up out of her seat and walked to the middle of the plane and sat cross legged on the floor. Gesturing for a skeptical Trent on follow her, he got up anyway and followed her command when she gestured for him to sit in front of her.

"What are you up to?" Trent tilted his head and watched as she closed her eyes and meditated quietly to herself. Taking multiple deep breaths she reached out a hand and from behind her, Malchior, in a deep slumber whined and scratched at the floor when a slip of energy gently floated off him and sank into Raven through her hand.

After a moment she reopened her eyes to show they were pure white and she opened her mouth to speak in a droned deadpanned tone, "I'm going to try and sever our bond once and for all … I just needed the right amount of power to help me control you."

Trent blinked, "Control me?"

"Yes … I found out that you – literally – have a fighting spirit," Raven bowed her eyes and sighed preparing herself for another link, "and without any mental training to control your panic means it's terribly hard to possess you, and it becomes a nuisance for cases such as ours … so I'm going to walk you through this, step by step, ready?"

Trent sighed and leaned back shaking his head slowly he looked into Raven's glowing white eyes and asked, "What if we don't have to do this?"

Raven slowly blinked her eyes closed, only to reopen them to reveal solid violet orbs; she frowned and responded quietly, "We don't have a choice."

"Yes we do," Trent argued, "I mean … what bad has come out of it? If my skill is good enough to kick Robin's ass and you're picking up on it, isn't that a good thing?"

Raven held up a hand to silence him, "X … stop … you know we can't keep this up."

"What are you so afraid of." Trent more demanded than questioned, frustration building he ran his fingers through his hair as Raven narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of anything … I'm just doing what's right."

"But this doesn't feel right."

"What would you know …?" Raven challenged, and knew the next words that'll come out of her mouth would be a grave mistake on her half, "… You're a criminal …"

Trent pulled back and raised a brow, slightly bowing his head and eyeing Raven trying to see if she was being serious, he ended up nodding and eventually giving into the sorceress's point of view, but to Raven. It seemed a little **_too _**easy as he gestured for her to continue, "Whatever … you're the Titan."

_I'm a Titan … _Raven repeated in her head and settled into her meditative state, putting their latest conversation into the back of her mind she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, **_"Azarath …" _**she breathed in again, **_"… Metrion …" _**another last deep breath and a last exhale, **_"… Zinthous …"_**

In that last breath she slowly opened her glowing blue eyes halfway as her black soul smoothly and rather gracefully floated out above her head, its white eyes centered on Trenton. Who's mouth fell open when he saw the black bird and it's intimidating stature, it neither screamed or screeched. However without warning it hovered over his head and slipped itself into his body, the alien feeling of being taken over made Trent shutter. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth he instinctually fought against the possessor, but stopped when he heard her voice, _"X … I need you to relax …"_

Tilting his head back face contorted into struggle, he dropped his head till his chin was touching his chest, taking deep breaths trying to relax. He eventually felt use to the alien feeling of being possessed, but when he took deep breaths to calm down he tried opening his eyes and much to his surprise he could still see his point of view. But it was funny, Raven sitting across from him, didn't look so good, she looked ready to sweat bullets from her brow at the amount of power it was taking to _"control" _him.

He heard her in his head again, _"X … you have to given in … stop fighting me and trust me."_

X scoffed and unconsciously spoke back, _"Trust you? I'm a thief, remember? I'm not supposed to trust anyone … but you're a problem, whenever I do show I trust you, you show me you're afraid of me."_

Her face relaxed into a face of confusion as her head slightly tilted to one side and her question was head in his head, _"… What do you mean …?"_

"… _How the hell can someone so smart be so goddamned stupid? I don't have to explain it to you … but I can show you."_

Confusion turned to fear when Raven felt his body moving, fighting against her grip, desperately trying to control him, X heard her straining to keep him still, but it was hopeless. He was relentless, sitting right in front of her, she told her body to move back, but it couldn't respond, she had put all her power in keeping X still that she couldn't send a message back to her body. The best she could do was weakly plea to X when he sat up and lifted a hand up to run it through her hair leaning closer to her, Raven felt completely helpless when he ignored her pleas, _"X … please … don't do this!"_

"_Watch me." _

In one fatal swoop X stole the sorceress's first kiss and it was – quite literally – explosive. A burst of power violently shook the plane and woke Malchior from his slumber, snarling he jumped to his hands and knees and glared all around him to see what the danger was. Only to be thrown to the back of the plane when another burst of power stronger than the first shattered the plane's windows!

Up front the pilot and the co-pilot worked desperately to keep the jet in the air, but it wasn't to be the co-pilot looked to his captain and shouted over the many warning alarms blaring, "Sir! We have to ditch, the pressure in the cabin's dropped and we're loosing altitude!"

The pilot gritted his teeth and fought against the jerking plane's will to crash, with the headset on and the mouth piece to his mouth he announced their emergency, "Mayday! Mayday! This is flight –"

Jeeves yelped when the door leading from the cockpit to the cabin opened and Malchior came through, "We have to go! NOW!"

Jeeves and his co-pilot glanced at once another, the co-pilot looked back up at Malchior, "We're in the middle of goddamned nowhere! Where the hell were you suggesting!"

Malchior growled, "Unless the continents on this bloody planet grew legs and walked themselves to different locations, as far as I'm concerned, I know exactly where we are! Now stay here and perish, or come with me!"

With that the dragon stumbled out of the cockpit, leaving the pilots to once again glance at once another, looking at their controls then looking back at Malchior. They immediately jumped out of their seats and headed for the back where they saw their employer and the violet haired girl knocked out on the cabin floor. With no time to ask what happened, Jeeves walked up to the door of the plane and told Malchior to stay back. Without further ado Jeeves performed the steps open the door and leaned against the wall of the plane when the strong winds ripped it off.

Malchior grabbed a hold of both Raven and X the co-pilot narrowed his eyes in confusion and shouted over the roaring winds, "What are you planning to do! Jump?"

"Exactly, you two first!"

"_**WHAT!"**_

Malchior snarled, **"JUST JUMP!"**

Unsure, but not ready to die … Jeeves just shrugged and took his chance, being the first one to jump, without a parachute, the co-pilot screamed when he followed and without hesitation Malchior went after them. Quickly morphing into his true form, Malchior caught Raven and X within his claws, but spinning away from the helpless plane, he went after the pilot and co-pilot in the middle of the pitch-black night. Spotting their white uniforms, he flew close to the co-pilot and had him take a hold of his spines. When he was sure the human was secured on his back he flew for Jeeves and found him falling too close to the water.

Malchior snorted and whipped his tail around to capture the pilot and plop him on his back, and before coming around to continue towards their location he made sure everyone was secure. Sucking in a deep breath he prepared himself for a long flight with four passengers. Two of them knocked out and a lot of questions they needed to answer once they finally came through, but for now, this dragon was just focused on staying awake.

--

"AAAHHH!!!"

Like Alice in Wonderland, Raven fell through the dark void and landed right on her bottom in the middle of … of … wide-eyed and confused; she looked around and recognized that she was in some sort of … office cubical. A very messy … office … cubical … with paperwork falling from the pitch-black ceiling like snow, covering the ground with piles and piles of papers stacked from the ground up or from a table up.

It was all a mess … but it was the last thing she expected to see in X's mind … slowly, carefully getting to her feet. She nearly slipped on a few pieces of paper, but immediately balanced herself out and stood tall in order to observe her surroundings more closely, "Well … not exactly what I had in mind for X's head to look like … but okay."

"Technically this is your very own simulation on what my mind is supposed to look like Miss Raven," Raven jumped and spun around to come face to face with X … well … not really him … just a part of him. In a white shirt, black pants, black and white sneakers and a tear shaped X upon his right eye in the color of white instead of red. His silver eyes glowed with respect and wisdom … however he still held that same air of arrogance as the primary X, "for in a world that breaks all physiological sense I don't exist within my very own mind … but since you're brain tells you to see what makes sense, you have created a world within my own nonexistent sanctuary."

Raven looked around at all the papers, the office room, and then glanced back at the _"White X" _with a raised brow, "Let me guess … you're Intellect."

This X shrugged and leisurely waved his hand around in dismissal, "I rather prefer the term Reason, you know, the little angle that sits on the right side of your shoulder telling you to do the right thing? Yeah."

Raven blinked, "No offence, but your terrible at that job."

"Yes, well, I do what I can and I accept the consequences of my actions."

"Just like the consequences of what happened on the plane?" Raven glared, "That was a very stupid move, you could have killed us in more ways than one!"

Reason glanced over his shoulder to the sorceress when he had turned his back and proceeded to another corner of the office room. Forcing Raven to follow him, he stayed silent for a moment, but then sighed in defeat and confessed – he wasn't Deceit. "Actually … I supported that idea …"

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and eyed Reason in disbelief, "What? Wait, I thought you said you were Reason? That was **_not _**reasonable!"

"Maybe," Reason turned around and leaned on a door that led to god-knows-where, staring at Raven he said serious, "but I'm still an emotion, and since you're a sorceress that often keeps close tabs on her emotions you can hardly understand what it feels like to exhaust yourself emotionally. Miss Raven … you've exhausted my efforts to try and understand the facts that you have given me about our predicament … and to be quite frank, **_you're _**the one not being reasonable." With a _click _he opened the door and gestured for her to leave down the on going hallway of an office building, Raven glanced at Reason when he continued, "I can no longer explain any further for you to understand what I think I was rather blunt about earlier."

So took a step out, but stopped to give Reason one last thought, "How can you say I'm not being reasonable when you know it's wrong …"

Reason smiled and reached out a hand to remove a strand of hair that had fallen over her face, "Because you never even gave us a chance."

Raven looked away, and then walked out of the office, she never even heard the door click shut when she looked up and found herself in a dark … dank … and surprisingly freezing cold cave. Shivering ever so slightly by the lack of warm clothing, Raven wrapped her arms around her body and looked around wondering what part of X's mind she could possibly be in. Walking deeper into the cave, she stopped when she heard something odd … something … loud and roaring. Suddenly the ground started to vibrate, and a bad feeling crawled up her spine when the roaring grew louder and it came from behind where the door into Reason's section had vanished!

Turning around, Raven stared at the bend and braced for **_anything _**so imagine her shock when another of X's personalities rounded the bend with a wide grin on his face. A bright Red X over his right eye and a bright red shirt to match his black pants and black and red sneakers. He spotted Raven and grabbed her elbow, "Come on! It's comin'!"

He looked more excited than scared when the vibrations grew more violent, Raven followed in confusion and dared to glance back, "What are we running fro – AAAHHH!"

Without warning the two were caught by surprise when a whole opened up on the floor and they dropped down, Raven looked up to see a giant boulder had just rolled over the tiny whole she fell in. Looking down, she gasped when the X she was with held her close and whispered in her ear, "Hold on tight."

Just that single warning he gave before she felt them begin to slide down the slippery tunnel in a speed that seemed almost impossible to accomplish. Holding on to X Raven saw the white light at the end of the tunnel coming up fast. Before she knew it she was spat out and air-born, landing upon a trampoline and bouncing her brain out of whack. She heard X start laughing and hollering, cheering as if he won some kind of game, she shook her hair out of her face and sat back when this X did flips on the trampoline, ending with a twirl to land feet first on the stabled ground.

His silver eyes looked at her and winked as he held out his hand to help her off, "Had fun?"

"Is that a trick question?" Raven grabbed his hand and felt herself being pulled weightlessly off the trampoline onto the ground, adrenaline still pumping she nearly lost her balance, this _"Red X"_ caught her and chuckled.

"I guess the adventure thing isn't your type huh."

Raven pulled herself away from him and supported herself on the trampoline, giving this X a scrutinizing glare she guessed, "Hyper?"

He smirked, "Try Thrill Seeker."

Raven's glare grew darker, "Junky."

He shrugged, "Thrill Junky, Risk Taker all the same smell to me."

"Well it isn't to me; part of your character is blending with my personality and I want you gone. Now."

"What's wrong with a little of me?" Risk snickered and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her near him, "I kind a like me."

Raven shoved him off, "Well I don't."

"I beg to differ."

"Don't push me," Raven growled and held out her right palm for him to press his own palm against hers, "my patience is thinning and I'm tired of worrying when you'll take over my mind at the wrong time."

Risk gave her hand a look and slid his hand over hers, weaving his fingers and clasping her hand, he smirked and gave her a little spin, allowing her to fall, only to catch her and dip her in a classic dance step. Raven gritted her teeth and controlled her anger when he chuckled, "As much as I'd like to make your life a little easier doll-face, that's not my department … you're gonna have to see the other guy for that."

"What other guy?"

"You'll know him when you see him …cuz' he ain't apart of me … he came from you," Risk winked and let her go, dropping her to the ground, Raven braced for the fall, but gasped when darkness enshrouded her and she was once again tumbling into the abyss.

However, instead of falling on her butt, she floated to her feet and touched down upon a rusted steel catwalk. Thin to, just wide enough to hold one person, but connected from one side of a dark, dimly lit room to the other and a stairway leading down into what Raven observed to be a prison. Two stories with a control room on either side of long narrow prison. Gulping she carefully trekked her way to the stairs, keeping her hands on the rails taking it step by step, listening in for any surprises.

Raven reached the bottom, but went still when she heard an odd sound … chains rattling … and it was coming from one of the prison cells that were all dark and hard to see anything inside. Following where the sound originated, Raven tried to guess what would be in a prison that X didn't want out … she figured a bad memory, but she was meeting emotions … so … maybe she was going to meet up with a nasty side to X.

After all … he was a villain.

Looking into each of the empty cells, she stopped in the middle of the prison when she spotted movement in the cell to her left, with second glance she saw the chains she heard slither into the darkness. Away from the light … she took a step close to the cell and asked carefully, "… Who are you?"

"I'm X …" responded the voice with a sort of casual tone, as if she was supposed to know already who he was, but there was something else about it. It was a distorted voice … from the Red X.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "… What are you?"

"… Didn't Reason tell you? I'm a figment of your imagination."

Now she was getting annoyed, "Are you Mischief … or … Troublemaker?"

He laughed lightly and mocked her, "Mischief … Troublemaker … that's putting it lightly …"

Raven sneered, "Bad Karma."

"Now that's funny … you're a funny girl … I like that."

"All jokes aside …" Raven scowled, "… who are you really."

"…"

Silence … until the rattle of the chains caught her attention, observing the fist thing that came to the light, his black pants – as every other emotion she's meet had – but black and gray sneaks, the chains on his ankles. Then two that dragged on the ground leading up to his wrists and the gray shirt leading up to the chain around his neck and finally the face of what X would look like. If he hadn't slept in days, the raccoon eyes that were bloodshot, tired and worn out, but his silver eyes burned with … what many would have believed it to be … insanity.

With the gray tear shaped X over his right eye, he smirked and bowed politely to introduce himself as, "I'm known as Disorder … I'm every bad habit or rather mental disorder I have been diagnosed with by the ten shrinks I've seen in my lifetime. The dumb fucks can't figure out whether I'm up or down, goin' right or dodgin' to fuckin' left field, but all shrinks aside. Welcome to my humble abode, please, make yourself comfortable and I'm sure the other guy will make himself known soon."

"The other guy?" Raven looked around, "You mean you share your sector of the mind with … someone – er – something else?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Disorder scoffed and leaned against the bars tiredly, but snickered and snorted, "this is just another goddamned reason to prove I'm crazy … but shit, I gotta be, I broke into the Titan Tower and stole the Red X suit all in one night … not to mention I'm talking to myself … no surprise there."

Raven raised a brow, an old question she had been meaning to ask resurfaced and with Disorder, this seemed like a good enough time to ask and get a truthful answer, "What made you want to steal the suit?"

Disorder glanced up at the sorceress and smirked, "Ah … ha, ha, ha … it was Thrills idea … he just needed me to overpower Reason."

_That's right … Disorder … X could be a kleptomaniac … _Raven thought to herself, but shook her head inwardly, _he doesn't show it … must not be so strong …_

"So you did it just for the thrill?"

"Fuck yeah," Disorder grabbed a hold of the bars that imprisoned him and leaned back, letting his head hang to look up at his dark ceiling, he rolled it back and sighed heavily with a big grin on his face, "once I was free of Jylin, I decided to have little bit of fun and proved to my third shrink that my acute paranoia was just another bunch of horse shit observations."

Raven raised a brow, "Does that mean that you do what you do … just to quench your boredom?"

Disorder blinked, his grin falling ever so slightly as he shrugged, "Never heard it put like that before … but if that's the way you can now understand what makes me tick … then believe what you want to believe, princess."

_So it really is all about the thrill … _Raven frowned in disappointment, Disorder saw it and chuckled.

"Don't look so grim slim, I do what I do for the thrill, but I became this way through life when I figured out it's not all about the sugarcanes and lollypop kisses … you have to do what needs to be done and grow a hard shell to defend yourself from life and all its **_"splendors". _**Of all people, you should know this better than even myself."

A chain rattled …

But it wasn't coming from Disorder …

It was coming from a cell across from him, but behind Raven, the sorceress turned her attention toward the sound and backed up when she saw hot white eyes of a mask staring at her. She gulped … for some strange reason, this one didn't feel like it belonged here … even if being behind bars suited the beastly aura this … **_one _**gave off. Raven looked over her shoulder to Disorder who frowned and slowly sank back into his shadowy cage, but before disappearing Raven asked, "Is this the other?"

"…Yes …"

"If he's so dangerous … why hasn't he consumed you yet? Disorder?" Raven tried to squeeze in another question, but Disorder was gone and the prison was left empty except for her … and the **_Other._**

The chains shuffled across the metal floor, and Raven narrowed her eyes when this force of the mind revealed himself with the top of the Red X mask, masking his eyes and a Black X going over the **_left _**eye. He tilted his head, he grinned, and his canines grew out to fangs; he lifted up a clawed hand and wrapped it around the bars. Staring down Raven with great interest he chuckled … and he didn't sound human at all, "Well … I heard someone was looking for me … I just didn't think it be you … the pleasures all mine."

"_You'll know him when you see him …cuz' he ain't apart of me … he came from you." _Raven shuttered at the memory of what Risk had told her, it was tall-tale sign that the portal linking from her mind to X's was **_very _**strong, "You're my demonic half … what are you doing here?"

"Strolling the nearby neighborhood," Demon leaned his forehead on the bars, but he still kept his eyes on Raven, his prime, "you're hardly any fun at all … you barely use me and I'm bored."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "This is not a case of boredom, I want you to return to me and show me the portal you came from so I can seal it and sever this bond."

Demon growled low, non-threatening, just growled and pulled away from the bars, "Now you see … that's a problem, because I didn't plan on leaving."

"Well change of plans … where's the portal." Raven demanded and Demon actually narrowed his masked eyes.

"The mind is a powerful thing … are you sure you want to mess with me?"

"You're part of me … I know everything about you."

"If that's so, then you should know I never go down without a fight."

Raven jumped back when Demon whipped the chains on his wrist and demolished the cage that held him back. Shattering the illusion of the prison compound and bring them into a setting awfully similar to her own mind. A forest of dead black trees, a dark black sky with red stars everywhere, but the ground … it was splattered with dry blood here and there and the stench of death was everywhere. This … was the true domain for Demon … and Raven could tell that he was in the middle of creating it because off in a far distance she saw white tunnels in various places.

But the portal to her mind … it was behind Demon.

Demon glanced back at it, then turned to grin at Raven, "There it is … here we are … what do you want to do?"

"Up to you …" Raven took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, inwardly chanting her mantra and making sure to gather what little energy she had after the knockout. She hoped it'll be enough to weaken Demon and drag him back with her … he had to be the link that held Junky and Temptress within her realm. So she asked, in a last ditch effort to settle this smoothly, "Easy way or hard way?"

Demon chuckled …

**--**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**A/N: Ah-HA! Ain't I a stinka? Review and we'll see if I have the heart to update soon enough for you guys.**

**L8r daez!**


	17. Betrayal of the Subconcious

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Betrayal of the Subconscious-**

Falling flat on his stomach, X coughed and shook his head, keeping a growing headache at bay, he groaned and rolled onto his back, steadying his breathing he gulped and raised a brow when he saw the sky. Or … at least … it looked like a sky … pitch-black with red stars … were they stars? X didn't know … but he did know one thing as he carefully got to his feet and got a better look at his surroundings, "Okay … I'm not in Kansas that's for damn sure …"

_Where the hell am I? _He asked himself as he walked to the edge of the floating thin foundation, wanting to know if there was an end to the drop. He gave the darkness and the red _"stars" _a skeptical look then turned around to observe the rest of the place. Gloomy … dark … forbidding … X nodded in understanding, _Great … I'm in her head … how the hell did tha – _he remembered what he did and smoothed back his hair with a chuckle, _Never mine._

"Hee-hee-hee …" X jumped and spun around when the giggles from another being caught him by surprise, on guard he stared at the pink colored Raven who rocked back and forth with her hands cutely clasped in front of her. Her face shyly hiding behind her long violet hair, she giggled again as X raised a brow and she reached out a hand to playfully push his shoulder back, "Hey there _Prince Charming, _come here to sweep your _Princess _off her feet?"

X turned his back to the pink Raven, his silver eyes bugged out; he stared off into the distance with a frightfully lost expression, _Alright … didn't see that comin' … what now? _There was a tap on his shoulder, and he cringed, he didn't know if he should run or turn around and face the odd behaving Raven. He decided to take his chances and turned to face _"Raven"_, "Uh … I don't suppose you can explain what exactly is going on?"

"Sure!" she jumped and clapped her hands, then grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him the opposite way … which, not a few seconds ago was nothing but a short-stop and a long-**_long_**-drop. How there came to be a strip of land and a disfigured gothic archway at the end was beyond – **_WAY_** – beyond him, and the pink Raven? She just giggled away and tugged him towards the archway with the biggest smile on her face, it was almost creepy. "You know … I don't get many visitors now a days, so for you to drop in is **_so _**convenient."

She stopped in front of the archway and giggle a bit more, "Drop in … hee-hee-hee … I hope you didn't get hurt when you came through, but I'm so glad you did manage to see me! Now we can be happy and love life together and share those sweet moments like in every romance novel out there! I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

X faltered in his step a few or so times and came very close to eating the ground when he stopped and stared at the pink Raven in utter confusion, "Huh …"

She looked over her shoulder to him, looking so carefree when she giggled again and slid up to him, pecking him on his cheek she blushed, but her smile never fell as she jerked her head to the archway, "You'll understand when you come with me."

And so … going against instinct he followed and when he entered the warmth of the pink Raven's hand vanished right along with the pink Raven herself when he entered another world. Where lines weren't lines, curves were everywhere and things that shouldn't be floating were hovering all over the place. Feeling a sense of reality was lost, X cleared his throat and noticed that all the bookshelves around him were twisted and bent in unimaginable ways and were still standing. Reaching so high X felt he'd break his neck if he even tried to find the end of the circular darkness. Darkness that was lit with dim candles floating in mid air, looking at more bookshelves he frowned when they were all curved to follow the circular perimeter of the entire room.

Then there were even more books that floated around him, whizzing passed him or pulling themselves out of their shelves only to be replaced with another. There was really no sense of anything. Only that the person who dwelled in such a dark, book-filled territory was a very … **VERY** lonely person.

"Oh, not again."

X turned around when he heard that familiar voice, "Raven?"

"Not exactly."

Fixing her newly thinned frameless glasses and blowing up a stand of violet hair that fell in front of her equally violet eyes. Her yellow cloak fluttered as she walked on passed the trespasser, her hood down with her wavy violet hair pulled to rest on her left shoulder; she raised an inquisitive brow at the true Red X. Curiosity peeking over her senses she took a deep breathe and held up her hand to seize a book that was _"innocently"_ flying through the air. In her hand she flipped it open with a jerk of her wrist, lifting a hand up she wielded the pages to flutter and land her at the beginning of the book.

"Red X … well now …" she snapped the book shut, let it go and it zoomed away from her reach as she propped a fist on her hip, eyeing X the same as he was her.

Both scrutinizing and cautious, X backed up, "You're not Raven are you?"

"In away I am … but only part of her … and you're trespassing in my territory," with a snap of her finger the stone she was standing on raised her up halfway to the top of a certain bookcase.

X frowned silver eyes glared up at the yellow closed sorceress, "Okay then … if I'm trespassing it's not like I had a choice, I was invited here by a pink one of you … and I just dropped in."

The yellow cloak sighed, book in hand she lifted her glasses that slipped to the bridge of her nose back up to it's rightful place in order for her to read while she answered X, "Well I have not invited you … **_you _**had just chosen the wrong time to make a move on me. While our minds were linked you chose to kiss me? Not entirely smart on your end of the deal … you could have caused a permanent bond between us. The only reason why you're still alive and intact within my head is because I allowed it so … no … not me … another of me … I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you and … The way out of here is that way –" with a point of her fingers to another bookcase, X jerked his head back in shock when the book-case from the bottom arched. Through the arch were even more fluttering books in more bookcases and candles. Eyeing this strange Raven, trying to understand why she wanted to kick him out so soon, she sighed, "– it's perfectly safe … just don't touch anything you're not supposed to."

"So … you're not going to tell me why you're afraid of me? Or even why with every moment I'm with you I have to fight to prove that I'm not who you think I am?"

The yellow cloak stopped and looked up with a stern face of a librarian, or a teacher that was scolding a student, her violet eyes narrowed and matching the look of the Raven he knew from somewhere else. Her voice steady and unmoving she more than pushed him out of her domain with the harsh tone, "Do not presume to believe that you're anything to fear … even if I tried I cannot find the courage enough to fear you … no … it's not you. It's me, I'm afraid of what might become of me when I **_do _**turn you in. Believe it or not … X … I'm not afraid of you … or afraid for only you … I'm afraid for **_us _**because I know the facts, and they are not kind in our favor … now leave, before your presences becomes a danger or **IN** danger … if you already aren't in trouble anyway."

X scowled and stood in place, "You know, if you're so goddamned smart and so afraid **_for us,_** why the hell did you even pull that move on me at the museum! You could have saved us both the trouble of going through this … this … whatever is we're going through!"

Exasperated the yellow cloak fixed her glasses and glared more forcefully at X, "Trust me; I knew it was stupid from the start, but it wasn't within my control –!"

"Oh, so am I supposed to believe that it was **_Robin's _**plan and you were just following orders?" X snapped and the yellow Raven gritted her teeth.

"Enough! I've told you once; Robin isn't the only fish in the sea, so leave him out of it! And no, it wasn't because of him I did what I did … it's because of me, I did it! I'm a half-demon you persistent little whelp, most of the time, my decision will be clouded by dark evil thoughts, some which I am conscious enough to know what I'm doing is wrong … My powers are judged by emotion … the stronger the emotion, the stronger and more out of control the power is … I may be the only sane part in my mind, but what good am I when during battle, most of my sanity is lost to make way for the demon within my very blood! Now leave me!"

X backed up when the yellow Raven levitated off the stone platform, holding out a hand the books carelessly flying around stopped and turned towards him. X paled, "Shit."

In order to escape the flying books turned killer he jumped into the arch and stayed down shielding his head as the books flew away and popped into fluttering feather pages that disappeared before they touched the ground. Looking up to check if it was safe X glared back at the arch and raised a brow when it wasn't there anymore. In fact, now he was in a place that was rather … familiar … _What the hell … this is … this is … _"Titan Tower?"

On the roof to be exact.

"You always believe what you see?" X again spun around when he heard Raven's voice, but was instead met with a face full of fist throwing him back and skidding across the roof. He rolled to a stop, and groaned, lifting a hand up to his face to check if anything was broken or bleeding. The only thing he felt was his split lip that he licked up the blood, getting to his feet and glaring at the one person that socked him when he least expected it.

The person standing before him wasn't the one that matched the voice. It was … Robin? _No way … where the hell am I?_ X scowled and stayed on his feet as_ "Robin" _pulled out his bo-staff, with his signature spin he looked like a very pissed off hero. X gritted his teeth, "Who are you?"

"**_Oh, you don't know?"_ **Robin growled, **_"First you steal my alter-ego, continuously mock my authority, and corrupting my friend, should I continue on down the list?"_**

"You're not Robin," X pointed out bravely and the Robin copy-cat raised a brow then charged.

"**_We'll see about that!"_** jumping into the air _"Robin"_ brought his staff down hard and fast, X dodged to the right, jumped to his feet then threw himself forward in order to escape the disks that were thrown at him. In three consecutive explosions, Tracey went on the defensive and backed up when Robin swiped at his head, then his gut and spun around to land a harsh kick to his chest. X fell to the ground and rolled backwards, onto his stomach, the thief gritted his teeth when Robin came again to plant his heel on the back of his head.

All he did was create a dent on the ground as X rolled away and swept the floor from under the imitating Robin. The bo-staff kicked out of his hand; X scrambled to hold him down and sneered when _"Robin"_ chuckled. The voice once again not his … but Raven's again. Before his eyes, X watched as Robin melted away and Raven in a deep violet outfit appeared. Grinning and laughing right in his face, X jerked his head back and loosened his grip, "What the fuck?"

"Careful, you should never trust a pretty face," without warning X was kicked off of the violet Raven and on his feet in mere seconds as the violet Raven got to her feet and dusted her shoulders off. Her grin ever present, but there was something off about her … her right eye … it was completely concealed under her long sleet straight violet hair. Lips were coated in a deep onyx black lipstick and so were her nails … which were also painted onyx black. The look on her face, it was … **deceptive** as she snickered at him, "close your mouth, or shall I have to do that for you?"

X gulped and stood straight, and demanded once more, "Who are you."

This Raven's snicker deepened as she took a breath and Titan Tower vanished before his eyes … instead he was invited into the darkness of a leafless forest with dead gray trees shooting up at different deformed angles. Shadows cast about and moved even if there were no light to direct it, as if they all had a life of their own. Groans and moans were heard here and there and X could have swore he head a voice … familiar … yet … impossible.

He dismissed it and locked his eyes firmly on the violet Raven who chuckled and jumped into one of the leafless trees. Her voice deep, sultry, inviting, yet full of lies and deceit, "I am, but I'm not, I have no name, but I'm known by all. Trusted and honest or so I appear … I am the handle to the blade of betrayal, my place in your back if you blindly approach. I'm what you realize too late … if you're not smart enough to know … I think that'll answer your question … Red X …"

Gut instinct told him to get as far away from this girl as possible. She looked like Raven, sounded like her, but Raven never smirks, chuckles, grins, or snickers the way this violet did. It was scary and dark he admit in public, frightening, her one left eye bore into him like an inky black substance that consumed his heart and crushed his lungs from breathing. So he took a deep breath to make sure he was still alive as he backed up cautiously from her, "Look, I don't want trouble … I just want out."

The left eye blinked and the violet woman tilted her head, then smirked that evil smirk, "Oh … you don't want trouble … that's funny considering you're the very epiphany of trouble … but since I'm such a nice girl … I can show you a way …"

She was pullin' his leg, X knew it … but what choice did he have?

There was little power he held in this strange place that was Raven's mind.

X narrowed his eyes, growing more frustrated as the seconds ticked by.

The violet cloak could sense his growing frustration and looked down at the shadowed path, knowing he never could see it in the darkness, she willed her shadows away and pointed to the revealed path, "Follow this road … but remember … your actions … your very words … are your own downfall. Choose wisely X … I would just **hate **to see you trapped in here forever. Have a good life."

X hurried down the path, and not mere ten steps he vanished from sight and the violet Raven laughed while behind her another appeared, this one in light blue attire with the light blue frameless sunglasses, she chuckled and started the violet Raven, "Deceit … you really are something you know … I'm surprised that the primary doesn't use you often."

"Well for obvious reasons, Temptress," the violet named Deceit grinned, "I'm too powerful."

"So you claim," _"Temptress"_ chuckled again as she looked down the shadowed path X had vanished in, "you sent him into **_my _**domain? Why?"

Deceit shrugged, "Why not? He wants a way out … so I gave him a way out … and nothing in this world is yours … at least not yet, and **_I'm_** called Deceit."

"Oh this is just soo much fun," Temptress snickered as she followed X, "to imagine … I get to speak with **_my _**primary, gives me chills."

Deceit snorted, "I'm just surprised my primary hasn't picked up on your little scheme just yet … Temptress, Junky, and Nonchalant? You're one in the same, but go by different names … what's your one name I wonder?"

"I already told you," Temptress chuckled, "I'm the dark side … or in other words, Corruption."

"Idle minds commit dastardly deeds."

"Ain't it the truth." Disappearing into the path, Deciet frowned and bowed her head, staring at the ground she closed her eyes and vanished.

Leaving Corruption to stand leaning on the archway she entered through, watching her primary and grinning like the true demon she was. She chuckled when he looked around and growled in annoyance muttering to himself, "Fuck … where the hell am I at now …"

Corruption decided to let herself be known.

"Well ain't this a treat …" X turned around to face a different Raven, again, only this one was wearing light blue frameless sunglasses and grinning like the Cheshire cat, X was getting tired of these meetings as she winked, "Don't worry honey-cup, I'm Nonchalant … and I'll help you out of this mess."

With a snap of her finger the scenery changed and X found himself in another dead-treed forest … but within the clearing there was another weird archway, but this one was silver and smooth and it had rings of red energy within the center. _This has to be a portal out of here … _eager to get out he quickly made his way to the exit, but jumped back when a shadow appeared on the ground and the light blue Raven phased through the ground with a devious grin. X narrowed his eyes, and gritted his teeth, balling his fists he backed up when she stepped forward, "I knew this was too easy. What do you want?"

"All of you …" she snickered when confusion encased his face, "I've been waiting for the time she'd bring you here, it was only a matter of when."

"Okay …" X sneered, "what do you want me for?"

She stalked closer, X backed up till he hit a tree and he had to make do with the distance they had, keeping his guard up as she crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled, "Now that … I'm afraid is rather complicated to explain … but … I'm **_from _**you, in a sense that I'm not entirely you, but rather what **_drives_** you, I'm the dark thought that sits upon your left shoulder and whispers what everyone in the world **_wants_** to do but is just too afraid to even dare think it. Ever wonder what that voice is in the back of your head justifying the actions which is wrong by moral society? Yeah … that's me. The corruption within the criminal mind, and once I consume my primary … I can be able to take over this new mind and **_really _**have some **_serious _**fun."

"Really?" X scoffed, "Well, I guess its time I kick your ass and drag you back to my mind huh."

"You can try … but just remember, I came from you, so I know everything about you."

"Changes nothing."

"So you'd die for her then?"

"…"

--

"**_AZARATH! METRION! ZINTHOUS!" _**black energy after energy, levitating in mid-air, Raven gasped for air, blood dripping down from the split in her lip and the small cut at the corner of her head. She looked around for Demon, trying to find him, but the smoke she had created made it hard for her to concentrate, going at it with him for however long it had been. Raven hated to admit it … but she was getting tired and Demon?

He never broke a single sweat, even if she had nailed him once or twice … he just kept coming back for more.

A loud roar pierced the darkness from behind her, spinning around and bring up a shield too little too late, Raven was winded when Demon jumped from whatever perch he was on and dragged her back to the ground. Knocking the breath right out of her and rattled her brain within her skull, she groaned and hissed in pain. Too weak to struggle against Demon when he bound her hands on either side of her head and leaned close to breath in her scent. Raven gritted her teeth and shuttered when he growled in her ear, "I've seen his desires you know … would you like me to show you a few …"

"No …" Raven cringed when he brought her hands up over her head and held them with one clawed hand. His other tracing down her side, just the mere touch shocked her out of her dazed state and she started to wiggle away from his touch. Demanding breathlessly "Let me go."

Demon smirked and dangerously rested his hand on her thigh, "I have you right where I want you … why should I?"

"Because …" Raven gulped, still trying to snap herself out of her daze, shivering when is hand traveled in between her legs, she gasped, and closed them tightly, trapping his hand where it was, "Ah … be-because …"

"_**Because …"**_

Raven closed her eyes and for a while it seemed she was surrendering, until she snapped her glowing scarlet red eyes open and Demon jerked his head back in shock when she snarled, "Because **_no, _**means **_NO!"_**

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she flipped them both over and ripped her hands from Demon's grip, now straddling him, she barred her impressive fangs and growled, "If I can't beat you as I was … then I'll fight fire with fire."

Demon roared, Raven returned the gesture and jumped off him, levitating in the air, Demon pushed off the ground after her. Grabbing her, he held out a claws hand to dig it into her flesh as they fell back to the ground, but she grabbed his wrist and flipped them so he hit the ground and cushioned her fall. Demon sat up, trying to gain the upper hand, Raven slashed her claws over his face and scrapped three deep gashes on his cheek.

He snarled and back handed her, throwing her off, but before she could hit one of the trees, she contorted her body into a low crouch, digging her claws into the ground to stop her sliding. She halted before she hit the tree and locked eyes on Demon when he got to his feet, but stayed low to her level, both roared and charged. Demon went in for the kill, claws up and ready to take her out, Raven smirked and when his hand came down. She spun to the side and when he stumbled from slicing nothing but air, she brought her heel up and slammed it on his back.

Dropping him to the ground, she anticipated for him to spin kick his way back to his feet, Raven flipped away and once he was back on his feet she gathered all the shadows around her and with a sweeping motion with her arm. She whipped the shadows towards Demon and morphed them into one big clawed hand that wanted to grab a hold of him. However, seeing the black object, Demon nimbly evaded all her advances, forcing Raven to call off the shadow attack and jump to cover the distance Demon put between them.

Sensing that he was weakening, Raven smirked evilly, she knew exactly why, Demon may have taken up residence within X's mind, but he was still apart of her. So when she called on his power, he lost his own power to fight her. It was perfect plan; with only one flaw … there was a 91 percent chance that she'd never be the same again. She narrowed her scarlet eyes and perched herself up on a tree, keeping still she searched around for Demon, _Here kitty, kitty, kitty …_

_SNAP!_

Raven was too late to react when a twig snapped behind her and Demon had tackled her to the ground, snarling at one another Demon growled, "Even with my power you can't control me."

"I don't have to;" Raven responded defiantly, "all I have to do is get you through that portal and problem solved."

"You can't do it." Demon gripped the collar of her blouse and pulled her up to him, "You'll die trying. Are you willing to die for a criminal? Do you **_want _**to give your life to someone that you barely even know? To someone that's caused you more misery than serenity?"

Raven nodded and without a second thought answered, "Yes … I'd die for him …"

Demon snorted and flashed his claws in her face, "But would he die for you?"

Interesting question indeed … one that Raven had no answer for, but feeling Demon loosen his grip on her she took advantage and finished what he started.

Meanwhile, on the other side, things weren't going too well …

X cringed when Corruption pushed him against the portal and her makeshift knife was pressed against the soft flesh that was his throat, her violet eyes staring at him with amusement; she chuckled at his disheveled appearance. She had to give it to him; he gave her a run for her money, actually made her tired, but he was still human and there was no way in hell a normal human could take her out. No way in hell. That was why she was chuckling, "A for effort … but you should have just surrendered while you had the chance … actually, you still have a chance."

X's response?

"Fuck you."

"Love you too," just as Corruption was close to drowning X in his own blood, she froze when the portal shuttered and glowed a bright red and without warning two bodies came flying through and tumbled onto the ground. Corruption went wide-eyed when she knew who they were, "No …"

X blinked and wasn't sure if he was seeing right, "Raven?"

There was two actually, one of them dressed in the outfit X remembered last seeing her in before he was tossed in this weird world and the other, dressed in blood-red with four glowing red eyes. Both of them looked at one another and the blood-red Raven growled and closed her eyes in submission, bowing her head, the other Raven with her violet eyes sighed when the blood-red Raven vanished from sight. Corruption and X looked at one another, X being the faster to recover from shock grabbed Corruption and dropped her to the ground policeman style.

The movements startled the tired Raven and she jumped away from them, but gulped and stilled when she saw that it was just X … but was he for real? And who was he subduing? Silver eyes looked up at her with no X markings on his face and a genuine smile of relief, "There you are … I've been looking for you."

Raven gulped and looked down at … she blinked, "Nonchalant?"

"Yes?" Corruption growled and yelped when X tightened his grip.

"Shut-up," he snapped and looked back up at Raven, then glanced at the portal, "that's where my mind is?"

Raven couldn't answer for a second, still in shock and a tad exhausted from the battle, she sighed heavily and nodded, "Uh … yeah …"

"Good, hope you don't mind," X got Corruption to her feet and dragged her to the portal, "but I gotta go … see ya in reality?"

"…" Raven gulped and nodded again, answering distantly, "… yeah …"

Knowing there was something wrong, X decided to deal with it later and dragged Corruption into the portal, finally get out of Raven's mind and jumping into his … not seconds later did he reenter his sanctuary did the portal within his mind shatter to bits. Corruption vanished from his grasp and suddenly everything grew light … flashed white … then blacked-out.

For about 5 minutes before he came through again …

This time … he was pretty damn sure he was back in his body and back in reality. Carefully, opening his eyes the first thing he saw was green … a lot of it in a blur, but when he blinked a few more times the green became clear and he realized he was in a jungle and it was early in the morning. Crescent fallen because he thought he was dreaming, the only way he knew this was real was when he looked down and spotted Raven laying not a few inches away from him.

Peaceful, he propped himself in his elbows to get a proper look at her, but the moment he did move, her violet eyes opened to the world and fell on him. Looking tired, and knowing that she was the same, Trent managed to greet her with a smile, "Mornin' princess … crazy dream huh?"

Raven closed her eyes and turned her head away from him to stare into the clearing, sitting up she cupped her face in her hands and sighed heavily, "Yeah … crazy … but it's done … we're free."

"I don't feel any different."

"You wouldn't," Raven turned to look back at Trent and shrugged, while in her head she thought grimly, _But I do … _"but don't ever … and I mean **_ever _**do something as stupid as that again."

Trent shook his head and chuckled softly, "I know you're not gonna sit there and tell me you didn't enjoy that."

The sorceress sat up and shot him a deadpanned look, "I was under the influence of a spell –"

He shut her up good when he stole her second kiss, holding her close and never letting her go, no matter if she tried to push him away. Raven screamed in her head as she gripped his shirt so tight her knuckles were turning white. Closing her eyes, she whimpered when she felt him literally pour everything into this one kiss, trying to make her see, feel, and know exactly what he was going through. Overwhelming her, she felt him gently ease up on the pressure, the aggressiveness she felt dimmed down to coax a response.

His hand ran through her tangled violet hair and ran down the length of her back, resting dangerously low on her tailbone, he tilted her head back and relaxed when she finally responded and kissed him back shyly. Needing air she attempted to pull away and gasp for it, but when she did Trent dove in and ravished her mouth, just loving the way she tasted, he coaxed her into a little game and was rewarded when she pushed against him. Her body molding into his, almost perfectly, the moment just absolutely blissful, but unfortunatly all good things must come to an end when the two discovered that they were seriously lacking oxygen.

Slightly panting, Trent bumped his forehead onto hers looking deep down beyond her violet eyes to the girl he knew wanted him just as badly as he needed her. He smirked and nudged her playfully, "So what's your excuse this time?"

Raven closed her eyes, and bowed her head, pulling away from Trent, glad that he finally let her go; she gulped and felt a pain in her chest. It felt like a fist had grabbed her heart and squeezed so tight she couldn't breath. Chocking, she realized it was because she was trying to prevent herself from crying when a tiny tear fell from her eyes and landed on the soft moss she and Trent had been lying on. Seeing that one tear fall, then being followed by another, she sucked in a shaky breath and looked up at Trenton with a hopeless expression.

"Why …?" she asked him desperately, Trent frowned and didn't know what to do – actually, he didn't know what he even did to upset her!

Holding onto her shoulders he brought a hand up to her face only to have her push him away he furrowed his brows in confusion, "Why what? What did I do?"

She gulped and found herself chocking out words, "Why – do you have to make things so hard – for me …?

He shook his head, "I don't … Ra – I don't know what you –" when even more tear fell form her face she shot up to her feet and took off into the jungle, "RAVEN!"

Desperate to get away, desperate for answers, desperate for something … **_anything _**to help things make sense again, Raven gritted her teeth and angrily wiped her tears of weakness away, she wasn't supposed to be weak. She wasn't supposed to be doing the things she was doing, what she was supposed to be doing was her job! She was a damn Titan! A hero … and after what she had argued with Robin about back at the Castillo Manor, Raven felt like a hypocrite and a complete idiot!

"… _This is why having relationships when your occupation as a hero is a dangerous thing."_ Those were her exact words to Robin … and now look at her, crying her eyes out because she didn't even know right from wrong anymore. Frustrated, Raven ran till common sense told her to stop … told her that she was lost … told her she was being stupid … again. Panting, and lightly sobbing, leaning against a vine covered tree, Raven closed her eyes and put her forehead against the tree, covering her mouth with her hand. She shuttered at the amazing feeling Trent gave her … but shunned it all the same, turning around to lean her back against it she stared up at the jungle canopy and calmed herself down.

Letting her mind go … freeing all her thoughts till her eyes closed half-way and the sounds of the jungle was all she could hear. That, and the rapid beating of her heart, slowing down to a steady pace, she gulped to lather up her dry throat and reached up a hand to wipe the drying up tears. Smoothing back her hair, she blinked once, then twice, and jumped when she heard someone coming her way.

Afraid it was Trent, she got ready to run, not prepared to face him after she had just taken off. She settled down when it was just Malchior who winked at her in greeting, "A long ways off from the camp sight aren't you?"

"Uh …" Raven made sure she didn't look too distraught, and looked away from the dragon to fix herself up, "… um … I … I just needed to be alone … Wha-what are you doing here?"

It was stupid question, she knew, he was probably hunting for something to eat, or maybe he had saw her and Trent together, watched her run, and wanted to make sure she didn't get lost. Sweet of him … but neither of her guesses were right as he answered with an amused chuckle, "Where I landed was at the sight of some old ruins, where the Cat's Eye was sure to have been found, but I knew, the story behind the Cat's Eye spoke of a temple. A temple were cat gods were once worshiped. The Cat's Eye Temple."

Raven nodded, "Okay … how does this help us?"

"It's the first check point to Dragon Trove."

"… I thought you said we needed the Eon Ring to know this."

"In a way, to make things far easier for us … but the items to find the Eon Ring, were clues themselves."

Raven raised a brow, "So wherever the item was found …"

Malchior nodded, "Is where a check point must be."

"So how do you know the Cat's Eye Temple is the first check point."

"I need Trenton here to explain that."

Raven could have moaned, groaned, whined, and complained about not wanting to see Trent again, but Lance was his nephew and he had every right to know. So she sighed heavily and looked down in the direction she had ran, "Right … so … I guess we go find X?"

"That's the current idea." Malchior tilted his head and listened to the jungle, then shrugged, "But it won't take long, I can hear him calling your name … stay here."

Before Raven could protest Malchior was gone in a whirl of kicked up leaves, Raven leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, preparing herself mentally to face Trent. Malchior traveled within the tree tops, flipping over a branch and dropping to the jungle grounds silently landing behind Trenton who was apparently lost. Looking around frantically for Raven, Malchior smirked and when Trent opened his mouth to scream Raven's name again when Malchior spoke, "She's safe … for now."

Trent spun around and almost didn't recognized Malchior, but the crimson eyes … they gave him away, "You, hey, you've seen Raven? She took off into the jungle and I –"

"I already said she's safe … but we have a problem …" Malchior informed, Trent narrowed his eyes and looked into the jungle.

"Tell me after I find Raven."

He made a move to go search, but Malchior appeared before him and stopped him, "I said, she's safe, but you have to leave her alone."

Trent stopped and turned to glare at the dragon, "What the hell you tryin' to say?"

"I'm saying," Malchior bluntly put with a firm look, "despite what you want, stop trying to read her mind and start to think that you know what she can and can not do. Raven's a big girl and can make up her own mind … stop chasing her for one damn minute and let her think … follow me."

Trent did follow after the dragon, but he continued to argue, "I'm not trying to read her mind. Besides, you don't know what's going on here, so stay out of my fucking business."

Malchior raised a brow and glance down at the human, "I'll stay out of your fucking business when it stops fucking around with the more important matter … or have you forgotten that your nephew's life is on the line?"

"No I haven't **_forgotten …_**" Trent growled, **_really _**not liking this Malchior character when the dragon scoffed and seemed to brush him aside like a parent thinking their child just wanted attention, "I just need time to clear things up with Raven."

"Well time is something you don't have," Malchior stopped and faced Trent seriously, "with every second the Eon Ring is clipped to the child's neck his life energy is being drained … and since he **_is _**a child he only has an estimated three days to reach the Trove and get the Ring off before he dies. Or did you forget to read **_that _**little warning label? One day has passed … do the math."

That shut Trenton up for the rest of the walk through the jungle back to Raven … he honestly didn't know that part. Frustrated with Raven, but worried for Lance, Trent gulped and bowed his head; silence falling upon him for his thoughts had consumed him. Before he knew it the two of them had finally reached the small clearing Raven was in, her back to the guys and her peasant blouse taken off. She looked over her shoulder and casually straitened out the tang-top she had been wearing all along under the blouse.

She tucked the sleeves of her blouse into either side of her pants and placed her hands on her hips, careful to avoid Trenton's silver eyes. She flicked her wild violet hair back over her shoulder and showed the reason why she had taken off her blouse, she was sweating and now that Trent took notice of the climate, it **_was_** hot. Malchior on the other hand didn't feel the heat affect him at all, in fact he welcomed it – being a reptile and all – both Raven and Trent, with their heads on right noticed that he had take off his outer shirt to sport a black wife-beater.

Raven pulled her hair away from her damp neck and sighed, trying to adjust to the warm weather, "So … about this Cat's Eye Temple … Malchior, did you find it?"

"Yes," Malchior nodded and jumped into one of the trees, "but I also found that little Lance and a group of men were there as well … they probably left to the next checkpoint."

Trent jerked his head up and glared at the dragon, "You saw him!"

Malchior shot the human a dry look, "No, otherwise Lance would be with us right now … him and the group he's with left their scent … but our worst fear has been realized. The man he's with has a pet dragon and another thing … my master, and your friend was with them … in terrible condition."

"Yo, what happened to Jeeves and the other guy?" Trent remembered, looking around for the pilots.

Malchior shrugged, "Sent them on their way to a near by village … if they're lucky they'll get there before nightfall."

After hearing the pilots were safe, Raven cut right to the chase, "So where's the Temple?"

Malchior grinned and winked at both the thief and the sorceress, "Try to keep up."

Before either of the two knew it, they were racing across the thick jungle trying not to loose the dragon, or each other.

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**A/N: Well … isn't this in-tar-esting, and to answer a question that I forgot to answer earlier, Temptress was one of the three new emotions in Raven's head that appeared after she connected with X … I mentioned it somewhere in the beginning … AND … I hope this satisfies a request of another review that wanted a little Rae/X scene.**

**Oh, and don't worry I didn't forget about the other stories I have, I'm working on them, but time is all I need to try and keep my attention on them … so sorry I didn't update the other stories.**

**Other than that …**

**L8r daez**


	18. Rush It

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Rush It-**

"Took you long enough," Malchior announced to the glaring Raven who had apparently taken flight to keep up with the dragon. Landing in the clearing, wanting so bad to mouth off however keeping quiet when she heard an ungraceful thump behind her.

Looking back and looking down, blinking when she saw a spent Trent crouching on the ground, panting like a worn out dog, looking ready to cough out his own lungs. He gulped and looked up to Raven, grinning and chuckling out of breath he carefully got to his feet and Raven will admit, she was impressed that he was able to run the distance and still have the strength to stand. In fact, it was almost inhuman of him to keep up with Malchior at the pace he had taken off. Trent huffed, "That … was fun …"

Malchior raised a brow and looked down at Trent in wonder as he stood a top a fallen eroded stone ruin, "Fun? You look ready to pass out."

Trent laughed and wiped the sweat from his brow, "True … but that's the reason why it was fun … I needed it."

Raven turned away and began to look around at the broken, buried, and nearly non existent ruins that were being eaten away by the jungle. Literally vines here, bushes there, trees popping up everywhere. The only thing to signify that there was really any civilization here was the mountain side building that laid hidden beyond the current of vegetation. Beautiful … but when Raven took a closer look and noticed something out of place … tire tracks, she frowned, and spoke to Trent who was still trying to calm his racing heart down as he observed the tire tracks himself, "Malchior was right … Lance was here alright."

"Yeah …" he responded distantly and with little too no emotion, Raven dared to glance up at him, but when she did he had already turned to walk up to the entrance of the hidden temple, "… so how do we know where the second checkpoint is?"

"We have to go in," Malchior informed, jumping down from his perch standing next to Raven who stood beside Trenton, the three of them staring into the darkness that was the entrance – which looked ready to collapse at any moment, "find some clues and fit the pieces together."

Raven furrowed her brows, "Hold on, if we established that every checkpoint was represented by the artifact needed to find the map itself … why would we? Couldn't we just go to the point where the Wolf's Fang was forged or where it was found?"

Malchior sighed exasperatedly, "My dear, don't you think I would have suggested such a thing already? If I even knew where the Fang was forged and found I'd tell you."

Raven picked up on the irritated vibe from Malchior and shot him a deadpanned look, "Well then … what good are you?"

On the side, Trent cleared his throat, trying not to laugh as he turned away and tried to – in vain – cover up a growing smirk. Malchior narrowed his eyes on the human, but turned back to Raven and sneered, "And then you wonder why so manypeople are attracted to your _**oh-so **charming_ personality."

"Well excuse me, but **_how _**many people even **_know _**who you are?"

"Love," Malchior growled, but it wasn't threatening at all, in fact, it sounded a lot like a hatchling challenging another his age, "I don't cry for anyone else's attention, just yours. Now if we're done here, let's move."

Raven narrowed her eyes on the dragon who lead the way into the crumbling temple, leaving Raven to huff and follow after Trent who entered the temple as well. The odd trio began to study the odd scriptures on the walls where the light from the outside world still hit it. Trent beginning to squint when the light was starting to thin out, being human he didn't have the advantage Raven and Malchior naturally had under darkness.

So with the sunglasses he usually kept with him within his pocket, he took it out and put it on and almost immediately the UV-lights on the corners of the glasses turned on and the dark lens cleared up. The little bit of light slightly started Malchior in the front of the group, looking back at the human he raised a brow at the odd glasses and Trent just shrugged. Raven observed even more of the ancient text and frowned, her voice echoing within the darkened tunnel as she asked quietly, "I don't see how this place pertains to dragons, this is the Cat's Temple … wouldn't that mean only cat lovers come here."

Trent yanked off some vines that began to grow on the wall. Wanting to get a better look at the text engraved in stone, he raised a brow and jerked his head back, "That's not supposed to be here …"

Raven stood beside him and tried to see what he saw, but all she saw was hieroglyphs that she didn't understand the mean of to begin with. So out of curiosity asked, "Well it is … so what's the problem?"

"We're in India," Trent glanced down at Raven, feeling a bit awkward when she jerked her head back to the wall in order to avoid his gaze. He cleared his throat and focused on the mission at hand, "meaning we should be seeing their ancient language here … but this? It's from another place on this planet; problem is I can't remember where I've seen it before … got any idea's Princess?"

Silence …

At first Trent didn't think anything of it … maybe she was still shaken by their earlier encounter, but when he looked down at Raven he found her staring off to where Malchior was supposed to be standing. He followed her vision and saw the dragon stopped at a sort of wall just standing stalk still as if paralyzed with fear. Raven silently crept up beside the dragon and looked up to him, noticing that he was glaring at the ground. She opened her mouth to address him, but he snapped up a hand and covered her mouth, holding up the other to gesture for her to be silent. Raven followed orders, but couldn't understand what he was trying to concentrate on.

Using her senses she tried to hear what he was hearing … but all she was picking up was the silence and the sounds of the jungle right outside … nothing else. So she went on to using her aura … spreading it out and searching for something else that might be there. She gulped when she felt a sudden pulse of strong magical energy come up from under them. Raven looked up to Malchior when he slipped his hand from her mouth, he looked down at her and they both glanced at the ground.

Trent joined them, and stared at the ground, but raised a brow, "You know, as much as I think dirt is fascinating to stare at … I'd like to know what the hell is going on."

"…" Raven took a breath, and whispered, "There's something under us."

"Getting somewhere …" Trent looked up at Malchior, "… so I take it that's a bad thing?"

Malchior scoffed and looked down the split hallway, going left, and then going right, "Depends on how you look at it. If we haven't have found the ring and activated its hidden map, but we found this place first and we felt the magical pulse … then we'd have a problem, because it could be potentially lethal. **_But, _**if the ring was activated and came here already then that would mean the party with the map is being lead to the second location … and the checkpoint was already activated."

"There's a major possibility that this is about the checkpoint," Raven informed as she stared down the left side hallway, glancing back at Malchior for confirmation the dragon nodded and the three went down the left hallway, "but then again … I don't know, X, you're the famous Treasure Hunter. What do you think?"

Trent eyed the sarcastic sorceress for a moment, but sighed and answered as best he could without retorting to her method of speech, "In a place like this, dealing with a potentially great treasure? I wouldn't be surprised if we meet up with something big, bad, and ugly … no doubt something to deter followers like us from those with the ring."

The three stopped at the end of the hall and turned the right corner to stare at a set of stairs which just lead to an even darker level of the temple, Raven, Trent, and Malchior all looked at each other. Trent gestured for Malchior to go first, "Ladies first."

Malchior sneered, "No I insist, you first."

Raven gave the two of them bored looks and preceded down the creepy stair way by herself, "Fine, I'll go first Mr. and Mrs. Spook."

Blindly she took her first step, and when she did the ground beneath her feet gave out, too scared to gain control of her power she screamed and disappeared from the dragon and the thief, both whom tried to grab her before she vanished into darkness. Trent screamed for her, "Raven!"

_**THUNK!**_

"_Aahhh …"_ Raven seemed to groan in pain.

Trent gulped and prepared to go in after her, calculating the distance down by the sound of her drop and her voice, "Raven! I'm coming in, hold on –!" Just when he was about to jump in the ground sudden came back up and prevented him from even talking to her. The stairs looked without disturbance, Trent tried to push it back down, but it didn't budge, panic gripped his heart, something that he's never felt for anyone besides Lance, "Shit! Raven! Raven … can you hear me?"

"…"

Trent thought he heard something; even Malchior leaned down closer to try and pick up what they guessed Raven had said. Malchior shouted through the stoned ground, "Come again, what?"

"… _Fine … go a head … meet you later …"_

Those were what they heard; Trent got back to his feet and stared at the ground in disbelief, "Is she serious?"

Malchior growled, already not liking where this was going as he stared down the rest of the way into the temple, "Apparently so … let's go, the faster we move, the faster we'll find her."

Trent nodded in agreement and proceeded down the stairs with little to no fear at all, Malchior watched him, and glance back down the hall they had come from. Narrowing his eyes when he had thought he sensed and saw something move … he raised a brow and took it as the trick of the darkness … it often plays games with the mind. So making sure he didn't loose the human he went down the stairs after him.

--

Raven gulped and held onto her ankle, having sprained it from the fall, she hissed and tried to never mind the pain as she began the process of healing it. Looking around she sighed and grumble, "Great … now what …"

Gritting her teeth she flexed her ankle and concluded that it was safe for her to get up and walk the tunnel, but when she tried to stand on her feet she only succeeded in bumping her head, "OW! Damn it!"

Glaring at the low level ceiling, Raven stayed crouched on the ground and huffed, looking back and looking forth, looking side to side. She realized that she had at least four different directions to go and if she wanted to get back with Malchior and Trent, she'd had to pick the right one. The only problem was … which tunnel? Trying to using her aura to spread it around and search for them, trying to map her location – their location – Raven grumbled when she felt that stronger force blocking her reading, _Well … if this isn't bad enough I don't know what is … _she thought to herself and gulped.

Not believing what she was about to do … sitting back on the ground she used the Beast Boy method of direction, "Eenie, meenie, Minie … moe … okay … the right side tunnel it is …"

Doubting … seriously doubting herself, Raven stayed hunched over and began to make her way down her right tunnel, feeling the walls for any signs of another booby trap … possibly another trap door. Raven navigated down the tunnel until she reached a small chamber with a ceiling high enough for her to stand. Dusting herself off, she jumped back and away from the tunnel when she heard a heavy brick literally roll its way over to block the way she had come through.

Raven sighed and figured she wasn't going back there again … looking around, she raised a brow when she found herself in an empty spider-webbed-littered-dusty-slightly lit room. The sunlight was coming from a crack in the ceiling … too small for her to get out, but big enough for anything else to come in. She further observed her surroundings and frowned when she noticed the obvious … _There's no doorways out … that's never good … _

The sound of another tunnel opening caught Raven's attention and she turned to see where it was, but by the time she saw the light of the exit it was gone and was replaced with a snarling pissed off tiger. Raven backed up when the beast snarled and roared threateningly at her, holding up her hands she backed up, but that was a bad idea for another tunnel opened and other tiger came pouncing out from behind her. Jumping away, but coming close to the first tiger, Raven maneuvered around them and found herself backed into a corner. The two stalking predators snarled and roared at one another as if arguing about who was going to get the first bite, Raven gulped and tried to calculate what to do, _Oh … this is really … not … good at all …_

Without warning both the tigers jumped for her, ready to tear her to shreds, Raven leapt to the side – or how far she could jump considering the room was so small. Leaning up against a wall, she cried out when one of the tigers got lucky and scrapped her bare back. The pain was intense enough to drop her to her knees, shakily reaching a hand back to feel it, she winced, but when she saw the tigers' blood-thirsty eyes. She immediately ducked and rolled ignoring her pain.

She flipped her hair back and gritted her teeth, running to another corner to dodge another tiger, she pressed against the wall when the second reached up and nearly cut her down to side. Acting out of instinct her eyes flashed white and an aura spike blasted the cats away, knocking them against the far wall and thus knocking their interesting in her out of their system. They groaned and growled and followed their chains back to where they came from. Scrapping the heavy stone in a rhythmic fashion, Raven panted and watched as both door ways opened and they stuttered their way in.

Raven blinked and gulped, trying not to let the pain of her bleeding back get to her she closed her eyes, and wiped the sweat from her forehead, _They're trained … this temples not abandoned … but it'll explain the energy … ahh … _trying to bring herself back to her feet, she choose to go into one of the tunnels and was glad this one she didn't have to crouch down in order to get through it.

--

Having been walking for a while and feeling like they were getting no where, Trenton glanced back at the dragon who was surprisingly lagging behind. Not really bothering with him, just wanting to find Raven and make sure she was alright. Trent continued the long hall trek, but was stopped when Malchior snatched a hand to his shoulder and pulled him back, whispering quietly, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Trent silenced himself and listened closely to their surroundings … silence … all accept for a strange rushing sound. Water was the first thing that came to mind, but that was natural for an old place like this to have a bit of water coming from the cliffs, however, Malchior was making a big deal out of it so he concentrated, "It's just water …"

"I know …" Malchior frowned, "but you didn't here the walls moving?"

Trent cursed himself for being so careless, rushing water … old creepy temple with booby traps, Trent gritted his teeth when the water sounded like it was getting closer … the problem was he didn't know from which way it was coming from. Until he stared down one corner and was scared senseless when he saw a white river about to plow the two of them over. "Oh SHIT! MOVE!"

Running without looking back, Trent followed the curves of the hallway they were in, Malchior close behind, with the water literally nipping at their heels. The dreadful sound it made whenever it slammed into a corner the two had rounded. Trent began searching for ways out, or some form of cover, but when he jumped down a flight of stairs and took a hard right he was knocked flat on his back when he crashed into a stone wall. Malchior stopped and stared in disbelief at the wall as Trent jump back to his feet. The two of them turned to see the white water rushing down upon them.

Seeing no other choice, both Trent and Malchior braced when the water came down and slammed them back into the wall, the force by which it hit shattered the eroding stone wall and flushed the both of them into a different sector of the temple. Holding their breaths for as long as they could tumbling and being thrown about the current like rag dolls until the water drained away, Trent and Malchior found themselves scattered.

With Malchior groaning and rolling onto his side, then on his hands and knees, he hunched over and wrapped an arm around his sides. Slathering up the nasty old water, dirt and saliva in his mouth he spat it out and coughed when he breathed through his noise and excess water went down the wrong way. Crimson eyes stared at the muddy ground, trying to get his head to catch up with his body he coughed a bit more and sighed, then proceed to look around for Trent.

"Trenton!" Malchior muttered, coughing a little more, he sat up on his knees and smoothed back the damped hair that fell in front of his eyes. Looking around he narrowed his eyes when he found that he was in a part of the temple that appeared to be bridged over an underground canyon … big enough for him to morph and navigate through it. The problem was … Trent wasn't anywhere to be seen. Carefully getting to his feet and making his way to the edge of the broken bridge he looked down and shook his head when the drop was too far for anyone to survive.

The possibility that the human could have gone over was great … Malchior was just about to determine that Trenton Bou was gone, when he heard something moving from behind. Turning his attention back to the doorway he had come through, he spotted a shattered part of the wall up against a rock and with a harsh budge the piece fell and Trent looked up at him with a dry expression. Which was in total contrast to the rest of the damp body, "No, don't move … I'm fine, how are you by the way?"

Malchior ignored the sarcasm and walked up to the wall that had shattered when the water hit it, observing it, then observing their surroundings as Trent got to his feet all on his own, the human sighed and leaned against the wall and glared at Malchior, "What the hell you lookin' at?"

"The reason why we were flushed out of the temple," Malchior glanced over his shoulder, taking off the dragon tail that his hair was in, he began to gather it all back up and neatly put it back into place, "something triggered that flow of water … and where there's that much water, there has to be more of it. Meaning we have to keep moving, and watch where you step, you could set off another trap."

Trent scoffed and spat out the bad tasting water in his mouth, watching as Malchior walked to the edge of the crumbling bridge; the dragon crouched and without effort jumped across the large gap over to the other side. Looking back to Trent he raised a brow and challenged him, "Think you can jump it?"

Trent wiped his mouth of the water that dripped off his face and his hair, his glare growing darker by the second as he pushed off the wall and took off in a sprint. Without even thinking he jumped the gap and landed in a roll, stopping in a crouch before Malchior. He got back to his feet and scowled, "You wanna say that to my face now?"

Malchior chuckled and turned to continue on the trek through the temple, "I could have honestly cared less, people like you don't impress me one bit, which is why I can't find what exactly is it that Raven sees in the likes of … **_you."_**

"Hold the fuck up," Trent scowled, "now I know you're not going to stand there and say this shit and think I'm just gonna sit here and take it. What's your fucking agenda anyway besides being told to follow us around by**_ Zak."_**

The dragon raised a brow and looked over his shoulder to Trent, "Zak … that's an interesting name, what makes you think –"

"Cut the shit, I'm arrogant not fucking stupid … I know you don't want to be here as much as I don't even **_want _**you here, so what do you want with Raven?"

Malchior tilted his head in thought, trying to decide whether or not to string the human along for a while more … but figured that it wasn't worth the effort and wanted to see how well this one could handle the truth, "From the moment I spoke to her I always thought she was an interesting girl – still is … and I know you think so too … point being … we can't both just **_"think"_** she's interesting now can we? The days waning … I think it's a good idea we keep moving if we're going to be able to find her."

With that, Malchior turned and left Trent to his thoughts, feeling the hot glare burning holes into his shoulder, the dragon smirked, knowing full well that this conversation wasn't through with yet. He was just about to disappear into the new tunnel, when he heard something extremely unbelievable.

"_**X!"**_

Trent stopped; _Raven … _he thought in disbelief and looked over the edge of the broken bridge, down into the canyon where he thought he heard her voice. Though as he looked Malchior appeared beside him and both guys spotted a waving arm from a ledge of the canyon not too far from their perch. It was Raven, Trent felt a breath of relief escape his otherwise frustrated chest in seeing that she was still alive, "Hey there Princess! Want us to come down and help ya out?"

Raven sighed tiredly, her back pulsed with so much pain, cringing when she lowered her arm from waving; she nodded and couldn't help to smile at the sound of that stupid nickname. She never knew she'd be so happy to see Trent or Malchior again, alive and well … although, from her perspective, they looked like they went for a little swim. Calling up to Trent she shouted, "If it's not too much trouble!"

Without needing to be told twice, Malchior jumped off the edge and fell to Raven's ledge, Raven immediately backed up to give him room, and was surprised that even with the distance he was still able to pull off a smooth landing. Standing before her, the dragon frowned when he smelt her blood, heavy, and by the looks of her condition, pale and exhausted, Malchior stepped up to her, "What's wrong?"

Raven bit down on her lip when Malchior turned her around and got a glimpse at the gashes on her back, "I … uh … ran into some trouble. Two tigers to be exact, Malchior, I don't think we're alone."

Malchior scoffed, "You don't have to tell me what I already know love … let me take care of you first."

Malchior ran a claw along the edge of one of the cuts, squeezing Raven's shoulder comfortingly when she hissed in pain, running his claws along all the edges of her scraps. The magic he used to heal her working almost immediately as he tried to make this process as painless as possible. Raven tried not to show it hurt and continued to talk to him, "Ahhh … uhhh … um … Did you two – ow – uh, did you two find anything useful?"

"… Not really … we were looking for you."

Raven tisked and shook her head, "Never mind me, Lance is the one in trouble, I can very well – AH! Take care of myself! Did you do that on purpose?"

Raven glared over her shoulder when one of Malchior's claws accidentally slipped into her wound, the dragon smirked and chuckled, "Sorry, my fault you were moving … there … all done …"

There was a tingle in her back, but other than that, the pain began to subside and Raven felt a lot better because of it, facing Malchior, she glanced up where she knew Trent was waiting for them and looked back down at Malchior with a frown, "We're running out of time … we need to know where to go next if we're going to be able to catch Lance before he jumps to the gateway into Dragon Trove."

"I know," Malchior nodded, and held out a hand for her to take, Raven did so without hesitation and shuttered at his chilling smirk, "so let's go up shall we?"

Without warning Raven was jerked skyward in a single bound, suddenly appearing on Malchior's back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck to keep herself from falling as Malchior scaled the canyon. In a matter of seconds he was back on the bridge, sliding Raven to her feet and standing up on his own. They both looked around for Trent, and stood perfectly still when sharp pointy objects were pressed against their throats. Trent, who was supposed to be waiting for them, was now on his knees, hands bound in front of him with strong vines, and with a look of utter irritation on his face as he stared up at Malchior and Raven, "Took ya long enough to join the party."

Raven gulped, "What's going on?"

The jungle dwellers glared at her, and in their native language told her to shut up and pressed their tip ever closer to her neck. Raven reframed from breathing for a moment as the sharp point nearly pierced her skin. Glancing at Malchior the dragon bared his fangs and snarled at the humans that dared to threaten him – actually, threatened Raven, but that didn't cross her mind. Looking down at Trent she saw the natives take a firm hold of his chin and turned his head side to side, getting a better look at him.

Raven narrowed her eyes when they spoke to each other and gestured to their eyes, _Lance and X have the same colored eyes … they look similar … could these people be making a comparison between the two …? _The natives seemed to be arguing about something, and then they pointed to Malchior who dared anyone of the humans to poke him again, Raven looked up at the man holding her still. He was joining in on the argument; _Malchior said that Jylin has another dragon … _

Without warning, one of the natives threw down his spear and seemed to give up on the argument, pointing at Raven, Raven yelped in surprise when the native behind her yanked her hair and forced her to look up at the one pointing at her. His English surprisingly well for a man that never seen civilization, "You … come looking for treshah!"

Raven shook her head, "No … no, you got it all wrong! We're looking for a boy –"

"A boy!"

More ruckuses, Trent glared at the natives and threw in his two cents, which wasn't such a good idea when he opened his mouth, "The men the kid was with are – ah!"

A spear was pressed against his neck, chocking down his words as he felt his skin almost split open, the English speaking native glared, "You – no – talk!" he turned back to Raven, "You ansah question! Wha – you seek?"

"The little boy …" Raven gulped, gritting her teeth when the man holding her hair pulled harder, "… he-he's headed for the treasure … his life is in trouble, we need to get him back."

"So … you wish to know where he is?"

"Yes … please, it'll help very much."

"…" more chit-chat amongst the natives … Malchior, Trent – not that he had a choice – and Raven all silenced themselves as the English speaker quieted everyone and returned his wild eyes on Raven, "… you … tame tigers … only the _Kali-Kanti _can do such thing … so we honor you with … _Fire-Dance …_"

Trent raised a skeptical brow and discreetly pulled away from the spear, eyeing the English speaking native he asked hesitantly, "So what? You're bustin' out the grass-skirts and dancing in a circle?"

Malchior dropped his head and shook his head in disbelief, "You … idiot."

--**A Few Minutes Later--**

Deep in the heart of the Cat's Eye Temple where the lava flowed within the center of what look like a built arena that was filled with the natives that apparently **_lived _**in the temple. With floating platforms – Raven, Malchior, and Trent finally figured out what was causing the power surge – drifting back and forth some higher than others over the boiling lava. A top of the highest platform, closest to a small vent towards the outside word, was Malchior and Trent, cuffed down to the platforms with strong magic that not even Malchior could break.

Each on either side of the arena, Trent tried his best to slip his hand through the chains, ignoring the pain when it began to cut into his flesh, but a flash of energy prevented him from going all the way. Meaning all his hard work, no matter how many times he tried, was all for not. Cussing till he was black and blue, he looked over his platform to observe the fact that he was hovering over the side of the arena that was carved into a fierce tiger. While over on Malchior's side, surprise – or not – he was over a dragon.

But Raven?

She was on the bottom staring up at the two in worry, the cuffs on her wrists prevented her power usage and the task bestowed upon her seemed impossible, "The Fire Dance … you just had to ask huh X …"

Looking over her shoulder to the man who pushed her to the edge of the platform, Raven balanced herself and gulped, _Okay … okay … _looking up to Trenton and Malchior she frowned and bit down on her lower lip, _I can figure this out … it's just jumping platforms … right? _She spoke too soon, before she knew it parts of both Malchior and Trent's platform began to crumble, Trent, not paying any attention nearly fell into the pit. If he wasn't so flexible and quickly rolled onto where it was stabled he would have been fried at that moment.

"Holy shit!" Trent steadied his rapidly pounding heartbeat before daring to look over the edge to Raven, "Hey! Princess! A little help if ya don't mind!"

Raven gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath, "Shit …"

_I have to start somewhere … _she thought hesitantly and praying that nothing fishy would happen leapt across the edge of the arena to one of the floating platforms. Rolling and stopping in a crouch at the edge, she felt it begin to shutter under her weight and her worst fear was realized. _No! _Malchior noticed and shouted her warning, "Raven! You have to jump! … NOW!"

Catching on to what he was talking about, Raven saw a drifting platform and just seconds before hers collapsed into the lava pit, she leapt to another one, but it was too high! Ending up having to dangle over the edge with little to grasp a hold of, Raven held on for dear life and tried her best to get up, gritting her teeth and dangling over the pit she eventually pulled herself up, but her troubles weren't over yet. The platform began to vibrate, groaning in irritation she stood up and looked for the next platform, but as she did, once again Malchior and Trent's perch crumbled away.

It forced Malchior to stand up and lean against the dragon carved wall with what little space he was provided, Trent once again nearly fell down, but leaned against his side of the chamber and glared at the thinning edge. "Shit, shit, shit, _shit!"_

Again, trying to slip his hand through the chains, never caring about his peeling flesh, he growled and bared the pain, becoming far more determined when he heard Raven cry out for having barely grasped another platform. Trent felt the pulse of energy about to push his hand back into the chain, _Please … please god … if there was anything I'd ask of you … it's to help me out here … please … _clenching his eyes closed he felt the energy build up and burst forth to keep him locked … but something weird happened. Another energy surged countered the curse to keep him chained, allowing him to finally slip free! With his hand a bit shaky from the pain, he quickly moved onto the next and found that this time it wasn't so hard.

For reasons unknown to even **_how _**he slipped through the magic, he looked over his edge and yelped when Raven popped her head up and nearly hit him, as she climbed to his little perch. It took a moment for Trent to realize that it was Raven before he began to help her out, "You know … even if you got up here … it wouldn't – have mattered because I was chained to the wall."

Raven took a deep breath when she was finally hauled onto solid ground, panting and looking just about ready to fall over and die, she looked up at Trent, "Oh … really … and … how … may I ask … have you gotten free when my cuffs prevent me from using my powers …?"

More panting, she was just so tired, Trent smirked and shrugged, "Who knows, now let's get you out of those things and help the lizard across the lake."

"Right …" Raven sat up and watched as Trent finally had the flexibility to reach for his lock pick in the Red X belt, taking it out he worked on unlocking the ancient cuffs. Clicking one off and quickly working on the second one, he smirked when he heard it _snap_ but cried out when he touched her bare hand and a spark of black energy shocked him away from her. Problem was … it didn't come from Raven because she pulled away as well. Thinking that it must have been a side effect from the cuffs, Raven knew it was something far more unstable … and … much to her fear … unbelievable.

Not wanting to say anything, Raven got to her feet and looked across the pit to Malchior and gasped when another part of his platform crumbled and it forced him to use his claws to cling onto the wall. Levitating off the ground, Raven used her power to float Trent along side her as she took off for Malchior and sent a slash of her magic to cut off the chains. All around them the crowd roared in outrage for no blood has been shed, and those with spears began to throw them in order to kill at least one of them.

Once freed, Malchior dropped from his wall and in mid-air morphed into his true form and roared loud enough to rattle even Trent's brain. The humans in the arena changed from outraged to fear and screamed. The chaotic sounds bounced off the tightly enclosed space. Malchior snorted black smoke and scooped Raven and Trent onto his back as he soared up … up … and out of the shaft. Spinning out and roaring in triumph – and relief with the breath of fresh air. On his back, Trent, behind Raven, noticed something orange and black headed their way, and he sat up, "HEY! Dragon! TO YOUR RIGHT!"

Malchior heeded the warning and glanced to his right … Raven did as well and she gasped in horror when she saw the T-ship about to come into a head on collision with them! Almost immediately Malchior climbed in altitude to escape the collision, but as he did, the T-ship dove down, and Beast Boy at the side of the ship got a **_very _**good look at Raven. In fact, his forest green eyes and Raven's violet orbs locked for the shortest of seconds before Malchior took off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile …

Aboard the T-ship, Beast Boy shook his head in disbelief as he looked back to try and see if he could possibly see Raven again to verify that it was her. Then, Robin came on the com, _"Report, is everyone alright?"_

Starfire sighed in relief, _"I am undamaged … but, what on Earth was that?"_

Cyborg huffed, _"Whatever it was, I got a lock, it's headed to South America … Rob?"_

"…"

Starfire blinked slowly and asked, Beast Boy still staying quiet, _"Robin … whatever it was … I do not think it belongs here on your world … I think we should pause this search to take care of that creature."_

"… _I don't know … it didn't look like it meant harm."_

"_It would not hurt to at least be sure …"_

"…"

Beast Boy gulped and shut off everyone else's communication to speak to Robin by himself, "Robin … I know this may sound kind a crazy … but I – I thought I saw Raven on that thing …"

"… _Dragon …" _Robin corrected silently, _"… it was a dragon … and I'm willing to bet that was Malchior too."_

Beast Boy furrowed his brows in confusion, "How? **_Why?_** I thought that Malchior dude was bad news?"

"_Maybe … but with what's been happening so far … I'm not taking the chance."_ Beast Boy was about to argue a bit more with Robin, but his leader reconnected him with everyone else, _"I'm going to go follow that thing … you guys stay here and find out what you can."_

Cyborg raised a skeptical brow, _"You sure that's a smart idea Rob?"_

Robin looked back to Beast Boy who eyed him in confusion, not understanding how Robin could travel by himself and not bring the rest of his crew with him. Or even how he could think that Raven's in league with Malchior the evil dragon! Whatever was going on in his leader's head, Beast Boy would never know … and often times he just didn't even want to know.

When the mask looked away from him, Beast Boy saw him nod to himself as if convinced that what he planned was right, _"Yeah … Cyborg you're in charge, Titans! Separate!"_

Starfire gulped, not at all enjoying this idea much, she whispered through her mouth piece, _"Good-luck Robin …"_

**--**

"…"

Trent leaned closer to Raven when he heard her whisper something incoherent, hoping that she'd repeat it, she didn't and he risked asking her to, "What?"

Raven gulped and clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, "… He saw me …"

"Who? Robin?" Trent raised a brow and shook his head, "Unless he wanted to crash the ship, I highly –"

"Not Robin!" Raven suddenly snapped, and brought a hand to her face, covering it she sighed and whispered calmly, "Beast Boy … Malchior!"

The dragon looked over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Where are we headed?"

"South America."

Trent raised a brow, "Why?"

"The natives, their language did not belong in India … if I remember correctly I thought I had heard it spoken somewhere there."

Trent could have slapped himself for not realizing the obvious from the beginning as he was observing the scriptures. "Great …" Trent pouted and glared off the side of the dragon to the rushing tree tops, "… **_just_** great …"

Raven ignored the thief, "Are we flying through the night?"

Malchior nodded, "Might as well if we hope to loose the Titans and catch up to Lance."

Supportively, Raven patted the side of his long neck, "Alright … just take it easy Malchior."

"You're ever been to South America?" Trent asked curiously.

Raven shook her head and looked over her shoulder to him, "Have you?"

"Yeah, beautiful place … but not for the faint of heart …"

"I'll keep that in mind."

**--**

**Disclaimer: O.o … you serious? Come on I highly doubt anyone on this site really owns the Teen Titans, gimme a break.**

**A/N: No excuses, I had finals and life right now sucks eggs, but I won't bore you with the details so ... see you guys in the next update.**

**L8r daez**


	19. Parish the Thought

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Parish the Thought-**

Amber eyes glowed in pain within the darkened room; a small _hiss _was heard as a little shuffling took place to rearrange the way he sat. Leaning his back and his head against the wall, Zakardo clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, the gash on his side throbbing with immense pain. Although it was wrapped up and patched, there was no care put into it and it still hurt like hell. Sweating ever so slightly, Zak gulped and bore with the pain as he glanced around the small bedroom like room that he and Lance were in.

However, Zak may have been in bad condition, Lance seemed no different, sleeping on the small bed his face contorted into an expression of obvious discomfort. Swat dripping upon the pill – despite the vent that circulates cool air. The child wasn't at all hurt in anyway … but the golden ring around his neck … Zak frowned as it shimmered a mock of innocence. Shaking his head, Zak prepared to move himself again, to crawl across the carpet floor and sit up next to Lance's bed.

As he did so the gash on his side sent shockwaves of unimaginable pain, but it wasn't like he couldn't hack it. He's been through worse and the only thing he could think about right now was comforting Lance … it was the least he could do considering the fact that this was his entire fault. Zak propped himself on the soft bed, looking down at Lance, Zak reached a hand to smooth away the child's hair and held still when Lance began to stir. He groaned, and then coughed, his arm shot up to grip the sides of his stomach. As if he had been kicked in the gut he curled into as small a ball as possible and lightly sobbed, "… Ace … help …"

Zak was heartbroken, so he whispered to try and comfort the kid as best he could, "It's gonna be alright Lance … Ace will be here soon … I promise."

"Azul …" Lance gulped and slowly, ever so slowly opened his silver eyes to stare up at Zak's golden hues and saw the pain, "… you're hurt …"

"Don't worry about me," Zak tried to force a soft smile, "what about you, huh? You alright?"

"…" for a moment Lance didn't answer, just stayed perfectly still, which frightened Zak for that moment until Lance sighed and nodded, "I think so …"

Zak nodded in response, "Good, that's good, I promise though, we're going to get out of here."

"Yeah …" Lance scoffed, "You promise …"

He said it in such a sarcastic tone that even in his weakened state it was prominent; Zak frowned and smoothed back the kid's hair, "Hey, what's with the attitude? You don't believe me?"

"…" Lance huffed, and shuttered when another wave of fatigue crawled up his spine, gritting his teeth and sighing tiredly he closed his eyes and whispered softly, "You … you promised me, one time, that you'd tell me who you really are … that you'd show me your home … but you never did Azul … you even promised you'd never leave … and you did."

Zak shook his head and dropped it to lay his forehead on the kid's bed, thinking to himself how ridiculous a time this was for Lance to be talking about minor promises. Yet, gathering his patience he figured it wasn't exactly Lance's fault he was loosing his life's energy to a damn ring he couldn't take off even if he tried. Zak bit down on his lower lip and sat back up the best he could to stare down at the weakening child, "Look, Lance, that was a long time ago … and it's complicated to explain, you wouldn't understand …"

Lance blinked, and snorted, "Oh … I know … just like it's complicated to explain the fact that I'll die in a matter of days if I don't get to the Trove anytime soon … yeah … I'm just a kid … I wouldn't understand …"

A few tears started to stain his pillow as he turned over slowly, facing his back to Zak's sad and guilty expression, pulling away from Lance, Zak sat back and stared at the ground distantly. Thinking about the fiasco back at the Cat's Eye Temple and how he managed to get Lance out of the ankle cuff and managed to get them hidden in the jungle. The plan would have worked, they would have gotten away … but the dragon Jylin had was no joke, in his true form he hunted the two down ruthlessly. Zak pushed Lance to run and while he did Cashes lashed out with his claws and just managed to scrap a gaping hole on Zak's side. It hurt like hell, and Zak would have died if Jylin hadn't have come around and **_"decided" _**to spare his life if he told him where Lance was.

Zak was ready to die in order to allow for Lance's freedom … but alas … Cashes eventually found Lance and after they found out where to go next they were off and here they were now. Locked in a room because Jylin had no more cuffs to keep the child close, one loosing energy and one just too hurt to **_have _**energy to heal himself. Zak felt so helpless … just how he felt helpless when his brother – his naïve, kind hearted, noble brother – was killed. Zak swore to every heaven and hell there were in the cosmos that he never meant to hurt Raven … or to chase her away for that matter. He was just wracked with so much crap that it was impossible for him to even begin to comprehend that what he had been doing was wrong and unjust.

Oh the irony …

Trying so hard to make sure the world doesn't fall into chaos, but it turns out he had a knack for it …

Just like Ace did … that was the only reason why he and Ace never got along. Because Ace had the strength to be bad, to do all the things only a real social psychopath would do … and yet still keep his sanity. Zak envied that of Ace and wished he cold be able to distinguish what was right and what was wrong and when to stop when he's known he's gone too far. To be sane enough to be able to make those kinds of calls were – to Zak anyway – amazing.

_**Click!**_

Zak braced himself when he heard the door opening, leaning against the bed he glared at the door, and at the dragon that nearly spilled his guts out all over the jungle floor. Cashes with his bright acid-green eyes glared down at Zak with sharp fangs, and snarled, "It's a sad day when the Prince of Azarath is reduced something as pathetic as you are … you better be thankful that your father was merciful enough to spare such a miserable creature such as yourself."

"Is that all you came her for?" Zak sneered, "To harass me? That's a new low … even for you."

"On the contrary," Cashes snorted and entered the room, standing aside from the door he shrugged in boredom, "I'm here because master says he wishes to speak to you and child … so awake the human."

Zak gritted his teeth and muttered as he reached around to gently nudge Lance awake, "And yet you say I'm pathetic … who's kissing who's ass **_pet."_**

Cashes snarled, "You're in no position to poke fun at me."

Zak ignored him as he nudged Lance more time, "Lance, up, troubles back."

Lance grumbled and slowly, carefully sat up, still drowsy from sleep and weak from the ring, he glanced towards the door and rubbed his eyes when he found his vision was still a bit hazy. Clearing it up, he saw Cashes and sighed in aggravation, "Oh … it's the Toad … is that all you woke me up for Azul?"

Zak didn't know where the Toad thing came into play, but it made him chuckle at the humor in hearing Cashes snarl. Thank God for simple pleasures … but when a shadow cast over the dim lighting of the outside hall, it appeared that God had once again vanished and left Zak and Lance to deal with the Devil himself all on their own. Jylin … a powerful man with a great aura, demanding respect with every step, his neatly kept hair gelled back and out of the way, board powerful shoulders perfectly complimented by the suit he wore. A striking resemblance to Zak, and as should be, for Jylin – or Kain – was his father.

Alive and in the flesh … staring down at his son with a passive, indifferent, and basically unreadable expression. As cold as ice … like how Zak use to remember his tyrannical father, Zak scowled, "And here I thought I was staring at a ghost all these years … how unfortunate that all my efforts to keep Azarath free from your reign had all been in vain."

Kain's amber eyes twinkled with an odd expression of amusement as he walked into the room, "Zak … Zak, Zak, Zak … my son … I applaud your efforts, truly I do. You were always my favorite; Taciko was never really as impressive as you were, too gullible. He'd believe me if I told him the grass was black … poor thing, never realized that being an honorable man also meant dieing a youthful death."

Kain stepped back, expressing mild shock when Zak suddenly found the strength to leap up off his spot on the ground to reach for his neck in order to strangle him to death. Only Cashes was faster in whipping out his tail and slamming it into Zak's stomach, throwing him across the room. Over Lance's bed, knocked into the wall, Zak slid down and stayed unmoving for awhile. Trying to catching his breath and his sanity as a few mournful tears were slipping from his blazing golden eyes. Clenching his hands into fists he gritted his teeth and tried his best to ignore the pain as he got on his knees, whispering, "He was my brother … he was my brother and your _**fucking **son …_ you took his life without even **_flinching _**… he didn't deserver it …"

"You're right," Kain held up his hand to signal to Cashes to stand down when the dragon snarled and prepared for another confrontation as Zak found the power to get to his feet. Lance stayed on the bed, now wide awake and bracing for any other surprises; he observed the scene and tried to be invisible. Seeing as this conversation had nothing to do with him. Kain shrugged, "You're absolutely right … he didn't deserve death … but he asked for it. First with showing interest in that half-bred child … then defying your truth … and finally … just plain: getting in the way. The first strike was meant for you, with you out of the way I could manipulate Tac in anyway I wished … like I said, he was gullible."

"He looked up to you!" Zak shouted, "There's a difference! He thought you were a good man … and for awhile you had me fooled … until you started breeding creatures like **_that thing_** –" Zak gestured harshly towards Cashes who growled at Zak in irritation as the Azarian Prince continued, "– claiming to create the first Dragon Riders to defend Azarath from its enemies when it was all about domination … you were looking for an easy way to control Azarath's neighboring dimensions and what easier way than to control a whole fleet of dragons. After all … every damn world has their share of stories … especially here on Earth, where you found the perfect means of starting your army strong with an unlimited supply of beasts through Dragon Trove where the strongest of the strong are hatched … like Malchior, a Sorcerer Dragon, or Cashes a Warrior Dragon."

Kain chuckled and nodded, "Very good … as clever as ever … but now that you know where this is headed, then you should know that you can make this all stop if you order that dragon of yours to get rid of the problem … **_permanently."_**

Lance gasped quietly, having heard the whole story and understanding just where Malchior came from, and just who Azul really was … Lance shook his head and found he couldn't stay quiet any longer, "No … Azul … yo-you can't!"

Zak looked down at Lance and reached out a hand to ruffle the top of his head with a tired smile, "It's alright kid … I'd never give this bastard the satisfaction of us giving in."

"How brave of you," Kain scoffed and glanced at Cashes, "but stupid nonetheless … Ca –"

"Jylin!" Jylin looked out the door into the hall where one of his lackies came running in rush, "Jylin! They're here!"

"_They" _being Raven, Trenton, and Malchior, Jylin frowned, "So they flew through the night …"

Cashes snarled, "Master, let me take care of them … it's time we end this game! Malchior is probably too tired to fight back properly, we have the advantage!"

"No," Jylin snapped, "he still has that damn sorceress with him … and that thief is no push over either. We have to move, now."

"And of your son? What of his fate?" Cashes growled, not liking this idea at all glared at Zak and glanced at his master.

Jylin thought for a moment, then looked at the lacky down the hall and snapped his fingers for him to step forward. As the man did, Jylin ordered Cashes to fetched Lance as he whispered to the man, "Get rid of Azul."

The man nodded, "Yes, sir."

Cashes reached for Lance, but the child scurried away, closer to Zak who grabbed him and pulled him from Cashes. However, Cashes got a hold of the child's ankle and without remorse yanked the child from Zak, Lance yelped, "AZUL!"

"Lance!" Zak jumped over the bed to stop Cashes who exited the room and walked down the hall. Determined to follow, Zak took one step towards the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. One of Jylin's followers, stone cold, and with no hesitation pulled the trigger and fired the gun, but the bullet never pierced his head.

Zak had side-stepped the gun a second before the man pulled the trigger and reached out to grab his wrist, twisting it Zak smashed his elbow into the man's face and knocked him out cold. Picking up the gun and stuffing it in his back pocket. He winced when the gash on his side protested his movements, but he couldn't rest now, not after Lance had been taken out of his sights. Zak promised the kid that he'd get him out of this hell, and he'll be damned if he doesn't keep this one promise to him.

--

Malchior dropped out of the sky as if he had been shot, morphing into his human form only half-way, leaving his wings and his tail, Trenton grabbed a hold of Raven and made sure they landed on the ground the correct way. Although the same couldn't have been said for Malchior, the dragon smashed into the ground, creating a small crater in the Earth. Raven gasped and jumped to her feet, running for Malchior she dropped next to him worried when she saw his eyes were closed and he was unresponsive, "Malchior?"

Malchior stirred, but growled and turned on his side when the uncomfortable position he was in crushed his wings, Raven put a hand on his shoulder as he hissed and snarled, "Gods … remind me never to do something like that ever again …"

"I will," Raven sighed and smoothed her hand over his wings, "you alright? You seem so tired."

The dragon opened on crimson eye to give Raven a dry look, "Really? You're impressive observation skills never seize to amaze me, love."

Raven sneered, "Not now Malchior … can you move?"

"I suspect that I should have to … where did I land us?"

Raven looked around and couldn't exactly pin point their condition in the dark, shaking her head she opened her mouth to answer, but Trent answered that before her, "We're near the Panama Canal … it's just up ahead, but the Dagger Caves is just a mile behind us."

"The Dagger Caves?" Raven raised a skeptical brow and asked, "What's that?"

Trent looked down at her and shrugged, "The Wolf's Fang was found not too far from there … maybe up the Canal towards the Galapagos Islands … I just thought if we're following where the Jewel and Knife were found, then Dagger Caves is a good place to start looking. Been there before, but because of a few … **_incidences _**… I was forced to leave."

Raven narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "And who were you at the time when you were forced to leave after these alleged **_"incidences"?"_**

"I think I went by the name of Criss Daniels then, legitimate expedition believe it or not. A few of my men died of strange causes. Didn't want to risk it and pulled out. Never went back."

Raven frowned, "Then do you think it's wise of us to go in when you didn't have any hope before?"

Malchior sighed tiredly, and got off the ground, on his feet, his wings dragging on the ground. Twitching ever now and again in irritation from being moved, his tail swishing impatiently from side to side, he locked his crimson hues with Trenton's silver orbs and static shock consumed a very thick air of tension. Raven in between them, looked at either, not really understanding the animosity raised a brow when Malchior snorted, "I don't see a choice in the matter … if we hope to stop Jylin than we're just going to have to take the thief's word for it."

"What's the matter lizard?" Trent sneered; Malchior growled at the insult and narrowed his already glaring red eyes on the human warningly. Trent as smug and arrogant as ever scoffed, "Don't like it when a human knows more than you do?"

"It's not that at all …" Malchior growled, "I just don't like humans … **period."**

Trent held up a hand to his heart and fringed pain, "Aw, you're breakin' my heart, and here I thought we were the best of friends … guess I was wrong, we really can't both agree on the same thing."

Raven eyed Trent and Malchior with an uneasy, slightly lost expression, not understanding where this was coming from. She made sure she was firmly in between the two guys; least they decided now was the best time to join a Fight Club. Ironically, playing the peacemaker, Raven became the voice of reason, "Okay then … we're going to Dagger Caves … breath, both of you … Malchior …"

Raven slipped a hand on his chest and applied pressured, just to distract him from his stare down with Trent, it worked and he looked down at Raven. His mean, _'I'm-gonna-chew-you're-back-when-you-turn-around' _glare changing in the snap of a finger when he backed off and nodded in submission. Knowing that she had his compliance, she looked over at Trent and stiffed a wince when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her heart. Flinching ever so slightly, she inched away from Malchior and narrowed her eyes. Not really on Trent, but imagining the pain, wondering where in the hell it had come from.

She gulped and blinked; again, looking up at Trent the thief closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shaking his head as if contemplating a few things in his head, he scoffed and proceeded to trudge through the jungle. Muttering ever so quietly to himself, "I don't got time for this."

Raven frowned and went after him, leaving Malchior to follow behind as she caught up to Trenton's side, and the first thing she asked, "What's going on? Why do I get the feeling you and Malchior aren't getting along all of a sudden?"

"No idea what you're talking about," Trent ignored her as he pushed through the jungle, never bothering to slow down for Raven's sake when she ran into a few branches of a couple of trees. Too busy trying to keep up with Trent, never really paying attention to where she was going, Raven growled and again caught up to the thief.

Momentarily glancing back to realize that Malchior had fallen far behind, which to Raven was kind of odd considering the fact that he was dragon, he should be able to keep up easily. However, never minding that minor problem – minor because she knew Malchior could take care of himself – Raven looked up ahead to Trent and pushed her way through the dark jungle and finally caught up to the thief. Grabbing his wrist she pulled him back in order to stop him, but never prepared herself for when he harshly slapped her hand away and glared deathly cold silver eyes stabbing deep into her soul.

Raven once again felt that sting – that tightening fist – in her heart, backing away when he leaned over her in a threatening fashion. She gasped slightly when she found a tree stopped her movements, never bothering to look back, she challenged Trenton's stare with her own. She sneered, "What's your problem … I'm still on your side in case you've forgotten."

A flash of an unknown emotion crossed Trenton's eyes so fast Raven didn't even pick it up, but went stalk still when he pulled an X blade on her. The tip pressed against the bare flesh of her stomach, smoothly crossing over it and going up her side, creating a very uncomfortable tingling sensation which went through out her body. Only when he rested the tip at the crook of her neck did the seriousness of the situation hit her and the look in his eyes … she figured it was the look of rage. How she figured was the chocked tone in his voice, like he was suppressing something deadly as he said through gritted teeth, "Still think you're on my side."

Raven glanced down at the blade and took a breath when he applied pressure, looking back up at Trent she calmly, but defiantly asked, "Are you threatening me?"

"No …" he whispered gruffly and stepped away from her, throwing the blade down and stabbing one of the tips into the ground he scowled, "I'm just returning the favor of you always reminding me that we can't cross this line … you're not on my side … you never were."

He motioned to the X that was stabbed on the ground between them both. Raven looked down and glared at it and kicked it away, "X, if this is still about tha –"

"Forget about what happened there alright," Raven was slightly startled with the outburst, and kept quiet as he steamed, "it's not about that it's – it's … it's …forget it, just forget it. I give up, you win, do what you gotta do, and I'll do what I have to do."

"X …" Raven sighed in frustration, "X, if there was any easier way to –"

_**BANG!**_

Raven cringed when she heard the silence of the dark jungles disturbed by not only the sound of a gunshot, but the sound of a vicious roar. Both Trent and Raven glanced at one another, Trent looked up and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Where's the lizard?"

Raven's eye bugged out, "Oh-no … Malchior!"

Rushing in the jungle in the general direct where the roar had come from, Malchior leapt back and perched up in a tree and smirked devilishly as Cashes growled and held his arm. Snarling into the night where the bullet had pierced his arm, Zak limped out of his hiding place holding a loaded gun, "My bad … forgot to put the safety on."

"I've grown tired of your impudence!" Cashes' acid green eyes glowed in the dark and the whites of his eyes bled black, his fangs and claws lengthened and his tail whipped out he roared and leapt for Zak. However forgot about Malchior who jumped from his perch and tackled Cashes to the ground. Tumbling and coming out on top, Malchior grew his claws and lifted it up to tear the dragon under him to shreds, but Cashes flipped him up over his head. Malchior corrected his landing and stayed crouched on the ground, Cashes rolled to his feet and snarled when Zak fired his gun again, aiming for his head.

Cashes dodged, Malchio followed and with his tail slapped Cashes right across the face, but Cashes ducked and swirled around a tree using the momentum to kick Malchior across the head. Malchior went down and Zak let out two more shots, Cashes dodged them both, climbed the tree and once high enough launched down to finish off the Azarian Prince. Or at least that was the plan …

"**_Azarath! Metrion! ZINTHOUS!" _**out of nowhere a black encased tree was ripped out of it's roots and flung at Cashes, forcing the dragon to flip to his feet on the ground and whip his tail around to cut the tree clean in half. Half of the trunk flew to Zak who leaned back to avoid the trunk and the other half Malchior dodged. With eyes glowing white in perfect contrast to the black jungle behind her, Raven glared threateningly at the new dragon, "Don't. **_Move._** Who the hell are you."

She demanded an answer, not requested it, Cashes snorted, "A witch … how … **_pathetic."_**

In a flash Cashes was gone, Malchior went after him in order to save Raven, "Raven! Get down!"

Raven stood her ground and once Cashes came within striking distance, from behind Raven a whole barrage of red X blades flew around her and impaled Cashes, sending him flying with the velocity the blades had impacted his body. Raven gaped in shock and spun around to face Trenton, his silver eyes glazed over as he slipped even more X blades in between his fingers, Raven shook her head, "X! Don't! You can't kill him!"

Running to stop him, Trenton shrugged her off and marched up to the dragon with numerous X's sticking out of various parts of his body. None of them lethal, just on his shoulders, some through his clothing and on his arm, Cashes struggled to get on his feet, but Trent planted another blade in his clothing to keep him down. Zak on the side frowned and sighed, having only seen Ace this mad just once … and it ended very badly for the other that dared to mess with him at that time. Ace had a mean temper, something a lot of people mistakably misjudged about the usually nonchalant and easy going thief.

Trent marched up to Cashes and planted his foot right on his chest, forcing Cashes down, never caring that he was threatening a dragon. Cashes' tail swirled around and reached for Trenton's neck, but as if he expected the move Trent's hand went up and an X blade chopped off the tip of Cashes' tail. Malchior winced and turned away as Cashes roared in pain and retracted his tail. Trenton leaned down and brought the same blade to Cashes's face allowing him to sniff his own blood as he whispered harshly through gritted teeth, "I know you're working for Jylin … now you're going to tell me where my kid is, or I snip off more than just your tail. Now … **_TALK!_**"

Cashes growled and bared his fangs, "How in the hells can you prove I'm working for anyone?"

Trent grabbed his collar, yanked him up and slammed a fist ruthlessly in his face. Raven narrowed he eyes, and shook her head in silent protest, not at all liking the way Trent was handling the situation … it was almost as if he was taking out his frustrations on the dragon. His silver eyes practically on fire as he burned into Cashes' soul, "That's strike one … answer the fucking question, where's Lance?"

"**Human …" **Cashes growled, "if you hit me again … I promise you, you'll –"

_**SMACK!**_

Another fist to the face, Raven glared, "X! Stop it!"

Zak glanced in the sorceress's direction and wasn't quite sure what to think or for that matter what to do … he hasn't seen her in forever … and the last time he did see her they weren't the best of friends. He wondered if she'd recognized him … but then slapped himself for such a stupid thought, of course she'd recognize him. However, right now wasn't the time for memorize, Zak turned back to Ace when the human ignored Raven's plea, "You wanna threaten me again? Where the fucks Lance!"

Cashes hissed, his power growing with his anger, his acid eyes splashed trying to melt Trenton's silver glare, he growled and dug his claws into ground as he hissed, "By the time you reach your precious Lance the only thing that'll be left of him is his discarded remains after I've chewed off my fill."

Trent flipped out a butterfly knife, flipped it open and prepared to stab where it'll surely kill the dragon with one strike. Raven couldn't let him and rushed to his side, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back she stared into his rage filled eyes and tried not to let his strong emotions overwhelm her as she pleaded with him one last time. Trying to convince herself, and Trent at the same time, that he wasn't a murderer, Zak frowned at her efforts. They were all in vain … she didn't know Ace, didn't know what he was truly capable of.

He wasn't called **_"Ruthless"_** for nothing.

But Raven didn't know that, and pleaded, "X, don't, you can't kill him!"

That one moment of hesitation, bought Cashes enough time to turn the tables and finally kick Trent off of him. Trenton rolled and stopped in a crouch, glaring as Cashes flipped to his feet and took off into the jungle. With his butterfly knife still in hand he flipped it back into its safe position and stuffed it in his pocket. Raven watched Cashes getaway, and looked back at Trent, however, when she did he had already taken off after the escaping dragon.

Malchior snorted, "For a human he's abnormally fast."

"He's Red X …" Raven whispered, as if stating Trenton's alter-ego was the answer to Malchior's suspicion. She levitated a foot off the ground and led the chase, "Let's go, before we loose him."

In a gust of wind Raven became the night and vanished with the shadows, Malchior jumped onto a branch and looked down at Zak with a curiously raised brow, "She never even noticed you …"

Zak shook his head, "Leave it alone, it's better that way."

Malchior nodded in compliance, "As you wish … can you keep up?"

"… I can take care of myself; the others need you more than I do."

"…" Malchior nodded again and answered the same, "As you wish."

--

"Master!" Cashes grunted when one of the x's he failed to extract sliced through his shoulder as he ran into a tree. Bleeding, leaving a trail of blood, Cashes reached the Dagger Caves where Jylin, Lance, and at least five other men were just now coming out of the caves. With a dirt smear on the exhausted Lance's face, his weak silver eyes looked up at Cashes and when he did he tripped on a rock and went down face first in the dirt.

So tired …

So weak …

Lance felt like laying there and staying there for the rest of the night … he was just too meek, the ring was really sucking his life away from him. It didn't hurt … it was just taxing. Jylin's golden eyes narrowed and a small scowl appeared on his face as Cashes stumbled into the clearing, "Cashes … you do realize that your incompetence has cost us our location. You lead the enemy right too us!"

Cashes gritted his teeth and held his wounds, ignoring the pain as he tried to cross the clearing to get to his master, "Master … it's impossible … I concealed myself and went too fast for the human to keep up! Even the other dragon couldn't have possibly caught me!"

Jylin's scowl deepened, and the five men that covered him suddenly cocked their automatic AK47 and pointed at Cashes. The dragon frowned in confusion, but when Jylin reached down to pick Lance up and forced him to stand in front of him with a knife to his neck. Lance barely registered what was going on, and looked up when Jylin growled, "Trying telling that to him."

Cashes slowly looked over his shoulder and his acid-green eyes bugged out when he saw a whizzing x blade headed for his neck, dodging to the side the blade continued straight to Jylin who simply moved his head. The blade chopping off a strand of his neat hair, his golden eyes narrowed and a brow raised, looking back at the jungle where Trent stood staring at Lance and glaring at Jylin, "Let him go!"

"In return for what I wonder?" Jylin smirked and held Lance's shoulder tighter when he felt the boy wanting to head to his uncle, "Do you have any idea what your nephew is worth right now?"

"Do you have any idea how pissed I am right now?"

"Ah, Ace …" Jylin smirked and shook his head, "You still have a lot to learn … maybe spending a little more time with Slade than you usually do will help straighten out that head of yours. Jumping from one side to the other can't be healthy, even if it's to satisfy a little curiosity."

"…" Trent calculated … never bothering to take to heart any of what Jylin was saying … until the next string of words strung a tight chord around his neck and tightened till it suffocated him and pushed him beyond the limit of self control.

Just like old times.

"Poor Ace … I bet it must hurt for you to love … it must be so frustrating for you to keep up this mask of indifference as the world you built finally falls apart." Jylin chuckled, "She's a Titan, Ace … you don't even come to mind as she lists down her priorities … only the child. As soon as little Lance here is safely in protective custody, you'll be slammed behind bars so fast it'll make your head spin."

Trent gritted his teeth and said in a low threatening tone, "How's about I make your head spin."

7 X blades sliced through the air faster than Cashes could move to tackle the human down and tear him apart. Lance thought fast, and with as much energy as his body could muster grabbed Jylin's hand and bit down – **_hard _**– forcing the man to let go and dodge away from him to avoid the blades. Lance dropped to the ground and held his hands over his head when the AK's fired, all aimed for Trent, Lance braved to look up screamed for his Uncle's attention, "UNCLE TRENT!"

Trent sliced at Cashes' claws as the dragon attempted to cleave him a new hole to breath out of. However, as Cashes' pulled away to avoid the bullets, Trent stood two seconds too late to think of what to do to defend against bullets, stupidly he stood still a braced for the pain, but it never came. Suddenly encased in a familiar black shield, Trent looked back and saw Raven coming up behind him. With one hand holding up the shield she held out the other and chanted her three favorite words, **_"Azarath! Metrion! Zinthous!"_**

A shock of pure energy pulsed through the jungle and threw the men off their feet and back into the caves, some even hitting stone walls and knocking out. Raven stood next to Trent her eyes piercing white she dropped the shield and before she could say anything, Trent was running after Lance. But only five steps there, Cashes' roared and stalled Trent, pulling out another blade, Malchior suddenly popped out of no where and intervened. Taking down Cashes, the two dragons snarled at one another, leaving the space clear for Trent to get Lance.

Lance got to his knees and struggled to get on his feet, relieved to see his uncle coming for him, Lance's relief suddenly turned to fear when a flash of silver caught the corner of his eye. Jylin, had thrown his knife! Lance panicked, "NO!"

Raven heard the cry and gaped when she saw Trent was on a collision course with the knife. Both Lance and Raven held their breath, fearful for his life, X surprised them both when he caught the knife and flung it back at Jylin, who dodged the knife, but caught the handle. Twirled it with his fingers and held it out, the entire knife grew out and turned to out to really be a sword.

Trent sneered and glanced at Raven, "Raven! Take Lance and get out of here, now!"

Raven made a defiant face … wanting to help … wanting to stay … to be by X's side so badly it hurt, but she was smart. She knew that was irrational and gulped down the tightening in her chest and ran for Lance. Scooping him up in her arms, she looked back longingly at X, hoping that maybe he'd turn around to see how badly she didn't want to leave him. But to no avail, too focused on Jylin, X didn't look back … and maybe it was for the better.

It'll help her convince herself that these feelings she had for X weren't real at all … and it was just the heat of the moment did she fell in love with.

Not X … she didn't fall in love with him.

Parish the thought …

Damn the idea …

And shred the fantasy …

She was Raven the Ice Cold Teen Titan

He was Red X the Ruthless Thief

Black and White …

Saint and Sinner …

Parish the thought …

Raven ran into the jungle, determined to get Lance to safety … the kid was top priority … X never came to mind where priority was concerned.

--

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the Teen Titans … but the poem beaneth this, is all mine, you steal it I'll steal your face, so don't you _DARE_ lay claim to what is mine vermin or I'll have your brains served to my cat on a silver platter … and I mean it to …**

**A/N: This is just a little something that came to mind when writing this chapter … I think it's on Raven's point of view, but you can perceive it however way you wish. I just thought should share this with your guys. Hope you like it … if not, oh well, it was worth a shot.**

**By the way, I think I kind of melded the character's character out of whack, and I'm awfully sorry for that (bows lowly) TRUELY VERY SORRY FOR IT!**

**L8r daez!**

**--**

**Silence the scream**

**Parish the thought**

**Damn the idea**

**And shred the fantasy**

**--**

**You can be you, just let me be me**

**Don't test the forbidden, don't long for the dream**

**I never loved you, but I did love the thrills**

**Those feathery touches, the fiery chills**

**The look in your eyes, it set me on fire**

**Burned me to ashes, but ascended me higher**

**--**

**It felt like love when I gave in**

**But I realized now it was just a pleasurable sin**

**The greed to have you all to myself**

**And never to share you with anyone else**

**It kills me to say, that this was all a mistake**

**And whether the truth kills me, this is for both our sakes**

**--**

**No matter how we see it, whether it's wrong or right**

**The truth of the matter is, you can't make Black turn White**

**Or turn White into Black, which ever way it goes**

**On either side, there are too many foes**

**But there is hope, I declare, for I heard somewhere said:**

"_**Between Black and White, within the gray line, there is a little bit of red."**_

**_--_**

**Silence the scream**

**Parish the thought**

**Damn the idea**

**And shred the fantasy**

**--**

**For this was all for naught …**


	20. Happily Ever After

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-Happily Ever After-**

"Cashes! After the girl!" Jylin shouted across the clearing to Cashes who barely dodged one of Malchior's advances. The dragon turned around to see if his master was alright, but when he took his eyes off Malchior, Malchior jumped from the ground spun around and with his whipped his tail to the side of Cashes head.

Cashes roared as he dropped and skidded into a tree, Malchior ran up to him, lifted him off the ground by the throat and pushed him against the tree, his crimson eyes starting to glow as he growled, "You're not going anywhere."

Cashes swiped his claws at Malchior's gut, forcing him to drop him and move back, but when he did Cashes immediately jumped into the tree and took off after Raven. Malchior snarled and went after him, leaving X alone to deal with Jylin. X checked his xinthonium meter and silently cursed when he found he only had enough for at least one more weapon. And the worse part was that Jylin knew with the grin on his face. Twirling his sword and moving in a circle, X moved with him in order to keep him in his range, Jylin chuckled, "You're not a hero, **_X, _**don't try … you won't win with a sword. It's not your style. You're attacks are all long range, fleeting, cowardice."

X snorted and moved the red x tapes from the palm of his hands to the back where he jerked his arms down and summoned the rotating x's, buzzing and blurring at the speed they were going. The thief knew they were really for a rushed break in, can slice through titanium and then-some. Holding them up, X sneered, while Jylin's grin turned into a scowl, "Sticks and stones … I'll make you pay for the shit you put Lance through, just like I did Jaeden."

Jylin scoffed, "My dear brother was never a true threat, the idiot never knew what hit him before I sent his head rolling across the wooden floor … I'm sure you would have enjoyed the sight. Did you know that he was never Lance's real father?"

"I don't think it matters now."

"… You're right …" Jylin smirked, "it doesn't."

Without much warning Jylin charged, but as X brought up his rotating blades to block the impact of the sword, Jylin ducked down and swept his sword across X's stomach. Thinking fast, X retracted his x's and flipped back, kicking the sword away from him, he landed in a crouch and summoned his blades again. Jylin snorted and went one the defensive as X jumped for Jylin and in a blur of movements attempted various moved to carve the golden eyed monster a new hole to breathe through.

As Jylin brought his sword down on X's head, X brought his blades up and blocked the move, but Jylin's sword also prevented the blades from rotating therefore it locked the both together. With Jylin pushing down to pierce X with his own blade, but X was strong enough to push against him. Finding this position no help at all, X kicked up and rolled back to slide his x blades away from Jylin's sword and to avoid being sliced himself.

He looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes when Jylin came after him. Sneering X dug his blade into the ground and with a jerk kicked up dirt and grass, flinging them back at Jylin. Jylin growled when some dirt flew in his face, but snapped to attention when X nearly came close to cleaving his head off when the rotating blades buzzed passed his head after he dodged to the side. Another closer buzz was lower and headed for his side, jumped back to gain to distance, Jylin prepared for X to be on him, swishing, clanging, and banging away. Both the combatants were never aware of the third party that would soon join them.

As Jylin knocked one of X's advances away he thrust his sword through the opening he saw and close to piercing X's chest. X moved to the side just barely, and winced when he felt the sword graze flesh going forward, but when Jylin pulled back X spun away as his side was split open. Quickly retracting his blades before he hit the ground, holding his side, X growled and looked back at the smug Jylin whose sword displayed his blood proudly. Jylin snickered, "You were always such a slip up."

He lifted the sword up to finish him, but at the corner of his eye he saw another flash of silver, another sword, this one also summoned by magic coming down on him. Jylin moved back and much to his shock his son, Zak, had come to X's rescue, X glared at him, especially when he saw that Zak was in **_no _**condition to fight, "Az – Zak, what the fuck man? You trying to kill yourself?"

Zak panted, sweating hard, eyes glazed over in numbness, one whole side of his shirt socked with blood, he looked at X and offered a tired smile, "I've been looking for a means to an end all my life … I was literally the walking dead … I just didn't know it yet."

_Shit he's delusional!_ X cursed and gritted his teeth when his side throbbed, _Fuck! This fucking hurts! _Gulping, X carefully got to his feet and tried to talk Zak out of doing something stupid, but when he saw Jylin tense, it was too late. Faster than either of the two could move Jylin was on them, Zak saw it, and lifted his sword to block, then maneuvered flawlessly around his father. They spun away from one another, twirled their swords and in slow motion everything played out to a disbelieving X. Back to back, both father and son dug their swords into each other's back making sure to pierce where it mattered.

Both stood still in shock … at the same time pulling their swords out from one another's backs they turned to stare at one another, Kain in disbelief as he tasted the coppery texture of his warm blood coming up his mouth. Zak smirked weakly blood already trailing down the corner of his mouth he chuckled. His eyes becoming hazy as he coughed and nearly chocked on his own blood as he whispered curiously, speaking to his dead brother as he dropped his sword and reached out to nothing … yet everything, "So … you're not … mad …? … O … kay …"

Kain held a hand to his heart and dropped to his knees weakly as did his son, but Zak felt to his side and finally gave into the abyss, Kain defiantly refused to die, but it was inevitable. Darkness was consuming his vision as it faded in and out, the pain becoming unbearable, and before he knew it, it was all over. Leaving X to stand in the middle of the clearing shaking his head sadly, walking up to Zak he lifted up a blood hand to close his eyes and whispered remorsefully, "Rest in peace Zak …"

A roar split the night – correction – as X looked up he saw the sky was lighting up and Malchior and Cashes were nowhere in sight. He growled and again got to his feet, _Lance … _

--

Malchior smirked as Cashes dropped to the ground in a bloody heap, yanking his tail out from his chest he snorted, "Warrior Dragon my hid."

Malchior's smirk dropped as he sensed and heard something in the distant sky, looking up through the jungle's canopy, he glared when he saw an orange and black ship. A Titan pod holding more Titan, and by the looks of it he guessed it was the leader, and he was going to land near by. Again hearing another sound and smelling heavy blood – not Cashes or a trickle of his own – it was Trenton's, he was coming his way and he was hurt, bad. Through the bushes, Trenton did show up, but before he could go any further Malchior held up a bloody clawed hand to stop him, "Hold on, Robin's up ahead."

Trent sneered, "So, I need to make sure Lance is safe."

"Not likely," Malchior said nonchalantly, this caught Trent's full attention as he turned and glared a glare that demanded Malchior to tell him what he meant by that. The dragon shrugged, "This is the dawn of the third day … you know what that means."

"Fuck no!" Trent pushed on in the general direction he sent Raven off to, he had to be sure, had to make sure Lance was still alive.

--

_What the – Robin! _Raven gasped as he felt his ship land, without the rest of the Titans. Holding Lance close to her person, feeling him go completely limp in her arms, he had numerous times tried to keep him up, but he was non-responsive. However with her being an empath she felt his life-force was still there … only so dim it was dangerous. Thinking that maybe she should run and hide from her leader, she looked down at Lance and remembered what he had told her earlier, **_"Jump City … he called it the sacrificial portal … that's the gateway into Dragon Trove …"_** from then Raven had been trying to run as close to central America as she could so help her teleport there safely.

But with each passing minute it seemed impossible.

And now Robin was here … what was she to do as his pod opened and he jumped out calling her name in relief, shock, and everything else all rolled into one, "Raven!"

_I have no choice! _Raven thought exasperatedly, running towards Robin she quickly explained, "Robin, we have to go to Jump City, now! Lance is near dead and if we don't get him to the old Jump City Library he'll die."

What a way to say hi.

Robin blinked once, blinked twice, processing her words until they clicked and he nodded, "Alright, get in."

"Are you sure we can fit?"

"Positive, let's go."

Without further ado, Raven climbed aboard and squeezed behind Robin's, still holding Lance she watched the glass shield drop down and Robin start up the engines. Biting down on her lower lip she prayed to whatever God will listen that X and Malchior were alright … and prayed harder for X to understand as the pod lifted off the ground and at top speed Robin traveled back home. While in the process, X and Malchior had burst into the clearing too late, Raven and Lance were gone. X looked over pleadingly at Malchior, "If there was anything I'd ask of you it'll be to follow that ship."

Malchior nodded in understanding and quickly morphed, helping X onto his back Malchior reared back and launched into the sky. Flying as fast as he could to keep up with Robin's ship he frowned in confusion as he realized where they were headed, _Central America? Is that where the gate is? What a nascence to end where it started … or ironic. _

Within Robin's pod an awkward silence suddenly hung over the tight atmosphere like a dark cloud. Raven gulped and Robin sighed, "I'm sorry …"

Raven looked up to him in confusion, about to ask what he was so sorry for, she silenced herself when the memory of what he said at the manor came to her. Understanding, but not quite sure what to say about it, she held closer to Lance and shook her head, "What's done is done … leave it alone."

"… Right …" Robin nodded.

Awkward silence … Raven broke it this time, "How far are we?"

"Not far."

"Good … just keep us in the dark, once the sunlight touches the necklace, Lance is done for."

"Then I guess I better go faster."

"That would be nice."

There was a sudden jerk and the pod lurched forward, forcing Malchior to push himself to his limits.

Half-an-hour later, Jump City was within the horizon, but the sun was directly behind them and approaching fast. Raven frowned, and Robin glanced down at his radar, just now looking at it to notice he was being followed. Looking back at Robin, wanting to ask if she knew anything about it, he decided to keep quiet about it and made a straight line to the old Jump City Library. Hovering for a second, then landing, the moment he slid the shield off Raven jumped out and ran for the steps. Robin when after her, pulling out his communicator, he phoned in the rest of the Titans, "Titans! This is Robin, I found Raven, we're at the old Jump City Library."

Cyborg chimed in, _"What the hell are you guys doing there?"_

"There's a dire situation with Lance … and be on the look out, I think Trenton Bou might be somewhere near by use caution." Robin gritted his teeth and ran faster to keep up with Raven as she ran down the spiral staircase, wondering why she wasn't using her power to phase through to the bottom. He figured it was because she didn't want to risk her powers corrupting the child, but still, he had to wonder, since when had she been so fast!

"_Robin, why must we caution ourselves with the Trenton Bou? Is he not a civilian?"_

"Maybe, but I'm betting he's a little more than that, Robin out." putting his communicator away he caught finally caught up with Raven when she stopped at the split tunnels. As if trying to remember which way to go, Robin ran passed her and into the tunnel with her crest on it, Raven followed and soon enough found herself within her old stomping grounds. Or … her old past grounds, the glass dome on top showed the sunlight coming through and shining at the center of the chamber.

Panting she looked down at Lance and made her way towards the center, but was stopped when Robin grabbed her arm and looked down at her with uncertainty, "You sure about this? The last time this happened … I – **_we _**– nearly lost you … I don't want that to happen again."

Raven decided not to question the quick save when robin caught himself about to say something that'll suggest personal concern. She thought it was sweet of him to care so much and held out a hand to his cheek, cupping it she game him a reassuring look and said softly, "It's alright … you're not going to loose me any time soon, I'm doing this for Lance, he needs this."

Hot white melted into cold violet eyes that Robin found had somehow … **_changed _**in tone … they were still cold, hard, and piercing … but it was like it had soften. Not in a caring sort of way, but in a way that suggested she was more comfortable with life, **_her _**life. Confidant, and assertive … not usual words to associate with Raven, sure Robin knew she was confident in herself, but not this strongly. Raven … Robin knew back then would have been too insecure to reach out and actually touch him the way she did.

In fact, she didn't like touching anyone period!

She had changed …

For better …

Or for worse …

Robin didn't know … but he held a hand over hers and nodded slowly, whispering, three little words that assured her and himself that they were still partners, teammates and most importantly … friends, "I trust you."

And she answered with a cryptic, "I know."

As if she predicted he would say something like this, Robin let it go and let her go into the center of the chamber … into the sunlight, where Lance was suddenly pulled from her arms. Raven let him go and again sent another prayer hoping to any god that this'll work as Lance's childish body floated over her head, limp and exposing the necklace to the sunlight. Looking so serine and peaceful, his silver eyes suddenly snapped open as a breath of air rushed into his body and energy rushed through his tiny body.

Raven and Robin both braced when a shockwave of power shook the ancient structure. The circle below Raven suddenly glowed pure white, knowing this was the portal, Raven levitated to make sure she didn't fall through. A stab of panic went through Robin's body not wanting a repeat of the past, he held himself back forcefully wanting this whole magic thing to be over with. His prayer was answered with a quiet, _click, _as the ring snapped off and fell through the white portal. Lance fell with it, Raven caught him and both of them floated back to the ground as the portal closed shut.

Robin was about to rush up to make sure both of them were alright, but someone else beat him to it, "Lance!"

Trent ran up form behind Robin all the way to Raven and the knocked out Lance. Malchior leaned against the thrush hold and crossed his arms over his chest, taking a relieved breath he grumbled, "Humans … it's like taking care of hatchlings, they always need protection."

Robin raised a brow and looked back; narrowing his masked eyes in suspicion he frowned and pointed out observantly, "Malchior … right?"

Malchior nodded, "Excuse me if I don't bow before your grace, but I'm a bit worn out, so if you don't mind …"

The sarcasm was ignored, "Where's your master?"

"… Untimely death … not by my hands of course … it's complicated."

"You were helping Raven and Trenton?"

"More Raven than the other … she was so set on finding the child … I think she blames herself for the trouble."

"Why would you say that?"

"… This wouldn't have happened if she didn't decide to help Red X."

Robin's frown turned into a scowl, "What?"

Malchior smirked and nodded towards the scene with Raven kneeling next to Trenton, who held onto Lance as if his life would end if the child had died. It was then that Robin noticed behind Trenton's hands … the Red X tapes. Mouth falling open in disbelief, he shook his head and glared at the ground, wishing that he wasn't right most of the time, _Why … why would she?_

"I don't think she did it to spite you … or because the Red X swooned her to the other side. I think she did it … because of the one thing that always kills the cat … curiosity. I'm sure you've been bitten by the curios bug once before in your life time, however, I could be wrong … she could have done it because she knew who Red X really was. She just had to wait for the opportune moment to turn him over to you … all wrapped up in a little red bow as an early birthday present perhaps. Or maybe to say she was sorry for defying you and risking her life to bring down the most wanted thief in the world. Either way … there he is … in flesh and blood, too weak to fight, out of xinthonium, and too emotionally distraught to think straight … you can take him now … she made it easy for you … so easy."

"And you?" Robin gritted his teeth, trying to keep his head as all of Malchior's words rolled around his head, each one explanation making more so sense than the other either way he looked at it. Robin's infamous scowl surfaced, "Aren't you in on this whole mess?"

"I was stolen remember?" Malchior grinned devilishly, "For all you know I could have been spellbound."

"You used Raven for your own selfish needs, you helped the Brotherhood in their quest for world domination, **_and _**… I just plain don't like you," Robin growled, "I can put you away just as easily as Trenton over there … you flew nonstop from India to Panama, then flew again to keep up with me after a fight you had with another dragon. I'm pretty damn sure you're about as helpless as they come."

"You sure you want to test that theory?" Malchior's grin never diminished, only widened as Robin turned away from him to notice Raven had looked up to him with a distant expression, as if she was thinking of what to do. What to say … probably even wondering what it was he and Malchior were talking about. Robin didn't know why she was looking at him like that … and didn't really want to know; too caught up in the possibility that Raven was helping Red X.

Helping a criminal!

Sure he had gone over to the dark side, but this was Raven!

He actually expected better from her … she was – most of the time – the level headed logically one of the group when he was too emotionally wound up to think.

Why would she risk everything to capture this thief?

Then it hit him, something he had forgotten, _The bond she shared with him … that could have something to do with it! Raven's not stupid enough to risk her life for him … unless she was influenced … the link they have could have been the one to distort her reasonable train of thought. _Convinced it was because of the link Raven went against him, Robin was content to live with that thought as he watched Raven turn away from him and run her hand through Lance's hair.

Her violet eyes looked up into Trenton's silver orbs, and Trent frowned when he saw that storm brewing in her eyes. Discreetly he looked over at Robin and the smirking dragon, wondering what the lizard was so smug about, he looked back at Raven and shrugged, "So this is it huh … end of the line?"

Raven looked away, not able to find the strength to look him dead in the eye as she said quietly, "I'm sorry …"

"Don't worry about it … I understand … why would you chose me over your friends."

"It's not that at all …" Raven finally looked up at him and wish she hadn't for her reasonable train of thought flew out the window, and she began speaking from god-knows-where, "… X … you have to fight back … resist arrest and … and getaway before it's too late. You don't deserve it … Lance needs you … fight back … please …"

Then … he smiled that genuine, cute boyish smile that he had given her on the plane. The one smile that let her know that everything was okay, no matter how small it was, it was still there, and it was all for her … making her feel even more guilt as Robin slowly approached them, Trenton whispered, "I said don't worry about it, every Princess needs a happy ending …"

Robin was only a few steps away, and in a low enough voice, Raven chocked out so only Trent can hear and cause him to stare at her in a new light as her violet eyes glistened, "This isn't mines …"

"X?" Robin called, and it took a minute till Trenton turn to look up at Robin, still trying to process Raven's words, trying to be sure he heard right.

Trent put on a face and scoffed, "Hey kid … long time no see."

"…" Robin sighed and glanced at Raven who bowed her head and took Lance away from Trent, holding him and keep her eyes on the ground as Robin addressed Trent in a deadpanned tone, "Hands behind your head, you're under arrest for numerous counts of thief, resisting arrest, endangering civilians, and the list goes on. You have the right to remain silent, you –"

"I know my rights, kid, just get it over with." Trent interrupted, still looking at Raven as Robin went behind him and proceeded to cuff him … laser cuffs, Trent was a good escape artist, but laser cuffs were still new to him, "Hey … if it's not too much to ask … can we limit the press, I don't want my face splashed across the world you know, small request before my life ends."

Robin lifted him up carefully, noticing that he still had a rather interesting cut on his side that needed to be looked at. Masked eyes met silver for the first time as hero and villain, and Robin couldn't explain it … but he felt like he did owe him a little something. X was a bad-guy, yes, but he also helped save the world some of the time, could it hurt for small requests? No, it couldn't, Robin figured and nodded, "Sure …"

"Thanks …" Trent said quietly and followed as Robin lead him outside of the chamber, leaving Raven to carry Lance and follow quietly.

--

**Later that day**

**Titan Tower**

**Raven's Room**

Finally earning herself a nice cool shower after Lance had woken up, asked about his uncle (and much to Raven's surprise hadn't flipped about his arrest), and taken a bath himself. Raven rinsed off the grim of the jungles, and the dirt from everything else she had been in. She ducked her head under her heavy beating of the shower head and kept herself there for a moment, letting the water rush down her body allowing her to purify her while she summarized the events in the pass week.

All in a weeks time she had linked with a criminal, went behind her friends' backs, helped the same criminal, saved the world, traveled it, had an extraordinary adventure, turned in said criminal and fell in – Raven cut that thought off before she expanded on it. Turning off the water she reached for her towel and proceeded to probably dry and cloth herself before stepping into her room where Lance was sitting on her bed staring at the ground distantly.

Raven frowned, _Uh-oh … delayed reaction, please don't be too hysterical … _Raven pleaded as she threw her towel to a random chair and walked up to Lance, kneeling in front of him she asked softly, "You alright?"

Lance looked up at her with a sad gloom in his eyes, "Why did you let them take him away? I thought … I thought you liked my uncle?"

"I do …" that came out easier than she first thought for a lie … or was it a lie? Raven didn't have the time to think about it as she sighed and tried to keep Lance level headed, "He's just being a good influence for you … showing you that he's doing the right thing."

Lance glared at her, "Ever thought that doing the right thing isn't always doing the right thing?"

"Lance …" he jumped on the bed and turned away from her in a childish pout, Raven huffed and stood up. Shaking her head she gave up on him for the moment when her door was knocked upon, walking over to it, never caring that her hair was still a wet and tangled mess she opened it and was met with Malchior's crimson orbs, "Malchior …"

At the mention of the dragon's name, Lance looked over at the door and heard the dragon whisper, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She replied, "Sure."

Raven opened the door for Malchior to come in, but the dragon declined and added quietly after seeing Lance on the bed, "Alone."

The sorceress was a bit hesitant, but she agreed and stepped outside, closing the door, Lance jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. Pressing his ear against the metal door he tried to hear what they were saying, but gave up … apparently they were smarter than him and one of them slipped up a sound barrier. Pouting Lance walked back to the bed, but stopped when he noticed on Raven's dresser was her new communicator after she had said she _"lost" _her other one.

An idea popped into his head and he picked it up, dialing in an old familiar number he said, "Hello? … This is Lance Santos, can I speak to Agent Francisco Bou? … Tell him it's about Agent Xander Santos, he's in trouble … okay …"

Lance waited and nervously glanced at the door, wondering what it as that Malchior and Raven were talking about, but hoping that they'd prolong it long enough so he can talking Francisco, if there was one thing he thanked Reign for was for having a connection with a CIA agent. It made it so easy for his uncle to cover his tracks since him and Francisco was close.

Someone picked up, _"Lance? I can't know you right now, what the hell's wrong with X and why does my tracer say you're calling from a Titan communicator?"_

"Well, that's part of the problem," Lance glanced at the door again, "I'm in Raven's room and Xander's been arrested for being found out that he's Red X."

"_WHAT!"_

"I know, he needs someone to bail him out."

"_You know that's impossible if the press is all over him, the CIA can't be involved with a criminal remember?"_

"Yeah, I know that too, but Xander was smart enough to request no press," Lance gulped when he heard a sound from outside, apparently Raven was done with Malchior was about to reenter her room, "look, Francisco, I got to go, Xander's at Jump City Police Department being interrogated … or in a holding cell, whichever comes first. Bail him out!"

"_What about you?"_

Lance panicked when he heard the doors code being punched in, "I can take care of myself. Help Xander!"

_**Click!**_

Lance slipped the communicator back on the dresser and proceeded to look around as if curious about Raven's room. When the door opened, he looked up and saw Raven coming in with a long face and Malchior staying outside, she turned around and cracked the door closed, shaking her head, Lance heard her whisper, "I'm sorry … I can't …"

"I know …" Malchior nodded and kissed her on her forehead, "but if you ever change your mind, you know where I'll be."

Raven nodded in response, "Yeah."

With that she slid the door shut and that was all Lance needed to see to understand what had happened. Apparently, not only was his uncle smitten with the sorceress, but the dragon was too … actually Lance always knew, but the problem was he wasn't quite sure if the dragon was serious. Now he knew … and Lance didn't know what to feel when Raven walked up to him and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

She sighed and said, "You know … if you want to stay here … I can have it all arranged."

Lance was grateful for the offer, but after he saw that little display of affection between her and the dragon he had to decline, "Nah … I'm sure Gregory won't mine caring for me. He's cool like that."

"I'm sure he is."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Go a head."

"…" Lance took a moment to compose himself, and blurted what he had been thinking ever since she told him of his uncle's fate after they saved him, "From the start … was this all a plot to capture my uncle? Were you … assigned by your higher-ups to catch him?"

Raven shook her head and sat on her bed after grabbing her brush and began to brush her wet tangled hair out. Telling Lance the truth because she figured since he was going to loose his only remaining family he had a right to know, "No … honestly, I … well … it's complicated, I had a fight with my leader and I guess working with your uncle made me feel like I was getting back at him for the mean things he said to me. But then … I thought it would be interesting to find out what it is that made X tick. That's all I wanted to know … but then guilt settled in and I figured it was my duty as a Titan to bring down the villain."

"But you still like him … don't you?"

"Of course," again Raven was fascinated at how fast she answered those types of questions, when before she'd have skirted it or shut herself from it, she looked up at Lance shrugged, "Your uncle's a good man … he really is … and don't ask me to explain why I'd allow a good man to be put in prison … maybe you're right, maybe doing the right thing isn't always doing the right thing …"

"I don't hold this against you if that's what you're thinking," Lance assured her with a shrug; "I just want to know your point of view."

Raven continued to brush her hair, as she complimented, "You're pretty bright for a 9 year old."

"I learn from the best." It took a moment, but Raven chuckled to herself while Lance smiled and sat next to her, lifting up her arm, Raven watched as he placed it around his shoulders and he leaned on her with a tired sigh. Closing his eyes he whispered, "You know … out of all the girls I've seen my uncle with … you're the only one I've seen him be his true self with. I mean real true self …"

He yawned and Raven let him lean against her.

--

**Jump City Police Department**

**Two weeks later, late at night**

**Holding Cell**

Sitting on the jail-cell bed, can against the wall, all bandaged and washed off with loose white button up shirt only a few of the buttons done while the remaining three were left open. His collar still sticking up and his black jeans all provided by a kind gentleman that thought he looked like he'd been through hell. Thank God for small miracles. C stared at the far gray wall on the other side of the jail bars. Wondering if he stared hard enough the world will go into reverse and he can redo all the stupid things he's done.

No luck … he was still sitting in the jail-cell.

Blinking a few times, he sighed and looked at the guard that sat at his desk and read a book … the first he's ever seen a guard read a book. All the other's he's seen read dirty magazines and the like … something knew he guessed. Not like it mattered, because in a matter of minutes he'll be transferred to Jump State Federal Penitentiary where he'll live out the rest of miserable life. Or … at least … that's what he thought when he heard the outside doors open and saw the watch guard get up from his chair to face another human being.

This one decked out in a suit and tie, looking all professional standing next to another guard that escorted him, the suit looked at X with deep brown eyes and X raised a shocked brow, "Francisco?"

Francisco nodded as the guard next to him motioned to the watch guard, "Open the cell, this prisoner is to be released."

The watch guard jerked his head back in shock, "Uh … sir … this is a code black criminal, highly dangerous and –"

"His bails been paid … open the cell."

"Uh …" the watch guard was still bewildered as he walked to his bars and unlocked them. X never bothered to get up from his seat as the door opened and he was released … staring and looking around expected someone Ashton to pop out of anywhere and shout out: _"You've been punked!"_ anytime soon, X got to his feet and walked out. The guard closed the cell behind him and X was lead, along with Francisco – holding a briefcase in one hand – out to the outside world.

Standing a top the steps of the police department, outside in the world, away from the prison scene, Francisco handed him the briefcase and eyed him warningly as he gestured to the black limo that pulled up, "Don't get caught again Xander … it costs the agency money to keep you outside."

X grinned smugly, "Maybe, but I bet it'll cost even more for you to cover your ass if I was to spill everything I've ever done."

Francisco shook his head and opened the door for him, revealing and napping Lance on the leather seats; he frowned as X stepped into the limo and warned him one last time, "Just be a little more careful next time X … I can't always bust you out."

"You make it sound like I always get caught."

"Just take the money, and disappear, lay low for a while you know, rent out an island and have an early vacation. Hell, heir Tyra Banks as your yoga instructor I don't care, but I don't wanna hear you're in or anywhere near Jump City got it?"

"I get it," X smirked, "don't you trust me?"

Francisco snorted, "Not as far as I can throw you."

X laughed quietly to himself and shook his head as he closed the door and the limo drove away. His smile falling as a distant look settled on his face, he ordered the limo to head for Castillo Manor and the driver complied. Looking down at Lance, X was glad that he wasn't taken away from him. He spotted something odd in the kid's hands, a piece of paper … carefully sliding it from his grasp he opened it and read something that actually made him think.

It was only two words … written in Lance's hand writing.

The note read:

_See Raven …_

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**A/N: Well how you like dem apples? I'll be back with more …**

**L8r daez!**


	21. Beginning of Ever After

**-Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules-**

**-The Beginning of Ever After-**

She wasn't much of late night snacker … but staying up all night for two nights in a row will do that to a person. Sitting on the counter dressed in little more than sweatpants and a tang-top with her long hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Raven munched on Robin's chip – he wasn't much of a junk-food junkie anyway, she figured the chips won't be missed. For heaven's sakes he just bought them two weeks ago and they were still more than half-way done.

Raven guessed Starfire was a better snack … bad joke, can you blame her?

It was nearly 1 in the morning and she was sitting on the cold counter, give the girl a break, she couldn't sleep and she damn sure wasn't going to try. Trying to sleep was like trying to parallel park your car in between a couple of biohazard barrels … you just don't do it. At least for Raven that is … she discovered that trying to sleep when you couldn't sleep was impossible. The least she'll get is 20 minutes and then it was time to get up for the next day, so she stayed up and since she was half-demon it hardly affected her daily routines.

_Munch … munch … munch … munch … swallow … munch … munch … munch … mun – …_

She paused in her chewing and put a side the chips, there was a shift in the air.

She couldn't explain it, but there was a shift in the air of normalcy …

Hmph … normalcy … if the Titan Tower can even be called normal …

Especially after she turned in X – maybe that was why she couldn't sleep, because she felt guilty. Just like she felt guilty about **_being _**with X while her friends looked for her and she ran away with him. Oh the complications of being a teenager she snorted and continued to chew and swallow, never minding the shift in the air. It was probably Starfire and Robin having a little _'late-night-snack'_ in Robin's room. Raven realized it was always Robin's room, hardly – if ever – Starfire's … did that mean something?

She didn't know, frankly she didn't care.

Although she did wonder if Robin had more chips up in his room considering the fact that the one she was munching on was starting to run out. Jumping off the counter and heading for the fridge she took one can of Cyborg's favorite soda – again she wasn't much of a snacker or a soda person, but it was 5 after 1, who cared? Since she didn't have reputation for soda's Cyborg will blame it on Beast Boy and thus the same old arguments over food will start.

Normalcy …

Footsteps … someone was coming … _Robin … probably thirsty from the one-on-one with Star …_ Raven thought and hid his chips, but kept drinking the soda, jumping off the counter to lean on it so to better hide the chips. She sensed him enter the Ops Room and without turning the lights on to see him, she spoke in the dark, "I wonder who's more the jealous type, you or Star ..."

"I wouldn't know," Raven went pale white and stalk still when she felt the heat of his breath on her neck, the voice … it wasn't Robin's … it was X's. She especially knew it wasn't Robin when she felt ungloved hands on her waist, pulling her flush against that familiar body. Still in shock Raven couldn't find words to even slip her mind when she felt him kiss her neck and whisper in her ear, "although, I've been told I get a little too clinging when I know my girl's hot enough to freeze every room she walks in. Missed ya _Princess …"_

"X …" Raven whispered right back, putting the soda down she turned around and leaned on the counter when X pressed against her and kissed her deeply, Raven allowed it, but only because she was still in shock. When he pulled away he trailed kisses all along her jaw and down her neck, as she shuttered, "… you-you're supposed to be in prison … how did you …"

"I work for the CIA on the side," X chuckled and pulled away from her long enough to have her catch her breathe and gather her head together. His silver eyes still glowed that ever bright arrogant glint, as he explained, "Reign's fake husband Francisco Bou is my partner on the agency … I'm off the books, he gets the credit … and I get the back up. He paid my bail."

Raven gulped, "That's 2.5 million dollars … are you –"

"Yes Princess," X kissed her again, "I'm **_that_** important … I do the things the government can't be seen doing illegally, believe it or not."

Raven's head was finally coming together and she narrowed her eyes on him in suspicion, "Okay … he paid your bail, you're free … and the first place you want to go to is Titan Tower? Are you mad?"

X smirked and pressed his forehead against hers, "I had to be sure that lizard wasn't anywhere near my girl … I had to see you."

"Hold on … so that time back at the jungle … you were jealous of Malchior?" Raven observed, X bowed his head as if in shame, then nodded and confessed.

"A little … but …" X gulped and took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for death he held Raven closer and hovered close enough to taste her delicious lips, but never actually kissed her. He was still thinking … thinking about what to say next … and he found out that there was no other way to say it, but to just say it, and so he did in a breathless whisper, "… you know I love you … right?"

An insecure shiver shot through Raven's body when X moved from her lips to kiss her cheek, the side of her head, her forehead. Occupying himself as he waited for her to respond. Figuring that if she was still in his arms she felt the same way … he prayed to God she felt the same way, and he thanked God for small miracles when she returned a chaste kiss and nodded meekly, "I know … but how can you be so sure about it? I turned you –"

"So what?" X scoffed, "I came back … shouldn't that be enough? Or are you still worried about taking sides?"

"It's hard," Raven looked away from him, but never moved away from him, liking how he kept her warm in the middle of the freezing night, just loving how he felt around her. So strong, so sure … as if she really was the only girl he thought of day in and day out … and she had to admit … she did miss him … **_a lot._ **It showed with the way she was playing with the flimsy collar of his white button up shirt, "but maybe … doing the right thing … isn't always doing the right thing …"

"Now there's a thought, but seriously," X bumped his head against hers to get her attention, her violet eyes looked up at his as he smirked reassuringly, "we can make this work … I'm leaving Jump, not for good, just until the heat dies out."

Raven couldn't help to smirk herself when a funny thought came to her, "Robin's not going to be too happy when he finds out someone bailed you out … he might think it was me."

"You?" X jerked his head back and eyed her suspiciously, "You have 2.5 million on you?"

"And then some."

"Where'd you get the money?"

"That's none of your business," Raven said with a straight face and for a moment X believed her, until she cracked and sighed with a shrug she said quietly, "It's from my mother in Azarath, we still use gold coins as currency and since they're real … yeah, plus the city regularly rewards us for our efforts in saving the city and since I'm not a big spender like the rest of my team is, the money's been accumulating."

"I've been wondering why you never ogled Castillo Manor," X grinned, "even girls that aren't interested in the money, their eyes always light up when they enter a big house. Only those that have the money to spare don't care."

"Now you know a little about me," Raven frowned, "but I still don't even know your name."

"I thought we had this conversation before, princess, I'm Prince Charming."

"I'm serious."

"…" X chuckled at her straight face and moved a strand of hair from her face, returning his hand to her waist, "I'll tell you my name, if you tell me yours."

"Raven … Raven Roth."

Just like that she gave it up, and it proved to X that she really was down for him, assured; X smirked and kissed her, pulling away only briefly to say, "Nathan … Nathan Sanchez … that's my real name … and only you and me know that."

"Lance doesn't know?"

"He doesn't need to, not yet." Raven pulled away from X – or Nathan in this case – and sat on top of the counter, looking down at him, X noticed her violet eyes were sparkling with amusement and he scowled playfully, "Something funny about my name?"

"No … not really," Raven chuckled softly, "it's just … Robin thinks he knows your true identity, the police in Jump City think they know you're true face … your true name … but they don't even know the half of it. Half of you … a mask can come in different forms … you've just chosen the more complicated one … hiding behind a pile of names, false identities and lives … it's truly a wonder to me how you're able to keep up with all of them."

Raven bit down on her lip when she felt X rest his hands high up on her thighs, trying to make it seem like it didn't bother her, X knew it did by the way she twisted her feet together and her knuckles whitening while gripping tightly on the counter top she sat on. Her shoulders were not relaxed and so were the rest of her body, now any normal gentleman would respect a woman's discomfort, but X was hardly a normal gentleman, and Raven was hardly a normal woman.

It took a little more coaxing for her to give in than most girls X knew … and maybe that was part of the reason he loved her so much. She was level headed and strong enough to keep him in check, and let's not forget that this thief loved challenges. Raven was not an easy person to get along with, let alone an easy girl to tame and have all to himself … if he guessed right about her. X was pretty sure she wasn't the type to be controlled, or swooned so easily by lavish gifts and sweet velvet words.

A guy had to prove he was worth her time and affection through a very rare method that most girls in the world don't use … and the irony of it all was. Out of all the Teen Titan guys she could have pickings of … she went to the dark side to find him … and to think. It was all by accident.

X moved closer to her … but in order for him to do so, she had to separate her knees and allow him closer. She hesitantly did so, and closed her eyes when his hands moved from her thighs to rest on her lower back with one running up to yank off the pony-tail that held up her silky hair. Sighing softly when she felt him pull her head back to expose her neck to his lips, Raven released her death grip hold on the counter top to rest her hands on his chest and shoulder, "X –"

"Nathan," he corrected as he ran his tongue along the crook of her neck and tasted her flesh, kissing softly and loving the shiver he sent through her body when she gripped his shirt. As if holding on to him for dear life, he licked her again and smirked when a chocked moan escaped her throat. Obviously she was still trying to resist him, Nathan thought he'd have to fix that as he pulled away from her neck and whispered in her ear, nibbling at her earlobe, "Say it Raven … say my name …"

Raven shuttered when the hand that was on her back pushed her even closer and forced her knees even further apart. Her grip on his shirt became so desperately tight that at any moment she would have been able to rip it off if worse-comes-to-worse … or … something like that. The cold counter top was forgotten as her body temperature suddenly shot up so high that it started to burn her cheeks. Flushed, she gritted her teeth and refused to say this name … saying his name meant having to give in and Raven wasn't sure about the whole thing.

"X … I think – mmm …" muffled with a kiss.

Nathan pulled away to chuckle, "You think too much, just relax … you know I won't do anything you don't want to … if you say so."

Raven gulped when he slid her flush against his body, a small gasp escaped her throat when she found herself shamelessly pressed against Nathan with nothing but their bothersome clothes in between them. Her face grew redder, and if the dim lighting in the Ops Room – the light was coming from the city outside the window – Nathan would have seen how red she really was. Not that he needed to see, he knew just by the change in her breathing, the rapid beating of her heart, and the sudden still ness in her body against his.

He traced his hand over her arm and reached it up to her hand, holding the tightly clenched fists; he loosened them and helped her relax with a soft kiss. Massaging her lips against his, waiting for her to react, he smirked in his head when she kissed back and opened her mouth willingly to allow him to taste her once more. Loving the sweet flavor of his sweet little Raven, he loved it even more when she brushed her tongue against his and participated shyly.

Again he tried to loosen her grip on his shirt and was happy when she relaxed and let go, letting him lead her hand to his bare chest, then to his buttons. Feeling her other hand sliding away from his shoulder timidly to the same button in order to undo the binding, Nathan let her go and traced his hand to the back of her neck. Running his fingers through her hair as he applied more aggression in the kiss to dominate her, Raven fought back defiantly like he thought she would. Becoming more feverish by the passing seconds, Nathan's hand against her lower back inched up the hem of her tang-top, sliding under it he paused momentarily when he felt her tug on the belt of his pants.

Pulling away to look down in slight shock, he gave her a surprised look at the dazed Raven who was wondering why he pulled away. About to ask why, he asked playfully, "You done this before? Hardly anyone I know can pull this belt off without looking."

"Really?" Raven asked, then cupped his face and brought him closer to her, her violet eyes not on fire, but scorched as she whispered, "then allow me to show you what else I can do that others you've been with can not."

Nathan grinned, "I'm lovin' the sound of thi –" **_Beep! Beep! Beep!_** Both Raven and Nathan jumped, Raven looked around. Suspecting the Titans were here, or there was trouble at foot in Jump City, it just turned out to be Nathan's cell as he pulled it out of his pocket to see who was calling him. He glared at it as if he was about ready to murder and answered crudely, while Raven jumped off the counter and smoothed back her hair. Composing herself and feeling the heat of the moment fleeting away as the chill of the Ops Room finally kissed her warm skin. Violet eyes glanced at Nathan who was now leaning on the counter, "This better be good … Well cancel it and book – … You gotta be kidding me … Alright! Alright! Fine! I'll be there in 10." He hung up and growled, "Fuck …"

Raven crossed her arms over her chest as she asked curiously, "I take it that wasn't just the dentist offices calling to remind you of an appointment you have forgot."

"… It was Gregory, my flights been bumped up … I have to leave now if I plan on keeping Robin guessing," Nathan answered truthfully, as he watched Raven walk up to him, grabbing a hold of his belt she tightened it and proceeded to redress him as he ran his hands through her hair.

Raven moved up to his buttons as she said softly, but with a twinge of relief and remorse. She was glad that something stopped them long enough to think straight, but at the same time she was saddened that Nathan had to leave … and a bit disappointed that they were interrupted as well. It was a confusing thought … but one thing was clear, Nathan had to go, "Well then, I guess if you have to go, you have to go."

She stopped at the third button to the top and kept her hands on his chest as his hands found their way around her waist to hold her close, his luminous silver eyes glowed a carefree light as he smirked and asked playfully, "Come with me? We can find something fun to do on a 14 hour flight to Japan, 33,000 feet in the air going 500+ mph."

"As tempting as that may sound, I'm needed here."

"I know …" they shared another deep kiss, one Raven was confident enough to express how much she'll miss him while he was gone. Tilting her head at an angle to get more out of a kiss, she felt the heat rising again, and Nathan must have felt it to because his grip on her was tighter. He didn't want to let her go, especially when she whimper slightly when his aggression came back, he really didn't want to let her go, but he had to. Calming down or at least trying to, Nathan pulled away and breathlessly said, "I'll miss you."

"You act like you'll never see me again."

"Feels that way." Nathan pouted.

Raven gave him a dry look and pulled away from his embrace, wrapping her hand around his and leading him towards the exit, "It's for your own good … don't ask me to be a Titan against you, X … I don't think I can do it."

He stopped her, Raven turned when a hand gently caressed her cheek and tilted her head up to look him dead in the eye as he asked, "Say it … just once, say it."

She didn't know if she could … and her eyes moved down to stare at the ground, but he nudged her and she looked up at him. Seeing and knowing who he really was … trusting him. Raven shook the dice in her hands and with jerk of her hand she threw it and hoped to God that it landed on a seven as she gambled with an emotion she was never familiar with. Looking him dead in the eye she said without stuttering, "I love you, Nathan."

He smiled, not a big one, but a grateful smile nonetheless as he kissed her on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you more Raven Roth."

"You always have to turn everything into a challenge?"

"You shouldn't talk," Nathan chuckled when Raven pushed him away and towards the door.

"Get out of here already, before someone sees you."

Those playful silver eyes glowed in the dark as he sank into the shadows and left her with a promise, "I'll see you again … I promise."

"I don't doubt it …" she whispered and when she knew he was gone, she – for the first time in her entire life – smiled with a carefree aura about her as she turned to head up to her room. Wondering if maybe tonight she'll have a good night's rest … well … what was left of the night anyway.

_Nathan Sanchez … _she rolled his name around in her head as she went to the kitchen to clean up her snacks and halted all movements when she saw a golden jewelry box resting on the counter. Glancing at the exit Nathan took; she looked back down at the box and reached for it. Seeing a note taped to it, she went to turning on the kitchen light in order to read its contents …

_I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, but I will keep my promise, I will see you again. But in the meantime, Zak asked me to give you something, and I just didn't remember it until now … I never looked inside, but whatever it is he wanted you to have it and he asked for me to tell you he was Sorry._

_Nathan_

Raven raised a brow and stared at his name, then scoffed, _So he planned to tell me his name all along … _she thought as she put the note away and opened the jewelry box to see it was a red ruby jewel with her raven symbol etched in black. It was a jewel that matched her belt exactly! Within the box was another note, this one she was sure Zak wrote it …

_I remember before you left, one of your jewels on your chain were cracked … this may not be much, but I thought that maybe it was a start on my road to redemption. By the time you read this I may be either long gone or dead … either way I have to say it for myself. I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart I'm so sorry for everything I've ever put you through. I never killed Tac, Kain did, and there is no excuse for me forcing you off of Azarath._

_I just hope that life for you wasn't as hard as it was for me … you were always a kind friend to me even when I was unbearable at times; maybe that's why Tac liked you so much. Because he saw you could be sweet under all the weight that was placed on you, but let me just say … the reason I wanted the book from you was not for the treasures or of world domination Dragon Trove offered. Or even only to stop my father from his selfish desires._

_I wanted it to help me solve a secret that's been hovering over the Kazar family for years … Kain … I found out he had an older brother … but for some strange reason all records of his existence had been erased … even of the suspicious disappearance of him and his family. Yes, he had a family, a wife, and two children, a girl and a boy … I wanted to know if it was true, because I understand that within the Kazar family there was this belief, I'm sure you're heard of it:_

_When the silver eye of the moon is born, the golden gaze of the sun will follow and together as one the crown shall never fall._

_If you go back to as far as possible within Azarian Royalty every Queen, King, Prince, Princess not only had either silver or gold eyes, but they had a sibling with the opposite color!_

_During my time on Earth … I thought I found the truth … but I could be wrong … I was wrong many times before, Jaeden Sanchez … why go under an assumed name when no one on Earth even knows who he truly was._

_I hope now you understand a little of what I was doing … and I can't ask you to forgive me for what I've done._

_Truly yours,_

_Zak_

_Zakardo Azone Kazar_

By the time she was done reading, Raven had to put the letter down and hesitantly look out the Titan window, seeing the faint glow of the city's lights. She glanced down at the jewel Zak gave her, and leaned on the counter. Remembering flashes of silver eyes … **_silver_**-gray **_eyes_** … _Was he talking about Nathan? _Raven thought in confusion as she stared at the jewel, remembering Nathan's teasing nickname for her, and the joke they shared, was it a coincidence?

Or fate trying to be funny? Looking at the note, Raven shook her head and disregarded the suggestion as nonsense, _Yeah … you're right Zak … you are wrong … Nathan Sanchez? A Prince? Hilarious. _She thought dryly and folded the note back up and put it back in the box along with the jewel. Closing it she took the box and went to her room with a smile on her face, the events of tonight had been rather interesting to say the least … but she had to wonder, when will she be able to see Nathan again?

--

**3 months later**

**Titan Tower, the Gym**

--

"**_Azarath! Metrion! ZIN – oof!" _**Spell interrupted, when Robin's swift kick to her gut sent her flying back and skinning on the wooden floor. Gritting her teeth she sensed movement and looked up to see Robin had gone airborne and was coming down on her with a drop kick. Raven brought her arms up in time to shield herself and to grab his foot; twisting it she brought him down, and jumped away from him when he kicked up. Flipping back, Raven landed in a crouch and waited for Robin to approach, her leader got up and dusted off his shoulder, looking back at her, he smirked and pulled out his bo-staff.

Twirling it he stood in an offensive position, watching Raven for any sign of movement or intimidation, he was impressed when she stayed passive. For a minute they stood there thinking, calculating each move they would make, and when one of them was confident that they'd win the war. Robin charged, and swung his staff at Raven, "Hyah!"

Raven spun away and when Robin stabbed the staff at her, she moved her arms back and let the staff slip in between her elbows across the back. She tightened her hold and a startled Robin was sent for a ride when she flipped him off his feet, over her head, and slammed him on the ground. All while he still held his staff, and by the time he let it go he was bewildered and on the ground, while Raven twirled his staff and pointed it at his neck, demanding coldly, "Yield."

Robin looked up at her with a defiant glare, but he noticed something … she left her guard down. Smacking the staff away he spun and kicked her feet to throw her off balance, but he was only proven a fool when she jumped his move and with his own staff smacked his back and sent him rolling forward across the floor until he stopped. Lying on the ground once again bewildered, Raven came into view and again pointed the staff to his neck, "Yield."

"You tricked me?" Robin asked in astonishment.

Raven shrugged, "Seems like it. Yield."

Before Robin could say anything the door to the gym opened and Cyborg came in with a long white box, "Hey! Raven! You got a package."

Raven pulled the staff from Robin's neck and helped him up while asking, "Who's it from?"

"… Doesn't say, not even an address, it just says to Raven."

"Weird," Robin muttered in thought, Raven shot him a look and he pulled back with a nervous chuckle, "Heh, I didn't mean it like that –"

"I get it." Raven sneered and walked up to Cyborg after handing Robin back his staff, actually giving him advice, "You're swinging too wide, and you have to work on your footing. It was the only reason how I caught your staff to begin with."

Baffled that she was giving him advice, Robin stood there with his mouth hung open in disbelief as Raven took the package from Cyborg and left the room, Cyborg shot Robin a mocking grin, "She kicked your ass again, didn't she."

"No … I never said I yielded!" Robin defended with an irritated scowl.

Cyborg chuckled, "Yet, you never said you yield yet, but you watch, just wait and watch."

"Whatever.

Within her room, Raven made sure it was locked as she walked to her bed and put the box on it, already knowing who it was from she took off the lid and shook her head at the bouquet of flowers that scented her entire room the moment the lid was off. Taking the bouquet out of the box and holding it, she sniffed a scarlet rose and glanced at her communicator when it went off. Putting the flowers down she walked up to it and answered the link, "Raven here, go ahead."

"_She says in a business like tone, all the while staring longingly at the Scarlet Roses she had set down upon her bed."_

Raven made a face as she leaned on her dresser, "I'm not even going to ask how you can be able to link to my specific line."

"_What can I say, I'm talented that way."_

"Frightening … truly frightening."

There was a chuckle on the other line and Raven could just imagine X's or Nathan's arrogant grin. Causing a sudden pang of longing in the pit of her heart … but she refused to think that way. She wasn't some love sick princess waiting on her prince charming to rescue her from such a lonely tower. Half sitting, half standing on her dresser, she glanced at the flowers on her bed and closed her eyes, imagining every expression on X's face as he spoke, _"You have no idea how much this sucks being stranded across the pond."_

"You're right …" Raven responded passively, "… I wouldn't know, I've been too busy on my side of the pond to think about you."

"_Cold, Rae, real cold."_

"That's what they all say … so what's the occasion, why are you calling?"

"_I just wanted to see how you were doing … and if you got the roses."_

"I'm fine, I got the flowers, I'm eternal grateful … now what?"

"_Are you rushing me?"_

"No …" Raven nervously glanced at her door and bit down on her lower lip and figured it was useless to lie, "… sort of … it's not what you think … I just don't want you to get caught again."

"_Raven … I'm not an ordinary criminal, why do you doubt me?"_

Raven huffed and ran her hand through her hair, pulling on the pony tail that held it out of her face to let it fall down her back. She leaned her elbow on her dresser and propped her chin in the palm of her hand, looking into the mirror trying so hard to imagine that X was in front of her, maybe then she'd stop worry so much. Or even better, maybe she'd stop feeling so cold without him, she was just frustrated, "I don't doubt you … I just worry, there's a difference."

"_Maybe … but you should know me better. I can run circles around your teammates and still have enough energy to blow your mind."_

"Crude, X," Raven sneered, trying to hide the blush that she knew was rising on her face, "but I wouldn't get too cocky, Robin can still match your little two step."

"_Ha! Still taking the kid's side huh? I'm gonna have to change that one of these days … see ya soon."_

Raven's blush and sneer dropped to a confused frown, blinking a couple of times allowing X's words to slowly process she finally asked, "Wha …?"

Before he could respond, their connection was severed when Robin's voice boomed over the intercom, _"Raven! Report to the Ops Room for a meeting."_

Raven looked back at her door and brought up her communicator, "X? X are you still there?"

No response, Raven flipped her communicator off and phased into the Ops Room. coming up beside Beast Boy the green changeling jumped over the couch in shock, obviously not expecting Raven's sudden arrival. Raven ignored him and walked up beside Robin then looked up at the computer screen to an important looking man with deep brown eyes that were supposedly supposed to intimidate people. To Raven, however they were just deep brown and compassionate, she glanced at Robin, "What's going on?"

"This is the head of the CIA, agent Frank Brace, and he wants to speak to you."

"Me?" Raven looked up at the screen to address him, "So … what's my importance here?"

The agent smiled, and Raven sensed mischief for some strange reason … but it was a familiar kind of mischief as he nodded in greeting, _"Raven nice to meet you."_

"I'm afraid the feeling can hardly be mutual … what's my importance to you?"

"_To the point then, if your leader will allow it, I was wondering if you can work with an agent of mines going undercover in Japan to find a very deadly terrorist that apparently had escaped our clutches."_

Raven narrowed her eyes suspiciously along with Robin, she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, "And what is my significant in this mission?"

"_The terrorist is a sort of magic wielder … and he's good with barriers. We need your help to scope him out and take him down. Of course your leader will be updated regularly on your progress."_

Raven looked over at Robin and Raven shrugged with a shake of his head, "It's up to you Raven, you want to take the job? You have us as back up, you know that."

She stared at him … long and hard … not understanding why he couldn't sense that suspicious air about this _"Frank Brace"_ why he couldn't see that there was something funny about him. How he couldn't see this guy had **Red X **written all over his face … maybe she was the only that could sense it because she knew X was in Japan, and she also knew that he had a partner in the CIA … and plus … she knew his kind of mischief. Standing straight she nodded at Robin and turned to Frank with a nod she answered, "When do you want me to leave?"

"_ASAP, my agent will be waiting to pick you up at the airport in Tokyo, everything's been arranged, you don't have to worry about preparation, just pack your stuff and be at the airport in 30 minutes. Glad to have you on board Miss Raven."_

**--**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**8:00pm**

**--**

The moment Raven checked out of the airport, she was greeted with the once familiar city of Tokyo … big, bright, and foreign. She sneered, _Out of all the languages I'm fluent in … I have to come back to the one island that I have no clue what's being said … _she thought and shrugged her bag on her shoulder as she went to the spot where the "agent" she was working with was supposed to be waiting for her. With her violet hair dyed pitch black, and styled in away that half of her hair covered her face. Her violet eyes turned a cold dark blue. She scanned the crowd for her _"partner"_ and found a sign that read her undercover name: Uotani, Yuki.

Granted magic was a wonderful thing, she could make herself **_look _**perfectly Asian, the only thing she couldn't change was the aura that gave away she wasn't at all what she looked like. A cute Japanese girl with silky black hair, dark blue eyes, in a white open trench coat, a long sleeved black blouse in side, and jeans to complete her disguise. Raven headed for the board with her name on it, she was greeted by a young man with a charming smile, luminous hazel eyes, messy light brown hair, and a face that suggested he was the perfect melted pot with so many different nationalities. He winked at her and formally in Japanese he greeted her with a graceful low bow, "Konnichiwa. Boku wa Sohma desu. Onamea wa desu ka?"

Raven sneered and glanced around, scanning for danger, she sensed none and stepped up to the man and forced him back to his feet, he looked down at her in mock shock and she glared, "Cut the crap, **_X._** What do you think you're doing?"

X chuckled and reached out a hand to cup her face, and Raven tried not to rejoice with his touch … only 3 months away from him and she never realized how much she missed him. Sighing as he leaned down to explain, "I just needed to have you all to myself."

"So this mission …" Raven looked up at him, "… is a fake?"

He grinned and snaked his arm around her waist to pull hr against him, "Just you and me, Rae."

"Just you …" Raven found herself trailing as he come closer for a kiss, "… and … me …"

For the past three months, Raven knew why she was so frustrated … because they were never able to finish what they started the night he left her and when he finally kissed after so long. They weren't just warm in each other's embrace … they were on fire and it took all their power to not cause such a big scene in the middle of a crowded place. Just cute, chaste kisses that was nothing to them at all, finally X pulled way and grabbed her suit case jerking his head to the exit he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and lead her out, "I better get started on my mission then."

Raven gave him a curious look, "What mission, I thought this was all a fluke?"

His grin returned full force, "Well, **_that _**one is … but my mission is something I'm sure we'll both enjoy."

"A night on the town? Are you serious?" Raven sneered playfully and rolled her eyes, "Please."

"Oh, that's child's play," X snickered, "what I have in mind is a little something **_more …_**" he leaned down and whispered lustfully in her ear, "I still have to hear you scream my name."

Raven shuttered, and titled her head slightly to get her hair to cover the shameful blush that rose on her face after hearing what he said. Feeling him kiss her forehead, Raven gulped and gritted her teeth, anxiety rose in her gut … but it was a good kind of anxiety, when he pulled away from her to put her suit case in the trunk of a limo. She watched him, and couldn't help to smirk when he glanced at her and winked again as he came over to her again. Opening the door for her to step in, she stopped beside him and said, "Hit me with your best shot …"

--

**END**

**--**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Red X, just the concept of his real name I own, and Lance, and Gregory, and everyone else that doesn't belong to the Teen Titans co.**

**A/N: There you have it! The end, whether you hate or love it, and before you go off about I could have done more about certain scenes – and you which one's I'm talking about – I'm just not confident enough about writing it still. Sorry, but please, go ahead and give me your thoughts, I need to hear your reviews. It keeps me from jumping off the roof of my one story house o.O … -.- … I never said that.**

**But I love you all for reading this story, luvluvluvluvluvLUUUUVVV!**

**So I'll catch you guys some other story …**

**L8er daez.**


End file.
